Esclavas del deseo
by ngefan2010
Summary: Por uno u otro motivo Asuka y Rei han quedado en deuda con Shinji Ikari
1. Prologo

**Prologo**

Shinji dio un suspiro. Era de noche y miraba el techo acostado sobre su futton en su cuarto. ¿Rei o Asuka?... ¿Asuka o Rei?... Las dos le gustaban. Eran tan diferentes pero a la vez, ¡tan parecidas!

-Las dos eran pilotos como él, pero una era casi una inexpresiva robot y la otra una diva temperamental.

-Las dos se sentían atraídas por hombres mayores. Asuka con Kaji y Rei con Gendo. En el caso de Rei, Shinji sentía que ella había tomado su lugar de hijo con su padre. Aunque su padre la trataba más como una soldado que como una hija tenía una relación mucho mejor que con él. Ella le sonreía solo a su padre y daba la impresión de sentirse a gusto con él. Aunque siempre lo trataba con respeto y manteniendo distancia. Asuka por el contrario le gustaba Kaji y hacía todo lo posible por llamar su atención. Kaji no le hacía caso y siempre dejaba en claro que él era un adulto y ella solo una chiquilla.

-Por último y lo más importante… ¡Las dos eran jodidamente bellas!

Shinji cerró los ojos y se durmió.


	2. Apuesta

**Apuesta**

Shinji sencillamente había subido 15 puntos de un solo golpe en su nivel de sincronización. Asuka solo estaba como de piedra dentro de su EVA. Habían hecho una apuesta… ¡Bueno!... En realidad todo había partido de ella. Sencillamente Asuka no dejaba en paz a Shinji obsesionada con los test de sincronización. Ella tenía y tiene el nivel más alto de los tres pilotos, pero desde que llego no había vuelto a subir. Por el contrario Shinji aumentaba en forma lenta e inexorable.

Lo que la tenía tan cabreada era que Shinji no se esforzara o mostraba interés como ella. Débil, cobarde y pusilánime, ¡era una vergüenza que alguien como él fuera un piloto de EVA! Él había sido primero que ella en derrotar al enemigo en el primer combate real, sin ningún tipo de entrenamiento previo o experiencia… ¡El piloto que había derribado más Ángeles!... Al principio creía que era porque su padre era el todopoderoso Comandante Ikari y que este usaba su influencia para que su hijo fuera el piloto estrella… ¡que le robara la gloria!... pero los dos tenían una relación mala y distante… Si el Comandante Ikari había llamado a regañadientes a su inútil hijo era porque este tenía un misterioso talento oculto para sincronizarse con esas Bio-Maquinas

Un día propuso la apuesta de quien iba a subir de primero 15 puntos diciendo que los perdedores iban a ser esclavos del ganador hasta el próximo Test. Rei no le hizo ningún caso, solo la ignoro. ¡Pero Shinji no era capaz de hacer eso!... de todas formas, pensaba él, ya era su esclavo desde el día que ella había llegado y como tal acepto la apuesta como otro de sus caprichos. Asuka solo sonrío con malignidad.

-El que pierda será el esclavo del que gane y esté hará todo lo que le pidan sin importar lo vergonzoso o humillante que sea…

Shinji fue el primer sorprendido al enterarse que había subido los 15 puntos de un solo golpe. Animada por la apuesta Asuka había estado subiendo dos punto o tres en cada test hasta llegar a los catorce puntos en un tiempo record. Shinji sencillamente no entendía nada de eso. ¡Solo te quedabas sentado por horas, aburrido y fastidiado, durante las pruebas! Maya y Ritsuko son los que te dicen los puntos que subiste y el nivel de sincronización que tienes. ¡Ni Shinji, ni Asuka tenían idea de cómo influir en eso!...

Asuka se molestó mucho con Shinji. Aunque todavía era quien tiene el mayor rango de sincronización de los tres y era evidente que tenía una clara mejoría. ¡Pero no era suficiente! Ella insistió en cumplir los términos de la apuesta al pie de la letra más que todo por orgullo y como autocastigo.

-¿En serio puedo pedirte cualquier cosa que quiera?- Shinji sintió de pronto un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda al ver que Asuka iba en serio.

-Si

-¿No te vas a negar? ¿Verdad?

-No

Shinji trago saliva de golpe.

-¿Puedopedirteloquequiera?...- El muchacho carraspeo- ¿Puedo pedirte lo que quiera?

-Si

-Asuka… ¡solo olvídalo!

-¡No quiero ni tu piedad o tú lástima!, ¡Soy por completo tu esclava hasta que suba 15 puntos de un solo golpe como hiciste tú!

¡Pero que necia y que terca!... pensaba Shinji. Los dos estaban solos en casa… con Pen-Pen como testigo. El pingüino se aburrió de verlos y se fue a su casa en el refrigerador. Si Asuka era la esclava de Shinji… ¡era una esclava con muy malas pulgas! Arrogante y dominante intimidaba por completo a su nuevo amo.

-¡Ordéname algo! ¡Lo que sea!...- Le ladró Asuka- ¡Algo difícil!... ¡Que sea humillante para mí!

-¿Cómo limpiar la casa y hacer los deberes?- Shinji se puso a pasear la vista por la sala. El departamento estaba por completo inmaculado… ¡gracias a él!... Asuka solo lo estaba fulminando con la mirada mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-¿Te… te… gustaría cocinar?... ¿preparar el desayuno… el almuerzo… y la cena para todos?

Asuka solo bufó y no dijo nada.

-También… me gustaría… que fueras un poco más amable conmigo…

-Puedo hacer eso y más…-Dijo cortante- ¡Y siempre he sido amable contigo! ¡Más de lo que te mereces!-Le espeto clavándole el dedo índice en el pecho con cada palabra.

Shinji sentía que los próximos días Asuka sería mucho más atorrante y fastidiosa hasta el punto de la asfixia con su capricho de ser su esclava… ¿Y si le pedía algo que ella de verdad no pudiera cumplir de una buena vez?...

-Este… yo… yo… quiero…- Shinji trago saliva, sudaba en frío- Me… me… gustaría… ¡me gustaría ver tus senos!

-¡¿QUEEEEEEE?!-

-¡Lavar los platos!... ¡quise decir que lavaras los platos!

-¡Pervertido!, ¡Degenerado!, ¡Cerdo!, ¡Poco hombre!-

Asuka con sus puñitos cerrados daba una lluvia de golpes a su amo. Shinji estaba de cuclillas en el piso aguantando el temporal con sus brazos cubriéndose la cabeza. Asuka se sintió más desahogada… Le dio una buena patada que derribo al muchacho en el suelo. Shinji adoptó una posición fetal, cubriendo su cabeza con los brazos y protegiendo su virilidad con las piernas. Era un perfecto ovillo.

-¡Eres en verdad patético!... y yo mucho más patética si me puedes ganar y superar en todo… Yo…yo… he dedicado mi vida a esto… ¡Para que mi madre estuviera orgullosa de mí!...

Asuka sintió que las lágrimas en sus ojos no podían ser contenidas. Sin poderlo evitar cayó de rodillas y se puso a llorar cubriéndose la cara con las manos. Shinji se había reincorporado y la veía mudo, sin saber que hacer o como consolarla. Finalmente se le acerco y la abrazó. Ella trato de desembarazarse de él, pero en realidad quería de verdad contacto humano… su cuerpo en verdad estaba hambriento de eso. Llorar sin pudor sobre el hombro de Shinji la estaba calmando. Sus sollozos al principio eran contenidos, pero luego sin pudor se iba soltando llorando a lágrima viva y gimoteando como una niña pequeña. Asuka en verdad era pura explosión. Una vez que se hubo calmado dijo:

-Shinji… si le cuentas de esto a alguien… ¡juro que te corto las bolas!... ¡Suéltame sucio pervertido!- La pelirroja con paso digno fue a su cuarto y lo cerro de un portazo.

El muchacho dio un suspiro de alivio al ver que Asuka volvía a la normalidad. Los golpes de Asuka le dolían en los brazos y en los hombros. En su trasero le dolía mucho más la patada. Concluyo que la tontería de la apuesta había acabado y había sido olvidado. Asuka en todo caso solo tenía que ponerse a limpiar el departamento, lavar los platos o cocinar si seguía siendo necia y terca. Asuka regreso a la sala vestida con su ropa de casa, unos Shorts ajustados y una camisa holgada que caía liquida sobre su torso. A Shinji le asusto ver en su cara una firme determinación.

-¡No voy a limpiar!, ¡No voy a cocinar!, ¡Ni voy a lavar los platos!... ¡No voy a ser la esclava de Misato encima de ser esclava tuya!- declaro en un gesto de rebeldía-¡ni tampoco voy a aceptar tú lastima, ni tu compasión!- Acto seguido se quitó la camisa y se los tiro a los pies de su "amo" en un claro gesto de desafío.

-¿Ah?-Fue lo que pudo articular Shinji. Parpadeo un par de veces. Todo parecía de pronto surreal y onírico.

Su cerebro y su mente se encontraban por completo desconectados… ¡pero que par de suculencias! ¡Que par de ricuras estaban a su vista! Estaban botando, saltando turgentes y carnosos como frutos prohibidos frente a sus ojos por el movimiento violento de Asuka. Se meneaban y bailaban como si estuvieran alegres de estar a la vista y las acariciara la brisa. El par de mamas eran perfectas, ni muy grandes, ni muy pequeñas, ¡Del tamaño ideal! Fue algo breve. Asuka lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y con los brazos en jarras… ¡Estaba buenísima la muy perra! ¡Como un tren!... enojada se vea linda… una mezcla explosiva de virgen y Bitch. La auténtica, definitiva y original tsundere. No era una tsundere… era "LA TSUNDERE"

-¡No te basta con solo verlas! ¿Verdad?... ¡De seguro quieres tocarlas y apretarlas con tus sucias manos!... ¿Verdad, animal?... ¡pervertido lujurioso!...

Si Shinji estaba en shock por ver los senos de Asuka, el tocarlas y apretarlas le iba a provocar un desmayo. Sobre sus manos estaban las manitas de hada de Asuka. Las malas lenguas viperinas de muchas chicas en el instituto decían que los pechos de Asuka tenían la sospechosa perfección de la mano hábil de un cirujano. ¡Pura cochina envidia!... Shinji podría poner las manos en el fuego y jurar sin ninguna duda que eran naturales.

Las manos de ella estaban sobre las de él y estas sobre sus senos. Shinji estaba excitado al sentir la suave piel de las manos y los pechos de Asuka en el dorso y en las palmas respectivamente. Asuka misma se apretaba y se sobaba sus pechos usando sus manos. Los pezones de la joven se iban poniendo duros y Shinji los sentía en todo el centro de sus palmas como si fueran garbanzos.

-¡Cobarde!... ¡Degenerado!... ¡hentai!... ¡poco hombre!... ¡Marica!... ¡Papanata!- Asuka había cerrado los ojos y su rostro estaba rojo en juego con sus cabellos. El resto de insultos eran palabras ininteligibles e impronunciables para Shinji en idioma alemán e inglés. Más que insultos parecían servir para marcar el ritmo y la intensidad para el auto masaje que Asuka se estaba haciendo a sus senos con las manos del tercer niño.

-Asuka… ¡Para por favor!

-¡¿Qué pare?!... ¡¿No sueñas con esto cuando te masturbas Shinji idiota?! ¡Disfruta tu premio! ¡Saborea mi caída y mi humillación!... ¿No entiendes que soy por completo tu esclava y que te pertenezco por completo, alimaña?... ¡sacia tus bajos apetitos!... ¡Goza de tu victoria!... ¡Eres por completo libre para hacer conmigo lo que quieras!

Shinji se detuvo de golpe y quito sus manos. Asuka se tapó los senos con sus manitas. Los dos se miraban en silencio. Shinji le bajo los ojos y desvió la vista.

-Este… Asuka… yo creo que ya está bien…-El joven trago saliva- yo… yo… yo creo que ya te vi tus senos como quería… y… y… y… ya creo que te manosee bastante…-El muchacho estaba sonrojado.

¡Paf!... Asuka le marco la mano al tercer niño en una potente bofetada. Ya al tercer niño lo habían abofeteado Rei y Misato en una oportunidad cuando menos. Pero lo de ellas había sido una caricia comparado con la mano al rojo vivo de Asuka.

-¡Idiota!, ¡Te dije que soy tu esclava!... ¡Tú puta!... ¡Que puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras!... ¡no voy a aceptar tu lastima, ni tu compasión! ¡En verdad quiero que me humilles! ¡Que me profanes! ¡Que me violes!... ¡Sé hombre por primera vez en tu vida!

-No quiero hacerte nada de eso… ¡no soy así!...

-¡Si lo quieres!... ¡Si lo deseas!... ¿No entiendes que es eso lo que más me molesta de perder contra ti?... si me hubieras derrotado por que te esforzaste, ¡no sería algo tan bochornoso y humillante para mí!… ¡O me violas aquí mismo o juro que te corto las bolas y me las como!- Grito roja de ira

Asuka se quitó sus prendas inferiores para estar por completo desnuda ante Shinji tirándoselas a la cara con rabia. Luego empezó a desabotonarle la camisa y a quitarle la ropa (entre amenazas, cachetadas, golpes, coscorrones y pellizcos) hasta que los dos estuvieron por completo desnudos. Shinji parecía que le estaban despellejando vivo y que era él quien iba a perder su virginidad siendo brutalmente violado por un sádico. Violentamente con sus dos manos Asuka agarro por el cuello al tercer niño y le enterró la cara entre sus senos mientras movía los hombros

-¡Ven con todo tercer niño!... ¡hazme tuya!... hazme de todo… pídeme lo que quieras y lo haré… ¡porque soy tu esclava!… ¡no te contengas!... ahora solo soy una puta como las chicas de tus revistas obscenas…

-¡¿Eh?!... ¡¿Qué revistas?!

-¡Las revistas que escondes bajo la cama, Idiota!... ¡esas asquerosas revistas inmorales donde los hombres hacen cochinadas indecentes a las mujeres!...

-¡Te juro que me las presto Touji!... ¡Que no he leído ninguna!... Espera… ¡¿Qué hacías tú en mi cuarto revisando debajo de mi cama?!

-¡No te las presto!... ¡Tú se las compraste!... ¡Mierda!, ¡mierda!, ¡mierda!, ¡mierda!, ¡mierda!... ¡¿Qué más puedo hacer para que me folles como un animal?!... Tienes una chica linda de verdad enfrente, ¡No una foto!... ¡En verdad que eres un bobo pusilánime!, ¡Un princeso virgen!... ¡Un Papanata puro y duro!... ¡¿Acaso no tienes sangre en las venas o te volviste un eunuco a punto de hacerte tantas pajas?!

Shinji sentía como Asuka abofeteaba su rostro con sus senos. El olor de la piel de la segunda niña era embriagador. A sangre por el LCL y a algo indefinido… almizcleño… muy dulce… un perfume fino y caro. Dando un traspié él le cayó encima a ella. Shinji se incorporó para estar a cuatro patas sobre la pelirroja. Shinji trago saliva, Asuka le miraba anonadada… ¡¿Asustada acaso?! Shinji sintió que había algo familiar en esa situación. Se dio cuenta de que tenía una mano sobre una teta de Asuka y otra en el piso. La pelirroja dio un respingo cuando el tercer niño le apretó con su mano el tierno y virginal pecho.

-¡Depravado!... ¡Ruin!... ¡bruto! - Le espeto echando la cabeza a un lado y cerrando los ojos con violencia- ¡Haz lo que quieras conmigo! ¡Estoy a tu merced! Ahora… de… de… de seguro… deseas besar mis pechos, mis pezones… ¡quieres lamerlos y chuparlos!... ¡Date gusto!-Asuka tomo la cabeza del tercer niño y la puso entre sus bamboleantes pechos en forma violenta- ¡Comételos!, ¡No te contengas!...-Lo dijo con sentimientos encontrados de furia, vergüenza y morbo.

Shinji empezó a lamer y a chupar. Al principio por su innata cobardía y pusilanimidad. Asuka estaba… ¡riquísima!... saladita a sudor… caliente, como si tuviera fiebre. Era puro nervio y musculo. Sus pechos eran perfectos, tersos… ¡deliciosos!

-¡Ah!, ¡ah!, ¡ah!, ¡ah!, ¡ah!... ¡cretino!... ¡ah!, ¡ah!, ¡ah!, ¡ah!, ¡ah!... ¡pervertido!... ¡ah!, ¡ah!, ¡ah!, ¡ah!, ¡ah!... ¡cerdo inmoral!... ¡ah!, ¡ah!, ¡ah!, ¡ah!, ¡ah!... ¡Admítelo!... ¡ah!, ¡ah!, ¡ah!, ¡ah!... ¡siempre me has deseado!... ¡ah!, ¡ah!, ¡ah!, ¡ah!... ¡siempre has soñado con hacerme esas cochinadas depravadas de tus revistas!... ¡ah!, ¡ah!, ¡ah!, ¡ah!... ¡Con tenerme a tu merced!... ¡ah!, ¡ah!, ¡ah!, ¡ah!, ¡ah!... ¡Me das asco!... ¡ah!, ¡ah!, ¡ah!, ¡ah!, ¡ah!... ¡Siento por ti solo repugnancia y aversión!... ¡ah!, ¡ah!, ¡ah!, ¡ah!, ¡ah!... ¡Aaaaaaaaah!... ¡Aaaaaaaaah!... ¡Aaaaaaaaah!... ¡Aaaaaaaaah!... ¡Aaaaaaaaah!...

Asuka echo la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Se mordió el labio inferior y estuvo por completo en silencio. Shinji le apretaba los senos uno contra otro y lameteaba a la vez sus pezones. El imperceptible sonido húmedo de los lametazos se escuchaba aguzando el oído.

¡Slurp!, ¡slurp!, ¡slurp!, ¡slurp!, ¡slurp!, ¡slurp!, ¡slurp!, ¡slurp!, ¡slurp!, ¡slurp!, ¡slurp!...

-¡Aaaaaaaaah!... ¡Aaaaaaaaah!... ¡Aaaaaaaaah!... ¡Aaaaaaaaah!... ¡Aaaaaaaaah!... ¡Eres un gusano deeeeees… preee… ciiiiii… aaaaa… bleeee!... ¡Aaaaaaaaah!... ¡Aaaaaaaaah!... ¡Aaaaaaaaah!... ¡Uuuun paa… teee… tiiiii… coooo paaa… jeee… roooooo cobarrrrrrdeeee y Pusiiiiiiiilaniiiiimeeeee! ¡Aaaaaaaaah!... ¡Aaaaaaaaah!... ¡Aaaaaaaaah!... ¡Aaaaaaaaah!...

Asuka se mordió el dorso de la mano mientras respiraba con dificultad entre jadeos, mirando el techo. Shinji hacia girar con gentileza sus ensalivados pezones entre sus dedos índice y pulgar de cada mano. Apretando con suavidad cada seno jugo con ellos a deformarlos con la presión de sus manos para que estos recuperaran su forma original al liberarlos. Entre besos, lametadas, mordiscos suaves, con solo su respiración recorrió el torso de Asuka y el canalillo de entre sus pechos. Shinji sentía como esa vez que se habían sincronizado con música para acabar con el ángel doble. Más que buscar su placer el cuerpo de Asuka le decía dónde encontrar los botones y las palancas para el egoísta deleite y gozo de la segunda elegida. Shinji sentía que estaba buscando a tientas la combinación de una caja fuerte para abrirla.

-¡Shinjiiiiiii iiiiiiidiota!...-Asuka sentía todos los vellos y pelos de su cuerpo erizarse.

Inmisericorde Shinji lamía sus pezones de nuevo alternándolos esta vez. Enroscando la lengua, tocando las sensitivas puntas, golpeándolos con el filo o el lado plano de su lengua. Haciendo espirales desde la aureola hasta abarcar toda la teta y luego pasaba a otra. Asuka empezó a gemir y a sollozar. Nunca se hubiera imaginado ella que esa parte de su anatomía fuera tan sensible, tan erógena en tal grado superlativo. Shinji sabía cuándo, dónde y cómo tocarla con su lengua, sus labios, sus dientes, su aliento y su respiración

¡Slurp!, ¡slurp!, ¡slurp!, ¡slurp!, ¡slurp!, ¡slurp!, ¡slurp!, ¡slurp!, ¡slurp!, ¡slurp!, ¡slurp!...

Asuka sintió como sus ojos se aguaban y su coño se humedecía. No podía hablar. Más que respirar, jadeaba y suspiraba. Shinji de las lametadas paso a chupar abarcando toda la aureola con sus labios.

-¡Desgraciaaaaaadooooooooo!-gimió Asuka en forma queda

¡Chump!, ¡chump!, ¡chump!, ¡chump!, ¡chump!, ¡chump!, ¡chump!, ¡chump!, ¡chump!, ¡chump!...

-¡Pervertidooooo!-La pelirroja hablaba entrecortada entre jadeos y suspiros- ¡eres en verdad repugnante y asqueroso!

¡Chump!, ¡chump!, ¡chump!, ¡chump!, ¡chump!, ¡chump!, ¡chump!, ¡chump!, ¡chump!, ¡chump!...

Sonoramente sonó un ¡pop! Cuando Shinji libero el pezón y luego paso a mamar del otro

-¡Eres la peor inmundicia!... ¿me escuchaste?- Asuka trataba de hacerse oír, pero solo salía su voz quebrada y en un hilo-¡Una porquería hipócrita!

¡Chump!, ¡chump!, ¡chump!, ¡chump!, ¡chump!, ¡chump!, ¡chump!, ¡chump!, ¡chump!, ¡chump!... ¡pop!... ¡Slurp!, ¡slurp!, ¡slurp!, ¡slurp!, ¡slurp!, ¡slurp!, ¡slurp!, ¡slurp!, ¡slurp!, ¡slurp!, ¡slurp!... ¡Chump!, ¡chump!, ¡chump!, ¡chump!, ¡chump!, ¡chump!, ¡chump!, ¡chump!, ¡chump!, ¡chump!... ¡pop!

-¡hijo de putaaaaaa!-

¡Chump!, ¡chump!, ¡chump!, ¡chump!, ¡chump!, ¡chump!, ¡chump!, ¡chump!, ¡chump!, ¡chump!... ¡pop! ¡Slurp!, ¡slurp!, ¡slurp!, ¡slurp!, ¡slurp!, ¡slurp!, ¡slurp!, ¡slurp!, ¡slurp!, ¡slurp!, ¡slurp!... ¡Chump!, ¡chump!, ¡chump!, ¡chump!, ¡chump!, ¡chump!, ¡chump!, ¡chump!, ¡chump!, ¡chump!... ¡pop!

Shinji sentía dolor por su erección. Empezó a pajearse para calmarse. Estaba sentado sobre sus talones sobando y apretando su miembro. Sentía que su falo iba a estallar. Que estaba en el máximo de lo grueso y lo largo. Su verga estaba brutalmente hinchada y enardecidamente caliente. Asuka estaba igual o peor de excitada y cachonda que él. Con una mano se sobaba las ensalivadas tetas y la otra era para su encharcado coño. Su vulva y labios vaginales se encontraban muy hinchados también.

La pelirroja estaba… ¡tremenda!... Sus largos cabellos de fuego estaban desparramados alrededor de su cabeza mientras sensualmente bailaba horizontalmente sobre el suelo en un movimiento lento, sensual… ¡epilepsia en cámara lenta!... Asuka estaba abierta de piernas, masturbándose con una mano y con la otra sobándose y apretándose una teta mientras movía las caderas haciendo ochos y contoneaba la cintura… ¡que rica!... estaba gimiendo y jadeando lastimeramente como poseída por un demonio, ¡el demonio de la lujuria!

Shinji sintió que las sienes le latían. La sangre le quemaba por las venas y las arterias. Su corazón bombeando desbocado… ¡Dios! ¡Que hembra!... ¡me la tengo que tirar!... ¡Me la voy a tirar cueste lo que cueste!... ¡Voy a tirarme a Asuka!... Shinji de pronto sintió que nunca jamás volvería a llamarse hombre a si mismo si no se tiraba a la pelirroja en ese momento. Puso sus manos sobre las rodillas de la Alemana y le abrió las piernas lo más que pudo. El coño de la segunda niña parecía la cuenca de un ojo vacío. Entre los gruesos e hinchados labios vaginales se podía ver por el diminuto agujero todo el interior de la húmeda vagina, la delgada membrana del himen al final…

-Shinji… ¡ay!, ¡ay!, ¡ay!, ¡ay!... ¡Espera!... ¡ay!, ¡ay!, ¡ay!, ¡ay!... ¡ponte un condón!... ¡ay!, ¡ay!, ¡ay!, ¡ay!... ¡Imbécil!, ¡ponte un condón!

Asuka echo la cabeza hacia atrás y con las dos manos se sobaba los senos. Shinji por su inexperiencia y excitación no atinaba a meter su miembro en el chochito virgen de Asuka. El roce de la punta del pene en la rajita de entre los labios vaginales… ¡era bien rico! El agujerito de Asuka solo estaba acostumbrado a los finos y delgados dedos de su dueña.

-Shinji… ¡pon… te un con… dón!... ¡ay!, ¡ay!, ¡ay!, ¡ay!... ¡Están en mi cuarto!... ¡ay!, ¡ay!, ¡ay!, ¡ay!... tengo escondido un paquete en mi cuarto… ¡Ayyyyyyyyyyy!

La punta del pene del tercer niño había logrado entrar y los músculos vaginales se anillaron a su alrededor. El coño de Asuka estaba bien mojado y lubricado. Al tercer envite perdió la honra por completo. Shinji bombeaba subiendo y bajando las caderas mientras cubría el torso de Asuka con su torso. Entre piel y piel eran una sola carne.

-¡Idiota!... ¡debiste ponerte un condón, desgraciado!... ¡Nada de "terminar" dentro!... No quiero quedar embarazada de ti y traer más tarados como tú al mundo!... ¡ay!, ¡ay!, ¡ay!, ¡ay!, ¡ay!, ¡ay!...

Shinji no le hacía ningún caso a Asuka, ni la escuchaba. ¡Se la estaba tirando! ¡Se estaba tirando a Asuka!... la verga ensangrentada entraba y salía de su coño. Aplastaba sus tiernos pechos contra sus incipientes pectorales mientras su mejilla estaba contra su mejilla. Buscaba fundirse y unirse más a ese cuerpo. El muchacho jadeaba y gemía… ¡Cuánto gozo! ¡Un interminable e indescriptible deleite!... ¡Pero que rico y sabroso era su primer polvo con Asuka!

Si para Shinji hacerse pajas era bueno, ahora le parecían una pérdida total de tiempo. Su miembro en su mano no se acercaba ni de lejos a aquello. Sentir cómo el interior de Asuka recibía ansiosamente a su pene. Cómo su coño se adaptaba al intruso, acogiéndolo, dándole calor al torpedo que había penetrado en su intimidad. Liberándolo y aprisionándolo. Asuka tenía mucho rato callada. El muchacho se preguntaba si ella estaba disfrutando igual o era para ella algo sucio y humillante.

-Asuka… ¿estás bien?-Shinji aminoro en sus embestidas y apoyándose en sus codos le miraba a la cara.

-¡Vaya!, ¡creí que te habías quedado dormido encima mío y estabas en piloto automático!- Le replico Asuka con cruel sarcasmo- ¡Mierda! ¡Llevas casi media hora en eso!... ¿Cuándo terminas?... ¡recuerda de acabar fuera, desgraciado!

Shinji en verdad se sintió herido en su amor propio. Se paró en seco.

-¡Perdón!... ¡lo siento!... eres muy linda y estás bien rica… ¡Yo no quiero terminar nunca!...

-¡No pares, Imbécil!- Asuka parecía que iba a perder los estribos-¡Sigue!, ¡sigue!

Shinji volvió a lo suyo, con Asuka siendo más activa… ¡Dios!... ¡De bien pasaron a mejor! Asuka con sus piernas elevaba y bajaba sus caderas mientras le acariciaba la espalda. Estaban en una joda lenta y suave.

-Shinji…

-¿Si?

-¡Te dejo terminar adentro!, ¿Ok?... así que solo disfruta y relájate… ¡sin presiones!... yo… yo… yo tengo pastillas para el día después en mi cuarto…

Shinji pensó que mejor era hacerle caso en lo de disfrutar y relajarse. Pedirle Asuka coherencia, lógica y racionalidad en sus acciones y las cosas que decía era trabajo perdido. Sintió una punzada de celos al pensar que los condones y la bendita pastilla eran para perder la virginidad con Kaji y no con él.

Asuka empezó a gemir y a jadear de gozo. Fingía que no le afectaba en lo más mínimo… pero Shinji casi podía jurar que estaba gozando y disfrutando igual o más que él. El placer era indescriptible e insoportable, pero ellos sentían que con un poquito de esfuerzo lo podían aumentar más.

-¡Ah!, ¡ah!, ¡ah!, ¡ah!, ¡ah!... Shinji… ¡ah!, ¡ah!, ¡ah!... ¿De verdad crees que soy bonita?

-¿Eh?... ¡eres preciosa!... ¡Muuuuuuy Booo… niiiii… taaaaaa!... ¡ah!, ¡ah!, ¡ah!, ¡ah!, ¡ah!, ¡ah! Hermosa… ¡ah!, ¡ah!, ¡ah!, ¡ah!, ¡ah!, ¡ah!... ¡no tengo palabraaaaaaas!... ¡ah!, ¡ah!, ¡ah!, ¡ah!, ¡ah!... Eres en verdad… ¡preciosaaaaaaaa!

Asuka se sintió halagada por los piropos… y recompenso a Shinji con unas cangrejeras en su coño recién descubiertas por ella. De seguro que Kaji no le hiciera el menor caso era la razón de su pregunta. ¡Por supuesto que era bella!... ¡más linda que Misato, Rei, la Doctora Akagi o Maya! Pensaba para ella misma.

-Shinji… ¡ah!, ¡ah!, ¡ah!, ¡ah!, ¡ah!... ¡me puedes besar en la boca si quieres!

Los dos se besaron con pasión mientras el placer aumentaba en intensidad.

-Shinji… ¡ah!, ¡ah!, ¡ah!, ¡ah!, ¡ah!... todas esas cosas feas que te dije… ¡ah!, ¡ah!, ¡ah!... ¡son de cariño!... ¡ah!, ¡ah!, ¡ah!, ¡ah!... En serio… ¡ah!, ¡ah!, ¡ah!... reconozco que me tienes mucha paciencia y que me aguantas todo… ¡ah!, ¡ah!, ¡ah!, ¡ah!, ¡ah!... que soy muy perra y mala contigo… ¡ah!, ¡ah!, ¡ah!, ¡ah!... ¡Dime perra!... Shinji… ¡dime perrraaaaa!

-¡Perrraaa!... ¡Eres una perra!

-¡Dime sucia perra!... ¡ah!, ¡ah!, ¡ah!, ¡ah!...

-¡Eres una sucia perra!

-A las perras como yo se les castiga por lo malas y crueles que son, ¡¿Verdad?!...

-¡Te voy a partir el coño maldita puta!... ¡Zorra despreciable!... ¡sucia calientapollas!... ¡No vas a caminar en una semana por cabrona!…

Shinji en verdad aprovecho para sacar toda la rabia y el enojo que tenía adentro. Llegaron a un brutal, ¡bestial!, orgasmo.

Los dos se sentían como noqueados, en shock y a la vez en el cielo. Era una sensación agradable y extraña. En cierta forma al ser compañeros de piso y el haber vivido tanto tiempo juntos se sentían más como hermanos… o primos.

-Shinji… ¡limpia este desastre antes de que llegue Misato!

Asuka se puso de pie y fue a ducharse. Shinji se quedó boca arriba sobre el suelo mirando el techo. ¡Nunca iba a poder entender a las mujeres!... sobre todo a Asuka. Recogió todo y lo limpio todo. Asuka salía del baño envuelta en una toalla. Olía a champú y a jabón. Shinji continuaba desnudo, el verla y en olerla le provoco una erección tremenda. Asuka sonrío con malicia.

-Creía que ya no ibas a dar más… ¡Lord Shinji!... pero tu humilde esclava está aquí para complacer hasta el menor de tus deseos… ¡vamos a mi cuarto y cerremos la puerta!

Shinji se dejó llevar por una Asuka risueña. Algo le decía que a partir de ahora que él sería el esclavo y juguete sexual de Asuka por los próximos días. Asuka estaba excitadísima y muy cachonda. Sin tener que pedírselo, ni insinuárselo ella le estaba haciendo una rica mamada. La inexperiencia era evidente, pero ella lo compensaba con las ganas y el entusiasmo… la muy puta se hacía dedos con una mano mientras lameteaba y chupaba el órgano viril como una posesa. El muchacho eyaculo en su boca y en su cara.

Luego le toco a él aprender sobre la marcha a comerse un coño… los maullidos y gemidos de Asuka lo estaban excitando y de nuevo estaba empalmado, con su miembro erecto. Asuka rugió en el momento en que exploto su orgasmo. Con la boca de ella llena de su semen y la de él llena de sus fluidos vaginales se dieron un sucio y profundo beso.

Asuka le puso un condón al miembro del muchacho y lo cabalgo con ganas, ¡con ansias locas! Como queriendo recuperar todo el tiempo perdido en que se conocían y no follaban.

-Asuka… ¡ah!, ¡ah!, ¡ah!, ¡ah!, ¡ah!, ¡ah!, ¡ah!, ¡ah!...

-¡¿Queeee?!... ¡ah!, ¡ah!, ¡ah!, ¡ah!, ¡ah!, ¡ah!, ¡ah!...

-Me… me… gustaría… ¡darte por el culo!... ¡ah!, ¡ah!, ¡ah!, ¡ah!, ¡ah!, ¡ah!...

-¡Baka!... ¡ah!, ¡ah!, ¡ah!... ¡No tienes que pedirme ni preguntarme nada!... ¡Soy tu esclava y puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras!... ¡ah!, ¡ah!, ¡ah!, ¡ah!, ¡ah!, ¡ah!... ¡Derribarme sin aviso y abrirme de piernas para meter tu cochina verga en mi coño en el momento que quieras!... ¡ah!, ¡ah!, ¡ah!, ¡ah!, ¡ah!, ¡ah!...

-Asuka… ¡me gustas mucho!-Shinji trataba de hablar entre jadeos-¡quiero volver hacerte el amor mañana, pasado mañana y siempre!... eso y solo eso quiero como premio…

-Si es así… ¡me puedes echar todos los polvos que quieras en el momento que quieras de las formas que quieras!

No hablaron más y siguieron con su joda un rato largo.


	3. Gratitud

**Gratitud**

Shinji sencillamente había encontrado por casualidad las gafas rotas de su padre en la basura. Rei las había traído y las había dejado sobre la banca en el vestidor de chicas mientras hacia una prueba rutinaria de sincronización. Seguramente el personal del aseo ignoraba que esas gafas rotas eran importantes para la primera niña y las había tirado sin pensarlo mucho. Shinji se las había devuelto a Rei.

-¡Gracias Ikari-kun!, estoy en deuda contigo...- La joven parecía hablar por mera educación, cumpliendo una formalidad social por algo sin importancia. Shinji ya estaba acostumbrado a su frialdad y a su aparente indiferencia para todo y con todos

-¡De nada Ayanami!...

-En serio... me siento en deuda contigo...-Las mejillas de la chica se tiñeron de un pálido rosa, mientras apretaba con una mano las gafas- cualquier cosa que necesites o quieras que haga... ¡solo tienes que pedírmelo!... No podre estar tranquila si no te devuelvo el favor...

Ella hablaba en su tono inexpresivo y monocorde de siempre. ¡Rei era en verdad una chica rara!

-Ya se me ocurrirá algo, ¡yo te aviso!- Le dijo el tercer niño por dejar zanjada la cuestión de una vez por todas.

-Ikari-kun... en verdad aprecio mucho esto... estas gafas son en verdad importantes para mí...- Insistió la joven bajando la vista. Shinji se dio cuenta de que ella en verdad hacia esfuerzos sobrehumanos tratando de no sonar, ni ser, tan robótica- en verdad deseo devolverte el favor de alguna forma... ¡Estoy en verdad muy agradecida contigo por devolverme estas gafas!

Rei siempre les había parecido a todos como una chica carente de emociones, ni sentimientos. Ella por supuesto que tenía ambas cosas, pero muy adentro de ella. Esas gafas rotas eran del Comandante Ikari, se habían estropeado el dia del accidente con la unidad 00. Su padre se había quemado las palmas de sus manos y desde ese dia usaba guantes todo el tiempo. Era por ese accidente que Rei estaba malherida y cubierta de vendajes el dia que Shinji la había conocido. Era porque ella estaba malherida que Shinji había sacado valor y coraje para subir al EVA 01 por primera vez

-¿En serio puedo pedirte cualquier cosa que quiera?- Shinji sintió de pronto un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda al ver que la gratitud de Rei era algo mucho más serio e importante de lo que parecía a simple vista.

-Si

-¿No te vas a negar? ¿Verdad?

-No

Shinji trago saliva de golpe.

-¿Puedopedirteloquequiera?...- El muchacho carraspeo- ¿Puedo pedirte lo que quiera?

-Si

Shinji sintió que un abismo se abría bajo sus pies. ¡Un abismo de posibilidades!... pero no podía ser. ¡Esas gafas no valían la pena! Solo eran basura.

-De momento, ¡vamos a tu casa!- Dijo al fin.

Caminaban en silencio. En el tren Shinji pensaba que si le pedía a ella una taza de té y que le hiciera una merienda quedaría saldada su deuda. Charlarían un poco y luego se iría a su casa. A lo mejor si fingía que dejaba el walkman olvidado y luego ella se lo devolvía con eso estarían a mano. Rei parecía estar en su estado autista habitual. Shinji se sentía en verdad incomodo, intranquilo. En su cabeza había una idea clara que le daba vueltas, pero que no se atrevía a encararla de frente. La sangre le golpeteaba en las sienes y su corazón latía desbocado en la medida que se acercaban al apartamento de la primera niña. Rei parecía indiferente e imperturbable.

Entraron a la habitación de Rei. Una habitación deprimente y solitaria... como su dueña. Shinji iba detrás de su anfitriona. Como buenos japoneses habían dejado su calzado en el vestíbulo. Rei guardo las gafas rotas del comandante Ikari en su estuche y luego lo puso en la repisa, en el lugar exacto en que Shinji las había encontrado por primera vez. Era un acto mundano y prosaico, pero Shinji se dio cuenta que para Rei era un sagrado rito religioso.

-Ya estamos en mi casa, ¿Qué deseas que haga para que estemos a mano?- Rei encaraba al muchacho cruzando su mirada con sus misteriosos ojos rojos.

-¿Hacia tiempo que no venía a tu casa? ¿Cierto?- Dijo Shinji evasivo para salir del paso. Miraba a su alrededor para disimular que estaba rehuyendo el contacto visual, que no le podía ver a los ojos y pedirle lo que en realidad quería.

El muchacho desvió la vista de la cama de Rei, apenas un catre de hospital, en lo que sus ojos se posaron en ella. Al hacerlo se percató de que el estuche de las gafas estaba en un sitio en que eran visibles desde cualquier parte de la habitación. Al salir del baño o al entrar a la casa o desde la cocina el estuche estaba allí sin llamar mucho la atención. El tercer niño se preguntaba hasta qué punto esas gafas eran tan importantes para Rei. Hasta qué punto ella se sentía en deuda con él. Hasta qué punto llegaría la gratitud de la primera elegida.

Ella era muy bonita, a pesar de su rostro serio e inexpresivo. Su uniforme escolar acentuaba sus bellas formas. ¡En verdad que era muy linda! Shinji se ruborizo hasta quedar rojo como un tomate. Sonoramente trago saliva.

-Ikari-kun, ¿te sientes bien?

-Sí, Ayanami... ¡me siento bien!... ¿en serio quieres devolverme el favor?

-Si

-¿Te puedo pedir cualquier cosa que yo quiera?

-Si

-¿Harás todo lo que yo te diga?

-Si

Shinji trago saliva nuevamente. No se atrevía a levantar la vista del suelo. La primera niña solo respondía con ese monosílabo a cualquier pregunta que hiciera. Parecía no estar consciente de todo lo que su afirmación implicaba. Shinji sentía que sus escrúpulos estaban cediendo. Shinji se acercó a Rei y puso sus manos sobre sus caderas. La acerco hacia sí mismo y le dio un tenue beso en los labios. Había cerrado los ojos y deslizado su boca de una comisura a la otra de la boca de Rei. Rei no se inmuto, sus facciones no cambiaron. Con todo Shinji sentía como ella se había puesto rígida y tensa. Había sido lo mismo que besar a una pared, una estatua de mármol, ¡un bloque de solido hielo!

Shinji estaba desconcertado. ¿Ella estaba molesta acaso con él? ¿Ofendida? Las pálidas facciones no transmitían nada, ni le decían nada. Sus ojos rojos estaban igual. ¿Recibiría una bofetada y seria corrido de la casa por su atrevimiento?

-¡Perdón!... ¡lo siento!... es que me gustas mucho Ayanami… ¡siempre he soñado con darte un beso!... ¡lo siento!- Se disculpaba el tercer niño mientras se separaba de ella

-No te preocupes Ikari-kun, ¡está bien!- Le replico ella mientras deslizaba la punta de su dedo índice entre sus labios carmesí. Su rostro se mantenía hierático- ¿Estamos a mano con esto?

-Ayanami… ¡la verdad es que no me gusto besarte!... bueno… ¿Cómo decirlo?- Shinji se rascaba detrás de la cabeza mientras trataba de no mirar a Rei a los ojos- creo que ese beso pudo ser mejor…

-¿Lo quieres repetir?

-¡Si!... si no te molesta, ¡claro!…

-Ikari-Kun solo quiero complacerte y pagar mi deuda contigo… recuperar esas gafas de la basura y evitar que se perdieran para siempre significan todo para mi… lo que te pueda dar o hacer por recompensarte siempre me parecerá como poco… ¡en serio que estoy muy agradecida!

-¿Nadie nunca te había besado?

-No-Respondió Rei con su voz neutra y monocorde. Ella se le quedo mirando con sus ojos rojos. El muchacho sintió que ella estaba perpleja y confundida

-Rei… ¡me gustas!... eres muy bonita… y… y… ¡bueno!... no quiero hacer nada que te sea desagradable o que te haga daño… Si me dices que pare… ¡me detendré!...-Shinji tenía el rostro encendido y rehuía su mirada azorado

-Entiendo… ¡no digas más!… hare mi mejor esfuerzo para complacerte y saldar mi deuda contigo… Shinji ¿de verdad crees que soy bonita?- Rei bajo la vista

-Si, en verdad, ¡creo que eres muy bonita!

-¡Nadie nunca me había dicho eso!-Dijo ella con la vista baja

-¿Ni siquiera mi padre?

Rei solo negó con la cabeza por toda respuesta, sus pálidas mejillas se habían teñido de carmín.

-El Comandante nunca me ha elogiado por nada… solo me dice si algo le complace o le desagrada… ¡me gusta complacerlo!… pero nunca me ha dicho que soy bonita… o que soy algo más que una piloto de EVA… ¡Tú eres muy diferente de tu padre!…

-¡Ven!- Le dijo el tercer niño tomándola de la mano y acercándola hasta estar casi nariz con nariz. Shinji volvió a besarla… con los mismos resultados. Fría, tiesa, ¡rígida como una estatua! Un bello rostro gélido de facciones pétreas y una mirada que no transmitía nada de emociones, ni sentimientos.

-Ikari-kun… ¿para qué cierras los ojos cuando me besas?

Shinji no supo que responder. Susurro:

-¿Puedo hacerte todo lo que yo quiera, sin que te opongas?

-Si

-Ayanami… ¡solo trata de relajarte y cierra los ojos!

Rei Ayanami obedeció y Shinji volvió a presionar sus labios contra los labios de ella. Más parecía para el tercer niño tener la boca pegada al vidrio de una ventana. Pero sus labios eran suaves, insípidos, pero suaves. El muchacho le chupo el labio superior buscando algo más de sabor y deslizo la lengua entre esos labios blandos, delicados, indiferentes. Rei solo se dejaba llevar sin oponer resistencia. Shinji la abrazo y la manoseo a gusto. Acariciaba la espalda y le apretaba las nalgas con gentileza en su beso, en su abrazo.

Ella solo suspiraba en silencio en los momentos en que al unísono tomaban y expulsaban el aire. Los pechos de la primera niña parecían inflarse y Shinji sentía los pezones de ella en relieve contra su pecho imberbe. Ella aceleró el ritmo al intentar con torpeza corresponderle. De seguro había pensado que tenía que salir de su pasividad. Ella también lo besaba a él y lo abrazaba con los ojos cerrados.

-¡Fue mucho mejor esta vez!…- Dijo Shinji.

Rei no dijo nada. Pero su cuerpo seguía tenso y rígido. Sin embargo Shinji sintió que ella en realidad estaba nerviosa y aprensiva por estar entre sus brazos. El cuerpo núbil de Rei era de modelo de pasarela. Muy bien proporcionado y muy desarrollado para su edad. Shinji aprovecho para manosearlo y apretarlo a gusto mientras iba sentando a Rei en sus piernas y él se sentaba en la cama.

Él le acarició suavemente la espalda, sintiendo las pequeñas protuberancias de sus vértebras por debajo de la tela. Shinji se llevó los dedos de la otra mano a los pechos, para tocar esas tiernas masas de carne turgente aprisionadas en el sostén y debajo de sus ropas. Rei abrió la boca y Shinji le dio otro beso metiéndole la lengua hasta el fondo todo lo que pudo. El cuerpo de Rei se crispo entre sus brazos. Ella se retorcía balanceándose. Sus carnosas nalgas se alternaban como punto de apoyo para el peso de la primera niña. Ella parecía salir poco a poco de su mutismo e indiferencia. El culito de Rei… ¡Se merecía un trono!... redondo y firme, carnoso y suave, era una verdadera delicia sentir esas nalgas sobre los muslos.

-¡Abre las piernas!-Le susurro Shinji al oído.

La joven obedeció y Shinji le subió la falda. Shinji sentía la boca seca. Con todo descaro miro la ropa interior de algodón de la muchacha. Sus bragas blancas de colegiala. Bajo la tela blanca delgada, pudo distinguir el contorno de su sexo y la oscura sombra de su vello púbico entre sus níveos muslos marfileños.

-¿Te puedo tocar… aquí?-Pregunto con la punta de su índice señalando el abultado triangulo invertido.

-Sí… si eso quieres.

Con suavidad Shinji deslizo la punta de su dedo sobre el relieve del sexo de Rei. Ella se cerró de piernas de golpe. Comenzó a gemir y a jadear mientras Shinji sobaba su montículo hinchado. Las mejillas de la chica se enrojecieron mientras se retorcía como si la estuvieran torturando. Ella palideció de la sorpresa al sentir como era elevada por algo. Era como si a Shinji le hubiera crecido otra extremidad. El miembro del muchacho jalaba las perneras del pantalón y hacían un notorio bulto.

Shinji fue acostando a su amante sin dejar de masturbarla. Rítmicamente con su dedo índice y medio sobaban y masajeaban el sexo hinchado de Rei. Ella se mordía los labios sacudiendo la cabeza, parecía sufrir de convulsiones. Shinji con su mano libre tomo la punta de su lazo y de un suave tirón lo deshizo. No pudo dejar de asociar el lazo con un moño de regalo. Shinji le saco los laterales al vestido de Rei y le fue desabotonando la camisa. La joven estaba con la parte superior de su torso al descubierto, con solo su sostén puesto. La albina piel era en verdad blanca y pálida. Parecía fosforescente en la tenue penumbra de la habitación.

Shinji apretaba con una mano el pecho descubierto de la chica. El seno se deformaba con la suave presión de su mano para luego recuperar su forma redonda y firme. La carita de Rei se crispo, pero no podía decir si era por gusto o desagrado. Pellizcándole los pezones y magreandole las tetas el muchacho la iba desnudando sin que la chica protestara o se resistiera. Como una muñeca sin vida se dejó desnudar por completo. Deshojándola el muchacho le iba quitando las prendas de su uniforme de colegiala dejando al descubierto la albina piel. Recordó el día que le había traído su credencial renovada a Rei y le había caído encima. ¿Se hubiera imaginado acaso que algún día iba a conocer el sabor de esa teta que había tocado por accidente? ¡¿Qué iba a degustar, chupar, lamer y morder esas dos pálidas tetas de ensueño?!...

Rei solo tenía sus medias negras y sus bragas blancas puestas. Shinji parecía un león devorando un cervatillo mordiendo, chupando, lamiendo y besando los pezones de pálido rosa. Rei solo gemía y jadeaba en forma queda mientras lánguidamente se quedaba quieta e inmóvil. No había expresión de gusto o desagrado en sus facciones. No fruncía el ceño y sus ojos de color carmesí parecían mirar a algo muy lejos de este mundo. Sus labios temblaban sin embargo y sus ojos estaban vidriosos. Entre sus jadeos y gemidos respiraba con dificultad mientras todo su torso era devorado a dentelladas, la áspera lengua del muchacho saboreaba la sal de su piel y sus labios inmisericordes buscaban puntos sensibles en su anatomía.

¡En verdad que Rei Ayanami estaba divina!... la joven parecía un fantasma intangible, un alma en pena. Al respirar las aletas de su nariz se dilataban y contraían. Su caja torácica se inflaba y desinflaba sacudiendo sus pechos tersos y plenos. Shinji se preguntaba mentalmente si eran más grandes o más pequeños que los senos de Asuka… ¡de que eran más pequeños que las tetas de Misato no había duda!

Rei parecía confundida. De repente echo la cabeza hacia atrás y sus mejillas se tornaron rosas. Mordió una punta de las sabanas y todo su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de dolor. Arqueando la espalda y abriendo las piernas de forma obscena ella se convulsiono sobre la cama exhalando un gemido de agonía. Volvió a convulsionar y su inmaculada braga blanca de colegiala se transparento con un líquido incoloro y espeso de almizcleño olor que manaba sin parar de su coño. Ella era por completo virgen y su coño no sabía ni lo que era un dedo. Shinji se dio cuenta de que Rei estaba excitada por primera vez en su vida… ¡cachonda a más no poder!

-¡¿Qué me está pasando?!- La joven más que preguntar parecía suplicar de que Shinji hiciera algo por poner fin a ese dulce tormento

Ella estaba por completo desnuda sobre su catre. Shinji saco su miembro hinchado de sus pantalones y se lo estaba sobando delante de Rei. El muchacho se preguntaba sobre lo que tenía que hacer a continuación. No quería lastimar a Rei, pero tampoco iba a renunciar a hacerla suya. Acarició el canalillo de los senos de Rei con la punta de sus dedos. Ella exhaló una bocanada de aire en un suspiro y se movió ligeramente en la cama.

-¿Rei?- susurró tímidamente el muchacho-¿Puedo? ... Quiero decir, me gustaría... poner mi boca en su… en tu… -Shinji trago saliva- ¡solo quédate quieta!

Ella dejo que Shinji moviera la unión de sus muslos sobre el borde de la cama. Levantándole sus caderas, puso una almohada debajo de ella. Shinji se sonrojó y se puso de rodillas ante ella. El olor fuerte y picante del sexo de Rei era mucho más nítido. Con las manos sobre las rodillas ella le separo sus dos piernas flexionadas. Sus piernas eran blancas, níveas, eran dos columnas de mármol. Sus labios vaginales estaban hinchados y se abrieron como las puertas de una catedral. El húmedo sexo de Rei estaba expuesto exhalando su aroma penetrante. Su interior era rosado… Shinji hasta pudo distinguir el himen de la chica. Una membrana de carne con un agujero grande en el centro y cinco más pequeños alrededor.

Él se perdió en el interior en un delirio de lamer el sexo de Rei, su carne interior era pura sal del océano… sabia a ostras, a mariscada con limón en su mente. Vagamente podía oír los suspiros y jadeos ahogados de ella. Shinji apoyó la cara contra cara interna del muslo suave de Rei y se pasó la lengua por los labios fascinados por el acre y amargo sabor de su primer coño. Con sus dos amigos había visto revistas y películas pornográficas y siempre se había sentido asqueado por el sexo oral. ¡No podía creer que en verdad se hubiera atrevido a comerse el coñito virginal de Rei! Con la cara todavía contra su muslo, mirando distraídamente en la corona de pelos de lavanda, parpadeó y observó como un segundo temblor recorrió el cuerpo de Rei. La pequeña protuberancia que tenía Rei escondida se estaba deslizando por debajo de la capucha del clítoris. Se asomaba tímidamente brillante de humedad como una perla rosa.

Shinji se acaricio su monstruosa erección. El suave cuerpo albino estaba despatarrado, abierto y listo para recibirlo. Parecía una escultura enclavada en las sábanas arrugadas. La luz y la sombra, los tonos pálidos y los toques de gris en los huecos de su cuerpo, el revuelto cabello de lavanda, los dos rubíes que ella tenía por ojos, todo eso junto la hacían parecer la obra maestra de un artista. Solo la agitada respiración de la joven, el temblor de su carne y el brillo en sus pupilas rompían la ilusión de tratarse de un objeto inanimado

Sintiendo su dureza desnuda crecer mientras la miraba, Shinji corrió sus dedos a lo largo de la cara interna del muslo de la rodilla de ella hasta los labios entreabiertos. Fue recompensado por el escalofrío que recorría a través de ella por su contacto. Sentía un morboso placer en prolongar las preliminares y el juego previo. Rei con su silencio y pasividad le daba permiso que le hiciera todo lo que quisiera. El recordar que la joven solo pagaba la deuda de gratitud que creía que tenía con él le amargo la diversión… un poco.

-Rei… ¡quiero que levantes los brazos por encima de tu cabeza!...

La peli azul lo hizo sin protestar. Su cuerpo escultural estaba cubierto de una película de sudor. Los pechos de la joven se alzaban altivos. Rei acuno la cabeza entre sus brazos y solo cerro los ojos. Shinji se inclinó más cerca. La curva de los senos de Rei le excitaban hasta el punto del fetichismo, pero también lo hizo la línea imaginaria de luces y sombras a lo largo de su caja torácica hasta la cadera. Él lamió su camino a lo largo de esa línea y viceversa, chasqueando la lengua a través del músculo liso por encima de su axila, mordisqueo su vientre plano. Rei solo podía gemir y estremecerse, temblar y retorcerse en un dulce suplicio, en una lenta agonía que el joven Ikari insistía en prolongar.

Él hizo su propio camino desde el brazo de Rei a la loma de nieve de su seno. Abrió la boca lo más que pudo para tragar todo lo que fuera posible del cálido pecho de Rei. Poniendo su boca en la curva de su cadera a punta de besos se iba dirigiendo a su montículo, a la rala corona de vellos lavanda. Cuanto más se acercaba, Rei trataba de cerrar sus piernas infructuosamente. Shinji con sus manos sobre las rodillas de la chica le impedían hacerlo. La joven arqueo la espalda y se mordió el envés de su mano al sentir la lengua del muchacho ahondar en su carne viva, en su sagrado interior, en la parte más sensible y delicada de su anatomía.

Dentro de su sexo, la lengua del muchacho se adentró en el agujero mojado, en la miel acre y amarga de sus jugos vaginales. En su boca y en las palmas de sus manos Shinji podía sentir como Rei temblaba y se estremecía. Shinji sentía el mismo dolor, la misma hambre e insatisfacción en su miembro erecto y duro. Cuando su lengua lamió la punta de un lento círculo en su interior, Rei estuvo a punto de correrse y el también. Pero no lo hicieron. Shinji se sorprendía que su lengua pudiera ir mucho más profundo entre los húmedos e hinchados labios vaginales de la chica. Le pareció oír, gemidos ahogados, frenéticas inhalaciones y exhalaciones de aire, sonoros suspiros.

Shinji cerro un ojo mientras se sobaba su duro e enhiesto miembro. Rei parecía agradecer la tregua. Shinji sentía en la boca el sabor amargo y astringente del sexo de Rei. Como una herida abierta el coñito de Rei rezumaba jugos, estaba más que lubricada con su propia miel y la saliva de su amante. La joven estaba abierta a más no poder y su tierno agujerito estaba bien dilatado. Sin más preámbulos Shinji se le puso encima y la punta roma con forma de nuez de su sexo hizo contacto entre los labios hinchados de Rei, en el medio de su surco en carne viva.

Él rozó sus pezones duros con el dorso de los dedos. Inclinó la cabeza para dar a cada uno de ellos un pequeño beso.

-¿Rei?- le susurró-¿Estás lista?, ¿Me dejas entrar en tu interior?-

Los ojos de la chica estaban vidriosos, su boca entreabierta y el pelo lo tenía hecho mechones por el sudor. Su escultural cuerpo temblaba ligeramente y parecía tener un fulgor propio.

-Sí

Él extendió la mano para acariciar su mejilla. Metió suavemente un mechón de pelo azul detrás de la oreja de ella. Su miembro estaba por completo entumecido. Lo sentía mucho más largo y mucho más grueso de lo normal. Era pura pulsante carne maciza ardiente como una braza, dura como una barra de acero... Tuvo que agacharse hacia atrás, como un león listo para saltar, con el fin de poner su sonrojada cabeza con forma de nuez entre los ensanchados labios húmedos. Shinji sintió un gran placer y cierto alivio a deslizarse de arriba abajo por la hendidura de Rei. En su juego se iba metiendo poco a poco en ella. Solo meterle la puntita lloriqueante de líquido pre-seminal parecía una horrible tortura a su amante; a pesar de que esta no se quejara, ni gritara. Pero era evidente que ahogaba sus gritos. Su rostro ya no era estoico, ni inexpresivo. Hacia muecas de una ansiedad y de un sufrimiento intenso.

Rei sintió el dolor de una puñalada clavarla en el sitio. Un dolor repentino, intenso, que le hizo cerrar los ojos con fuerza. Ella se ovillo o lo intento, pero el cuerpo del muchacho estaba entre sus piernas. Shinji volvió a embestir una y otra vez. Rei sentía una puñalada mucho peor que la anterior cada vez. Su elástico himen daba dura batalla. Shinji sentía que no podía controlarse ya, ni ser gentil o cuidadoso. Sus caderas solo obedecían al puro instinto ancestral. La fricción húmeda del interior de Rei galvanizaba su miembro. Sentía un relámpago literalmente eléctrico viajar desde la punta de su polla, subir y recorrer su columna vertebral hasta golpear su cabeza como un mazazo en cada embestida fallida.

Shinji empujó hacia adelante una vez más, con todas sus fuerzas y con todo su peso, y sintió rasgarse la barrera que le impedía avanzar. Sentía un guante muscular de fino terciopelo debajo de él, alrededor de su eje hasta la empuñadura. No podía saber si ella también gritó en el mismo momento o solo había sido él. No sentía placer o dolor, solo la liberación pura. Él arqueó la espalda, temblando, impresionado por haber logrado por fin penetrar a Rei. Con cautela rodó sus caderas de lado a lado, girando su eje dentro de su vaina sin tener que sacar.

"Estoy teniendo relaciones sexuales"… "Estoy teniendo sexo"… "Estoy teniendo relaciones sexuales por primera vez"… pensaba sin poder creérselo…"Estoy teniendo relaciones sexuales con Rei"… "Estoy teniendo relaciones sexuales por primera vez con Rei"… "Rei y yo estamos teniendo relaciones sexuales" "¡Me estoy follando a Rei Ayanami!"…

Miró a Rei de nuevo, pero sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados... sus puños estaban crispados mientras sus labios estaban temblando. Su respiración era agitada, al compás del subir y bajar de su pecho. Asuka se burlaba en la casa diciendo que Rei era frígida y que de seguro follar con la chica modelo era pura necrofilia. Shinji no recordaba bien de por qué había sido la discusión y como habían terminado hablando de las capacidades amatorias de la primera niña… pero se había quedado intrigado con esas dos palabras nuevas. Había investigado por curiosidad. En esos momentos se preguntaba si Asuka en verdad estaría en lo cierto.

-Rei… ¿te encuentras bien?... - Le pregunto con timidez

-Te confieso que me duele mucho… ¡solo no te muevas!... deja que me acostumbre a tenerte dentro de mí

Silencio. Una larga espera.

-Ikari… ¿Me besarías en los labios?... trata de no moverte por debajo de la cintura-Pidió ella.

Shinji la beso con suavidad, como ella quería. Él todavía tenía puesto su uniforme. Los pezones de ella estaban tiesos, en punta. Shinji los sentía en relieve contra su pecho, rozando su camisa. ¡Anhelantes y ansiosos! Sus tetas se aplastaron y se deformaron bajo su peso, sus pezones eran duros garbanzos. Ella le abrazaba desde los hombros con sus brazos y la cintura con sus esbeltas piernas. Los dos trataban de fundirse en un solo ser. Shinji solo sentía que el centro de gravedad de ambos estaba en sus sexos unidos. Que el cielo y el paraíso… ¡el nirvana!... estaba en el coño de una mujer.

-Shinji… ¡Date gusto y hazme lo que quieras!... no te contengas…- Le susurro Rei en un suspiro, calentándole la oreja.

Shinji se retiró un poco. El aire frío golpeó la pulgada de su eje que el movimiento dejo expuesto. Shinji se hundió de nuevo en el húmedo, apretado y cálido orificio. Los músculos vaginales de Rei se contrajeron alrededor de su eje y todo el cuerpo de ella se estremeció bajo el cuerpo de él enfundado en su uniforme escolar. Shinji se extendió totalmente a lo largo de la longitud del cuerpo de Rei, poniendo la mayor parte de su peso sobre sus codos. Ella gimió y negó con la cabeza de lado a lado. El movimiento se convirtió retorcerse y convulsionar debajo de él. Con una mano ella agarro el omóplato de Shinji. La otra mano se deslizo hasta la parte baja de la espalda del muchacho. La joven le clavo las uñas en la tela de la camisa.

Rei dejó escapar un largo suspiro. Shinji podía sentir su hueso de la pelvis presionando hacia abajo en el montículo caliente e hinchado de ella. Rei envolvía sus brazos alrededor de su torso, lo rasguñaba en la espalda como una gata y le mordía los hombros o a un lado del cuello como una vampiresa. Arqueó la pelvis hacia él. Sus largas pestañas revolotearon mientras él movía sus caderas en un suave bombeo de su miembro dentro y fuera de ella. El pequeño jadeo de ella al llegar a sus oídos golpeó las frecuencias correctas para enviar escalofríos por su columna vertebral. Su lengua se sumergió en la boca de ella. Él no podía mantener por más tiempo los golpes de poca profundidad, sentía como el coño de Rei se contraía y se dilataban con insistencia… ¡apremiantes!

Shinji casi saco su eje totalmente y empujo hacia delante de nuevo, una y otra vez. Rei gritó con pasión delirante y se retorcía debajo de él. Sus piernas parecían esforzarse en intentar levantar y envolver sus caderas. Las dos manos de ella agarraron sin poder hacer nada a su espalda. Sus uñas con bordes redondos arañando su piel le hubieran hecho surcos de sangre si el muchacho no se hubiera dejado la camisa. Mientras tanto Shinji levantaba y empujaba de nuevo en ella, dentro de ella, tratando de ahondar más y más.

Rei levantó la cabeza y sus dientes se clavaron en el músculo entre el cuello y el hombro. Shinji gritó en voz alta, pero el descubrimiento de que el dolor era emocionante le pasó por encima como una epifanía, una revelación. Ya no podía pensar, ni razonar. El instinto, sus más bajos y viscerales apetitos solo tenían como objetivo en follar a Rei, ¡follarla duro!, ¡joder su rico agujero una y otra vez con su dura polla hasta el hartazgo! Sus cuerpos se estremecieron, los resortes del colchón chillaban de la violencia de sus empujes mientras las patas de la cama rasgaban el piso, el caballete repiqueteaba contra la pared. Los dientes de Rei permanecieron fijos en el músculo. Shinji golpea con sus caderas como una locomotora y bombea, ¡taladra!, con su miembro en su furia como si buscara petróleo. La fricción áspera, ¡húmeda!, de sus sexos parecía explotar como fuegos artificiales a través de sus nervios. ¡Nunca se había sentido tan vivo!

Con cada embestida en el húmedo coño de Rei, la presión en su interior aumentaba. Él tenía la sensación de nadar en el agua más fría, en el medio del océano. Algo dentro de sus testículos le dijo que iban a explotar y que nada impediría su liberación. Su boca se abrió para dejar salir un gemido agudo. Ella arqueó la pelvis hasta encontrarse con su cuerpo y deliberadamente, con fuerza, él empujaba dentro de ella, ¡una y otra vez y otra vez!... Unas contracciones espasmódicas de sus sexos unidos y un flujo de blanco líquido caliente de él dentro de ella fue el final de todo. Oleada tras oleada de semen brotó de él llenado el fondo de la vagina y bañando el torso de su amante. Ella y el hicieron exclamaciones suaves e ininteligibles de gozo. Sus cuerpos estaban temblando, superados por completo por un clímax devastador. Una vez que el último chorro de líquido brotó de él, Shinji se sintió agotado, como si toda su energía se hubiera ido con él. Bajó la cabeza, apoyándola en el hombro de Rei; podía oír su corazón y su pesada respiración.

Shinji se rodó con Rei encima sobre la cama. Ella ahora estaba encima de él, desnuda, entre sus brazos. Se sentían amodorrados, ¡felices! Al rato fue que empezaban a volver al mundo real. Shinji sentía su uniforme escolar empapado de sudor, viscoso por los fluidos sexuales de ambos. Le dolía mucho donde Rei le había mordido y en donde lo había rasguñado… ¡La tela de la camisa era buena! Otra se hubiera vuelto girones con esos zarpazos de tigresa. A pesar de tener la camisa y la franela protegiendo su piel sentía como los arañazos de Rei se le levantaban en su epidermis como largos chichones, como marcas de latigazos.

Rei parecía dormir por completo exhausta. ¡Cómo te tenía ganas desde el día en que te caí encima y te toque una teta por accidente! Pensaba el muchacho con malignidad y morbo. Ese deseo por ella había estado creciendo en él y encima había sido aliñado viviendo con dos bellezas espectaculares como Misato y Asuka. Misato era puro descuido y desvergüenza. Sospechaba que Asuka era pura femenina coquetería y ganas de regañarlo por pervertido mirón. Asuka en su actitud borde y Misato en su negligencia eran para mirar y no tocar. Misato era como una tía, una madre. Asuka era como una prima o una hermana. Así las había internalizado por la convivencia diaria con ellas… pero ellas acostumbraban a ir por la casa con poca ropa torturándolo sin quererlo… echando leña al fuego a sus deseos lujuriosos por Rei… ¡En realidad eran pura pólvora y gasolina!

-¡Oh, mierda!- Shinji cerro un ojo de dolor. Su miembro encogido y laxo volvía a la vida.

-¡¿Mmmm?!-Hizo Rei soñolienta

Shinji volvía a tener otra monstruosa erección entre las piernas.

-Ikari-Kun… ¿No estas satisfecho todavía?- Dijo Rei incorporándose. Su tono de voz y su forma de hablar era el de siempre. Shinji no podía saber si estaba molesta o sorprendida o…

-Ayanami… ¡Lo siento!... de verdad ¡lo siento mucho!-Shinji estaba rojo por la vergüenza.

-Shinji ¡quítate la ropa para lavarla!-Dijo ella

Sucia y desaliñada, cubierta solo de sudor y fluidos sexuales, Rei en verdad se veía muy apetecible. Entre los muslos marfileños tenía la sangre de su reciente desfloración. Shinji comenzó a quitarse la ropa a un lado de la cama. Esta caía apelmazada en el suelo como si el muchacho viniera empapado por la lluvia de una tormenta. Shinji sentía un poco de vergüenza por su cuerpo desnudo. Rei se agachaba o se inclinaba para tomar la ropa del muchacho. La primera niña tenía un culo soberbio… Shinji desvió la vista. Mentalmente se dijo que después de ese polvo estaba sobreentendido que Rei había pagado su deuda con él… ¡con creces!

Shinji sintió que el corazón se le partía al ver a Rei caminando con un visible dolor entre las piernas. Diligentemente la muchacha estaba poniendo su ropa en una lavadora. La joven puso a lavar la ropa. Luego se fue a buscar sabanas limpias y acomodo su cama. Shinji estaba sentado en una silla con su erección tapada con una de las sábanas sucias. Ella le tomo de la mano.

-Ikari-kun, ¡Vamos a asearnos y después seguimos!

-¡¿Asearnos?!

-Sí… ¿o prefieres seguir y asearnos después?

-¡Lo que te sea mejor está bien para mí, Ayanami!...

-Lo mejor es asearnos… ¡ven!

En la ducha se bañaron y se enjabonaron bajo el chorro de agua que les caía encima. Rei tenía una piel de terciopelo, una suave seda que las manos y la piel del tercer niño no se cansaban de degustar con el tacto. Shinji sin embargo no las tenía todas consigo. La actitud de Rei era fría e indiferente… En realidad era fría e indiferente como siempre. No sabía si le había gustado haber hecho el amor con él o solo quería pagar su deuda con él usando su cuerpo. Si solo expresaba su gratitud con sexo… que ella valorara más las gafas rotas de su padre hasta ese punto era una espina en su costado que le amargaba por completo esa primera vez.

-Rei… ¿te sientes bien?

-Si… me duele y escuece un poco entre las piernas al caminar, pero… ¡ya se me está pasando!

-¡Me alegra escuchar eso!

Ella lo beso tiernamente en los labios. Fue un beso entre dulce y amargo. Shinji se sintió confundido y gratamente sorprendido. Ya no era besar a una estatua o poner los labios contra el vidrio de una ventana.

-¿Te gusto?- Pregunto Rei al finalizar

-Si… fue… ¡agradable!

-¿Agradable?- Rei hizo un sincero mohín de contrariedad

-Fue muy bueno… ¡mucho mejor que el primer beso!...

Sus cuerpos olían fuertemente a sangre, al LCL, junto al agua y al jabón. Shinji sentía por primera que le gustaba. En Rei el olor era mucho más penetrante e intenso.

-En verdad… ¡me gustó mucho!…-Shinji la beso en la boca sin ganas de seguir hablando.

Shinji al finalizar el beso le susurro en el oído.

-¡Date la vuelta!

Rei se giró. Shinji la puso contra la pared. Ella puso sus palmas de las manos sobre las baldosas mientras el agua seguía cayendo sobre ellos. Shinji le admiro la espalda y el lindo revés a la primera niña. Le hizo a un lado el pelo, por detrás de su oreja. Le susurro calentándole la oreja.

-¡Inclínate!

¡Que culo!... unas nalgas en verdad soberbias. ¡Que par de jamones! Shinji le dio una sonora palmada al pernil derecho. Su sonido era agradable, a pura carne maciza. Shinji le separo las piernas a la primera niña con un pie mientras la sujetaba por la estrecha cadera. Rei sintió como de nuevo era rellenada a reventar por el falo duro de su amante. Como se deslizaba por la curva de su sexo como una espada curva en su estuche. Shinji empezó a embestir de nuevo. Ella sentía que era elevada en el aire para luego caer de golpe en el suelo. Sentía el suelo en toda la planta del pie, luego se paraba de puntillas y el piso desaparecía bajo ella para luego caer sobre la punta de sus dedos y de allí volver a sentir el piso en toda la planta del pie.

Rei seguía dando saltitos mientras Shinji continuaba con su joda, entre caricias. Con sus brazos abrazándola, sujetándola… ¡aprisionándola con fuerza!... al principio su coñito presento resistencia pero luego se iba lubricando y facilitándole el entrar y salir en su interior. Su oquedad por puro instinto se contraía y dilataba. Shinji y Rei sintieron llegar el clímax de nuevo. Se sintieron decepcionados al ver que no había sido tan fuerte e intenso como el primero… pero ¡había sido bueno! Los jóvenes se terminaron de bañar con una sonrisa en los labios y un rubor que les teñía las mejillas de carmín.

Shinji tomo a Rei entre sus brazos para que ella no tocara el suelo con los pies. La llevaba a la cama a la que Rei ya le había puesto sabanas limpias. Solo se escuchaba la lavadora como música de fondo. Rei estaba de espaldas sobre la cama con Shinji encima. Ella estaba agarrando con las manos los tubos del caballete del catre de hospital mientras Shinji embestía. El joven estaba sobre ella apoyándose con sus manos como si estuviera haciendo flexiones de pecho. En el subir y bajar de su culo, en golpear incesantemente con sus caderas a Shinji le gustaba mirar su hombría hundirse y emerger en la recién desflorada feminidad de Rei. Ver el bamboleo de sus turgentes senos lechosos y la trayectoria de los pezones de pálido rosa. Rei no se quejaba, solo gemía y jadeaba con sus mejillas teñidas de carmín. Su rostro era ambiguo, Shinji no sabía si lo estaba disfrutando o estaba sufriendo. Sus bellos ojos estaban cerrados.

Shinji se tomó esta vez su tiempo. Rei era un manjar para gourmets y sibaritas. La degusto como caviar con champaña. Trataba de prolongar el coito lo más posible esta vez. ¡Rei estaba jodidamente rica!, ¡deliciosa!... ¡sabrosa!... ella se entregaba a él con todo su ser. Shinji sin darse cuenta solo se dejaba llevar por ella. Sus jadeos y gemidos le marcaban el ritmo y la intensidad de la joda. Ella debajo de él movía sus caderas y hacia girar dentro de ella, en su vaina, el eje de su amante. Sus cangrejeras eran de vértigo. El gozo y el deleite que los amantes alcanzaron en el orgasmo fueron… ¡celestiales!

Shinji se había desplomado sobre ella en verdad exhausto. ¡Que hembra, Dios mío!... Rei también estaba cansada. El miembro del muchacho estaba encogido y encorvado dentro de la vagina de Rei. Los rasguños en la espalda y el mordisco en el cuello le ardían a Shinji. El silencio era agradable y el solo sentir la piel de uno contra el otro era agradable.

Rei no decía nada. Parecía estar pensativa.

-Ikari-Kun… lo que hicimos juntos… ¡fue muy agradable!... siento que estoy como al principio… siento que mi deuda contigo lejos de estar saldada… ¡solo aumento!-Dijo ella

-¡¿Eh?!-Shinji no podía creerlo… ¡Rei era en verdad una chica rara!

-Tengo que hacer algo para que estemos a mano- Rei parecía estar hablando en serio

Silencio tenso.

-Ayanami, ¡me gustas mucho!... me hubiera gustado que me estuvieras agradecida por haber hecho algo en verdad heroico… ¡Soy yo quien está en deuda contigo y quien debería darte las gracias por todo!...

-¡De eso nada!-Le replico Rei con firmeza-Tengo que retribuirte lo que hiciste por mi sin disfrutarlo o no valdrá nada…

Shinji solo dio un hondo suspiro. Rei no se atendría a razones y no iba a ganar nada discutiendo con ella. Se sentía soñoliento

-Mañana… ¡me harás una mamada y estaremos a mano!

-¿Una mamada?, ¿Qué es eso?...

-Mañana te lo explico… ¿bien?

-Sí, creo que está bien con eso…

-Me gustaría también… ¡si no te molesta!… echarte otro polvo después… digo, si todavía tengo ganas… ¡te prometo hacer todo lo posible por disfrutarlo más que tú!...

-¿Un polvo?, ¿talco?

-Echar un polvo es una forma de decir "tener sexo"… ¡hacer el amor!...

-Yo… no entiendo mucho de esas expresiones… no entiendo mucho de nada… yo solo sirvo como Piloto de EVA… solo eso justifica mi existencia…

-Ayanami… ¡me gustas mucho!-Shinji le susurro en el oído a la chica mientras le abrazaba-¡quiero volver hacerte el amor mañana, pasado mañana y siempre!... eso y solo eso quiero como recompensa…

-Si es así… ¡me puedes echar todos los polvos que quieras en el momento que quieras de las formas que quieras!

Shinji de nuevo estaba encima de ella, dentro de ella, en una nueva joda. En un último polvo antes de irse… En el último polvo de ese día cuando menos.

-Rei… ¡Sin morderme o rasguñarme está vez!...


	4. Indeciso

**INDECISO**

Shinji miraba nervioso a sus colegas pilotos de reojo. Sentado en su asiento tomaba notas y escribía mientras el profesor daba su clase de matemáticas. . ¡¿De verdad?!... ¡¿En serio me acosté con las dos?!... De golpe trago saliva. Se había acostado con las dos y podía repetir en el momento que quisiera… ¿Primero fue Asuka o Rei?... ¡Ay!... La cabeza le daba vueltas. La tenía hecha un lio. Con las dos había sido como su primera vez sin importar el orden… ¡jodidamente rico!... ¡increíblemente placentero!... ¡un sueño!... ¡¿Pero de verdad se había acostado con las dos?!

El silencio era total y el interés genuino. Todos prestaban atención al profesor. No era el apacible viejo senil de siempre. Para las clases de matemática tenían uno muy severo y estricto. Touji parecía ser el que lo pasaba peor con una cara de no entender absolutamente nada. Su sufrimiento mental era también a nivel físico por su cara. Rei solo parecía escribir y tomar notas como todo el mundo. Asuka solo estaba aburrida y fastidiada por algo que para ella no era ningún problema… ¡que para algo se había graduado en una universidad!... si no fuera por la complicada escritura japonesa tendría mucho mejores notas.

Shinji se olía las muñecas de sus brazos. Todavía tenía el perfume de Asuka en el cuerpo. Muy atenuado y escondido entre el olor a LCL…

Shinji sentía en su carne el mordisco a un lado del cuello y los arañazos de Rei en la espalda. No le dolían, pero le escocían…

Entonces… primero se había acostado con Asuka y luego había sido con Rei. Desde esa primera vez… o primeras veces… Shinji no había tenido oportunidad de estar a solas con ninguna. No sabía si estar aliviado o no con eso. En casa estaba Misato, una que otra visita. En la escuela sus compañeros, en los cuarteles generales estaban el personal de NERV. Lo peor era cuando se quedaba a solas, ¡con las dos chicas que había desflorado!... Asuka y Rei no se llevaban bien. Mejor dicho, Asuka no se llevaba bien con Rei y está solo se limitaba en ignorarla lo que cabreaba más a la pelirroja.

¡¿En verdad puedo tener sexo con cualquiera de ellas en el momento que quiera y de la forma que quiera?!... Rei Ayanami vivía sola en su departamento y solo sería ir a su casa sin Asuka, ni nadie más. Con Asuka solo necesitaba estar sin Misato en la casa… o colarse a su cuarto mientras su tutora estuviera durmiendo. Para tener sexo con ellas, para poder follarlas, para repetir una y otra vez… ¿Solo tenía que hacer eso?... A Rei le había dicho que la próxima vez le iba a enseñar a hacer mamadas y a Asuka le había dicho que no tenía que pedirle permiso o decirle nada… ¡Si quería darle por el culo solo tenía que hacerlo!

-¡Soy de lo peor!-Pensó

Empezaba a dudar que de verdad hubiera habido algo y que todo hubiera sido un sueño en realidad. También tenía escrúpulos de conciencia. Las dos no solo le gustaban, las quería y apreciaba mucho. Habían pasado por muchas cosas juntas. No quería herirlas, ni lastimarlas o solo aprovecharse de ellas. Si las cosas seguían así… ¡era lo mejor!... aunque su libido y su deseo sexual se resintieran por ello. Tendría que volver a las pajas si las cosas seguían así.

No, ¡no era lo mejor! Las deseaba y en verdad quería volver a follarlas de nuevo.

-Ikari… ¡Ikari!... ¡¿No piensa responderme?!

Shinji fue sacado de sus pensamientos y al volver a la realidad la tenía representada en toda su crudeza y crueldad en el rostro de un ceñudo profesor. Tenía para rematar una monstruosa erección entre las piernas abultándole el pantalón y jalándole las perneras.

-¡Oh, mierda!- Se le escapo y se escuchó en forma clara.

Sus compañeros de clase rieron. Asuka solo expresaba en su cara disgusto y Rei continuaba inexpresiva. El profesor se acercaba a Shinji visiblemente molesto con él. Shinji trato de ocultar su erección cruzando las rodillas, hasta que una quedo encima de la otra. Estaba encorvándose en su asiento cuando dijo:

-Profesor… ¡Lo siento!... Es… que… me dio un calambre en la pierna… ¡lo siento!... de verdad me duele…

-¿En serio?

-Si… desde hace rato… ¡lo siento!...

El profesor lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-¿En qué pierna tiene el calambre?

El gesto de Shinji se petrifico en la cara. ¿La derecha o la izquierda?... ¡no sabía que decir!

-Ikari, ¡no crea que por que es piloto tendrá un trato privilegiado de mi parte!... si en vez de soñar despierto presta atención a la clase vera que no le darán más calambres…

El profesor continúo con su cátedra. Shinji se pudo relajar y su miembro ingobernable volvía a la normalidad. ¡Mierda!, ¡mierda!, ¡mierda!, ¡mierda!, ¡mierda!, ¡mierda!, ¡mierda!, ¡mierda!... pensaba. Por lo visto la calentura y el cachondeo que cargaba solo se le iban a quitar con más sexo. Con un buen revolcón con una de las dos pilotos… ¿Asuka o Rei? ¿Rei o Asuka?... ¡con la primera que estuviera a tiro!... Se odio a si mismo con esos sucios pensamientos… esos deseos impuros… esas ansias locas… El profesor lo miro y Shinji se enderezo en su asiento con la clara intención de demostrarle que estaba escarmentado.

-Suzuhara, ¡resuelva la ecuación!

Touji se puso de pie y fue a la pizarra como quien camina al patíbulo. La ecuación eran para él jeroglíficos incomprensibles. Después de él pasaron otros. Las únicas que lo habían hecho bien eran Asuka e Hikari. El profesor las elogio a ambas en frente de la clase. A Rei no le pregunto nada o la hizo pasar por que se olvidaba de que ella existía. O faltaba a sus clases o era tan anodina que ni se molestaba en prestarle la más mínima atención. Ella solo estaba allí, al fondo y al lado de la ventana más como decoración que como alumna. Con solo la asistencia mínima y con pasar sus exámenes con notas mediocres aprobaba sus materias y pasaba de grado. El profesor no tenía nada bueno, ni malo contra ella y se le olvidaba siempre como se llamaba.

Finalizada la lección y en pleno receso los jóvenes fueron a la azotea a almorzar. Shinji dio un suspiro. Entre aliviado y decepcionado. Nuevamente no iba a poder estar a solas y por separado con ninguna de las chicas. Se sentaron en el suelo. Shinji entre Asuka y Rei. Frente a ellos Hikari con Kensuke y Touji a la izquierda y derecha de ella respectivamente.

-Hikari… ¿Me ayudaras con matemáticas?- Le decía Touji a la delegada

-¡No pienso hacerte la tarea ni soplarte en el examen!-Le contesto la delegada de clases en forma cortante

-¡Claro que no!... ¡por supuesto que no!... yo no quiero esa clase de ayuda…-mintió Touji

Kensuke rio por lo bajo y le dijo a Shinji

-¡Te aseguro que a Touji también le va a dar calambres en el día del examen!

-¿Eh?... si, ¡de seguro!... - El tercer niño le sonrió a su amigo de forma forzada

-Pero, creo que podríamos hacer un grupo de estudio e ir todos a tu casa…- Siguió Kensuke

-¡Ni de broma!-Replico Asuka- ¡Ya bastante hago aguantando a los tres chiflados en el colegio!... pero creo que sería mejor si nos dividimos en parejas… ¡el que sabe con uno que no sabe!... Hikari con Touji… Como vivo con el acalambrado en la misma casa me toca con Shinji y tú puedes reunirte con la chica modelo…

-Yo no sé mucho de matemáticas y quisiera estar con uno que si sabe- Dijo Rei.

Todos enmudecieron. Por lo general Rei los acompañaba a la hora del almuerzo, pero era muy raro que hablara.

-¿Qué les parece si Rei y Touji van a casa de Hikari?... Yo iría a tu casa a estudiar con ustedes- Se apresuró a proponer Kensuke

-¡Lo que quieres es ir y ver a Misato!- Se amosco Touji

-¡Ji, ji, ji!... ¡mea culpa!-Confesó Kensuke descaradamente- ¡No puedes quejarte! Con Ayanami, Hikari y sus hermanas vas a tener un harem de bellezas para ti solo…

Hikari se sonrojo

-¡Kensuke!... ¡Pero qué cosas dices!-

-¡Ah no!... ¡Eso sí que no!... Si piensas ir a mi casa para babear por Misato en vez de estudiar…-Atajo Asuka

-¡También pienso ir a babear por ti!... ¡eres muy linda Asuka!... ¡hasta solo por ti iría a estudiar a tu casa!

Touji y Shinji cruzaron miradas. ¡¿Desde cuándo Kensuke era tan atrevido?!...

-¡Pues vete a babear a cualquier otro sitio que no sea mi casa por cualquier otra que no sea Misato o yo!... ¡Si hay algo que odio es a un hombre que no es de una sola mujer! ¡¿Qué creías que echando piropos y halagos a todo aquello que tiene faldas estas iban a caer todas rendidas a tus pies?! ¡Crece y madura!-Le replico en forma lapidaria Asuka.

Shinji se rasco por detrás de la cabeza incomodo como si el regaño fuera con él.

-¡Lo de babear por ti y Misato era broma!... no te lo tomes tan a la tremenda… ¡de verdad necesito ayuda con Matemáticas!-Suplico Kensuke

-Touji y Kensuke pueden ir a mi casa a estudiar-Se apresuró a intervenir Hikari- Tu puedes encargarte de Shinji y Rei… ¡después de todo!… siempre tienen que estar juntos todo el tiempo por su trabajo y los EVAS ¿cierto?... así que es más fácil para ustedes tres encontrar tiempo y un lugar para estudiar que con uno de nosotros ¿cierto?

-En los cuarteles generales hay espacio de sobra… hasta podemos hablar con la Mayor Katsuragi y la doctora Akagi para conseguir un profesor particular- Dijo Rei- ¡Lo malo es que a los civiles les está prohibido el acceso a las instalaciones!...

-Yo por ver a los EVAS en sus hangares soy capaz de estudiar por el doctorado de matemáticas- se emocionó Kensuke

-¡Nada de fotos ni cámaras!- Le bajo de la nube Asuka al otaku militar- de todas formas la chica modelo tiene razón… ¡Por ningún motivo y bajo ninguna circunstancia a los civiles se les permite el acceso a NERV por muy amigos o familiares que sean de nosotros!... me tocara ser la profesora de estos dos y a Hikari le tocara lidiar con Touji y contigo…

-No tienes que ser nuestra profesora si no quieres- Señaló Rei- Se puede contratar a un profesional y tu tendrías tiempo libre para hacer lo que quieras… o explicarle a Aida en tu casa y la delegada Horaki le explicaría a Suzuhara en la suya mientras un profesor particular nos explica a Ikari y a mí.

-Si así son las cosas… ¡que el profesional te dé clases a ti sola! A los tres chiflados les podemos ayudar Hikari y yo… ¡Soy una graduada de la universidad! No tengo que preocuparme por trivialidades de secundaria… ¡A sí que agradezcan que gracias a mi buen corazón tengan una profesora hermosa y competente gratis!

-¡Chicos!, ¡chicos!- Se apresuró a intervenir Hikari- Lo ideal es que estemos todos juntos y que la pasemos bien… nos podemos reunir todos en la casa de Asuka y Shinji…

-¡Siempre cuando los varones no se pongan a babear por nadie!-Cerro Asuka

-¡Hola!- Se escuchó. Era una voz muy suave, dulce y melodiosa.

Todos al mirar de quien había sido el que así los saludaba vieron que se trataba de una hermosa chica pelirroja de cabellos cortos y de ojos azules. Era muy bella. Esbelta y bien proporcionada. Nunca la habían visto hasta ahora ¿o sí?

-¿Mana-chan?... ¿cierto?-Dijo Hikari- ¿Eres del 2-D?... ¡Te acabas de transferir no hace mucho, creo!... me toco enseñarte la escuela y presentarte a tu clase en estos días

-Si… Soy Mana Kirishima… ¡Mucho gusto a todos!

¡Dioooooooos pero que lindaaaaaaaaaaa!... Touji y Kensuke ya estaban babeándose por ella. Shinji se ruborizo y bajo la vista. Con la excusa de seguir comiendo podía fingir indiferencia… Asuka no veía con buenos ojos a la recién llegada y Rei tranquilamente continuaba con su almuerzo.

-Ikari-kun… ¿te puedo hablar a solas un momento?-Dijo la bella joven con las mejillas teñidas de carmín- ¡Me da mucha vergüenza con todos ustedes!... no me conocen… ni yo a ustedes… ¡por favor perdónenme! ¡Solo será un momento!... Horaki-san fuiste muy buena conmigo el día que vine… No conocía a nadie y fuiste en verdad muy bondadosa con una completa extraña… ¡por favor perdóname este abuso!- Dijo al resto haciendo una humilde reverencia y otra en especial mucho más pronunciada a Hikari como es costumbre en Japón. Sonreía de forma tímida y encantadora. Touji y Kensuke ya le estaban perdonando todo de antemano mientras sonreían babeando y totalmente conquistados por la recién llegada.

"¿Qué?" Shinji trago saliva "¡¿Conmigo?!" pensó… Miro con embarazo a sus amigos

-¿Eh?... si… ¡claro!...

Shinji sintió en cada hombro la mano de Rei en uno y la mano de Asuka en el otro reteniéndolo, obligándolo a seguir sentado.

-Estamos almorzando-Dijo Rei seria y fría- Lo que le quieras decir a Ikari, ¡dilo ahora o más tarde!-

-Shinji, ¡está bien que seas amable!... ¡Pero no es motivo para que la gente abuse y se aproveche de ti!-Dijo Asuka a Shinji jalándole una oreja y sacudiéndosela como si ella fuera su madre y él un crio- ¡Date a respetar, imbécil!-Le grito fuerte y claro en todo el oído

-¡Ayyyy!-Exclamo Shinji. "¡La que más abusa y se aprovecha de mí eres tú, Asuka!" Se dijo para sus adentros. Cerró un ojo, se tapó su oído rojo y punzante con una mano. "¡Tú no me respetas para nada!". Asuka lo fulmino con la mirada como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos. Shinji bajo la vista en forma sumisa y se puso a comer.

-Te recomiendo que aproveches este momento que tenemos libre para que le digas a Ikari lo que se te ofrece… - Dijo Rei formal y seca. Sin alzar la voz y en forma educada. Sin embargo cada una de sus palabras se sentía mucho peor que un insulto o una bofetada en el rostro - ¡tenemos una agenda apretada como Pilotos!... almorzar con tranquilidad sin que nos molesten es uno de los pocos lujos que nos podemos dar cuando no estamos arriesgando la vida peleando contra los Ángeles

Asuka parecía apoyar lo dicho por su colega piloto con su silencio. Las dos seguían comiendo con sus rostros serios y dignos mientras Shinji parecía abochornado. Hikari, Touji y Kensuke estaban de piedra. La arrogancia de Asuka y la frialdad de Rei estaban unidas contra la intrusa en el tenso silencio hostil.

-Este… ¡creo que hablare con Ikari-kun más tarde!... en realidad, ¡no es importante!- les respondió la joven

-Si es para declararte y pedirle que salga contigo deberías aprovechar este momento- Dijo Rei con su forma de hablar neutra y monocorde de siempre.

Mana se puso pálida.

-¿Era eso?-Asuka soltó una risita odiosa - ¡Oh!... ¡pero que embarazosa situación!... –De la risa odiosa pasaba a ser solidaria en forma condescendiente - no te culpo… desde lejos Shinji debe verse lindo y adorable… ¡Hasta yo estaría orgullosa de presumir que salgo con un piloto de EVA!... ¡que mi novio es un piloto de EVA!... menos mal que soy capaz de brillar por méritos propios… todos los ceros a la izquierda como tú deben de soñar con tener a alguien como Shinji a la derecha para valer algo…

La linda pelirroja dio media vuelta y se fue corriendo llorando.

-¡¿Pero qué les pasa a ustedes dos?!... -Estallo de indignación Hikari- ¡Fueron en verdad crueles y despiadadas con una pobre chica que ni conocen y no les ha hecho nada malo!... ¡La trataron como la peor basura y la aplastaron como si ella fuera un bicho asqueroso! De Asuka no me sorprende… ¡Pero tú Rei!... ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

-¡Oye!... ¿Qué dices Hikari?... ¡Nunca en mi vida he sido cruel ni despiadada con nadie!- Se defendió Asuka dolida- ¡y te dices mi amiga!…

-No fui cruel, ni despiadada… solo dije las cosas como son en realidad - Fue la escueta respuesta de Rei - Hubiera sido cruel que Shinji le hubiera dado falsas esperanzas a esa chica… Ya sea como amiga, como novia o solo para salir en una cita es muy problemático y estresante si eres un piloto de EVA. ¡Cualquiera de nosotros tres puede morir mañana en una batalla contra el enemigo!... Nuestro nivel de sincronización depende mucho de nuestro estado de ánimo y es vital para nosotros mantenerlo estable y fuerte… yo prefiero no tener novios o amigos por eso… A la segunda niña le gusta llamar la atención, pero su círculo íntimo de amigos de su edad es reducido y se limita a los presentes… ¡Es muy práctico!... Shinji necesita como novia a alguien que sea madura y fuerte… que sea su apoyo y le dé fuerzas para la carga que llevamos sobre nuestros hombros… una chica que… que… -Rei tomo una bocanada de aire- que sea como tú delegada Horaki… eres una persona amable y sensata… ¡la más amable y sensata que conozco!... Si Shinji tiene que salir con alguien y ser novio de alguien debería de ser alguien como tu

-¿Queeeeeee?- Asuka e Hikari gritaron al unísono.

-¡Caray!- Kensuke se acomodó sus gafas mientras decía esto- Ayanami no habla mucho… ¡pero cuando lo hace dice cosas muy interesantes!... ¡je, je, je!... la pelirroja no está mal, pero Shinji e Hikari harían en verdad muy linda pareja…

-Hikari y Shinji- Touji trago grueso- Hikari y Shinji, ¡¿novios?!... ¡¿Saliendo juntos?!- La solo idea lo había dejado en shock

Shinji estaba mudo sin saber que pensar, ni que decir.

-Rei… ¡No digas disparates absurdos!-Ladró Asuka- Alguien como Hikari jamás de los jamases se iba a sentir atraída por un mequetrefe como Shinji… ¡Aaaaaah!... Esa Mana-idiota Kiri-tonta solo vino a estropearnos el almuerzo… ¡Pero que atrevida!... ¡Una sinvergüenza estúpida!... ¡Ofrecida!... ¡regalada!...

-Shinji… ¡No te ofendas!... pero solo te veo como un amigo… ¡Je, je, je!- Hikari reía nerviosamente- Rei… Asuka… Es que… ¡Pobrecita!... no sabes lo difícil que es armarse de valor y… y… y decirle al chico que te gusta lo que sientes… - Hikari jugaba con sus dedos mientras hablaba y miraba para un costado- ¡Es muy embarazoso!... quieres que te corresponda y sientes que el mundo se va a acabar si te rechaza… ¡pobrecita!... ¡Pobrecita Mana-chan!... de seguro que solo quería pedirle a Shinji una cita… conocerle mejor… ser su amiga primero y quizás con el tiempo algo más…

-A mí solo me pareció una chica infantil y frívola con la cabeza llena de aire - Tomo la palabra Rei - Alguien inestable y que no era de fiar… Alguien que solo tiene interés y atracción por el tercer niño solo porque es un piloto de EVA…

-O una loca acosadora - Siguió Asuka - De esas que se enamoran de celebridades para llenar sus vacíos existenciales y se obsesionan hasta volverse dementes peligrosas… o una espía… ¡que fue reclutada por una organización secreta que quiere crear robots gigantes como los EVAS para conquistar el mundo!

-Asuka… ¡No inventes!... - Hikari como siempre trataba de ser la voz de la razón- A lo mejor es cierto que superficialmente le gusta Shinji solo porque es piloto por pura inmadurez… que se sienta atraída por un ilusorio príncipe azul que solo existe en su mente y que nada tiene que ver con el Shinji Ikari real… pero ¡¿una loca peligrosa?! ¡Es exagerar demasiado!... Ella es de nuestra edad… Así que es por completo ridículo y absurdo creer que sea una espía…

-Hikari… ¡Los tres pilotos de las armas más mortíferas jamás creadas por la humanidad son de nuestra edad!... –Dijo Kensuke- ¡así que para nada es descabellado que esa chica pelirroja sea una espía con la secreta misión de seducir al tercer niño para robarle a NERV los secretos del EVA!... ¡Hasta podría estar trabajando para los Ángeles que siempre nos atacan!... debieron haberla entrenado desde niña como una Kunoichi… o… o… de una sociedad secreta de espías y asesinos cuya antigüedad se pierde en la noche de los tiempos… entrenada para matar y para con su cuerpo dar placer a los hombres hasta hacerles perder la razón y la voluntad, ¡para convertirlos en títeres y traidores a su país! - Kensuke tomo aire - Pero ella hace algo prohibido… ¡se enamora de verdad de su objetivo!... Seguramente ella tiene un enamorado que también tiene un robot gigante… ¡un enamorado psicópata que ella quiere como a un hermano por que se criaron juntos y comparten el mismo triste y oscuro pasado!... Shinji en su EVA pelea a muerte con él… Shinji no es un asesino, siempre ha peleado contra los Ángeles y le repugna tener que matar a otro ser humano para ganar, ¡Pero el enamorado psicópata no le deja otra alternativa!... ¡enloquecido por los celos solo piensa en matar a su rival!... Su robot gigante es muy poderoso y está a la par que el EVA 01… ella al final se sacrifica para salvar a Shinji… ¡muere al ponerse en medio de los dos aplastada por el robot del enamorado psicópata!... Incapaz de soportar el remordimiento de haber matado a Mana el enamorado psicópata se autodestruye en su robot… ¡Los dos espías mueren en forma trágica!... la victoria deja un mal sabor de boca a todos… ¡Shinji llora desconsoladamente y jura frente a la tumba de Mana Kirishima que nunca la olvidara!…

Silencio sepulcral mientras todos se quedan viendo a Kensuke. Asuka solo levanta una ceja y dice:

-Te gusta leer y escribir fanfictions, ¿verdad?

La hora del almuerzo se termina y los jóvenes vuelven a sus clases. Kensuke pone por escrito todo lo que dijo en lo que pudo. Se pone a pensar si usara eso para Mazinger Z, Toppa Gurren Lagann, Gumdan, Macross o Neón Génesis Ideon… Le deben de salir como 20 capítulos mínimo… ¡Le gusta escribir y publicar fanfictions sobre series Anime Mechas clásicas o de la que están de moda en una página Web!... aunque nadie lo lee, le deja comentarios o sigue sus historias, o siquiera un "me gusta" o una mala critica. Los pocos que lo han leído por el décimo o tercer párrafo abandonan abrumados por el amor al detalle del Otaku militar. Su conocimiento enciclopédico sobre armas de guerra, táctica y estrategia, principios de robótica más su experiencia de primera mano al vivir en una ciudad fortaleza protegida por Mechas de verdad y no de ficción hacen casi imposible que alguien promedio entienda de que está hablando si no tiene un nivel igual de erudición.

A la salida del instituto los tres pilotos reciben un mensaje de la doctora Akagi a sus celulares.

"Tómense la tarde libre. Fallas técnicas. Revisión y mantenimiento de las Maggis de última hora"

La tarde libre… Shinji sintió una erección en el acto. Misato estaría en el trabajo en esos momentos y no llegaría hasta la noche. ¡Podría estar con Asuka a solas en la casa por fin!... ¡tumbar a la puta de bruces sin previo aviso, abrirle las piernas y meterle su sucia verga en su rico coño!... ¡culearla por fin! ¡Follar salvajemente a la hermosa pelirroja como un macho cabrío que enloquece al oler a la hembra en celo!... Asuka le gustaba esas cosas… ¡ella misma había dicho que se las hiciera y que era su esclava!... ¡Su puta hasta que subiera de un solo golpe 15 puntos en su nivel de sincronización!

La tarde libre… Shinji sintió como su erección le empezaba a doler. Con cualquier excusa se podría ofrecer a acompañar a Rei a su casa… ¡Y hacerle de todo a la sumisa chica una vez allí los dos solos!... ¡esas mamadas que estaban pendientes iban a ser lo primero!... también… también… ¡la podría culear!... Ella estaba agradecida con él por una tontería… ¡por unas estúpidas gafas rotas!... pero ella estaba muy agradecida con él por salvar esas gafas rotas de su padre, el Comandante Ikari, de la basura. ¡En una eterna deuda imposible de saldar!... y su cuerpo… ¡las delicias de su cuerpo! Eran la forma de pago… Con ella el sexo era bien rico… ¡pura golosina!... algo mucho más suave y delicado.

-¡Me duele el estómago!... voy al baño… ¡por favor espérenme!- Shinji salió corriendo encorvado al baño más cercano del instituto. Sus amigos y las dos pilotos se le quedaron mirando mientras se iba.

-De seguro que la Kiri-Tonta le arruino la digestión- Dijo Asuka- ¡Que idiota!

-O habrá comido algo ayer que le cayó mal- Comentó Hikari

Rei solo guardaba silencio

-¡No creo que llegue a tiempo!- se burló Touji

Kensuke y él se reían a costa de su pobre y desafortunado amigo con problemas estomacales

Shinji estaba sentado en el excusado con su erección libre y al rojo vivo. ¡Estaba eufórico!... ¡¿Asuka o Rei?!... ¡¿Rei o Asuka?!... ¡me puedo tirar a una por fin toda la tarde!... o… o… o… ¡a una primero y después a la otra!… ¿Primero Asuka y después a Rei?... ¡¿A Rei primero y después a Asuka?!... voy a la casa con una y después me voy con la otra… o… o… Shinji trago grueso y sintió un sudor frio… o… o… ¡¿acostarme con las dos?!... Asuka por la apuesta y Rei por su gratitud no se pueden negar a nada que él les pida… ¿Cierto?... ¡¿Y si les pido hacer un trio?!

Shinji sintió un vértigo entre terrible y maravilloso. ¡Un trio!... De allí en adelante ya no tendría que preocuparse por buscar quedar a solas con una sin que la otra se dé cuenta. No tendría que ocultar a una de la otra. Podría tener el sexo con quien y como quisiera… ¡Sonaba demasiado bien para ser cierto!... a lo mejor era tentar demasiado la suerte y matar el ganso de los huevos de oro. Rei era una chica sumisa, pero extraña… a ella a lo mejor no le importaba ¡pero no estaba seguro de eso! Asuka por el contrario era muy orgullosa… pero igual de impredecible y encima caprichosa. Con proponerle eso a las dos lo peor que podía pasar era que se ofendieran y se quedara sin nada… ¡Que Asuka le diera una paliza!... o herir los sentimientos de ambas. Sobre todo los de Rei. La joven se estaba empezando abrir con la gente.

Lo mejor y lo seguro era ir por separado con cada una… o una primero y después la otra… Con Asuka estaba el problema de Misato… ¡Misato era una vaga!... A lo mejor se aprovechó del percance de Maggi y estaba haraganeando en la casa ¿O tal vez no?... Rei vivía sola… debería ofrecerse a acompañarla… ¿Pero cómo me deshago de los demás y sobre todo de Asuka? ¿Si todos o Asuka me quieren acompañar a casa de Rei?


	5. Tarde Libre

**TARDE LIBRE**

Asuka me acompaña a la casa de Rei. No ha habido forma de convencerle de lo contrario. En el tren ella juega con su teléfono mientras Rei lee algo. Yo estoy con mi walkman escuchando música. A medida que nos acercamos Asuka comienza a hablar de lo feo y deprimente que es el vecindario. Rei vive sola en un edificio prácticamente abandonado. Asuka se sorprende porque así no se imaginaba que vivía la favorita de mi padre, el comandante Ikari. Nosotros parecemos multimillonarios comparados con el hogar de Rei que más parece una eremita que la habitación de una chica de nuestra edad. Entramos a su casa los tres.

Yo me armo de valor.

-Asuka… ¿te puedo pedir un favor?

-¿Un favor?... ¿Cuál?...

-¿Le puedes enseñar a Rei a hacer mamadas?... ¡las que me hiciste la última vez fueron bien ricas!

-¡Te volviste loco Kínder!

No le doy tiempo de nada. Le volteo el rostro de una bofetada con el envés de mi mano.

-¡¿Así es como le hablas a tu amo, zorra?!... ¡¿Se te olvido que eres mi esclava?- Le grito. Asuka abre los ojos estupefacta mientras se soba la mejilla… ¡sencillamente no lo puede creer!

Con violencia le abro el vestido. Los botones de su camisa saltan. La agarro por los cabellos y la arrastro por la habitación. La tiro al triste catre de Rei. ¡Soy hombre y siempre he sido mucho más fuerte que ella! Dominarla no es problema y desnudarla por completo es muy fácil. Ella toma los girones y los harapos de su uniforme y trata de cubrirse con ellos. Yo me desnudo sin prisa delante de ellas dos.

-Rei… ¡desnúdate!-Le ordeno a Ayanami

-Ikari-kun… ¿Qué te propones?- Me pregunta ella

-¿No es obvio?... ¡Voy hacer el amor con las dos aquí y ahora!

Me mentalizo como lo que soy… ¡El macho alfa de espalda plateada!... ¡El lobo jefe de la manada!... ¡El puto amo! Y ellas dos son parte de mi harem… mis sumisas hembras… mi propiedad. ¡Yo soy su dueño, amo y señor! Quiero a las dos para darme placer y satisfacer mis bajos apetitos. Rei está lista y dispuesta. Completamente desnuda. Asuka me mira con rabia, con arrogancia… ¿con algo de miedo tal vez? Sus vanos intentos de taparse solo la hacen mucho más deseable.

Estoy muy excitado. Tomo a Rei y la pongo en cuatro patas. Separo sus nalgas y meto mi miembro en su culito… ella grita, pero yo no cedo. La monto como un perro monta a una perra. Solo la uso para mi placer y disfrute egoísta. Los gritos de Rei llenan la estancia. Sus gemidos y jadeos se alternan con sus gritos. Ella quería eso. No gozar, ni disfrutar nada. ¡Solo yo debo disfrutar y gozar! Solo es un calentamiento. Manoseo sus tetas y le masturbo el coño a Rei mientras brutalmente violo su culito. Una pátina de sudor nos cubre. No puedo más, eyaculo dentro de su ano y afuera, entre sus piernas. Rei se desploma por completo agotada. Jadea y suspira sin poder hablar.

-Asuka… ¡Muéstrale a Rei a cómo hacer mamadas como a mí me gusta!-Le digo a la pelirroja- ¡No te hagas la remilgada conmigo cabrona!

La tomo por los cabellos y la beso en la boca con furia. Le quito los harapos y girones de ropa con un manotazo. No necesito mucho para estar empalmado otra vez y mientras me siento en el catre Asuka se desliza al piso. Se sienta sobre sus talones y como posesa empieza sus clases… a mostrar y a enseñar… lamer y chupar mi verga, mis bolas sin asco ni vergüenza. Sin importar que la acabo de sacar del ano de Rei. Como ella tiene la boca… la lengua… y los labios… ocupados… me toca a mí explicar

-Rei ¡así es como se hace!... sin morder y sin ser brusca… mira y aprende de Asuka… ¡Aaaaah!... ¡es la mejor!... así, puta, ¡así!... ¡Eres una chica mala!... ¡una niña traviesa!... mira Rei… ¡mira como le gusta a la muy puta!... ¡que golosa! ¡Cómo le encanta a la furcia!...

-.-

Shinji continúa sin salir del baño. Sentado en el excusado con una enorme y monstruosa erección. Piensa e imagina… pero ¡no!... si apenas puede con una sola, no va a poder con las dos. Con una primero lo más seguro que no tenga ni fuerzas o energía para la otra. Además… por mucho que Asuka le pegue y lo maltrate no sería capaz de devolverle los golpes o insultarla. No le gusta la idea de solo imponerse por mera fuerza bruta, de solo usarlas para el sexo a ambas sin más.

-.-

Asuka y yo llegamos a casa. ¡No está Misato!... ¿Cómo debería abordar a Asuka?... Tenemos toda la tarde para nosotros.

-Asuka

-¿Qué?

-…-

-Baka Shinji… ¡en verdad que eres un bobo!

-Eres muy linda Asuka… y yo la verdad soy un tonto. De verdad que te encuentro muy apetecible y me gustaría hacerte el amor toda la tarde… ¡de verdad que me gustaría!... yo te deseo…

-¡Eres en verdad un tonto!

Nos besamos. Nos acariciamos. Nos quitamos la ropa uno al otro. Vamos a su cuarto.

-Baka Shinji… ¡no tienes que pedirme permiso si me deseas! ¡Solo tómame!... recuerda que soy tu esclava…

-Me gustas mucho Asuka… si eres mi esclava es mi deseo tratarte bien… ¡con delicadeza!

No quiero lastimarla, ni hacerle daño. Con cuidado y lentitud le separo los cachetes de las nalgas y le meto la punta de mi miembro en su anito.

-¡Aaaaah!... ¡Duele!- Protesta ella con la cara enterrada en la cama y mordiendo las sabanas. Con su culo en pompa. Conmigo detrás de ella y parado sobre mis rodillas.

-¡Perdón!... ¡Lo siento!... solo aguanta un poco más Asuka.

Cuando por fin se lo meto todo espero un rato a que ella se acostumbre a mi miembro. Después empiezo a culearla de verdad. ¡Con mucho cuidado!... creo que así se hace. Aunque en las revistas y en las películas de Touji es algo mucho más brutal y violento, ¡yo no quiero tratar así a mi Asuka! ¡A mi princesa pelirroja!

De culearla paso a penetrar su coño… sé que me corro y exploto… más calmado ella me hace una rica mamada… ¡Aaaaah!

-.-

Shinji siente que su miembro erecto está al rojo vivo. Está tan sensible, duro y caliente que le duele mucho si intenta hacerse una paja. ¡En verdad que está bien cachondo y excitado!... no cree llegar ni a su casa o a la casa de Rei caminando… ¡En verdad que necesita follarse y dar una buena revolcada a la chica que tenga más a tiro!... Pero, ¿Por qué tiene que esperar para tirarse a una?... ¡¿Por qué tiene que ser en una cama o dentro de una casa?!

-.-

-Chicos… ¡por favor adelántense!... Rei necesito hablar a solas contigo, ¡por favor!... es urgente.

Todos se van y nos quedamos solos. ¡No aguanto! La llevo de la mano al aula vacía más cercana. ¡Estoy que le arranco y le desgarro la ropa! Pero ella me tranquiliza con solo tocarme. No tenemos que hablar o decirnos nada. Ella me desnuda y luego se desnuda ella. Sobre el escritorio del profesor ella se acuesta y yo solo meto mi verga hinchada y monstruoso en su coño… ¡siento un gran alivio!... Me siento en el sillón del profesor con Rei ensartada en mi verga. Ella solo sube y baja, sus pechos se aplastan y rozan mi pecho. Su coño húmedo y apretado… ¡está rico!... toda ella está rica.

Eyaculo sin control. Pero quiero más y más. Con mi miembro bien empapado y lubricado con sus jugos le desfloro su culito. Ella solo se sienta y se va empalando sola. Soy yo quien la sube con mis manos sujetándole las estrechas caderas para luego dejarla caer en todo su peso. Exploto de nuevo al poco tiempo. Ni lo goce o disfrute esta vez. Solo siento un gran alivio.

-Ikari… ¡no se te olvide que me prometiste enseñarme a hacer mamadas!-Dice Rei entre jadeos y gemidos. Los dos estamos resbalosos por el baño de sudor que nos cubre

La acuesto sobre el escritorio de nuevo.

-Rei, ¡la verdad es que no sé mucho!... te voy a comer el coño y tu luego trata de hacer lo mismo con tu boca con mi verga… ¡es solo lamer y chupar!

-.-

Shinji está bañado en sudor. No se le baja la erección y siente que se quema por dentro. Con su desbocada imaginación solo lo está empeorando todo.

"Cachorritos cagando"… "Cachorritos cagando"… "Cachorritos cagando"-Piensa y repite en su mente como mantra sagrado-"Gatitos maullando"… "Gatitos maullando"… "Gatitos maullando"… "Conejitos comiendo"… "Conejitos comiendo"… "Conejitos comiendo"…

Los cachorritos cagando se convierten en su pene entrando y saliendo de los culitos de Rei y Asuka. Los gatitos maullando es él comiéndose los coños de ellas mientras estás gimen y jadean. Los conejitos comiendo son ellas dos disputándose su verga y sus bolas con sus bocas y lenguas en una mamada doble.

"¡Aaaaah!... ¡mierda!, ¡mierda!, ¡mierda!, ¡mierda!"- Piensa. O trata de no pensar. Solo visualizando en su mente algo en verdad asqueroso, desagradable y repugnante es que se le podrán de verdad acabar el cachondeo que carga- "Mi padre y Fuyutsuki en tanga los dos"… "Mi padre y Fuyutsuki en tanga los dos"… "Mi padre y Fuyutsuki en tanga los dos"… "Mi padre y Fuyutsuki besándose"… "Mi padre y Fuyutsuki besándose"… "Mi padre y Fuyutsuki besándose"… "Mi padre y Fuyutsuki desnudos acariciándose"… "Mi padre y Fuyutsuki desnudos acariciándose"… "Mi padre y Fuyutsuki desnudos acariciándose"…

Seguramente habrá alguna explicación freudiana que explique por qué las imágenes yaoi de su progenitor y del antiguo profesor de sus padres le calmen la libido desbocada que carga. Pero de momento funciona. Su miembro se va desinflando a medida que las imágenes mentales de Shinji son mucho más atrevidas y explicitas.

Touji y Kensuke lo esperan afuera del baño. Shinji sale ojeroso y todo sudado.

-Shinji… ¿Fue niño o niña?- dijo Touji burlón.

-¿O gemelos?- Dice Kensuke siguiéndole el juego al chico del chándal. Los dos ríen a costa de su amigo.

-¡Por favor!... ¡No se burlen!... ¿Y las chicas?-Pregunta Shinji

-Horaki las invito a un baño público. Se fue con ellas para encontrarse allí con sus hermanas que la están esperando. Parece que después harán una piyamada a la noche en su casa- Explico Touji.

Shinji sintió de nuevo alivio y decepción al mismo tiempo.

-Creo que me iré a mi casa…-Dijo Shinji con total desgano.

-¿A qué? ¡A ver el techo y las paredes!...-Le replico Touji- ¡Vamos hombre!... tienes la tarde libre

-¡Vamos a pasear por la ciudad y luego vamos a pasar la noche en mi casa!-Exclamo animado Kensuke.

-¡Tienes que ver las revistas porno que tengo!- A Touji se le salía la baba- A una rubia pechugona se lo meten hasta por la nariz y las orejas cinco tipos… ¡je, je, je!

Touji saca de su chándal la revista en cuestión y se la muestra a Shinji. El joven se ruboriza. "Fuyutsuki mamándosela a mi padre" "Fuyutsuki mamándosela a mi padre" "Fuyutsuki mamándosela a mi padre" "Fuyutsuki mamándosela a mi padre" "Fuyutsuki mamándosela a mi padre"

-.-

Hikari llega con los dos pilotos al baño público. Nozomi y Kodama las esperan. La pequeña Nozomi es la versión lolita de su hermana y la mayor es su versión bohemia. Nozomi tiene las coletas como si fueran las orejas de un animal travieso y Kodama tiene una cola de caballo. Sus uniformes son diferentes porque van a otra escuela. Tienen pecas también en la cara y en todo el cuerpo como descubren más tarde las dos pilotos. Las hermanas apenas tienen un año de diferencia… ósea que el Padre de Hikari preñaba de nuevo a su esposa cada vez que podía en lo que está terminaba su embarazo dedujeron Asuka y Rei.

Primero van a la zona de limpieza. Rei parece no tener problemas en exhibir su desnudez, pero Asuka no puede evitar sentirse cohibida. Ya había ido a unas aguas termales con Misato la vez que pelearon con el Ángel del volcán. Pero esa vez solo estaban ellas dos en la parte de las mujeres y Shinji con Pen-Pen al lado en la sección de hombres. Hay un montón de mujeres desconocidas de todas las edades desnudas y solo pendiente de lo suyo. Asuka como occidental le choca y a Rei también. Le parece absurdo pagar un baño que ella toma gratis en su casa. Las dos se sienten fuera de lugar contrastando por completo con las hermanas Horaki.

Las cinco chicas destacan por su juventud, garbo y belleza pero nadie les hace caso. Nozomi se ofrece en lavarle la espalda a Asuka y Kodama a Rei. Estas se sientan en los taburetes de madera mientras Horaki es la única que se lava sola. Hikari tiene muy buen cuerpo… ¡muy buen cuerpo! Inocentemente canturrea mientras se enjabona y se echa agua con la cubeta de madera. Con el cabello suelto, completamente desnuda… ¡se ve espectacular! Ella está entre las dos. Asuka y Rei tienen detrás a la respectiva hermana de cuclillas. Las dos pilotos apartan la vista cuando Hikari se toca su sexo con sus finos dedos para lavarse allí. Tiene un triángulo invertido de finos cabellos

-¡Tienes una piel muy suave!- Le dice la Hikari lolita a Asuka-¡ojala que mis pechos se pongan igual de grandes y bonitos como los tuyos!

Asuka se sonroja al sentir la mejilla de la niña mujer al lado de su mejilla. Su par de turgentes melocotones grandes de carne que se aplastan contra sus omoplatos y su vientre terso sigue y cubre toda la piel de su espalda. Sus manitas apretándole los senos mientras la abraza. ¡¿Debe de tener entre 12 o 13?! y para su edad está bien desarrollada. Con una cintura de guitarra y un culito respingón. Sus senos son pequeños, pero bien formados. Es lampiña en su coñito todavía…

La Hikari bohemia es la que tiene el cuerpo por completo formado. En la cúspide de su belleza. Con 15 o 16 años parece una modelo de pasarela. Sus pecas en la espalda y sus formas la asemejan a un felino moteado en su elegancia, agilidad y garbo. Es muy esbelta y del tipo atlético. Entre las piernas tiene un rombo mucho más grande que el triángulo invertido de su hermana con bucles y tirabuzones. Sin embargo las dos pilotos y su hermana Hikari son mucho más hermosas. A ella no le parece importarle eso. Solo se preocupa en enjabonar la espalda de Rei con jabón y su cabello azul con champú. La silenciosa e inexpresiva chica le parece muy espelúznate… ¡creepy!... pero trata de no exteriorizar estos sentimientos. Sin embargo trata en lo posible de limitar el contacto pie a piel con la albina. Para eso cuenta con cepillos y jabones.

Una vez que están limpias y aseadas, con la piel por completo exfoliada pasan a las zonas de las tinas con agua caliente. Sumergidas con el agua al cuello las tres hermanas se relajan y socializan comentando sus cosas. Asuka y Rei por el contrario se mantienen al margen. Por ser pilotos y haber sido entrenadas desde niñas para solo ese fin le es difícil solo dejarse llevar.

-Asuka… ¿no sabes si la delegada Horaki tiene novio o hay un chico que le guste?- Dijo Rei.

-¿Eh?-

-Sigo pensando que lo mejor para Ikari-kun es salir con ella y ser su novio…

-¡¿Quién te crees que eres?!... ¡su madre!... Ya te dije que alguien como Hikari jamás de los jamases estaría con alguien como Shinji…

-No soy su madre, ni me creo eso

-¡Pero te gusta mucho su padre! ¿O no?... al principio creía que eras solo una chupamedias o algo peor, pero creo que en realidad sueñas… ¡sueeeeñas!... con ser la madrastra de Shinji, ¡pero el comandante Ikari no te hace ningún caso!

-El Comandante Ikari es un hombre mayor y yo solo siento mucho respeto por él. A la persona que le gusta una persona mayor que no le hace caso, eres tú. El señor Kaji es mucho más joven que el Comandante Ikari, pero en edad debe ser aproximadamente del doble de la tuya.

Asuka no se esperaba esa replica y no supo que contestar.

-¡No peleemos!- Dijo Rei- Me preocupa Shinji… ¡En cualquier relación que tenga va a ser la mujer golpeada por su baja autoestima e inseguridad!... se va a sentir atraído y va a atraer a gente toxica y desequilibrada… Míranos, no nos podemos poner de acuerdo, ni ser amigas a pesar de haber pasado por lo mismo para ser Pilotos. Pero con Shinji podemos hablar las dos y él sirve de puente entre nosotras

-¡¿Gente toxica?!... ¿a qué te refieres con eso de gente toxica?

-Shinji no vino a quitarte la gloria, ni a ser tu rival. Su padre lo mando a llamar porque yo tuve un accidente con el EVA. Lo llamo a regañadientes y por qué no tenía otra opción. Dando largas al asunto hasta que vino un Ángel y Shinji lo tuvo que enfrentar solo, sin entrenamiento previo y sin la ayuda de nadie. Desde entonces Shinji quiere su reconocimiento. Están en una relación dañina y toxica a más no poder. La Mayor Katsuragi es una pedófila reprimida. Lo invito a vivir a su casa por lo sola que se sentía y solo lo usa para vengarse de los Ángeles por la muerte de su padre… Tú… ¡eres un marido maltratador! Solo lo usas como saco de boxeo. Lo humillas y minimizas para sentirte bien contigo misma.

-¡Y tú eres la chica perfecta! ¿No es cierto?

-No… ¡yo soy la más toxica y desequilibrada!... alguien peor que él para relacionarse con la gente. Estar conmigo es lo mismo que estar solo…

Silencio. Asuka y Rei miran a las hermanas Horaki y la gente que tienen alrededor. Aparentemente gente normal que llevan vidas normales.

-¡Yo no soy un marido maltratador!... Es culpa de Shinji si con sus estupideces me saca de quicio- Dijo la pelirroja al final sin verle la cara a Rei- pero… puedo intentar ser menos toxica con él y tú también… ¡Pero olvídate de hacer de casamentera!... A Hikari le gusta Touji, pero es muy cobarde para declararse y él muy estúpido para darse cuenta de lo que Hikari siente por él… y Shinji ¡Que espabile!... ¡ya sabía que era por completo un error que alguien tan inútil, cobarde, soso y aburrido como él fuera piloto de Evangelion!... ¡pero allí está y hay que cargar con él!...

Silencio. Sin verse todavía a las caras y solo mirando a los demás estuvieron otro rato. Asuka dijo de repente y sin que viniera a cuento:

-Oye… ¡Se te olvido la Doctora Akagi!... esa es mucho más toxica y desequilibrada… ¡creo que la follan poco y mal!... o es una lesbiana reprimida como Maya… ¡De seguro que Maya quiere que su adorada Sempai le dé tan duro contra el closet que la mande a Narnia!… ¡Ja, ja, ja!

Rei se desconcertó. ¿Asuka estaba bromeando acaso?... pero cuando menos había dejado de lado su agresividad y el estar a la defensiva. Asuka se reía sola de su broma mientras Rei continuaba con su cara de póker

-La verdad es que tienes razón… ¡Shinji es un imán para chicas chifladas!... ¡la puta del pueblo! Es todo un Amano Yukiteru buscando a su Gasai Yuno- Continuo Asuka

-¿Eh?- Se extrañó Rei

-¿No conoces a Mirai Nikki?... esa serie con la Yandere psicópata. ¡Olvídalo!- Se exaspero Asuka- ¡De verdad que eres aburriiiiiiiiidaaaaaa! Pero cuando menos lo reconoces… yo también reconozco que no he sido tampoco buena, ni comprensiva contigo… ¡si te soy sincera me desesperas y me sacas de quicio con tu forma de ser!...

-No es mi intención provocarte eso. Siempre he estado sola. Lo único que me da una identidad, valor y sentido a mi existencia es ser piloto. Obedecer, complacer y agradar al comandante Ikari son las metas y los objetivos que tengo en esta vida. Lo que otros piensan o dicen de mí nunca me ha importado, ni tampoco me ha importado relacionarme con otras personas… ¡Shinji cambio todo eso para mí!... una vez le di una cachetada… ¡me enfurecí de verdad por primera vez en mi vida!... solo me pregunto si tenía miedo de volver a subir a mi EVA después de lo que me había pasado, en que casi muero y no podía ser piloto por un tiempo… yo solo le pregunte si no confiaba en el trabajo de su padre y él me respondió que ¡no!... ¡me moleste!... perdí el control y lo abofetee

Asuka casi sintió que era ella misma quien hablaba en realidad. Cada palabra correspondía a como ella se sentía y pensaba. Ella no era una persona reflexiva o que meditara las cosas o se pusiera a filosofar sobre la vida. Perder la apuesta contra Shinji había sido tan traumático para ella por lo mismo que había provocado el enojo de la primera niña… pero ella no quería pensar en eso. No quería saber porque los atacaban los ángeles como una vez pregunto Shinji. O porque era una piloto. A ella solo le bastaba con hacer las cosas y ya.

No hablaron más. Pero pudieron disfrutar de allí en adelante del baño

-.-

-¡Touji! ¡Por dios!- Se escandalizaba Kensuke.

Los tres chiflados estaban en la casa del otaku militar, en su cuarto. El cuarto del joven era prácticamente un templo a los EVAS. Con figuras, maquetas y afiches en las paredes. Después de vagabundear por la ciudad y llamar a Misato para avisar que pasaría la noche con sus amigos los tres jóvenes se preparaban para dormir. Touji estaba viendo una de sus revistas y… ahorcando el ganso con total descaro. Shinji y él estaban en su respectivo futton junto a la cama de Kensuke.

-¡Hey!... ¡Estamos entre hombres y entre amigos!-Replico Touji

-¡Vete al baño a hacer tus cochinadas! ¡No vas a ensuciar mis sabanas!... ¡limpia todo cuando termines!

Shinji ya no se sentía tan tenso y estresado. Salir a pasear con sus amigos había sido muy terapéutico. Touji era vulgar y grosero, pero muy buen amigo. Kensuke a veces era cargante. Pero fue bueno vagabundear por la ciudad, comer comida chatarra, ver los escaparates de las tiendas. ¡Ser solo un chico bobo e inmaduro! Cuando menos sus dos amigos lo eran. Shinji no pudo evitar sonreír con embarazo. Entre hombres y entre amigos podían ser groseros y vulgares. Inmaduros y tontos. Shinji todavía no podía acostumbrarse a eso

-Shinji… ¿Qué piensas hacer con la Kirishima?- Pregunto Kensuke muy animado en lo que Touji los dejo solos.

-¿Yo?... ¿con la chica del almuerzo?

-¡Era en verdad linda!

-¡No sé!... ¿Qué se supone que haga?

-Shinji… ¡vas a morir solo y virgen con esa actitud!... Primero vas y te disculpas por el mal rollo de Asuka y Rei… ¡luego le pides una cita!... ¡je, je, je!... ¡Tienes un Home Run fácil con esa chica!... nada de primera base o segunda base ¡ve por la carrera completa!

-Pero… pero… ¡a lo mejor solo le gusto porque soy piloto!

Kensuke sacudía la cabeza.

-¡¿Qué tiene eso de malo?!... Shinji vives con una hermosa mujer como Misato porque eres un Piloto de EVA. Tienes a dos chicas lindas como Asuka y Rei como compañeras porque eres piloto de EVA… ¡tienes todo para ser el rey del harem porque eres piloto de EVA y lo desperdicias!... Esa pelirroja y muchas otras como ella quieren salir contigo… ¡te piden y te suplican que las desvirgues!… ¡que le hagas 10 hijos! ¡Solo porque eres Piloto de EVA!

-Kensuke… una chica que solo se interesa por mí porque soy piloto… ¡No me interesa!... en serio

-¿En serio lo crees?

-¡Claro que sí!

-Entonces… Yo me voy contigo, te disculpas y me la presentas…

-¿Eh?

-¡Claro!... no es justo que acapares a todas las chicas lindas para ti solo… ¡comparte con tus amigos!... Si ella no te interesa, no hay problema si yo busco mi Home Run con ella… ¿verdad?

Kensuke se rio al ver la cara que puso Shinji. Su típica cara de desconcierto e indecisión… Mana Kirishima era en verdad linda y cederla, aunque fuera hipotéticamente, no era del agrado del joven Ikari. ¡No la conocía siquiera! ¡No sabía nada de ella! ¡Prácticamente había salido de la nada!... pero no le salían las palabras de que estaba bien si Kensuke iba por ella en vez de él

-¡Ja, ja, ja!... ¡Lo sabía!... ¡Te gusta!... y toda esa fachada de chico correcto es pura excusa para tu cobardía y timidez… ¡te da miedo hablarle a la futura madre de tus hijos!... Hombre… si lo tuyo es la monogamia y el llegar virgen al matrimonio solo discúlpate, pídele una cita y vas poco a poco, ¡base por base!... y la haces tu novia… ¡todo decente y correcto!... Por cierto… ¡trata en lo posible de apartarte de Asuka y Rei!... ahora que les dio por ser tus hermanas mayores no vas a anotar nada con ninguna chica si están allí espantándolas con sus ínfulas y arrogancia…

-Si… ¡bueno!

-Con esas dos nadie ha anotado nada… Rei tiene un pitcher que si por alguna casualidad de la vida le das a la pelota… ¡Te rompe el bate!... es linda, pero tétrica ¡seria! Con solo mirarte se te quitan las ganas de todo. Asuka tiene las bases, el jardín izquierdo y derecho bien cuidado. Apenas logras batear algo cuando ella ataja la pelota y te poncha. ¡Aunque tenga que saltar 20 metros por encima del suelo para atrapar la bola en el aire!

Kensuke mientras habla hace gestos y pantomimas de estar jugando béisbol.

-Con Mana-Chan en cambio… ¡Aaaah!... zona de strike inexistente… El Pitcher solo te lanza bombitas para que las batees mientras el resto del equipo te anima a que hagas un home run con todas las bases llenas… ¡Se quitan del camino para no estorbarte ni se molestan en agarrar la pelota así la tengan a sus pies!

¡Todo sonaba tan bien!... pero Shinji ya se sentía bastante agobiado con sus dos… ¿novias? ¿Amantes? ¿Esclavas sexuales?... ¿Esclavas del deseo sonaba mejor?, porque hasta ahora solo había deseo y nada de sexo con ellas desde esa primera vez… ¡Por las causas más descabelladas las dos chicas tendrían sexo con él cuando él lo quisiera!... pero quizás eso no era en realidad lo que él quería. Una chica que te diga que le gustas y que te acepta tal cual cómo eres. Que la presentas como tu novia a tus amigos y conocidos. Con la que puedes estar a la luz del día sin estar escondiéndote y sin decirle mentiras a nadie. ¿Una chica que se entrega a ti por una estúpida apuesta y otra por salvar unas gafas rotas valen de verdad la pena?

-Kensuke… ¡La verdad es que no sé!... soy una persona horrible… alguien retorcido… cobarde… ¡que no vale nada por sí mismo!... No hice nada, ni dije nada cuando Rei y Asuka humillaron a Mana… No me atrevo hablarle, ni siquiera a mirarla a los ojos…- Dijo Shinji abatido.

Touji estaba entrando. Se mosqueo al ver el silencio sombrío en que estaban sus amigos.

-Chicos… ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién se murió?- Indago nervioso con algo de humor para no sentirse abrumado por la seriedad de la escena.

Kensuke se acomodó sus gafas, se arrodillo a un lado de Shinji y junto sus manos como si rezara.

-¡Shinji!... nuestro amigo murió solo, virgen y mártir… ¡con olor a santidad!... murió por todos nosotros y en nombre de nuestros pecados… ¡Touji por favor únete conmigo y recemos por esta pobre alma!... ¡Oh, señor!... sé que enviaste a esa malvada de Mana Kirishima del 2-D a la hora del almuerzo para poner a prueba a nuestro amigo… para tentarlo con su bella sonrisa… su linda cara… su escultural figura… ¡Porque Dios libre que Shinji sea feliz aunque sea una vez en su vida porque de seguro que se va directo al infierno!... ese malvado demonio seguramente planeaba raptar a nuestro amigo para violarlo en venganza por como Asuka y Rei la trataron… ¡Me estremezco en solo imaginar las horribles torturas al que lo estaría sometiendo ahora para arrebatarle su virginidad!... ¡porque es tu deseo que la banana y los melocotones de mi amigo se pudran y se lo coman los gusanos como testimonio de tu gloria por los siglos de los siglos!

Touji parpadeo un par de veces. Su cerebro proceso la información. Volvió a parpadear. Frunció el ceño y luego agarro a Shinji por el cogote. Le aprisiono con una llave.

-¡Maldito emo de mierda!... ¡o te tiras a esa pelirroja o nunca vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra!- Le grito Touji

-¡Me estas asfixiando!- Shinji trataba de zafarse pero su amigo lo tenía bien sujeto

-¡Deja de ser tan idiota!... ¡tan imbécil!... ¡Shinji como mínimo le sacas un beso!... ¡Aunque sea en la mejilla! de seguro que le puedes tocar una mano… hasta… ¡con un poco de maña!... ¡le tocas una teta o una nalga!... ¡quien quita que la puedas ver desnuda!... ¡Pero hombre hay que tener cojones!... ¡El que no arriesga no gana!

-¡En serio Touji!... ¡no puedo respirar!

-¡Aunque sea te tienes que disculpar!

-¡Me rindo!... ¡me rindo!... ¡me voy a ir a disculpar con ella en lo que pueda!... ¡Lo juro!

Touji libero a su amigo, este con la cara roja tosía y jadeaba.

-Suzuhara- Kensuke estaba serio

-¡Dime Aida!-Le respondió Touji.

-¡Hagamos reír a Shinji!

-¿Y si se nos muere?

-Cuando menos habrá valido la pena morirse riendo que vivir sin nunca haberse reído jamás- sentencio Kensuke

Antes de que Shinji pudiera hacer algo o siquiera reaccionar ya Touji y Kensuke estaban encima de él haciéndole cosquillas o buscándoselas. ¡En algún lugar debía de tenerlas y tenían toda la noche para buscarlas!

-.-

En casa de Hikari las chicas estaban listas para irse a dormir. Asuka no tenía problemas esta vez en integrarse con las hermanas Horaki aunque fuera para ella como para Rei su primera vez en estar y en comportarse con chicas de su edad.

-Delegada Horaki- decía Rei

-Rei… ¡puedes decirme Hikari!... estamos entre amigas- La pecosa quería que la peliazul se integrara al grupo

-Hikari…

-¿Si?

El resto de las chicas se preguntaban que quería Rei. Hasta Asuka era mucho más amable y considerada con ella. Ya no la atacaba o ridiculizaba cuando menos.

-¿Qué son mamadas?- Pregunto Rei


	6. Libertad

**Libertad**

En casa de Hikari las chicas estaban listas para irse a dormir. Asuka no tenía problemas esta vez en integrarse con las hermanas Horaki aunque fuera para ella como para Rei su primera vez en estar y en comportarse con chicas de su edad.

-Delegada Horaki- decía Rei

-Rei… ¡puedes decirme Hikari!... estamos entre amigas- La pecosa quería que la peliazul se integrara al grupo

-Hikari…

-¿Si?

El resto de las chicas se preguntaban que quería Rei. Hasta Asuka era mucho más amable y considerada con ella. Ya no la atacaba o ridiculizaba cuando menos.

-¿Qué son mamadas?- Pregunto Rei

-¡¿Mamadas?!-Hikari sentía que la palabra le quemaba y le ensuciaba la boca.

-Si… ¿Qué son y cómo se hacen?-Pregunto Rei con su cara de Póker- Escuche esa palabra, ¡no sé dónde o cuando!... solo sé que es algo que a los muchachos les gusta que les hagan las chicas ¿Ya se lo has hecho a alguien o sabes qué es y cómo se hace?… de seguro si le haces eso a Suzuhara-kun, él te querrá como pareja…

-Asuka… ¡¿Le dijiste a Rei sobre Touji?!... ¡pero cómo pudiste!... ¡pensé que eras mi amiga!-Del horror Hikari pasaba a la furia. Asuka pasaba de la vergüenza ajena a la vergüenza propia- ¡Era mi mayor secreto y preferí decírtelo a ti que a una de mis hermanas!... ¡A mis hermanas les digo y les cuento todo! ¡Todo!... pero no les dije nada de Touji… ¡confié en ti!... ¡Me juraste y me prometiste que nunca! ¡Jamás se lo ibas a decir a nadie!...

-Hikari… ¡déjame explicarte!-Asuka trataba de calmar a su amiga.

-¡¿Todo esto acaso es una broma tuya?! De seguro que le dijiste a Rei que todos nos íbamos a reír y a divertir si ella preguntaba y soltaba… ¡eso!... entiendo que Rei no te agrade… ¡Pero hacer todo esto solo para humillarla y hacerla quedar en ridículo!... Y encima le cuentas sobre Touji…

Rei no tenía mucha experiencia… pero no se necesitaba ser un genio para darse cuenta que había hecho algo inapropiado socialmente.

-Yo solo estaba preocupada porque Ikari-kun se fuera a enredar con una chica inadecuada. Asuka solo me explico que tenías miedo de que Suzuhara-kun te rechazara… pero he comprobado que además de ser una persona muy madura para su edad, amable y sensata ¡tienes muy buen cuerpo! Agradable a la vista y de seguro con todo lo necesario para aparearte con Suzuhara con éxito. Creo que si yo hubiera sido hombre y hubiera visto tu cuerpo desnudo hubiera tenido una erección y muchas ganas de meter mi pene en tu vagina hasta eyacular y dejarla llena con mi semen. Solo deberías preocuparte en no tener un embarazo no deseado o que él te contagie con una enfermedad venérea ¿cierto?-Trato de explicar la peliazul para arreglar todo. Rei sin embargo continuaba con su rostro serio e inexpresivo. Kodama y Nozomi rompieron a reír a carcajadas. Para Hikari fue el colmo de la humillación.

-¡Fuera de mi casa!... ¡las dos!... ¡fuera de mi casa!-Decía entre sollozos Hikari- ¡Fuera!

Asuka y Rei recogieron sus cosas y se fueron. No hablaron ni se dijeron nada. En la estación del tren tomaron un solitario vagón rumbo a la zona en donde vivían.

-¿Hikari se molestó por algo que dije?-Pregunto Rei a la pelirroja.

Asuka solo enterró su cara entre sus manos. Rei se sentía por completo confundida, ¡perdida! ¿Debería disculparse?... pero ¿en qué obro mal?... ¡¿Por qué tenía que ser un secreto que Hikari le gustaba Touji para empezar?!... esa vez… Shinji le había besado en la boca y le había dicho que le gustaba… que ella era linda y atractiva… fue muy agradable eso, escucharlo y sentirlo… fue muy agradable. ¡Placentero!

Shinji se encontraba excitado sexualmente y quería meter su pene erecto dentro de su vagina hasta eyacular mucho semen. Esas gafas rotas eran muy importantes para ella. ¡Se hubiera vuelto loca si esas gafas se hubieran perdido! Shinji solo quería como recompensa tener sexo con ella todas las veces que quisiera. ¿Por qué no? Ella no tenía novio o pareja, ni Shinji tampoco. Había sido muy agradable y ella sentía que lejos de saldar su deuda con él la había incrementado. Ella quería proporcionarle placer sin recibir nada a cambio y él muchacho le había dicho que para eso estaban las mamadas.

-Asuka… ¿Qué son mamadas?

-¡¿En serio?!... ¡¿De verdad vas a seguir con eso?!-Estallo Asuka- ¡¿Eres idiota o solo te burlas de mí?!... Si Hikari deja de ser mi amiga por tu culpa… ¡jamás te lo perdonare!

-No me dijiste que fuera un secreto que la delegada Horaki le gustaba Touji Suzuhara… yo pensé que sus hermanas y tú sabían…

-¡Idiota!... ¡¿De verdad no sabes nada?! ¡Hikari Horaki es la señorita corrección y decencia! ¡¿Es que ni siquiera eres capaz de entender que una persona tan gazmoña y mojigata como Hikari es la última persona a la que le puedes preguntar que es una mamada?!... ¡Sobre todo delante de mí y sus hermanas!... ¡Sobre Touji, Hikari no se lo dice a sus hermanas porque es algo demasiado íntimo y vergonzoso para ella!... me lo dijo a mí como señal de máxima confianza… ¡De que soy su mejor amiga y que soy mucho más que una hermana de carne y sangre para ella!...

-Me dijiste que era por miedo y yo entendí que no se lo tenía que decir a él… ella me dijo que todas éramos amigas y yo había escuchado que en las piyamadas las chicas hablaban sobre esas cosas. Hacen "verdad o reto" o algo así… tenía curiosidad… me pareció un tema interesante de conversación entre chicas… ¡entre amigas!

-¡Eres en verdad un bicho raro!, ¡Hikari te invito por lástima!... ¡Porque siempre estás sola y no tienes amigas!... ¡¿Quieres saber que es una mamada?!... busca al Comandante Ikari, le bajas los pantalones y le chupas su miembro… ¡Le lames, le besas y te tragas su vieja verga! ¡También las bolas! ¡Oíste! ¡Eso es muy importante!... le das y le das hasta que ese sucio viejo se corra en tu cara… ¡te tragas su leche!... luego te acuestas y abres las piernas para que te meta su verga en tu coño y en nueve meses tienes otro tarado como Shinji…

-Soy estéril, no puedo tener hijos

Asuka se quedó helada.

-¡¿Cómo es eso que eres estéril?!

-Yo no menstruo, ni ovulo o sangro. En todo lo demás soy como todas las demás chicas.

-¿Eres acaso de otro planeta?

-Yo… yo me crie en los cuarteles generales de NERV. Solo he tenido trato en ese tiempo con el comandante Ikari, la doctora Akagi y el Vicecomandante Fuyutsuki desde que puedo recordar. A diferencia de ustedes yo soy más una piloto de pruebas que de combate. Soy más que nada para desarrollo e investigación de nuevas tecnologías… Toda mi vida ha sido vivir y estar sola por eso. Con solo el ser Piloto de EVA como motivo y razón de mi existencia.

En la siguiente estación al abrirse las puertas Shinji entro al vagón.

-¡Lo que me faltaba para ser feliz!- Exclamo Asuka con negro sarcasmo.

-¡Chicas!... ¿Pero qué hacen aquí?- Shinji estaba sorprendido de verlas.

Asuka se sonrojo violentamente.

-¡Nos aburríamos en la piyamada de Hikari y nos fuimos!-Mintió la pelirroja- ¿y tú?

-¡Eh!... ¡más o menos lo mismo!... me les escape a Touji y a Kensuke… ¡No quiero hablar de eso!

Shinji se sentó en el asiento frente a ellas. Asuka y Rei estaban cada una sentada en los extremos del suyo. El silencio entre los tres era incómodo y opresivo.

Asuka había escuchado que la primera niña era una huérfana salida de quien sabe dónde con todos sus datos borrados. Una huérfana sin familia, sin nadie que la defendiera o diera la cara por ella. A quien nadie le importaba si vivía o moría. Con sus experimentos y pruebas los de NERV… El Comandante Ikari… ¿Se había vuelto estéril? Por algo ella era la primera niña, la primera persona con capacidad para sincronizarse con un EVA. Con el aislamiento y de seguro con mucho lavado de cerebro con la excusa de prepararla como Piloto la habían convertido en el zombi suicida casi autista que tenía al lado. Tenía sentimientos y emociones encontrados, en conflicto. Por un lado sentía piedad y lastima. ¡Por el otro horror y asco!

Rei encontraba que había hablado demás y que lo mejor era estar callada. Las personas eran ¡desconcertantes! Necesitaban secretos y mentiras. Ella era en realidad el mayor secreto y la mayor mentira de NERV, del Comandante Ikari. De Asuka lo sabía todo y a la vez nada. Sabía sobre su madre que se había vuelto loca en una prueba de sincronización con la unidad 02 y luego se había suicidado. Asuka era una chica fértil y que menstruaba normalmente. El comportamiento y forma de ser de la segunda niña lo encontraba incomprensible, frustrante y muy molesto. También lo encontraba fascinante. De verdad que le gustaría exteriorizar y tener emociones como ella.

Shinji lo había pasado muy bien con sus amigos ese día. Era todavía muy temprano. Shinji había huido agobiado con las "buenas intenciones" de sus dos amigos. Los dos le aconsejaban sobre como disculparse con Mana Kirishima, cómo abordarla para pedirle una cita hasta que tenía que hacer para desflorarla una vez que la tumbara de bruces sobre una cama. ¡Era muy importante que usara condones! Touji hasta le enseño como ponérselos… ¡literalmente!... su amigo se bajó los pantalones, se masturbo en su presencia y le enseño la manera correcta de ponerse un condón…

-Le dices algunas cosas bonitas como "te quiero", "te amo" y toda esa cursilería… ¡Lo importante es que la tengas de espaldas, con las piernas abiertas y tu mejor amigo en su traje de buzo listo a sumergirse hasta el fondo!-Remato Touji la instrucción.

Kensuke le aconsejaba que cuando fuera a orinar retuviera la orina un momento y luego la soltara varias veces. El otaku militar le decía, como un sargento instructor se lo diría a un recluta novato, que de ahora en adelante cuando se hiciese una paja debía mentalizarse de que estaba entrenando y preparando su cuerpo para darle duro a Mana Kirishima… ¡Que como mínimo tenía que aguantar una hora completa!... también que comiera mucha fruta y vegetales, ¡que eso le daba muy buen sabor al semen!... Le aseguraba que si seguía su consejo Mana Kirishima iba ser una ternerita pegada a la ubre de la vaca todo el tiempo que quisiera que le hiciera una mamada.

Shinji de verdad estaba harto. En el primer descuido de sus amigos tomo sus cosas y se fue. De seguro tendría que disculparse con ellos o inventarse una emergencia de última hora para explicar su huida la próxima vez que los viera.

-¡Oigan!… estaba pensando… que deberíamos disculparnos con la chica del almuerzo… ¡con Mana Kirishima!- Dijo Shinji con timidez- creo que ustedes dos fueron muy duras con ella sin motivo ni razón… yo en parte también tengo la culpa por que no dije, ni hice nada…

Asuka y Rei se pusieron de pie molestas y hablaron al mismo tiempo como si fueran una sola.

-¡Nunca! ¡Jamás nos vamos a disculpar con esa! ¡Me oíste!... ¡jamás!

-¡Chicas!... ¡por favor!... ¡Yo creo que es lo correcto!-Dijo Shinji entre sorprendido e intimidado. ¡Hasta la estoica e inexpresiva Rei estaba molesta! Lo que tomo días lograr de Asuka y Shinji para derrotar al Ángel doble las dos pilotos lo habían conseguido en un momento… ¡y sin música!

-¡No nos vamos a disculpar!... ¡Esa chica se lo busco por entrometida!- gritaron en perfecto estéreo. Se cruzaron de brazos al mismo tiempo mientras se sentaban y torcían la cara cerrando los ojos.

-Si ustedes dos no lo hacen… ¡tendré que hacerlo yo solo por los tres!

-¡Haz lo que quieras!- Dijeron las dos y cada uno se fue enojada en sentido contrario al siguiente vagón dejando a Shinji solo.

Shinji dio un hondo suspiro de desaliento. ¡Como que hubiera sido mejor quedarse con Touji y Kensuke o simplemente quedarse callado! De verdad quería disculparse con Mana… ¡pero solo eso!...

Shinji pensó que en la próxima parada Rei se bajaría y tomaría otro tren para su casa. En dos paradas más Shinji y Asuka harían lo mismo. El viaje seria largo más que nada porque en la última batalla habían dañado muchas vías y ramales. Sin contar que por donde vivían era donde más atacaban los Ángeles. A esa hora y por esas causas el tren iría despacio y casi vacío.

Rei se sentía enojada… ¡molesta! Era como aquella vez que le había dado una bofetada a Shinji. Pero esa vez había sido algo momentáneo y fugaz que se terminó en el momento que le volteo a Shinji el rostro con la palma de su mano. Pero ese sentimiento, esa sensación no se iban esta vez. Estaba molesta con esa chica y con Asuka… ¡Ese par de pelirrojas eran unas estúpidas! ¡De verdad que quería abofetearlas! ¡Apretarles el cuello!... pero su rostro no expresaba, ni transmitía nada. Su cuerpo estaba relajado y ella se veía tranquila.

Shinji llegó y se sentó a su lado. Rei sintió que su enojo aumentaba. Entre ellos había un espacio vacío que Shinji sentía como si fuera una maciza y alta pared de ladrillos. La voz de Rei sonaba calmada y fría. En forma educada y sin alzar la voz, sin mirarlo y como si estuviera recitando algo que había memorizado, la joven hablaba.

-Ikari-kun no hay razón para que te disculpes con esa chica. Esa chica es inapropiada para ti. ¡Puede ser una espía o una loca! No sacaras nada bueno con ella. Eres una persona de carácter débil, vulnerable e influenciable. En cualquier relación que tengas la otra parte será dominante. Será una relación toxica y disfuncional que va influir en forma negativa en tu desempeño como piloto. Esa chica solo se interesa en ti porque eres piloto y solo te quiere como novio trofeo en el mejor y más optimista de los escenarios. Para presumir delante de sus amigas y conocidos. Puede quedar embarazada o contagiarte con una enfermedad venérea…

-Rei… ¡Solo me voy a disculpar!... no le pienso pedir matrimonio…

Shinji no pudo seguir hablando. "Las dos me gustan, las quiero a las dos… ¡Las amo a las dos!"... más que un pensamiento era un sentimiento. Un sentimiento que lo agobiaba y torturaba. Rei continúo:

-Si deseas una novia o tener una relación con alguien… ¡que sea con alguien como la delegada Horaki!... si ella no te gusta o no se encuentra disponible cualquiera de sus dos hermanas es buena opción… otra sería pedirle a NERV que te busque una chica que sea adecuada… que no abuse, ni te maltrate… que no sea una espía o una loca toxica y disfuncional…

-¡Ya te dije que solo me quiero disculpar con esa chica!... Yo… ¡Yo no la quiero como novia a ella o a otra!... quisiera… ¡que tú fueras mi novia!-Shinji se sonrojo. "Tú y Asuka. ¡Las dos!" Pensaba… pero no se atrevía a decirlo- Rei… ¡tú me gustas!... ¿entiendes?... ¡te quiero a ti!- Shinji estaba sorprendido de su propia audacia. "¡Te quiero a ti… y a Asuka!... ¡a las dos!" pero ese sentimiento fijo Shinji no podía expresarlo con palabras.

-El Comandante Ikari no lo permitiría. Ni conmigo o con la segunda niña o con cualquier otro piloto. Nada bueno saldría si los pilotos están en una relación que vaya más allá de la necesaria para trabajar y cooperar juntos en armonía. De ser necesario el Comandante o la Mayor Katsuragi puede ordenar que sacrifiquemos nuestras vidas para obtener la victoria sobre el enemigo. Somos soldados que peleamos una guerra. Estar listos para esa eventualidad es nuestro deber. Si uno de nosotros muere o tiene que ser sacrificado eso no debe influir en la armonía del grupo o en nuestro desempeño como pilotos.

Shinji se quedó callado, por completo anonadado con lo dicho por su compañera.

-Si mi padre te diera la orden de sacrificarte ¿Lo harías?-Pregunto

-Sí

-¿No harías nada o dirías nada si mi padre ordenara que Asuaka o yo tuviéramos que ser sacrificados?

-No… ¡y espero lo mismo de ustedes!

Shinji sabía que no eran bravatas. Los dos guardaron silencio un momento. Shinji dijo:

-Rei… de verdad… en el momento que quiera… ¿puedo tener sexo contigo solo por haber salvado esas gafas de mi padre de la basura?

-Sí… ¡no te confundas!... es muy diferente a ser tu novia. Solo es sexo. Mientras no interfiera con nuestro desempeño como pilotos o el Comandante Ikari claramente no lo prohíba puedes usarme para eso sin problema. No es desagradable para mí en realidad… te confieso que para mí fue muy agradable y placentero. No perjudicamos a nadie y mientras sea algo entre nosotros no debe haber problemas. No veo necesidad de informar o pedir permiso a nuestros superiores por algo tan trivial y natural que nosotros dos solos podemos manejar sin que se convierta en algo problemático… Mientras no estés en una relación seria con alguien que sea adecuada, no veo ningún problema en satisfacer ocasionalmente tus deseos y necesidades sexuales. Solo hay que ser discretos, ser limpios e higiénicos y por encima de todo no debe influir negativamente con nuestro trabajo y obligaciones como pilotos.

Lo poco que existía de autoestima y orgullo en Shinji se evaporo al instante. ¡¿En verdad le había hecho el amor a ese ser frío sin emociones, ni sentimientos humanos?! Rei estaba seria e imperturbable. Shinji dio un suspiro. Si quisiera de verdad una novia trofeo no habría problema en disculparse con Mana y convertirla en su novia… ¡pero no quería eso!... El toxico y disfuncional era él. Inadecuado e incompetente para tener una relación normal con cualquier chica normal… sobre todo con las dos chicas que le gustaban. ¡Que amaba y quería!... si no podía estar con las dos, no quería estar con nadie.

-Rei… ¡no me debes nada, ni te debo nada!... te libero de tu deuda. Tampoco me disculpare con Mana o intentare hablar con ella o relacionarme con ella. No quiero nada con Hikari o sus hermanas o con ninguna otra chica.

-No entiendo

-Rei… ¡Eres libre!... de mi parte eres libre… no me debes nada… ¿entendiste?... ¡Nada!... ni yo, ni nadie tiene que usarte como juguete o como si tú fueras una bolsa de basura… ¡Es solo eso!

Shinji se puso de pie y cruzo el vagón vacío en dirección a donde se encontraba Asuka. La joven al verlo solo frunció el ceño. Ostensiblemente le dio la espalda alzando la nariz y cerrando los ojos.

-Asuka… ¡te libero de la apuesta!- Fue lo que le dijo Shinji alicaído.

-¡¿Quee?!...

-¡Ya no eres mi esclava, ni yo tu amo!... eres libre…

-¡No puedes hacer eso!

-¡Claro que puedo! Si eres mi esclava y puedo hacer todo lo que me dé la gana contigo ¡Puedo liberarte si quiero y eso hago!

-¿Crees que soy tonta?... ¡No te hagas el noble y desinteresado conmigo!... solo quieres vía libre con esa chica regalada…

-Si fuera por la apuesta… ¡Te ordenaría pedirle perdón de rodillas!...

-¡No te atreverías!

-¡Ves!... Siempre harás lo que te dé la gana y dirás lo que te dé la gana… ¡No me importa ni me interesa seguir con tu juego!... Asuka, ¡me gustas!... y quisiera que fueras mi novia de verdad…

-Shinji… ¡a mí me gusta Kaji!- fue lo que pudo articular Asuka sorprendida- Yo… yo…

-Tú me gustas más… ¡Te quiero!... y te amo de verdad- Le replico Shinji- No quiero a Mana o a otra chica…

-Shinji… ¡a mí me gusta Kaji!... lo de la apuesta… ¡yo!...

Shinji solo se fue dejándola con la palabra en la boca. Asuka de verdad no sabía que decir o que quería en realidad. Rei también se sentía también desconcertada. Shinji se sentó solo en el vagón que estaba en el medio de ellas dos. Se sentía fatal. De verdad pensó que algo en él, algo retorcido y perverso, era lo que lo mantenía por siempre en su estado depresivo. Mirando las cosas en retrospectiva todos esos días había usado excusas solo para no aprovecharse de sus esclavas del deseo. Que lo que quería en realidad era que fueran sus novias… ¡las dos!... pero eso era imposible. Se puso en sus oídos los auriculares de su walkman y se puso a escuchar música.

Asuka llegó caminando con orgullo y arrogancia. Se sentó a su lado. Ostentosamente lo ignoraba y carraspeo un poco para señalar que no le hablaba. Se puso a jugar con su teléfono. Rei se les unió. Ella caminaba con paso firme y actitud serena. Se sentó al lado de Shinji en el otro extremo. Solo saco un libro de su bolso y se puso a leer.

-Rei… ¿quieres venir a dormir a mi casa?-Pregunto Asuka de pronto- En tu casa nadie te espera ¿cierto?

-No, nadie me espera. En realidad da igual si paso la noche en tu casa o en la mía-Contesto Rei.

-¡Excelente!... Misato de seguro no dirá nada… ¡Ella es toda una experta en eso que querías saber en casa de Hikari!... le buscas y hablas en privado con ella… ¡De mujer a mujer!-Dijo Asuka con malicia guiñándole un ojo.

-Ya no me hace falta saber sobre eso. De todas formas con lo que me dijiste es suficiente- le replico Rei.

-¡Me parece muy bien!... solo deja que yo hable con ella… ¡ejem!... ya sabes que nos fuimos de casa de Hikari porque nos aburrimos de sus cosas de niñas bobas… ¡Mejor no digas nada y deja que sea yo la que hable!

Rei se dio cuenta de que Asuka la había invitado era más que nada por molestar a Shinji. Para hacer más patente que lo ignoraba y no le hablaba. A ella de verdad le daba igual dormir en su casa o en la casa de otra persona. Asuka pensaba que Rei tenía que disculparse con Hikari… ¡apropiadamente!... Todo había sido culpa de Rei y Asuka no había hecho nada malo para que también la corrieran de la casa de su amiga. Claro que tenía que hablar con el zombi peliazul y prepararla para que no saliera con otra barbaridad que empeorara todo.

Shinji solo pensaba que todo había sido forzado, precipitado y absurdo ese día. Solo quería llegar a casa. No le molestaba que Rei y Asuka lo estuvieran ignorando adrede y no le hablaran. ¡Era mejor así!... desde antes de conocerlas a ellas y a Misato le gustaba no llamar la atención. Pasar desapercibido. Todo eso había cambiado desde que era un piloto.

Al llegar a casa se encontraron que Misato se alistaba para salir. Ella se sorprendió al verlos a los tres.

-¡Chicos!... pensé que dormirían fuera…-Dijo Misato en una actitud muy sospechosa. Como si la hubieran descubierto con las manos en la masa en algo indebido.

Asuka puso muy mala cara. Shinji estaba impactado. Rei solo pensó que la Mayor Katsuragi iba a provocar muchas erecciones masculinas a su paso así vestida.

Era un conjunto negro de minifalda manga larga con amplio escote en la espalda. Una fina cadena de oro cruzada desde la cintura a la cadera. Su eterna cruz lucía bien entre sus pechos cubiertos de negro satén. Su rostro estaba bien y pulcramente maquillado resaltando sus labios rojos y los bellos ojos de la Mayor. El cabello lo llevaba recogido en una trenza haciendo resaltar sus mejillas y los pómulos de su cara, los zarcillos en sus orejas, el cuello de cisne. Misato era una mujer hermosa y escultural. Su forma de vestir le realzaba todo con elegancia y muy buen gusto. Los tres pilotos la miraban y Misato se reía nerviosamente.

-¡Je, je, je!... a última hora quede con Ritsuko para salir… ¡Se me hace tarde!... ¡nos vemos!... ¡No me esperen despiertos!... Rei… ¡estás en tu casa!

Más que irse parecía huir. Kaji aparecía de repente… ¿o puntualmente?... en el umbral de la puerta, muy elegante también. Pero con su cara sin rasurar y su aspecto desaliñado de siempre.

-¡Hola chicos!... ¿Cómo están?... Katsuragi, ¡estas bellísima!... de seguro que seré el hombre más envidiado de la fiesta contigo como acompañante…

Misato solo parecía decir con la cara "¡trágame tierra!"… Tanto hablar y actuar que detestaba, ¡aborrecía!, a su exnovio y allí estaba ella elegantemente vestida para salir en una cita con él. Se puso su abrigo, uno de esos que usaban los detectives en las películas y series de televisión. Shinji pensó que en verdad iba a deslumbrar a donde fuera que iban en el momento en que Misato se quitara el abrigo enfrente de todos. Rei pensó que cuando la fruta está madura, nadie quiere comer de la verde. Disimuladamente miro a Asuka. La pelirroja era bonita, pero su tutora la había eclipsado por completo. Pensó sin maldad o malicia. Siendo por completo imparcial y objetiva.

-¡Vámonos!... No te perdonare si Ritsuko me arma una bronca si llegamos tarde por tu culpa… ¡Solo voy a esa fiesta contigo porque Ritsuko me convenció de ir para estar con ella y no aburrirse sola!-Dijo Misato y sin darle oportunidad de replicar se fue con él jalándole del brazo.

Asuka se fue a su habitación y la cerró de un portazo. Se tapó la cara con una almohada y se puso a gritar ahogando el sonido con la almohada. La pobre almohada pago el berrinche, ¡la rabieta!, de la segunda niña. Asuka la mordió, la araño, la golpeo y la pateo. No paro hasta destrozarla por completo.

-Rei… ¡lo mejor es dejarla sola y no hablarle por un rato!-Le dijo Shinji a la peliazul-¿No haz comido nada? ¿Verdad?

-No…

-Ya sé que no comes carne… hare unos sándwiches para todos. El tuyo será con vegetales, yogurt y queso. ¿Está bien eso o quieres otra cosa?

-Está bien con eso… yo solo como vegetales, cereales, frutas y leche.

Shinji en la cocina preparo té también para todos. Asuka salió de su cuarto de muy mal humor. Los tres comieron en silencio. Shinji se sentía bien. Para él era una tortura quedarse a solas con las dos chicas que había desflorado… ¡que quería y deseaba!… pero se sentía bien volver a la normalidad de antes. Ya no tenía que elegir entre una u otra. Preocuparse de ocultar que se había acostado con una de la otra. O que tenía que hacer para tener sexo con una sin que la otra se diera cuenta. Estaba bien si dejaban de ser sus amantes, si volvían a ser compañeros. Shinji dio un suspiro al pensar que en realidad decir que ellas dos habían sido sus amantes era decir mucho. Lo de Asuka había sido en realidad una de sus rabietas, berrinches y pataletas. Rei… ¡habría sido lo mismo que pedirle un refrigerio como recompensa!... Kensuke tenía razón al decir que elegían a pura gente rara para ser Piloto de EVA

Rei pensaba que su apartamento era solo un sitio para guardar su ropa y sus cosas, dormir, comer y bañarse. No un auténtico hogar. La comida y el té eran agradables. Hikari para la piyamada había preparado bocadillos y bebidas que ni llegaron a probar por haber sido corridas. La delegada Horaki había sido muy buena y amable con ella. Pero solo la veía como un bicho raro, solitario y sin amigas o amigos, que solo era digno de lastima. No era como Shinji. Con el tercer niño ella se sentía bien. Incluso era muy diferente a estar con el Comandante Ikari. El estar con el Comandante Ikari era lo mismo a la comida desabrida que siempre comía, a beber el agua insípida. A tomar sus medicinas. Estar con Shinji era comer comida deliciosa preparada solo para ella y al gusto de ella. Beber té caliente y reconfortante.

Asuka pensaba… ¡En lo gorda y horrible que Misato se veía en ese vestido!... ¡Vulgar y corriente!... Se veía como la propia puta callejera… ¡la mona aunque se vista de seda, mona se queda!... de seguro que Kaji dijo eso de que se veía bien por pura cortesía… ¡porque era un caballero!... pero esa no era ninguna dama… ¡solo una buscona!... Mordía y masticaba con rabia su sándwich y bebía el té caliente en lentos sorbos para no quemarse la lengua… ¡Indecente!... ¡sucia!... esas tetas y ese culo de seguro que no eran naturales… ¡Pura silicona!... ya que estaba en el plan de las cirugías plásticas Misato se hubiera mandado a quitar la cara de zorra que tiene… ¡Sucia ramera! ¡Descarada!... ¡hipócrita!... ¡Gorda!... ¡Te ves gooooooordaaaaaaaa, grotesca y ridícula con ese vestido barato de segunda mano pasado de moda!

Era temprano. Prácticamente el final del día y el comienzo de la noche. Con sus respectivas piyamadas arruinadas los tres pilotos se disponían a irse a dormir. Shinji fue a bañarse. Solo tomo una ducha de agua fría, pero se tardó bastante. Asuka y Rei se ruborizaron al verlo salir con el torso desnudo y con solo una toalla alrededor de las caderas… ya no eran esclavas… ya no tenían que saciar sus deseos, ni entregarse a él para saciar sus bajos apetitos en el momento que él lo quisiera. De hecho nunca tuvieron que hacerlo desde esa vez que le entregaron su virginidad y le dijeron que podía tener todo el sexo que quisiera con ellas en el momento que lo quisiera.

Como en el tren se sincronizaron como si fueran una sola. Tenían un solo pensamiento y un solo recuerdo. Ellas desnudas con Shinji desnudo sobre ellas. Entre las piernas sintieron un vacío, ansiedad… ¡que era llenado por su miembro masculino!... lo sentían de nuevo encima con todo su peso. El miembro viril entrando y saliendo de lo más profundo y sagrado de ellas…

-No importa lo que él diga… ¡sigo en deuda con él!- pensó Rei Ayanami.

-¡¿Quién te crees que eres, imbécil?!... ¡Yo soy quien dice si soy o no soy tú esclava!- pensó Soryhu Asuka Langley


	7. ¡Motin!

**¡Motin!**

Rei fue la siguiente en ir a tomar un baño. Ella se aseo primero y luego se metió en la tina con agua caliente. ¡De verdad eso era mejor que pagar para bañarse con un montón de desconocidos! Era algo mucho más higiénico y saludable. Pensaba ella. Shinji salía de su cuarto ya vestido con su ropa de casa. Una holgada franela vieja y unos shorts. Asuka estaba mirando las estrellas en un extremo del balcón. Shinji se le unió en el otro extremo.

-Shinji… ¿Misato se veía espectacular? ¿Verdad?-Pregunto Asuka rompiendo el silencio.

-De seguro que era una aburrida fiesta de gala y todo el mundo tenía que estar elegante Asuka. ¡A ella no le gustan esas cosas y siempre busca zafarse!... de seguro ella fue porque Ritsuko la convenció y Kaji vino a buscarla para que no tuviera ninguna excusa para no ir. ¡Se debe de estar aburriendo a morir en esa fiesta!

-¡No soy una niña!... ¡Peleo contra monstruos extraterrestres del tamaño de un edificio en un puto robot gigante!... Yo debería ir a esas fiestas con Kaji luciendo radiante… ¡con un vestido rojo de la cabeza a los pies!... ¡luciendo joyas y un peinado alto!... con un abanico de terciopelo… Kaji y yo bailaríamos toda la noche… ¡Pero no!... ¡Estoy aquí contigo con la aburrida chica modelo!…

-¡Perdón!... ¡lo siento!

-¡¿Por qué te disculpas Baka Shinji?!... ¡Como odio eso de ti!... ¡Te disculpas por todo aunque no sea tu culpa!

Asuka suspiro.

-Rei y yo no nos fuimos de la piyamada de Hikari, ¡ella nos corrió de su casa!-Le confesó ella- ¡¿Puedes creer que la Chica modelo le pregunto a la delegada de la clase que son mamadas?! ¡Mamadas!... ¡¿De dónde carajos crees que le salió querer saber qué era eso?!

-¡No sé!- Mintió Shinji con un repentino rubor en las mejillas

-¡De seguro lo escucho de algún obrero hablando con otro palurdo!... ¡ella en verdad que es rara!... No sabe comportarse con la gente, ni sabe hablarles… ¡Te juro que si me dicen que tu padre la hizo en un laboratorio secreto que tiene bajo tierra como al monstruo de Frankenstein, me lo creo!

-Asuka… ¡no exageres!... solo no tuvo infancia y la criaron más como rata de laboratorio que como un ser humano…

-Shinji… ¿puedes hablar con ella?... Tú la conoces de más tiempo que yo… y le tienes más paciencia… ¡que se disculpe con Hikari apropiadamente!... Yo la invite a dormir aquí más que nada para eso… ¡Pero te juro que si me sale con otra de sus extravagancias de chica rara y anormal la corro de la casa sin contemplaciones!... ¡acabamos de estar toda una tarde en un baño público y esa maniática se está tomando otro baño!

-¡No es mala idea!... deberías tomar tu uno también… Misato dice que eso te relaja…

-¡Eres un pervertido!...-Asuka mejoro su humor- ¡Solo quieres verme salir del baño envuelta en una diminuta toalla toda mojada!... pero tienes razón… ¡no es mala idea!... ¡Solo que no mires lo que no debes!

Asuka se fue muy animada a su cuarto. En ese preciso momento Rei Ayanami salía… con la toalla alrededor de las caderas y el torso desnudo a la vista. Shinji se horrorizo al verla. Le tomo de un brazo y la llevo a su cuarto…

-Rei… ¡No puedes estar así!

-Pero… ¡si así saliste tú del baño!

-¡Yo soy hombre!... mira solo quédate aquí… ¿Tienes que ponerte en tus cosas para irte a dormir?

-No… me gusta dormir desnuda y mi uniforme lo puse a lavar… ¡No tengo que ponerme!

En efecto. Ni Shinji, ni Asuka se dieron cuenta de que Rei Ayanami andaba desnuda por la casa de la cintura para arriba con solo una toalla alrededor de las caderas mientras ponía a lavar su ropa y luego iba a tomar un baño. La joven consideraba que no violaba las reglas del pudor y la decencia. Tampoco imaginaba que no pudiera dormir con Asuka o en la pijamada de Hikari por completo desnuda como siempre lo hacía en su casa.

-Le pediré a Asuka algo de su ropa…

-¿Puedo usar mejor una de tus camisas?... no quiero dormir con bragas, ni sostén, ni nada que me apriete…

-¡Ponte está camisa!... y trata en lo posible de tener cuidado de enseñar…

Rei se quitó la toalla quedando por completo desnuda delante del tercer niño. Tomo la camisa manga corta y lentamente la fue abotonando de arriba hacia abajo.

-…Lo que no debes-Termino la frase Shinji tragando saliva.

Shinji y Rei salieron del cuarto. La camisa que Shinji le había prestado a Rei era muy holgada y los faldones le llegaban a Rei hasta la mitad del muslo. Rei no llevaba nada debajo, pero a simple vista no se notaba nada. Asuka en ese preciso momento salía de su cuarto envuelta en una toalla. Con la mano a la altura de los pechos sujetaba el paño para que no se abriera. Caminaba con la elegancia de una modelo de pasarela, con los senos casi afuera de la toalla y la espalda al descubierto casi hasta donde pierde su casto nombre. Shinji sintió que le iba a sangrar la nariz. Rei solo tomaba nota de que la forma correcta de una mujer cubrir su desnudez era con el paño apenas cubriéndola y que diera la impresión de que con un estornudo se caía la toalla.

Asuka directamente se metió en la tina con agua caliente. El día había sido de lo mejor y de lo peor para ella. Todo iba bien y en verdad disfruto el "Día de solo chicas", hasta que Rei suelta aquello… ¡Con razón siempre está callada! ¡Cuando se pone hablar dice idioteces!... pero no es capaz de echarle la culpa a su colega piloto de todo lo malo del día… ¡La única verdadera culpable es esa estúpida de la Kiri-tonta!... si no hubiera sido por ella no hubiera ido con Rei a la pijamada de Hikari. Si hubiera estado en la casa con su compañero de piso, Misato no se hubiera atrevido a salir en la noche con Kaji. ¡Por fin hubiera estado toda la tarde a solas con el bobo de Shinji!... ¡Pero no!... el encontronazo con ella le arruino la digestión al idiota de Shinji que como efecto mariposa creo cada uno de los eventos que le amargaron y le arruinaron el día.

Lo que Rei le había dicho de que era un marido maltratador, ella de verdad sintió que era cierto. En la universidad era una nerd, un fenómeno por su inteligencia y talento precoz a tan temprana edad. De no haber sido por Misato ella hubiera sido un bicho raro como Rei. Con ella salía de compras y era en verdad su amiga, ¡ampliaba sus horizontes con algo más que ser piloto de un EVA! Con Kaji, de parte de ella, fue amor a primera vista. Con Shinji… ¡toda esa estupidez de que era libre de la apuesta era por ir con esa chica regalada!... Si Shinji era una mujer golpeada, ¡era "su" mujer golpeada!... ¡No era la puta del pueblo! ¡Shinji era "su" puta y de nadie más!... si no podía poner en cintura y que anduviera por el carril a un papanatas, mequetrefe, pusilánime como Shinji… ¿En verdad iba a poder conquistar a alguien como Kaji?

Siendo justa y honesta Misato siempre hablaba y trataba mal a Kaji. Le hacía desaires y abiertamente lo trataba con desprecio. ¡Y allí estaba su exnovio detrás de ella! En cambio Asuka no había logrado nada usando todo su encanto y carisma. Siendo amorosa y cariñosa. Era obvio que a los hombres había que tratarlos mal, ¡no bien!, para que les hicieran caso. Primero lo primero. ¡Esa Kiri-tonta no le iba a quitar lo que era suyo!... cuando Rei estuviera dormida…

Rei más o menos reflexionaba y pensaba igual. La verdad era que quería a Shinji para ella sola. ¡No le importaba si la otra chica fuera mucho más adecuada y apropiada que ella en realidad! ¡Lo quería para ella sola y para nadie más!... si Shinji era de carácter débil, vulnerable e influenciable… ¡Ella debía aprovecharse de eso y ser la parte dominante de la relación! Era mejor eso que esa… esa… ¡esa intrusa de Mana Kirishima se viniera a meter a donde no la llaman y estaba de más!... Rei estaba acostumbrada a ser sumisa y pasiva, pero a partir de ahora tendría que ser diferente. ¡Más activa y audaz!... cuando Asuka estuviera dormida…

Mientras Asuka se bañaba, Shinji y Rei estaban por fin solos… pero ninguno de los dos hablaba o decían nada. Los dos estaban sentados en el suelo, apoyando la espalda contra el sofá, mientras veían televisión. Shinji solo cambiaba de canales con el control remoto. A su lado Rei estaba sentada en forma recatada con las piernas cruzadas. Asuka fue más rápida en su baño. Al salir vestida de su cuarto no fue con su ropa de casa de siempre.

Ella tenía puesto unas picardías… ¡demasiada atrevida para su edad!... un camisón babydoll corto, que le dejaba a la vista sus bellas piernas y brazos torneados, con tirantes de hilo y un cachetero labrado. Ambos de un color rojo flameante. El camisón era semitransparente, caía líquido sobre el cuerpo de la segunda niña como un cubetazo de sangre y su cachetero estaba tan pegado a su piel que hacía parecer sus diseños como si fueran tatuajes o estar solo pintado sobre su epidermis.

Para Rei si alguien era bonita era lo mismo que decir la noche es oscura o el cielo es azul. Pero Asuka en verdad… ¡se pasaba!... era de morbo total y completa indecencia su carita de ángel en ese cuerpo de demonio. El cachetero parecía hecho por arañas y gusanos de seda directamente sobre su piel. El trasero y las caderas de la segunda niña eran pura suculencia. El juego de transparencia del camisón más que ocultar exhibía la desnudez de Asuka. Era de gasa y tul, etéreo. Ondeaba como una bandera con la más mínima brisa y parecía a punto de deshacerse si uno le hacía el más mínimo roce con la mano. Le realzaba por completo todas las curvas y redondeces del ya de por sí espectacular cuerpo de la segunda niña. Sobre todo el escote, los senos de Asuka parecían que se iban a salir si ella daba un suspiro. ¡La pelirroja era pura ricura de la cabeza a los pies!

-A… A… Asuka… ¡¿Vas a irte a dormir así?!- Dijo Shinji en el dilema de ver o no ver. Repasando el Kama Sutra gay con su padre y Fuyutsuki de protagonistas en su mente.

-¡Es lo que está de moda, Bobo!-Le replico Asuka girando y modelándole sus picardías- ¿verdad que me veo bien?... ¡lástima que solo sea para dormir!

¡Para dormir ella y provocar insomnio a los demás! rumio Shinji para sus adentros. Rei no lo quería admitir pero Asuka estaba linda, despampanante, ¡espectacular!... ella de verdad se veía fabulosa… ¡para el pecado!... estaba como para que los hombres tuvieran violentas erecciones y eyacularan con solo verla como botellas de champaña a su paso. Para volver a muchas mujeres lesbianas del tiro. Asuka estaba con el cabello suelto, sin sus eternos conectores neurales que siempre usaba para tener su cabellera recogida. Sin nada de maquillaje en la cara. ¡Era en verdad una delicia! Shinji y Rei pensaron que las picardías eran en realidad para lucirlas para Kaji y seducirlo…

Sin nada mejor que hacer los tres se sentaron en el sofá. Cada chica en un extremo y con Shinji en el medio. Shinji seguía zapeando. Asuka y Rei… ¡estaban esperando que la otra se fuera a dormir!... Asuka le quito el control a Shinji y se pusieron a ver un maratón de documentales sobre la vida de los crustáceos de la barrera de coral de Australia. Shinji se había aburrido a los 10 minutos y se fue a dormir a su cuarto. Previamente Asuka había preparado todo para que Rei durmiera con ella en un futton en su habitación.

-Rei… ¿No tienes sueño?-Pregunto Asuka

-No. La vida de los crustáceos de la barrera de coral de Australia me parece muy interesante… ¡si quieres vete a acostar y en lo que me dé sueño voy a la cama!

Asuka pensó que para la monótona y tediosa de Rei ver a los lentos crustáceos de vida vacía era lo mismo que ver la saga de rápido y furioso.

-¡Quiero ver otra cosa!- Dijo la pelirroja y cambio de canal hasta dar con una malísima película vomitiva de zombis. Pero ni así logro mandar a Rei a la cama. Siguió zapeando, mirando a la peliazul por el rabillo del ojo. A la chica no le importaba que Asuka no le dejara ver nada.

-¡Parece que no hay nada bueno!... ¡será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir!-Propuso Asuka

-La vida de los crustáceos en la barrera de coral de Australia me pareció interesante. Si quieres vete a dormir y yo lo termino de ver-Le replico Rei

-¡Es aburrida a morir!... ¡te vas a quedar dormida viéndola sola y el televisor de seguro que amanecerá prendido!

-No tengo sueño. Te propongo algo, si me quedo dormida me despiertas y me voy a dormir… si tú te quedas dormida te despierto y te vas a dormir… ¿hecho?

El espíritu competitivo de Asuka no se pudo negar al reto.

-.-

Shinji mientras tanto dormía como un tronco. Se despertó al sentir un cuerpo tibio al lado suyo. ¡Era Rei Ayanami! La joven puso un dedo sobre sus labios-¡Shhhhh!- Entre besos y caricias lo fue desnudando. Shinji se preguntaba si todo era un sueño o producto de su desbocada imaginación. De entre el cuello entreabierto de la camisa podía ver los pechos de Rei bambolear y menearse mientras ella, a cuatro patas sobre él, lo iba desnudando. El rostro serio e inexpresivo de la chica, su calma y tranquilidad, hacía parecer todo más irreal. Onírico.

La bella joven estaba poniendo en práctica lo que Asuka le había dicho sobre las mamadas. Aunque su rostro y su actitud no lo mostraban sentía en verdad asco y repulsión. Esa parte del cuerpo de Shinji era sucia, era para expulsar la orina. ¡Había estado dentro de su coño!... pero también recordaba como Shinji le había hecho sexo oral y había sido… ¡placentero!... le había llenado de un gozo indescriptible y a ella le tocaba devolvérselo. El joven estaba sentado sobre el futton expectante y Rei le obliga a acostarse de espaldas mientras ella se posiciona sobre él.

Con las manos cada una al lado de la cadera del joven Rei estaba a cuatro patas, entre las piernas separadas del tercer elegido. Ella se sentó sobre sus talones y luego se fue inclinando hasta dejar su culo en pompa. Acoge la verga inerte y sin vida de Shinji en su boca. Se recuerda de que Shinji se acaba de bañar… ¡todo su cuerpo huele bien!... lentamente Rei va abandonando sus escrúpulos y empieza a chupar. El asta de carne se hincha y se endereza. El miembro tiene un sabor indefinido entre acre y salado… ¡en verdad que es amargo! La primera elegida siente como se va poniendo duro dentro de su boca, como aumenta su tamaño y grosor.

De chupar empieza a lamer cuando ya no le cabe en la boca. Lo lame en toda su extensión, oprimiendo una vena azulada que corre a flor de piel, que aumenta en su congestión y relieve a cada lametada, en cada beso. Ella mordisquea con suavidad a los lados, como si estuviera royendo una mazorca. Siente el intenso placer que está proporcionando al tercer niño casi como propio. Ya no siente asco y aspira con delicia morbosa la piel satinada de sus bolas. Los levanta con una mano y desliza la punta afilada de su lengua entre ellos. Encuentra otra vena y la acaricia con su lengua y labios haciéndola palpitar.

Completamente excitada y cachonda Rei explora, va, vuelve, sube bruscamente hasta la punta del falo sin nada de asco o repulsión. Luego traga, hasta el fondo de su garganta, casi que siente que se ahoga. Succiona con lentos movimientos mientras su lengua envuelve y acaricia el miembro. Comienza a mamar de verdad, subiendo y bajando la cabeza mientras se apoya del suelo con las manos. Rei siente como su sexo se humedece, su sexo llora una lágrima espesa como saliva que le recorre la raja de su coño entre sus muslos apretados. Gota a gota caen en el Futton para ser bebidos por este.

Para poder gemir y jadear a gusto, voluptuosamente, la joven de cabellos azules expulsa el falo de su boca por unos instantes mientras acaricia el meato entreabierto con pequeños y suaves movimientos de su lengua. Luego vuelve a tragar y a regurgitar esa carne hinchada de sangre, a mamar de esa teta con genuino gusto y placer. Shinji solo se convulsiona, jadea y gime, mientras con la mirada perdida ve el techo. Entre sus manos tiene la cabeza de Rei, sus cabellos entre sus dedos. La joven continua con su subir y bajar de cabeza. Shinji no lo soporta más y eyacula para sorpresa y deleite de Rei. Ella se traga los chorros y chorros de leche caliente y viscosa de Shinji. Ella también llega al orgasmo saboreando y cloqueando de gusto el semen amargo que le llena la boca y caliente baja por su garganta.

Ella se tumba a su lado entre complacida y molesta… ¡No se esperaba que en verdad lo fuera a disfrutar tanto! ¡Le frustra un poco el estar como al principio o más en deuda que antes!... le gustaría volver a beber de él… pero recuerda lo que tiene que hacer como gran final, según Asuka. Se incorpora y se desabotona la camisa de arriba abajo hasta dejar la prenda abierta y lo que cubría totalmente expuesto. La albina parece hecha de marfil y brillar en la penumbra de la habitación. Le gusto verse linda y hermosa en toda su desnudez a los ojos del tercer niño. Ella no era llamativa y despampanante como Misato y Asuka. Pero estaba allí completamente para él, excitada y cachonda a más no poder.

Ella se acuesta de espalda, abre sus piernas con las rodillas flexionadas y apuntando el techo. Shinji se pone sobre ella y contiene el aliento. La penetra con una acometida rectilínea irresistible, con su miembro de nuevo rígido e hinchado. La humedad en el sexo de Rei le facilita la entrada… ¡él no recordaba lo apretada que era Rei Ayanami!... Solo después de alcanzar el punto máximo de penetración de su eje se permitió suspirar de placer. Sobre Rei Ayanami estaba Shinji Ikari desnudo, con todo su peso sobre ella, cubriéndole por completo con su cuerpo y pegando una mejilla contra su mejilla. Ella le abrazaba con los brazos y las piernas. Fue turno de ella de estar mirando el techo con la mirada perdida mientras era mecida por las embestidas del ariete de Shinji en su interior.

Shinji golpea con sus caderas las caderas de ella. Se mueve de adelante hacia atrás y de arriba abajo. Las embestidas son regulares y Shinji retrocede hasta casi sacar su miembro por completo para luego ir de nuevo hacia adelante y hasta el fondo, hasta donde su cadera choca con la otra cadera. Cada nueva embestida del falo deja a Rei más caliente, húmeda y estrecha. Las manos de Shinji le apretaban las nalgas a Rei mientras ella lo apretaba a él todo el cuerpo con su abrazo de piernas y brazos. Los dos eran una sola respiración. Inhalaban y exhalaban el aire en un solo suspiro, en un solo jadeo. Shinji y ella llegan a un brutal orgasmo que los clava en el sitio. Ella siente el semen de él desbordándose en su interior mientras sufre intensos espasmos de gozo uno tras otro.

Shinji decide culearla allí mismo. La abraza y la besa. Le come y le lame los senos. La pone en cuatro patas. ¡Rei no sabe lo que le espera! Shinji trata de controlarse, pero en verdad quiere meterle su verga de golpe entre las suaves nalgas de la primera niña. Trata primero con delicadeza, pero en su inexperiencia no atina a meter nada. Para Rei no es desagradable sentir el falo deslizarse entre sus nalgas o en todo el surco de su coño. Shinji se frustra un poco pensando que en las películas porno se ve como algo mucho más fácil… pero quiere hacer las cosas bien, sin lastimar a Rei o que le duela.

No hablan o se dicen nada. Los gestos y las caricias dicen más que mil palabras. Con su culito en pompa y la camisa abierta arremangada sobre su espalda Rei solo deja que Shinji haga lo que quiera con ella. Shinji trata de meterle primero los dedos, se los ensaliva… pero el ano virgen de Rei es diminuto. Está expuesto entre las nalgas de la chica que tienen la firmeza y la textura de jamones. Rei se sorprende y siente como su coño se humedece de golpe al sentir como Shinji lame entre sus nalgas y sin asco le mete la punta de la lengua en su anito rosado. Shinji consigue por fin lubricarla y consigue meterle el meñique completo. Rei solo muerde el futton, no protesta y con su pasividad le dice al muchacho que continúe.

Con delicadeza, paciencia… y mucha salivita… Shinji consigue relajar y ensanchar el ano de Rei. Ella se sorprende al sentir como la verga de Shinji entra en su interior… ¡entra toda!... ella se muerde los labios y aguanta callada. Shinji empieza con sus arremetidas y ella en la sumisa posición de perrita es mecida y sodomizada. Shinji ve su miembro entrar y salir de la grupa de Rei. Como el bello cuerpo se estremece y tiembla con su fuerza en cada golpe de caderas. Firmemente la sostiene de la cintura de avispa para jalarla hacia atrás una vez que con fuerza la dispara hacia adelante. El deleite y gozo es indescriptible e inaguantable. Los dos explotan.

Con satisfacción Shinji escucha el grito ahogado de Rei que en circunstancias normales hubiera sido un rugido si no fuera por el miedo de que Asuka los escuchara. La leche se escurre entre las posaderas de Rei. Sus muslos patinan entre ellos en la blanca sustancia mientras Rei permanece tumbada de lado. Shinji de verdad está agotado, con los cabellos hecho mechones y el cuerpo cubierto de sudor. También se tumba al lado de Rei, detrás de ella. Sentir el cuerpo del otro es un momento que los llena de ternura… un placer puro y limpio mucho más potente y transcendente los embarga a ambos después del intenso placer carnal.

Dejan pasar algunos minutos. La peliazul vuelve hacer el gesto de silencio con el dedo sobre sus labios. Se limpia un poco entre las piernas con una esquina de la sabana y luego abotona de nuevo la camisa. Solo se pone de pie y se va como si fuera el producto de un sueño.

-.-

"… Se conocen unas 12 000 especies, la mayoría de ellas son de vida libre, pero algunos géneros se han adaptado a estilos de vida comensal e incluso al parasitismo, utilizando un enorme rango de hospedadores para el desarrollo de su ciclo vital, a veces complejo. Concretamente, estos meso parásitos (ya que suelen estar insertos parcialmente en los tejidos del huésped) desarrollan ciclos de vida con hospedadores secundarios y terciarios afectando a cetáceos, peces y moluscos principalmente. Este aspecto los convierten en importantes partícipes de las complejas redes tróficas que se forman entre los huéspedes, siendo relativamente fácil la transmisión y dispersión del parásito. Los copépodos per se son considerados a veces un problema para la acuicultura, ya que la alta densidad de hospedadores facilita una elevada concentración de copépodos…"

Asuka estaba cabeceando entre dormida y despierta con el control de la televisión en la mano… tiene la mirada fija en la pantalla del televisor, pero su mirada está por completo perdida y desenfocada. ¡Primero muerta antes de perder de nuevo y sobre todo perder contra la mosquita muerta que es Rei Ayanami!... está casi hipnotizada por la voz del narrador del documental, pero su fuerza de voluntad se mantiene firme y obliga a sus ojos a estar abiertos y fijos en la pantalla. Pero está por completo ida, sin prestar atención a lo que tiene a su alrededor. Entre dormida y despierta.

"… Hay interacciones muy curiosas, un ejemplo es el cestodo Triaenophorus crassus, que es capaz de provocar cambios de comportamiento en su hospedador intermediario del género 1 que lo llevan a ocupar nichos que no suelen frecuentar y con ello se facilita su ingestión por especies concretas de peces. Actualmente, se ha propuesto el uso de algunas especies de copépodos para el control biológico…"

-¡Asuka!- Rei le está sacudiendo con la mano en su hombro. La pelirroja vuelve en sí -¡Me voy a dormir!... tengo sueño -Le dice la peliazul a la pelirroja.

-¿Eh?... ¡Sí!... ¡Está bien!-Dice Asuka (¡gane!, ¡gane!, ¡gane!)- En un rato voy… ¡que descanses!

Rei cae rendida en el sitio que le toca para dormir. Sonríe con el sabor de Shinji en la boca, su culito estrenado por él y sintiéndo su coñito lleno de su semen. Ella se duerme con solo cerrar los ojos.

-.-

Shinji se vuelve a vestir con el cuerpo y las sabanas de su lecho reteniendo todavía el calor corporal de Rei. ¿Fue todo un sueño, un delirio, una broma de su imaginación?... cierra los ojos sintiendo todavía el grato y placentero momento pasado. Se gira a un costado con un cosquilleo en su piel rememorando los besos, las caricias, el contacto de piel a piel, la boca en su sexo, el delicioso y apasionado coito, el culito virgen apretado y rico que había desflorado. Casi vuelve a sentir como al principio un femenino cuerpo tibio al lado suyo… Shinji abre los ojos… ¡el cuerpo tibio es real!... ¿Rei Ayanami otra vez?... el joven se gira y su sorpresa es genuina al ver que el cuerpo tibio que tiene al lado es de Soryhu Asuka Langley.

Asuka pone un dedo sobre sus rojos labios- ¡Shhhhhh!

Shinji enmudece y no puede hablar… ¡Me acabo de acostar con Rei!... ¡Hicimos el amor!... ¡Me la acabo de tirar!... ¡No puedo! ¡No debo!... ¡No es correcto!... piensa. Asuka solo sonríe y se pasa la lengua entre los labios con elegante lascivia. ¡Solo le falta los cuernos y la cola para ser una simpática, picara y traviesa diablita!... Shinji de nuevo se pregunta si sueña o está delirando. ¡Todo tiene que ser una jugarreta de su imaginación!

Asuka sonríe entre burlona y lujuriosa… los tirantes de su camisón están caídos como al descuido, a un lado de sus hombros. La prenda parece no haber caído por estar sostenida por los pezones de Asuka que están paraditos y puntiagudos. Asuka es un banquete para los ojos, ¡un manjar de sibaritas!... ¡Puro caviar y champaña para el que la mira!... más que comérsela con los ojos Shinji siente que es un mendigo de la calle con un hambre más vieja que el mismo viendo por una vidriera de un fino restaurant gourmet los más finos y sofisticados alimentos. Las viandas y los manjares que son solo para los inmensamente ricos o los reyes convertidas en obras de arte culinaria por los mejores cocineros.

Shinji cierra los ojos y traga saliva como si con eso pudiera hacer desaparecer ese delirio hecho carne… ¡Siente escrúpulos y remordimientos de conciencia!... el momento que había pasado con Rei era más que solo sexo… ¡había sido mágico y hermoso!... no podía ensuciarlo en brazos de otra. Con su lecho todavía caliente con el calor de su amante. Con el cuerpo hormigueándole con sus besos y caricias. Con el placer y el gozo compartido todavía a flor de piel.

Asuka no lo deja pensar. Ella solo se le echa encima y casi lo besa en los labios. Shinji solo siente el roce de la punta de la nariz de ella sobre su nariz en un beso esquimal. Con sus labios le acaricia en suaves roces las mejillas y la barbilla. Ella lo besuquea en la garganta y en el cuello encima de él a cuatro patas. Lentamente le arremanga la camisa mientras las manitas de ella le hormiguean el vientre y el pecho. ¡Cretino! ¡Ten vergüenza!... ¡le acabas de hacer el amor a la chica que te gusta! ¡Qué quieres! ¡Que amas!... ¡le pediste en el tren que fuera tu novia!... ¡Dile a Asuka que se vaya!... ¡Es otro de sus berrinches! ¡Solo está herida en su amor propio por que Misato se fue con Kaji!... piensa Shinji. Pero sus pensamientos no se convierten en palabras o acciones.

Asuka le quita la franela entre besos y caricias. Shinji se debate entre el placer que siente y los remordimientos de conciencia. ¡No está bien! ¡No es correcto para ninguna de las dos!... pero las quiere a las dos, las ama a las dos. ¡Les confesó a las dos su amor en el tren y renuncio a ellas por que en verdad las ama! ¡No las quieres como esclavas! ¡Ni como juguetes! Asuka lo besa en los labios y de golpe le mete la lengua. Como un súcubo que está tentando a un santo es mucho más atrevida. Le quita el short, le acaricia el muslo con su mano de seda y se dispone a tragarse su virilidad erecta.

Shinji por fin reacciona. ¡Por vergüenza!... también por delicadeza a ambas. Un sentido de la delicadeza y la decencia bastante retorcido. Rei y Asuka habían aprendido sobre la marcha a hacer mamadas bien ricas y quería tener esos recuerdos por separado. Asuka estaba con ventaja porque era su segunda vez… Rei de verdad se había esforzado y no quería arruinar o ensuciar todo lo hecho por ella dejando que Asuka lo hiciera mejor, igual o peor. Por otra parte no podía dejar que Asuka pusiera la boca y la lengua en su miembro sazonado con la saliva y los jugos vaginales de Rei, ¡Después de haber estado metido dentro de su ano!… ¡Sería en verdad el colmo de lo grotesco y del mal gusto!... además de antihigiénico… un insulto imperdonable al orgullo y el amor propio de la alemana… Shinji dio un suspiro y se preguntaba cómo se había metido en semejante lio de faldas sin quererlo, ni buscarlo.

Asuka estaba de espaldas sobre el lecho con Shinji encima besándola con lengua. El tercer elegido engancho con sus pulgares los tirantes del camisón y los jalo. Los pechos de Asuka estaban descubiertos y los puntiagudos pezones apuntaban el techo. Asuka solo podía mirar el techo mientras Shinji saboreaba y se daba un banquete con sus senos. Esa parte de su anatomía seguía igual de sensible y voluptuosa… ¡Ella se estaba poniendo en verdad cachonda y mojada!... Shinji no le quería quitar su ropa por fetichismo. Le gustaba la textura de las prendas sentirlas sobre la piel desnuda. Le iba a quitar el cachetero, pero Asuka no lo dejo. Acariciándose sensualmente dejo al descubierto una ranura vertical escondida en la prenda. Detrás de la ranura vertical de tela estaba la ranura vertical de carne de Asuka.

Shinji está sobre Asuka en otro apasionado coito… ¡Pero que rico! ¡Qué sabroso! ¡Qué delicia!... su miembro entra y sale de esa estrecha cueva húmeda y caliente que lo enloquece. Shinji eyacula al final fuera, con mucho cuidado de no ensuciar a Asuka, ni a su lencería. Chorros y chorros de su semen salen de su miembro para un lado de la joven. La pelirroja está en pleno orgasmo, con espasmos de placer y gozo intenso uno tras otro. Shinji se tumba a su lado exhausto… y en verdad sorprendido de que después de estar con Rei hubiera tenido fuerzas y energías para Asuka.

Si Shinji creía que era el final de todo… ¡estaba muy equivocado!... ¡Ahora era que Asuka quería más guerra y mucho más de él!


	8. Larga noche

**Larga noche**

Asuka ansiosa buscaba los labios de Shinji con sus labios. Se aprieta con fuerza contra él mientras se le pone encima. Ella se sienta luego en el bajo vientre de él apoyando su peso en sus piernas flexionadas. Ella sonríe y con sus manitas le acaricia el pecho imberbe. Shinji le manosea el trasero… firme y duro… ¡rico!... Asuka solo se hace desear. No tiene que hablar o pedir nada. Sus gestos, sus miradas y ademanes lo dicen todo.

Rodaron sobre el futton y Shinji quedo encima de ella, empalmado de nuevo. Asuka no espero, tomo el miembro con sus manitas y lo apunto a su entrada. Ella elevo sus caderas mientras que asía de las nalgas a Shinji para que fuera en su encuentro. Shinji se hundió en ella. ¡No podía creer que de nuevo tuviera fuerzas y energías para echar otro polvo!... Shinji boqueaba y jadeaba como pez fuera de agua mientras Asuka se movía y retorcía violentamente debajo de él buscando ser penetrada hasta lo más profundo de su útero.

De nuevo rodaron sobre el lecho. Ella ahora estaba encima cabalgándolo, con furia y violencia, como una valquiria wagneriana. Todo ella parecía una llama, una hoguera. Sus largos cabellos rojos aleteaban en cada subida y bajada. Su tenue y transparente camisón se inflaba y desinflaba, flameaba en cada violento y enérgico movimiento de su cuerpo. En cada ascensión y caída. Sus turgentes senos botaban y se deformaban con la fuerza de la gravedad en medio de la caída libre y la violenta ascensión. El cuerpo de Asuka ardía y quemaba. Shinji no pensaba en nada, ni podía sentir nada. Solo los ricos sentones, las caderas de ella haciendo ochos y círculos, Asuka subiendo y cayendo con todo su peso. El hueco de su inexperiencia Asuka lo llenaba con su entusiasmo y energía.

Ella se dejó voltear de nuevo. Shinji estaba encima de ella arremetiendo y embistiendo con igual furia y violencia. Le agarro por los tobillos y le puso las rodillas al lado de las orejas buscando ir mucho más adentro de ella. Shinji le abría y le cerraba las piernas a Asuka, cambiaba el ángulo de penetración buscando y encontrando el máximo placer, nuevos gozos, ¡delicias indescriptibles! Esta vez exploto en su interior y lleno el coño de Asuka con su leche hasta hacerlo rebosar. Shinji y Asuka parecían que habían corrido en un maratón. Estaban en verdad cansados, ¡extenuados!

Descansaron unos minutos tumbados uno junto al otro… y Asuka volvía a las carantoñas, a las provocaciones, a hacerlo arder con solo una mirada, una sonrisa, un mohín burlón… ¡¿Quieres más?! Le preguntó Shinji con terror, con sus ojos, sin palabras. Asuka le respondió con otro beso apasionado, metiéndole la lengua hasta el fondo, bebiendo su saliva con sed inaudita… ¡quiero más! ¡Lo quiero todo! Fue su respuesta sin palabras. Como una súcubo insaciable le hizo olvidar a Shinji por completo cualquier principio moral o escrúpulo. Le hizo olvidar por completo que le había hecho a Rei Ayanami el amor allí mismo no hacía mucho.

Su miembro de nuevo estaba erecto, pero fue el ano de Asuka su objetivo. Desvirgar el culo de Rei primero le permitió a Shinji desvirgar el culo de Asuka con mucha mayor facilidad. La prenda de Asuka también tenía un agujero secreto para esa eventualidad. Asuka estaba de verdad nerviosa y ansiosa por lo que había escuchado de lo mucho que dolía la primera vez… ¡Pero Shinji lo estaba haciendo muy bien!... ¡rico!... ¡delicioso!... con mucha paciencia y delicadeza… ¡en verdad era sabroso tragarse toda esa carne por atrás para ella!... sin siquiera imaginar que Shinji había aprendido allí mismo sobre la marcha con Rei como hacerlo tan agradable y gozoso. Shinji seguía con su fetichismo. El culito enfundado en la tenue tela ¡era divino! Los cabellos de Asuka y su camisón de transparente tul, de gasa etérea, flameaban en sus vuelos y caídas ante el poderoso empuje de sus caderas.

En realidad fue más traumático y doloroso para Shinji que para Asuka. Más que culearla parecía que estuviera domando una potranca salvaje. Su culo era apretado y estrecho. ¡Dios no se podía estar quieta ni un momento!... ella era como un látigo, una serpiente con epilepsia, sus caderas eran puro fuego. El meneo de sus nalgas, la forma en que su culo temblaba y vibraba ¡era de locura! Era en verdad una tortura quedar en un mal ángulo o que su miembro se doblara, pero entre el dolor y el sufrimiento Shinji no podía decir que no lo estaba disfrutando. El placer era tan fuerte e intenso que le hacía olvidar los malos ratos.

Con el culo en pompa, de perrita, parada de rodillas, sentada, de lado, Asuka quería probarlo todo y hacerlo todo sin que Shinji sacara su verga dentro de su ano y sin que parara. Shinji solo la manoseaba y acariciaba para calmarla un poco… le masturbaba el coño con una mano mientras la otra inmisericordemente le apretaba una teta. Shinji acallaba sus gritos y alaridos de placer con la mano o con un beso en la boca cuando hacía falta. El orgasmo fue fulminante y violento para ambos.

Shinji respiraba entrecortadamente. Los dos estaban acostados de lado, uno junto al otro. El miembro encogido y arrugado del muchacho lo saco por fin de la bella joven. Los dos estuvieron acostados y acurrucados uno junto al otro por unos cuantos minutos más. Asuka respiraba con regularidad, suavemente, inflando y desinflando su caja torácica en cada inhalación y exhalación. Ella se acomodó sus escasas ropas y le hizo la seña de hacer silencio de nuevo con su dedo sobre sus labios. Se puso de pie. Muy contenta y satisfecha se fue dando saltitos y girando en el aire elegantemente como si fuera una bailarina de ballet. ¡Parecía una gentil hada de cuentos de hadas!... pensó Shinji… ¡que nada tenía que ver con el lujurioso súcubo con que había estado fornicando tan salvajemente!

Asuka entreabrió la puerta deslizante y con precaución echo un vistazo afuera. Luego salió y con el pie cerró la puerta corrediza detrás de ella. Camino a su cuarto y echo primero una ojeada antes de entrar. Rei dormía sobre el futton. La pelirroja pensó que desde el principio debió haber tomado la iniciativa en vez de dejársela al cobarde y pusilánime de Shinji… ¡aunque su orgullo y vanidad dictaban que él fuera a su cuarto como el pervertido lujurioso que era y no ella al de él! ¡Que para algo él era el hombre!... ¡Ella era linda, atractiva y deseable! ¡Su esclava por la apuesta!... ¡Él debía aprovecharse de eso para obligarla a tener sexo con él todo el tiempo y hacerle cosas sucias y depravadas!... Era para que la violara todos los días como un pervertido degenerado y la tumbara en el momento menos pensado para saciar sus bajos apetitos en lo que estuvieran solos como un perro enloquecido por oler a la hembra en celo… ¡Estúpido Shinji!

¡Estaba cansada y exhausta!... se tiro sobre su cama y con solo cerrar los ojos se durmió. Apenas tuvo tiempo de arroparse y cubrirse con una sábana. Había caído sobre su lecho como árbol derribado por leñadores en un sonoro y seco ¡Plaf! Rei se despertó por el sonido abrupto y miro a su alrededor. Se desperezo y se estiro. Asuka estaba por completo dormida. Rei degusto en su boca los restos de la sustancia amarga de Shinji. El sabor de su polla lo sentía todavía en la punta de la lengua. Le escocía el orto deliciosamente al estar sentada, era un placer extraño. El que siente uno al rascarse cuando se tiene comezón. La sensación en su coño, en su vagina, ¡Era en verdad lo mejor!... Asuka le había comentado que a la doctora Ritsuko la follaban poco y mal, ella no había entendido nada. Pero ahora la habían follado bien… ¡muy bien!... pero muy poco. Rei sintió como su rostro se teñía de carmín y su coño se humedecía... con Shinji había sido delicioso hacer el amor… ¡exquisito!... pero había sido con prisa y sin en verdad disfrutarlo del todo…

Shinji seguía sin poder creerse que había hecho el amor con Rei y Asuka. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, sobre todo su miembro. Estaba aporreado, molido y apaleado por todos lados. Asuka era en verdad ruda y violenta pero Rei primero lo había dejado totalmente exhausto, sin fuerzas, ni energías. Con todo se sentía feliz y ligero. Rei era beber agua cuando te morías de sed en el desierto y Asuka era calentarte en una hoguera en medio de un crudo invierno. Les había hecho el amor a las dos en su cuarto, en ese mismo lecho y casi al mismo tiempo… ¡una después de otra!

Estaba exhausto. Volvió a ponerse sus ropas con total desgano y se acostó de lado. Con solo cerrar los ojos iba a dormir como un tronco de un tirón. Fue entonces cuando sintió detrás suyo, ¡Otra vez!... un tibio cuerpo femenino… ¿Asuka de nuevo?... al girarse y ver a Rei Ayanami solo trago saliva. Era ella con su camisa del colegio puesta y sin nada más debajo… la camisa estaba entreabierta y Rei se veía muy apetecible. Sin ser tan llamativa como Asuka, transpiraba por todos los poros de su cuerpo su fría sensualidad. Esa aura de misterio que la hacía tan única.

-Shinji… ¿te gustaría echarme otro talco?-Pregunto Rei seria en un susurro.

-¿Talco?-Se extrañó Shinji

Rei solo dio un suspiro. ¡¿Por qué la gente tiene que ser tan complicada y no llama las cosas por su nombre?! Las palabras lejos de comunicar solo incomunicaban a la gente…

-¡Talco!... ¿quieres echarme otro talco?… Meter tu pene dentro de mi vagina hasta eyacular o en su defecto meterlo en mi boca o en mi ano o en los tres, uno después del otro… - Susurro Rei con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

-Rei… ¡estoy cansado!... y… y… y… ¡me duele la cabeza!

-¿No lo hice bien? ¿Fue desagradable la mamada que te hice? ¿O mi vagina o mi ano no fueron lo suficientemente placenteros?

Shinji casi sintió que Rei le iba a decir que si como cliente no estaba satisfecho del servicio… ¡la empresa le iba a devolver su dinero!

-No… ¡No es eso!... ¡Fue fantástico! ¡Maravilloso!... ¡Todo! ¡De verdad!... pero estoy cansado y tengo sueño…

-Yo descanse un poco y estoy bien… ¡solo eyaculaste tres veces!... si dormiste y descansaste un poco como yo, ¡deberías de estar en condiciones para echarme de nuevo otro talco!... ¿En serio no quieres?

¡Shinji sentía que no podía ni con su alma! A las matemáticas de Rei les faltaba agregar los polvos que había echado con Asuka… ¡después de haber hecho el amor con la peliazul y sin esperar siquiera que la cama se enfriara!... ¡Dios soy de lo peor! Pensó Shinji. El joven Ikari estaba cansado y exhausto… ¡chupado hasta la medula!... pero no se resistió más. Nuevamente era desnudado por Rei entre besos y caricias. Pero el miembro de Shinji no podía más y el tercer niño opto por usar sus manos y sus dedos. Era como tocar el chelo y Rei era en sus manos arcilla para darle forma, un instrumento de cuerda para hacer música… Si con mi verga te fallo, ¡con mi lengua te desmayo!... Rei estaba de espaldas mirando el techo mientras Shinji le comía el coño. Deslizaba la lengua desde la rodilla hasta la entrepierna. Quedamente Rei sollozaba y gimoteaba. Con solo el juego previo Shinji consiguió que la joven tuviera un orgasmo.

Rei era por completo pasiva, sumisa y complaciente… ¡todo lo opuesto a la dominante, ardiente y violenta Asuka! El muchacho le desabotono la camisa con lentitud y el pálido cuerpo de Rei parecía resplandecer en la penumbra de la habitación. La blancura de su piel rivalizaba con la blancura de la camisa de Shinji. Ella parecía estar hecha de nieve, marfil, perlas. Shinji le estaba acariciando y sobando todo el cuerpo, saboreándolo con las manos. Podía meterle los dedos en todos los orificios que quisiera y ninguna parte de Rei estaba prohibida para él, para sus manos o sus labios y lengua. Con todo Shinji era gentil y suave.

Con Rei en celo y súper-mega-híper-cachonda… Shinji sintió que lázaro resucitaba. Rei estaba feliz de recibir de nuevo dentro de su vagina el miembro viril erecto. Unidos en sus sexos rodaban sobre el futton. Rei encontraba las artes amatorias del tercer niño mucho mejores, ¡exponencialmente mucho mejores!... no se imaginaba que era gracias al ardor y a la pasión de Asuka que Shinji era mucho mejor amante. Que en realidad solo se limitaba a repetir la revolcada que habían tenido, solo que a un ritmo mucho más lento y a una intensidad mucho más suave.

Shinji trataba de aprovechar lo mejor posible su erección… ¡y le dio duro y bonito a la vagina de Rei! Por Asuka se había dado cuenta de que podía cambiar de posición, de ángulo y en profundidad para durar más… ¡y gozar más!... Shinji estaba encima de Rei como si estuviera haciendo flexiones, con los tobillos de ella a un lado del cuello de él. Penetrando a Rei hasta lo más profundo. Shinji sudaba mucho, mucho más que Rei. Cada embestida era como sacudir un árbol después de llover y el sudor del muchacho caía sobre Rei como una fresca y deliciosa llovizna. Shinji y Rei tuvieron un violento orgasmo… ¡Ya no puedo más!... pensaba Shinji sin aliento, sin fuerzas, cansado y reventado. Cayó al lado de Rei más muerto que vivo. Rei estaba feliz, complacida, ¡en pleno éxtasis!... borracha de los espasmos y contracciones de su orgasmo múltiple.

-Ikari-kun… antes de irme… ¿me das por el culo de nuevo?- Pregunto Rei en un ronroneo en su oído, pegándose a él como una lapa y enroscándose como una serpiente… "¡¿Queeeeeee?!" Se dijo para sus adentros Shinji horrorizado "¡¿Quieres más?!… ¡me voy a morir! ¡No puedo más!"… "¡Sí!" Dijo todo el cuerpo de Shinji de la cabeza a los pies con gula, con hambre desmesurada "¡Sí!, ¡sí!, ¡sí!, ¡sí!, ¡sí!... ¡Voy a reventarte ese culito tan sabroso y delicioso! ¡No vas a poder sentarte en un mes!". Su miembro de nuevo se irguió al ser bombeada la sangre a los cuerpos cavernosos… ¡Shinji no podía creerlo!... tenía de nuevo una soberbia e increíble erección entre las piernas. No sabía en realidad si debía lamentarse o alegrarse de ello.

Después de algunos besos y caricias Shinji estaba de nuevo en plena faena. Más que nada era repetir y hacer lo mismo que con el culo de Asuka… en pompa, de perrita, parados de rodilla, sentada y de lado; Rei fue culeada a conciencia, sin piedad, ni misericordia. Shinji no sabía si lo suyo era un premio o un castigo… pero… ¡Rei era una delicia y su culito ambrosia de los dioses!... Shinji se sentía como un drogadicto que no podía abandonar la droga que lo destruye y envenena… ¡Joder! ¡Pero que rico!... Nunca iba poder decirles que no a Rei o Asuka a la hora de poder follarlas. Les iba a dar hasta que el cuerpo le aguante y hasta mucho más. Nuevamente llegaron a los orgasmos juntos.

-Shinji… ¿me dejas quedarme un rato más?... ¡solo un rato sin que hagamos nada y después me voy!– Susurro ella cansada y somnolienta. Shinji no le respondió, porque solo podía jadear como un asmático.

Rei se quedó por completo dormida al cabo de un rato. Shinji no tuvo corazón para despertarla y pedirle que volviera con sus propios pies al cuarto de Asuka… ¡Aunque eso era lo que la prudencia aconsejaba!... le abotono la camisa y la aseo un poco con la punta de la sabana. Luego busco su ropa y se la puso. Seriamente pensó en poner tranca a su cuarto en lo que regresara para ver si lo dejaban dormir. Tomo la chica entre sus brazos y se la llevó al cuarto de la pelirroja. Fue con mucho cuidado y sigilo. La alemana dormía plácidamente en su cama y al lado, después de un espacio vacío como un pasillo como separación, estaba el Futton en donde Rei dormía.

Con mucho cuidado y delicadeza Shinji deposito a Rei en el piso, sobre el futton. La dejo arropada y bien abrigada. Con mucho sigilo trato de salir como había entrado pero en medio de la oscuridad se tropezó con algo y vino a caer encima de Asuka. Estaba en verdad en una posición bastante comprometida. Estaba a cuatro patas sobre ella… con una de sus manos sobre un pecho y ella con él entre sus piernas.

-Shinji… ¿Qué haces aquí?-Susurro Asuka entre soñolienta, sorprendida y muy… ¡muy!... ¡Muy molesta y cabreada!

-Yo… yo… yo…-Shinji susurraba también, atascado como un disco rayado en ese monosílabo sin saber cómo explicar porque estaba allí.

Rei se desperezo y se acostó sobre un costado cuan larga era dándoles la espalda. Rápidamente Asuka había tendido a Shinji a un lado de ella y lo había cubierto con su sábana para luego hacerse la dormida. Pero Ayanami dormía como un tronco. Su acompasada respiración les indicaba que dormía en forma placida. Los dos dieron un suspiro de alivio. Al tener la cara tan cerca uno de otro, sentir como sus alientos y la respiración acariciaban el rostro del otro, Asuka sintió como su rostro se teñía de carmín y su coño se humedecía... con Shinji había sido delicioso hacer el amor… ¡exquisito!... pero había sido con prisa y sin en verdad disfrutarlo del todo…

-Shinji… viniste… ¡porque quieres echar otro polvo!… ¿verdad?-Pregunto Asuka en un susurro. Complacida, halagada en su ego y vanidad. Con una hermosa sonrisa que sabía a travesura y picardía- ¡Eres en verdad un pervertido calenturiento!... ¡un sátiro insaciable!-ronroneo

-¿Eh?- Dijo Shinji y luego trago saliva… ¿Pero qué otra razón plausible tenía para colarse al cuarto de las chicas?... Asuka sonrió malignamente. Deslizo los tirantes de su camisón sobre sus hombros y sus pechos perfectos quedaron a la vista. Se acarició sensualmente entre las piernas y la ranura secreta de su prenda íntima dejo al descubierto la parte más sagrada y deliciosa de su anatomía

-Asuka… ¡¿Qué haces?!... ¡vamos a mi cuarto!... ¡aquí está Rei dormida!- Casi grito Shinji aterrorizado y escandalizado.

-¡No!... ¡aquí mismo!... no se dará cuenta de nada si no hacemos ruido- Susurro ella seductoramente a su oído.

-¡Estás loca!... ¡Ayanami está aquí!... ¡Se puede despertar!-Susurro Shinji en replica.

En efecto… ¡eso era lo que precisamente llenaba de morbo y excitaba a la segunda niña!... el riesgo y el peligro de ser descubiertos era el mayor y más potente afrodisiaco para Asuka.

-Si nos ponemos a discutir… ¡se despertara!- Susurro la pelirroja calentándole el oído como un demonio tentaría a un santo.

En efecto. Asuka era de nuevo una súcubo insaciable con la misión de tentar y hacer pecar a un santo anacoreta. Sus curvas y las redondeces de su cuerpo eran para el pecado, para arder y condenarse en el infierno. Shinji en verdad no solo estaba acobardado con tener a Rei prácticamente al lado… ¡Estaba hecho polvo!... ¡Agotado y exhausto!... Asuka y Rei se le venían por turnos como un par de leñadores que estuvieran con sus hachas derribando un árbol. Uno descansaba recuperando sus fuerzas mientras el otro trabajaba con ahínco en ser quien abatiera el árbol.

Shinji se dejaba querer. Asuka le había quitado la franela y la había puesto a un lado mientras divertida se mordía el labio inferior y miraba la espalda de Rei. Ella era la luz del sol que daba el calor y la vida a un cuerpo congelado y aterido de frío. Ella lo besaba y lo acariciaba… Shinji se le resistía, pero se iba doblegando, llenándose de su calor, ¡quemándose con su fuego!... derritiéndose ante sus encantos. La joven atrevidamente le metió la mano dentro de su short y lo agarro por los genitales. Estaban inertes y sin vida. La joven hizo morritos.

-Shinji… ¡vamos!... estoy caliente… ¡En verdad cachonda!... muy… ¡muy mojada!- Le susurro sexy.

-Asuka… ¡No puedo!... Rei puede despertarse… ¡Vamos mejor a mi cuarto!-Replicaba en voz baja Shinji

Asuka con una mano saco el miembro viril del muchacho y descaradamente le hacía una paja. Asuka sencillamente no pensaba y solo era impulsiva.

¡Se acabó la niña buena y decente!... de ahora en adelante sería una chica mala y sucia… eran puros sentimientos y emociones a flor de piel, nada planeado o pensado, ni meditado. Si había comprado esa lencería y guardado su virginidad era para Kaji, pero a él no le importaba nada de eso. Si era piloto y había sacrificado su infancia, ¡era por la fama y la gloria! No para que un débil y cobarde chico fuera el piloto estrella en lugar de ella o para que una chica rara fuera la consentida del Comandante Ikari. Ella quería demostrarles a todos que era una mujer adulta fuerte e independiente.

Le excitaba y le llenaba de morbo el miedo y la cobardía de su pareja. El peligro inminente de que Rei se despertara de repente y los descubriera. Como un reflejo perverso de sí misma veía los miedos de Shinji, su debilidad, su inmadurez, su timidez e inseguridad como todo lo que ella tenía dentro de sí y era reprimido. Era solo su inconsciente y su subconsciente por completos desatados neutralizando por completo a su parte racional, lógica y consciente.

Ella hizo que se sentara sobre la cama y ella se puso de rodillas sobre el piso. Con sus senos le hizo una paja rusa a la incipiente erección. El tener el miembro viril entre sus pechos excito a la alemana. Ella y él de vez en cuando volteaban a mirar a Rei dormida con miedo y aprensión. La adrenalina era como una potente droga, un escalofrío que recorría la columna vertebral de los dos y les aceleraba el corazón.

-¡Asuka!... ¡No!... ¡Por favor!... ¡No!- Susurro Shinji

¡Era demasiado tarde!... Asuka de la paja rusa pasaba a una paja cubana… el glande era chupado, lamido y besado mientras el eje de carne era masajeado por las tetas de Asuka. ¡Dios! Shinji se mordió la lengua y puso los ojos en blanco. ¡Si Asuka se llegaba a enterar de que su miembro había estado primero en la boca, la vagina y el ano de Rei antes de estar en su boca de seguro que iba a morir asesinado por la furibunda alemana! Asuka misma estaba sorprendida de su propia audacia. Solo era imitar y hacer lo que esas furcias guarras inmorales hacían en las revistas que Touji había dado a Shinji… ¡Que de seguro la puta de Misato le hacía a Kaji en esos momentos!

La erección del muchacho estaba completa y Asuka se puso encima del japonés. Estaba sobre él cuan larga era bajo las sabanas, ensartada, en un suave vaivén. Los dos miraban con el rabillo del ojo la espalda de la primera niña mientras trataban de ser uno solo en el más completo y absoluto de los silencios. La cama de Asuka era una suave nube. Shinji recordaba como el catre de hospital en donde Rei dormía golpeteaba contra la pared y como las patas rasgaban el piso mientras hacía el amor con ella. El chirriar de los muelles del duro colchón. La cama de Asuka era por completo diferente. Cálida, cómoda, por completo silenciosa y perfecta para hacer el amor apasionadamente.

Asuka se quedó gratamente sorprendida al ver que Shinji la besaba y la acariciaba mucho mejor. Era algo por supuesto totalmente involuntario e inconsciente en él y era más que nada gracias a lo aprendido sobre la marcha con Rei. Asuka de buen grado cedió y le dejo ser la parte activa y dominante. Rodaron sobre la cama y Shinji era ahora quien estaba encima de ella cubriéndola por completo. Explotaron y se fueron al cielo en silencio, conteniendo la respiración. Los espasmos del orgasmo venían uno detrás de otro en perfecta sincronización para ambos. En un solo jadeo, en un solo suspiro, volvieron a inhalar y exhalar el aire.

Shinji ahora quería más… todo su cuerpo y todo su ser quería más de Asuka. La joven solo se dejaba acariciar y besar. Se dejaba manosear y apretar. Piel con piel los cuerpos buscaban fundirse en uno solo, las piernas se entrelazaban. Shinji volteo a Asuka y ella quedo boca abajo, con la cola levantada levemente. Shinji deslizo su miembro entre los labios vaginales y entre las nalgas enfundadas en la tenue y vaporosa tela de la prenda íntima de Asuka. Como quien pone una inyección el miembro entro en la vagina de Asuka. Shinji se fue acostando sobre ella hasta apoyarse sobre sus codos y antebrazo.

El miembro del muchacho entraba y salía dentro de Asuka con un ritmo suave al principio. Cuatro embestidas eran hasta la mitad y la última hasta el fondo de la vulva de Asuka. La pelirroja mordía la almohada y clavaba sus uñas en las sabanas mientras Shinji convertía sus embestidas en profundas puñaladas, en estoques certeros directo a la diana, en un bombeo inmisericorde y cruel al culo en pompa de Asuka. Como un pistón enloquecido el miembro de Shinji impactaba en sus entradas y salidas, rozando y raspando las paredes vaginales, llegando hasta el fondo del útero. Las nalgas de ella temblaban como gelatina ante el golpeteo incesante. Asuka mordía con fuerza y tenía los ojos en blancos reteniendo y tragándose los gritos y alaridos de placer, ¡Auténticos rugidos! Shinji jadeaba y gemía quedamente mientras ella no emitía ningún sonido. Los dos miraban de vez en cuando en dirección de Rei entre ansiosos y aliviados de verla profundamente dormida.

Shinji saco su miembro de la vulva de Asuka y sin previo aviso le penetro su ano. Con una mano le tapó la boca y con la otra, con el pulgar y el índice, hizo girar el sensitivo clítoris entre sus dedos. Asuka iba a chillar como una marrana en un matadero y de seguro que sus gritos hubieran despertado a Rei. Como una gata clavo sus uñas en la sabana y araño el colchón como si se fuera a caer del borde de un abismo. Los ojos se le perlaron de lágrimas y dos gruesos lagrimones refrescaron sus mejillas enfebrecidas. Sus gritos y alaridos de placer murieron en su interior. Shinji alternaba entre el ano y la vagina sin decidirse, ni saber cuál era más placentero.

La fiera parecía domada, besaba y lamía su mano… pero Shinji sabía que no era así. Asuka era bien exigente, virtualmente insaciable. Cada gramo y resquicio de fuerza y energía Shinji sentía que era devorado por el voluptuoso súcubo pelirrojo. Shinji sudaba mucho y como con Rei cada embestida era como sacudir un árbol después de llover. Pero con Asuka el sudor que caía sobre la espalda de la pelirroja no era una llovizna, era pura lluvia que caía sobre un desierto calcinante… ¡Que hembra tan divina!... ¡Qué culo tan rico!... ¡Qué coño tan sabroso!... Shinji era como el adicto a la heroína que necesitaba más de la droga que lo estaba consumiendo y le inflaba las venas en cada dosis que se inyectaba. Sin importar que fuera antihigiénico compartir jeringas o lo peligroso que era aumentar la dosis, el adicto no podía dejar ni vivir sin ese veneno toxico que lo estaba matando.

El orgasmo fue brutal y explosivo. Shinji cayó fulminado a un lado de Asuka después de vaciarse por completo y quedar "seco".

Los dos se tumbaron y echándose las sábanas por encima se quedan inmóviles, muy cansados y satisfechos.

-Shinji…- Susurro Asuka.

Te quiero, ¡te amo!... ¡Me gustas!... eres lindo… ¡Me enloqueces cuando me haces el amor!... ¡me encantan tus besos, tus caricias! ¡Disfruto tanto sentir tu piel contra mi piel! ¡Tú verga me hace delirar y quiero que me la metas en todos mis orificios! ¡Me encanta tragarme tu semen y sentir como se mete a chorros en mi interior en mi boca, en mi culo y en mi coño!... pero me gusta Kaji… ¡Amo a Kaji!... ¡Solo puedo quererlo y amarlo de verdad a él y no a ti! de verdad que no puedo ser tu novia, ni corresponderte como tú quisieras… ¡No puedo! ¡De verdad que no puedo!... pero ella guardo silencio y esas palabras murieron en su interior.

-¡Nada!... será mejor que te regreses a tu cuarto- Le susurro ella a él-Shinji… ¡No malinterpretes las cosas!... Por la apuesta puedes hacerme el amor siempre que quieras… ¡Pero me gusta Kaji y punto final!... mientras no tenga nada serio con él… ¡me puedes hacer el amor siempre que quieras!... pero nada de estar con otras chicas… ¡Nunca! ¡Jamás de los jamases serás mi novio pero tampoco voy a tolerarte que te acuestes con otra si te estás acostando conmigo!

-Asuka… yo…

-Shinji… ¡Nadie debe saber jamás que nos acostamos!... si te acuestas conmigo y me haces el amor… ¡No voy a aceptar que lo hagas con otra más!... Si te quieres disculpar con la Kiri-tonta, ¡hazlo!... pero nada de salir con ella o estar con ella a mis espaldas…

-¡Asuka!

-Shinji… ¡la pasamos bien y lo disfrutamos!... ¿No te basta con eso?... lo podemos repetir todas las veces que queramos… ¡Pero esas son mis condiciones!... ¡Nadie debe saber nada y tú eres solo mío y de nadie más! ¡No te comparto con nadie!

Ella solo se apartó y le dio la espalda dando por terminada la discusión. Estaba sobre un costado hecha un ovillo, cubierta con su sabana. Ella no solo estaba cansada y extenuada por hacer el amor. Quería a Shinji y lo amaba… ¡pero no podía ser!... ¡Era solo por la apuesta! ¡Porque era su esclava!... A Kaji lo quería y lo amaba más. ¡Mucho más! Con él de seguro que hacer el amor debía de ser mucho mejor que con un bobalicón como Shinji… Shinji debería de sentirse afortunado que por la apuesta una chica tan linda y ardiente como ella estuviera a su alcance… ¡Pero estaba loco si creía que iba a renunciar a Kaji por él! Kaji representaba todo sus sueños e ilusiones, ¡la fama y la gloria que tanto ansiaba! Asuka se durmió al rato. Cansada y extenuada no soñaba nada y solo dormía profundamente.

Shinji se había sentado al borde de la cama. ¡No sentía las piernas al intentar ponerse de pie! Shinji estaba molido, somnoliento. Como pudo se puso de pie y se fue a la puerta. Al mirar atrás antes de salir se quedó mirando a las dos chicas. ¡Las quería a las dos y las amaba a las dos!... pero era de lo peor. Un chico como él no se merecía nada de ellas o de nadie… lo que Asuka le había dicho lo había herido en su amor propio. Poco a poco la ira, la rabia, una creciente y secreta frustración que le llenaba el pecho bombeaba sangre a su miembro viril.

Rei se sorprendió al sentir un cuerpo tibio detrás de ella. Una mano le tapó la boca y al girarse se encontró con Shinji con un dedo sobre sus labios.

-¡Shhhhhh!... te dormiste en mi cuarto y te traje al cuarto de Asuka… ella está dormida… ¡solo quédate callada y no hagas ruido!- le susurro.

Shinji estaba molesto con Asuka y no se le ocurría mejor venganza que tirarse a Rei en sus narices después de haber hecho el amor a ella. ¡Se la iba a coger por despecho! ¡Porque estaba celoso de Kaji! ¡Porque Asuka era una estúpida! ¡Por la apuesta era su esclava, pero en la realidad siempre estaba dándole órdenes! ¡Haciendo siempre lo que le daba la gana! ¡Siempre maltratándolo y humillándolo! El muchacho adrede se quitó la ropa para quedar desnudo por completo en forma imprudente. Le desabotono la camisa a Rei con sus manos y se la quitó.

La joven estaba expectante, con su inexpresiva cara de póker. Con algo de miedo. Ella no sentía nada de vergüenza, ni pudor. Le daba lo mismo hacer el amor con Shinji solos en un cuarto o en medio de una calle llena de gente… ¡Estaba harta de la hipocresía de las personas! ¡Su moral, sus reglas y prohibiciones absurdas y contradictorias! No entendía porque no podía andar por completo desnuda siempre que quisiera o porque algunas cosas eran tabú e incorrectas socialmente. Si tenía miedo era por el Comandante Ikari… Si Asuka se despertaba y hacía un escándalo de seguro que el Comandante Ikari se enteraría de que se acostaba con su hijo sin su permiso, ni su autorización. ¡No aprobaría ese comportamiento!... de seguro que le prohibiría seguir y para Rei era impensable desobedecerle.

Ella estaba tentada a pedirle a Shinji que parara. Que se fueran a su habitación. Pero no podía. El comandante Ikari era su dueño y ella no podía decirle que no a nada que le pidiera. Pero Shinji era diferente. Podía decirle que no si quisiera, si lo deseaba… ¡Pero no quería, ni deseaba eso!... Ella lo quería y lo deseaba a él con cada fibra de su ser, con cada átomo de su cuerpo, con cada pensamiento. Le excitaba que por fin tomara la iniciativa. Ella solo cerró los ojos y se entregó por completo en cuerpo, mente y alma a él para que Shinji hiciera lo que quisiera con ella.

Shinji sentía como su enojo, su despecho e ira inicial se iban desvaneciendo. Rei Ayanami era bella, hermosa, linda. Un ser etéreo irreal que solo podía existir en tus sueños. Shinji se sentía conmovido. Su amor por ese fantástico ser era por completo puro. Shinji le separo los lechosos muslos poniendo sus manos sobre las rodillas de ella y se posiciono encima de la joven. Le beso con lentitud la punta de sus labios en un suave roce y lo mismo hizo con sus mejillas. La joven sonrió con dulzura con los ojos cerrados y Shinji al verla se sintió sucio e indigno. Continúo besándola en la cara, la barbilla, el cuello, la garganta y los hombros como el más tierno y devoto de los enamorados. Con Asuka borrada por completo de su memoria y corazón.

Rei gemía dulcemente mientras Shinji mamaba de uno de sus pechos. El pezón ensalivado estaba rojo comparado con el otro de pálido rosa. Shinji se puso a mamar de la otra teta para dejar al otro pezón del mismo color. Ayanami era exquisita y Shinji la degustaba lentamente como si ella fuera un helado. Sin previo aviso metió su miembro de golpe en la oquedad de Rei y fue lo mismo que meter una barra de hierro al rojo vivo dentro de una cubeta de agua fría. Rei hecho la cabeza hacía atrás y arqueo la espalda mientras subía sus caderas con las piernas. Duro y caliente la peliazul sentía el miembro viril dentro de ella en relieve. Shinji se lo metía hasta el fondo y casi lo sacaba todo para luego hundirse de nuevo con todo su peso. El coño de la chica está muy mojado y estrecho, ansioso y hambriento. Comienzan con un suave vaivén que arranca los primeros gemidos. La joven se pega a él excitada, le abraza con las piernas, acaricia su espalda y besa su cuello con una pasión ardiente inusual en ella… ¿O tal vez que siempre estuvo guardada y contenida?

Shinji gradualmente va aumentando la velocidad y siente como se mueven las tetas de ella aplastadas contra su pecho. Los duros pezones están erectos y se sienten como garbanzos contra su piel. El interior de la vagina es apretado sin ser molesto, cálido y muy suave. El joven Ikari aumenta el ritmo rápidamente y se escucha aguzando mucho el oído como chocan las carnes, el sonido liquido de salpique de sus sexos unidos, la intensidad y la pasión de su coito.

Los gemidos y jadeos suben de volumen según aumenta la excitación y el ritmo es más rápido. La polla de Shinji entra y sale completamente del interior de Rei llegando lo más profundo posible en cada embestida y arrancando gemidos de placer de la boca de ella. Ambos amantes están al límite del orgasmo. Sin decir palabra, se corren a la vez apretándose el uno contra el otro. Acostados de lado, con la cara a pocos centímetros de separación de la cara del otro cada uno inhala y exhala el aliento del otro. Sin decir palabra y en el más completo de los silencios se quedan un rato disfrutando los espasmos continuos. Shinji se vacía por completo en Rei hasta que su miembro se encoge y se arruga hasta quedar flácido.

-Shinji… ¡En verdad que fuiste imprudente!- le recrimino Rei en un susurro-¡Menos mal que Asuka tiene el sueño pesado!

Shinji se dijo para sus adentros que Asuka no era la única con sueño pesado.

-¡Perdón!, ¡lo siento!- dijo como siempre.

Rei suspira. ¿Debe pedirle que regrese a su cuarto? ¡Es lo más sensato!... entre sus muslos está la verga del joven Ikari en reposo. Está flácida y sin vida. Con todo el semen que ha tragado su coño de lo que va la noche era para quedar embarazada del tiro. ¡Menos mal que es estéril y no hay riesgo de quedar preñada! Piensa… pero siente algo raro e indefinido que le molesta de ese pensamiento. Nunca se ha puesto a pensar sobre quien es o que es. Lo poco que sabe en realidad de sí misma nunca le había molestado. Sospechaba que era un hibrido de humano y Ángel a pesar de que nadie le había dicho nada al respecto. Tanto el Comandante Ikari, la doctora Akagi y el Vice-Comandante Fuyutsuki hablaban libremente delante de ella como si no existiera o no importara su opinión o lo que ella pensaba. Ella era nadie, ¡nada! Si moría sería sustituida por cualquiera de sus copias sin que nadie se diera cuenta de nada. Shinji de seguro le podría hacer el amor a una de sus copias y no se daría cuenta de que no era ella.

-Shinji… ¡un talco más y es todo!- Susurro ella y le dio un tenue beso en los labios que no dio tiempo para que Shinji replicara- Solo uno más… ¡En silencio y sin hacer ruido para que Asuka no se despierte!

La joven empezó a frotar sus sedosos muslos uno contra otro con el falo de Shinji en medio. A bambolear y restregar sus senos contra los pectorales del joven. Shinji se ruborizo y trago saliva. La joven se giró y Shinji estaba encima de ella de nuevo. Aunque estaba en una posición dominante, Rei era la parte activa debajo de él acariciándole la espalda y subiendo la cabeza para besarlo en la boca y beber su saliva. La lengua de ella se metía dentro de su boca de lleno para entrelazarse y enroscarse con la lengua de él.

Para Shinji había sido su primera vez, sin importar el orden, el desflorar a Asuka y a Rei. Técnicamente su primera vez había sido con Asuka. De lo que iba de noche sentía que aprendía y mejoraba como amante en cada nuevo polvo con las chicas. Pero en este caso era Rei la que daba señales de mejorar y aprender cosas nuevas. En rivalizar con Asuka en pasión y entusiasmo. Shinji sintió de nuevo una brutal erección. Como una gata en celo Rei debajo de él se giró y se puso con su culito en pompa ofreciendo descaradamente su ano o su vulva para el uso y disfrute de Shinji.

Como perro que monta a una perra en celo en medio de la calle a los dos jóvenes no les importaba estar desnudos y a la vista fornicando como animales sobre el futton. Como sumisa y feliz perrita Rei era sodomizada por Shinji que alternaba su vulva y su ano a placer. Con todo el silencio era absoluto y el sonido de las nalgas de Rei chocando contra las caderas de Shinji era casi imperceptible. Era un apagado y seco ¡Paf!, ¡Paf!, ¡Paf!, ¡Paf!, ¡Paf!... acompañado con unos cristalinos y líquidos ¡Thump!, ¡Thimp!, ¡Thump!, ¡Thimp!, ¡Thump!, ¡Thimp! De la verga de Shinji entrando y saliendo en los húmedos y apretados agujeros de Rei. El ano de Rei era apretadito y debidamente lubricado con sus jugos vaginales hacían que los ¡Thump!, ¡Thimp!, ¡Thump!, ¡Thimp!, ¡Thump!, ¡Thimp!, ¡Thump!, ¡Thimp! Sonaran más cristalinos. La vulva era mucho más apagada y húmeda en su cacofonía monótona.

Sin gemir, ni jadear siquiera los dos jóvenes solo respiraban entrecortadamente como uno solo inhalando por la nariz y exhalando por la boca en un suspiro. En el momento del clímax Rei sintió el chorro caliente de jugo de espermatozoides llenar su útero. La leche era caliente y espesa. Un segundo chorro coincidió con su orgasmo que fue en verdad fulminante. La joven sin fuerzas, ni energías cayó de boca sobre el lecho cuan larga era. Otro chorro de semen le baño la espalda. Rei sonrió con lascivia y se giró. Shinji estaba parado sobre sus rodillas con asma, bañado en sudor de cabeza a los pies. Su miembro vomito más espermatozoides en el último estertor bañando a Rei de la cabeza, los pechos hasta el vientre bajo. "¡No puedo más!... ¡me muero!" Se dijo Shinji en el límite de sus fuerzas.

Shinji cayó al lado de Rei en un sonoro y seco ¡Plaf! Se giró para quedar boca arriba y mirar el techo. En ese momento Asuka se despertó por el sonido abrupto. Rei sin perder el tiempo le puso su almohada sobre la cara de Shinji, tomo la sabana y acostándose sobre él cubrió la desnudes de ambos con la manta. Shinji no podía respirar con la almohada tapándole la nariz y la boca, con Rei encima de él. Ella estaba boca abajo haciéndose la dormida con la cabeza de lado sobre la almohada.

Asuka estaba somnolienta. Su habitación estaba por completo a oscuras. El olor a sexo y a fornicación era en verdad nauseabundo y penetrante. Asuka se puso de pie y fue a la ventana para abrirla y ventilar su cuarto para que se fuera ese olor tan desagradable y delator. Busco un spray aromatizador y lo echo en el cuarto. Ni Shinji, ni Rei se movían. Solo escuchaban y sentían a la alemana moverse con parsimonia y lentitud. Shinji no podía respirar y sentía que se ahogaba. Asuka olisqueo el aire en forma sonora y se quedó satisfecha con que el hedor a sexo hubiera desaparecido.

Rei sintió que Asuka salía de la habitación para ir al baño. No dio tiempo de nada porque la alemana había regresado y había prendido la luz de la habitación. Rei supo en ese momento lo que era el terror y el miedo. Pensó que Asuka la iba a correr de su casa como lo había hecho Hikari Horaki. ¡Que el Comandante Ikari se enteraría de que tenía relaciones sexuales con su hijo y que le prohibiría terminantemente continuar con esas relaciones o volverlo a ver! A pesar de ello por fuera se veía tranquila e inmóvil. Como tenía los ojos cerrados no podía ver como Asuka sacaba una caja de un escondrijo de su cuarto. Shinji estaba poniéndose azul por no poder respirar

Asuka saco de la caja una pastilla y luego puso la caja de nuevo donde estaba. La luz continuaba prendida y Rei no se atrevía a moverse. Asuka estaba sentada sobre su cama con un vaso de agua en una mano y en la otra la pastilla. Parecía estar pensando y cavilando. Se quedó así por uno o dos minutos completos. Dio un suspiro, se tomó la pastilla y luego se tomó toda el agua. Volvió a salir para dejar el vaso en el baño y regreso al instante. Shinji estaba rojo y a punto de desmayarse por asfixia.

Asuka se quitó su atavío y se puso la ropa que usualmente usaba para dormir que en realidad era mucho más cómoda y practica que ese conjunto de lencería. Ella apago la luz y se acostó. Shinji empezaba a convulsionar y a moverse para ver si podía respirar, pero Rei lo mantuvo con la almohada sobre la cara un rato más. Cuando sintió que Asuka estaba de nuevo dormida fue que le quito la almohada de la cara a Shinji. El tercer niño en verdad que estaba feliz de volver a respirar. Rei estaba sentada en el bajo vientre de él, con las piernas flexionadas a sus costados.

Rei se ruborizo al sentir en toda la zanja de sus nalgas la erección del muchacho. ¡De nuevo estaba empalmado y listo para una nueva brega! La asfixia, la adrenalina, el sentir un delicioso cuerpo femenino encima había tenido efectos eróticos y afrodisiacos inesperados. Asuka se movió y los dos se acostaron en el lecho cubriéndose con una sábana. Shinji estaba escondido debajo de la sabana a un lado de Rei y está fingía estar dormida. Asuka se estiro y se desperezo sobre la cama. Luego le dio algunos sonoros golpes a la almohada para hacerla más mullida y puso su cabeza sobre ella después de dar un bostezo.

Shinji y Rei se pusieron a buscar sus ropas y se las pusieron en la oscuridad. Rei solo tenía que ponerse la camisa y abotonarla, Shinji se puso su franela y el short. Su miembro estaba erecto, duro y caliente… ¡pero ni de chiste sugerir que hicieran de nuevo el amor!... El miedo y las violentas emociones pasadas mantenían a Shinji excitado con su verga erguida y tiesa, pero el muchacho se había resignado a dejarla así y a esperar que se le pasara.

Asuka se revolvía inquieta sobre su cama y ellos estaban con la duda de si estaba dormida o no podía conciliar el sueño. Iba en verdad ser un problema si amanecía y Shinji seguía en el cuarto o los dos se quedaban dormidos juntos. Rei sentía a Shinji detrás suyo, muy pegado a ella. Con su miembro haciendo una carpa en sus shorts y en contra de su culo. Ella tenía la cabeza afuera y el resto del cuerpo cubierto con la sabana, Shinji estaba por completo cubierto. Ellos estaban en el suelo y Asuka un poco más arriba sobre la cama. Rei se enderezo y se sentó. Asuka estaba boca arriba y por lo visto se había dormido por fin.

Rei se acostó al lado de Shinji. Deslizo su mano por entre el short del muchacho y descubrió sus genitales.

-Rei… ¡¿Pero qué haces?!-Susurro Shinji

-Esperemos un poco más y después te regresas a tu cuarto- Le replico Rei en voz baja- ¡No nos podemos quedar dormidos!

Rei hizo que Shinji se acostara boca arriba y ella se puso la sabana sobre sus hombros como una capa. Ella le estaba haciendo una paja con una mano y luego se arremango los faldones de la camisa. Con una mano guio la punta del miembro y con la otra separaba sus labios vaginales. Poco a poco se iba ensartando en la estaca de carne pulsante y llena de venas. Dulcemente gimió y se fue acostando sobre Shinji con la sábana cubriéndolos a los dos. Por la posición en que estaba Asuka y la oscuridad del cuarto la peli azul creía que estaban en un punto ciego. Aunque Asuka se girara y se acostara de costado mirando hacia ellos no los podría ver con claridad.

-Shinji… ¡No te muevas, ni te duermas!- Le susurro Rei a su oído.

La joven se movía en lento vaivén de adelante para atrás, subiendo y bajando las caderas, con su anillo de músculos vaginales aflojando y apretando esa vara de carne. Se detenía de golpe si sentía que Asuka se estaba moviendo y por el rabillo del ojo miraba el filo de la cama. Ella no dejaba que Shinji se durmiera y para mantenerlo despierto giraban sobre el futton unidos en sus sexos para tenerlo a él arriba moviéndose en lento vaivén, subiendo y bajando las caderas. Los músculos de su coño por el contrario no tenían descanso y continuaban rumiando y masticando como un chicle el miembro rígido. Shinji sospechaba que en realidad Rei no quería desaprovechar esa erección y quería usarla para un último polvo más con él.

El placer que sentía el muchacho era relajante y vigorizante. Estaba muy cansado y extenuado por el maratón de sexo que había tenido esa noche, pero ahora era Rei quien hacia prácticamente ella sola el trabajo de darle placer y gozo. Era el turno de Shinji el estar encima de Rei y en diez o veinte empujes más se corrió con ganas dentro de la peliazul nuevamente… ¡fue bien rico!... la joven se limpió entre las piernas con la sábana.

-Shinji…-Susurro Rei.

Ella quería decirle que le amaba. ¡Que lo quería!... que en verdad estaba muy agradecida con él no solo por las gafas rotas. ¡Por todo!... ¡Lo amaba!... pero ella no podía ser su novia. Porque ella en realidad era una cosa, no una persona. Una herramienta propiedad de Gendo Ikari. Una importante y crucial herramienta para los planes de Gendo Ikari. La mayor mentira y el máximo secreto de NERV.

-Shinji… ¿Te gusto?... ¿me deseas?... ¿Me quieres?- le pregunto Rei al oído.

-Rei… en el tren… ¡te dije que te amaba!... ¡Qué quiero que seas mi novia!

¡A Rei no le importaba si era solo su novia trofeo para presumir delante de sus amigos o solo su novia juguete para masturbarse el ego y aliviarse el cuerpo!... Rei sabía que el Comandante Ikari no lo permitiría, ni lo aceptaría. Pero ella quería cuando menos ser el juguete del tercer niño si no podía ser su trofeo. El Comandante Ikari era su dueño, pero un niño en su imaginación convierte a un objeto inanimado en un ser vivo… cuando el Comandante Ikari no la necesitara ¡no habría nada de malo si su hijo la hiciera su juguete! ¿Cierto?... ¡Las herramientas no son juguetes y es peligroso dársela a los niños! Casi sintió que el Comandante Ikari le hablaba dentro de su cabeza… un niño con un martillo, un cuchillo o una pistola es un peligro para sí mismo y los demás.

-Shinji… ¡yo no puedo tener hijos!... soy estéril… No puedo darte hijos, ni una familia. Como novia y como esposa no te serviría para nada… pero ser estéril lejos de ser un defecto es una ventaja si solo soy tu amante y si solo tenemos sexo por el sexo…

-Rei… ¡No digas esas cosas ni jugando!

-Shinji… si es necesario ser sacrificados para ganar una batalla… ¡hay que aceptarlo!... no es que no quiera ser tu novia… ¡pero esa es la realidad!... no moveré un dedo para salvarte si me lo ordenan claramente y si mueres no dejare que eso me afecte… ¡Tú también tienes que hacer lo mismo si eso me pasa a mi o a la piloto Soryhu!... Shinji, ¡siento mucho placer cuando te doy placer!... me hace feliz hacerte feliz… ¡no me quites eso!... solo seamos amantes y no le digamos nada a nadie, ni dejemos que se metan en algo que es nuestro y con lo que no perjudicamos a nadie…

Shinji no dijo nada más. Pero nombrar a Asuka era poner el dedo en la llaga. ¡Las amo a las dos y las quiero a las dos!… si sigo diciendo que las quiero como novias. ¡A juro tendré que elegir a una sola!... si dejo las cosas como están ¡Como ellas quieren!... puedo estar con las dos. Pensó.

-Rei… ¡Está bien!... no le diremos nada a nadie y será solo sexo…

Rei esbozo una sonrisa y lo beso en los labios.

-Shinji… si te quieres disculpar con la chica del almuerzo, ¡está bien!... pero nada más. ¡Júramelo!

Shinji entorno los ojos… ¡si ya hasta se había olvidado de ella pero sus esclavas del deseo por lo visto que no!

-¡Sí!... te lo juro

-Shinji… por higiene y… y… y… por razones de seguridad mundial y por proteger a la humanidad, ¡Nada de acostarte, tener talcos, sexo, coitos, mamadas, ni nada relacionado o parecido con otra persona que no sea yo! ¿Entendido?

Shinji estaba bastante renuente a comprometerse en ese punto… pero ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente. Solo ustedes dos, ¡tú y Asuka!, ¡nadie más!

-¡Lo juro!- Dijo Shinji evasivo- Nada que no sea higiénico, ni comprometa la seguridad del mundo, ni que ponga en peligro a la humanidad… Rei… ¡será mejor que me vaya!... Asuka parece que por fin se durmió.

La joven se puso de pie. Resueltamente camino por el cuarto y prendió la luz.

Shinji de verdad estuvo a punto de tener un infarto cardiaco. Asuka se despertó en el acto o ya estaba despierta intentando en vano volverse a dormir. En todo caso le molestó mucho la luz prendida. Rei estaba vestida y tranquila. Asuka se sentó al borde de la cama y se puso a restregar sus ojos. Shinji en menos de un parpadeo estaba escondido debajo de las sabanas.

-Piloto Soryhu… ¡lamento mucho haberte despertado!-Dijo la Peliazul- pero me apetece tomar un vaso de agua… ¿Me podrías acompañar hasta la cocina?

-¡No!... ¡vete tu sola!

-¡Por favor!... insisto. Está oscuro y no sé dónde están los interruptores de luz… me avergüenza admitir que me da mucho miedo ir sola.

Asuka entorno los ojos y de muy mala gana acompaño a Rei a la cocina. Shinji aprovecho para colarse a su habitación y meterse en su futton. Rei y Asuka regresaban al cuarto de la alemana y cada quien volvía a su lecho.

En eso se escuchó como la puerta corrediza de su pieza se abría y luego era cerrada. Shinji se hizo el dormido. Sintió luego como era sacudido por el hombro y al abrir los ojos vio que era la doctora Ritsuko Akagi.

-Shinji… ¡disculpa que te despierte!... pero necesito que me ayudes con Misato.

Shinji se puso de pie y fue con la doctora Akagi. La bella mujer llevaba un vestido largo rojo con amplio escote muy elegante. Asuka y Rei salían del cuarto, pero no les dio tiempo de preguntar nada o hacer nada. Ritsuko caminaba dando tumbos y traspiés. Tenía la nariz roja y era evidente su estado de ebriedad. Rei tuvo que ayudarla y ser su apoyo para que ella pudiera caminar. Asuka y Shinji los seguían. En la parte de abajo estaba Misato borracha como una cuba y con el auto chocado contra un poste. La alarma sonaba y Misato tenía la cabeza apoyada en la bolsa inflable del volante.

-¡Mi amiga!- Dijo Misato y salió del auto a abrazar a Ritsuko. La puerta del vehículo cayó con estrepito al suelo

-¡Mi hermana!-Le replico la doctora Akagi respondiendo al abrazo.

Después de abrazarse las dos mujeres se dieron un beso con lengua en toda regla. Rei y Asuka le taparon los ojos a Shinji y se ruborizaron mientras duro el beso sintiendo vergüenza ajena. En verdad que era chocante ver a las dos mujeres más poderosas y encumbradas de NERV en semejante estado. Era difícil de creer que esas dos mujeres eran quienes con su cabeza fría y férrea voluntad guiaban a los pilotos en las batallas contra los ángeles. Una grúa se encargó de llevarse el auto. Por lo visto Misato borracha había conducido como protagonista de "Rápido y Furioso"… gracias a que tenía como oficial de NERV una protección legal especial que casi era equivalente a una inmunidad diplomática no iba a ir a la cárcel… pero que de seguro no le iba a salvar de un buen regaño del Vice-Comandante Fuyutsuki, ni de un ejemplar castigo.

Las dos mujeres fueron acostadas en la pieza de Misato. Asuka y Rei se encargaron de desnudarlas y ponerles algo de ropa. Asuka de muy malos modos y con regaños se encargó de Misato. Rei se encargó de Ritsuko con total indiferencia y en silencio. Shinji se encargó de esperar a la grúa y hablar con la policía. Ya era de madrugada y todo el mundo se fue a su pieza a tratar de dormir.

¡Pero qué nochecita! Pensaba Shinji. No había pegado un ojo y prácticamente había estado toda la noche follando y fornicando como un loco con las dos pilotos. Pero ya era de madrugada y cuando menos podría dormir algo… ¡Oh mierda!... un tibio y deseable cuerpo femenino se acostó a su lado. Shinji al girarse ve que se trata de… ¡Asuka!... ¡Claro! ¡A sus esclavas del deseo les gusta venir por turnos y era el turno de Asuka y a lo mejor Rei era después la próxima!

-Shinji… ¡es que no puedo dormir!- Explico Asuka muy apenada- ¡je, je, je!... Un rapidito y después me voy… ¿Sí?-ronroneo sexy

¡Puta! ¡Cabrona!... ¡Que Kaji te haga tu jodido rapidito, desgraciada! Pensó Shinji.

-Asuka… ¡de verdad estoy cansado y me duele la cabeza!- trato de rechazarla el muchacho con educación y delicadeza

Asuka de estar apenada paso a estar cabreada en un solo momento. Agarro a Shinji por una oreja y empezó a zarandearlo.

-Cuando te metiste a mi cuarto con Rei dormida al lado de mi cama acaso yo te dije: "Shinji… ¡De verdad estoy cansada y me duele la cabeza? ¡¿Ah?!"

Shinji comenzó a follarse a Asuka con rabia e ira contenida. La muy puta sabía cómo ponerlo como lujurioso macho cabrío con sus encantos. Asuka era bien rica, ¡deliciosa!... aguantaba el maltrato y el castigo de Shinji sin quejarse… ¡muy probablemente lo estaba disfrutando!... ¡Pero qué hembra!... Los dos comenzaban a gemir y a jadear mientras hacían el amor con mucha mayor violencia y salvajismo. Llegaron de golpe al orgasmo al mismo tiempo. Shinji y Asuka se desplomaron sobre el lecho después de una revolcada de campeonato olímpico digna de ser inmortalizada para siempre en una película porno. Shinji sintió como su rabia y mal humor se disipaban y Asuka se sentía de nuevo con sueño. Al rato la bella joven se vistió muy contenta y dando saltitos y giros en el aire se fue del cuarto de Shinji.

¡Solo con ellas dos! Se dijo Shinji… ¡Las amo! ¡Las quiero!... solo hare el amor con ellas dos y con nadie más… El joven se quedó desnudo y con apenas cerrar los ojos se quedó por completo dormido. Asuka y Rei también dormían en sus lechos plácidamente. Los tres sin saberlo inhalaban y exhalaban aire al mismo tiempo y con igual ritmo al respirar


	9. Fiesta aburrida

**Fiesta aburrida**

Misato y Ritsuko habían en verdad impactado con su belleza y elegancia en la fiesta de gala. Esta se realizaba en una finca a las afueras de la ciudad. Era una bella mansión de lujo versallesco. El Vicecomandante y el Comandante Ikari lucían sus mejores uniformes. Para Misato y Ritsuko era solo una tediosa y aburrida fiesta llena de extraños y desconocidos. En la fiesta había embajadores, oficiales militares y altos funcionarios de la ONU de todo el mundo. Muchos de los japoneses de la fiesta eran de Tokio-02 miembros del gobierno o de las altas finanzas.

Fuyutsuki y Gendo Ikari estaban siendo asediados por una manada de oportunistas que querían lucrativos contratos para sus empresas o hacer negocios. Los dos hombres sabían cómo lidiar con ellos. Misato y Ritsuko solo se unieron a la masa anónima. Había muchas mujeres bellas y hombres guapos. Aunque Misato y Ritsuko destacaban, solo eran un par de gotas de agua en medio de un océano. Kaji había desaparecido y dejado sola a Misato. O estaba en su verdadero trabajo de espía o iba detrás de alguna falda… ¡probablemente era las dos cosas! Seducir a una mujer clave para sacarle información era parte del trabajo y una de sus especialidades.

-Ritsuko… ¡hay algo raro en esta fiesta!- Le dijo Misato a su amiga

-¿Raro?-Le replico Ritsuko.

-La gente entra y sale… ¡Mira cómo ven sus celulares y luego miran a su alrededor!... salen y regresan… ¡salen y regresan!... ¡está pasando algo raro!

-Misato… ¡imaginaciones tuyas!... pero estoy aburrida a morir… déjame ver que puedo averiguar…

Ritsuko saco su celular y con él se conectó a Maggi. Si había sido capaz de derrotar sin un EVA a un Ángel virus informático para ella era pan comido hakear los teléfonos… ¡Bingo!... ¡El inconfundible y siniestro logo de SEELE!... ¡mmm!... su propia red privada.

-Parece que es una aplicación de citas clandestinas Misato… ¡una fiesta oculta de desconocidos con desconocidos!... ¡saca tu teléfono!

Ritsuko bajo la aplicación a su teléfono inteligente y al de Misato. Luego configuro sus perfiles con datos falsos.

-Ahora somos unas ricachonas multimillonarias todopoderosas con crédito ilimitado, acceso ilimitado a todo, vidas infinitas, con todos los puntos y privilegios disponibles de la aplicación… ¡Todos los combos y los fatalitys desbloqueado para nosotras!... ¡No des nunca tu nombre verdadero!... nadie conoce a nadie, ni sabe nada del otro… con el teléfono buscas y consigues a otro que tiene la aplicación y solicita una cita…

-¡Ja, ja, ja!... ¡como si estuviéramos jugando Pokemón Go!

-Yo seré…-Ritsuko se puso a pensar en un buen alias

-¡Falsa rubia desesperada por ser bien follada a punto de volverse lesbiana!-Bromeo Misato

-Okustir- Tecleo Ritsuko como Alias mientras lo decía en voz alta.

-¡Tu nombre al revés!... Ritsuko, ¿En verdad no se te ocurrió algo mejor?

-Eso lo deje para ti… ¡Pedófila reprimida eternamente cachonda que aborrece a su exnovio aunque todavía lo ama!

-¡Ja, ja!-Rio falsamente Misato con sarcasmo-¡Ponme como "Otasim_Bella_y_Hermosa"!

-¡Listo!... Misato la aplicación es para citas clandestinas entre dos desconocidos que solo van a follar y ya… ¡No des tus datos personales reales, ni tu nombre verdadero jamás! ¿Entendiste?

Las dos mujeres se separan y se lanzan a la aventura. Hay como una alcabala disimulada, pero al presentar los teléfonos las dejan pasar. Educadamente, en forma velada y con mucha discreción, a los otros invitados los disuaden de no ir a donde no deben sin despertar sospechas o su curiosidad. Otra alcabala les da la bienvenida y les dan a elegir unos antifaces de carnaval veneciano para que oculten sus rostros. Sienten un poco de decepción al ver que es como estar en la misma aburrida fiesta, solo que con la cara oculta con un antifaz. Sin embargo hay personas vestidas de traje y corbata, guantes de mayordomo y el rostro cubierto totalmente con una máscara blanca muy parecido a la cara del tercer Ángel, Sachiel. Son muy intimidantes, con un aura de oculta amenaza. Sin embargo son muy educados y serviciales.

 **De: Misato**

 **NEVERDIE**

Ritsuko… ¡Lo tienes que conocer!... es simpático. Me dijo que era ecuatoriano. Me gusto en lo que lo vi, sobre todo su piel canela. El teléfono me dijo que estaba en el patio trasero y me lo encontré solo. Parecía un poco perdido. Parece que es un novato como nosotras con lo de las citas clandestinas con el teléfono. Primero tuvimos una charla amena. Es un hombre guapo y los jardines son hermosos bajo la luz de la luna. El ambiente se puso tenso en el buen sentido. ¡Era mágico y muy romántico todo! ¡Perfecto! ¡Ideal! ¡Un sueño! Nos tocamos de a poco. Con timidez y embarazo. Intente practicarle sexo oral, lo que fue muy difícil pues su verga no entraba en mi boca. Me tuve que conformar con puro lamer el pedazo de monstruo que tenía guardado dentro de los pantalones.

-¿Estas lista?-Me dijo

Moví la cabeza en señal de afirmación. Subí mi falda y de a poco fui introduciendo su gruesa y enorme verga. El dolor era intenso, apenas me podía meter la punta hasta que él me tomo de la cintura empujándome hacia abajo, lo que logro hacer que su verga me entrará entero. Yo estaba en el aire, sostenida por la cintura con sus brazos y la espalda contra una columna romana de concreto. Ya habían pasado unos escasos minutos de joda intensa y al escuchar unos pasos que venían de una escalera cercana tuvimos que separarnos y arreglarnos lo mejor que pudimos.

 **De: Ritsuko**

 **Hellsink Bathhall**

El teléfono me llevo a mí a las caballerizas de la finca Misato. En uno de los corrales vi la mayor aglomeración de viejas arpías, pajarracas emperifolladas, momias insepultas que casi sentí que era la noche de los muertos vivientes. Las casi muertas hacían un ruedo y todo parecía que era una subasta. Por un momento pensé que me había equivocado en creer que la aplicación era para citas clandestinas. Hellsink Bathhall debía de ser el nombre del caballo que estaba subastando. En eso salió una hermosa yegua árabe pura sangre… montado por un verdadero semental, un soberbio ejemplar de Cowboy americano completamente desnudo montando a pelo al caballo árabe purasangre. Solo tenía puesto su sombrero y sus botas vaqueras con espuelas de plata.

Las viejas empezaron a pujar en la subasta… ¡pero yo tengo crédito ilimitado! Pagué cinco millones de dólares. Las viejas brujas no lo podían creer, yo tampoco en realidad. En fin… ¡Por supuesto que no voy a pagar nada! Pero eso se sabrá mañana, sin que se sepa nada de mí o de quien era en realidad. Además por la forma en que el Cowboy me comía con los ojos no creo que le importe mucho el dinero.

Fuimos a un establo cercano. ¡A mí todo me parecía un chiste! Admito que mi peor defecto es ser arrogante y pedante a veces, pero en serio que sentía que todo aquello era un insulto a mi intelecto superior, a mis grandes talentos. Todo su teatro y su fidelidad a su personaje era para que yo me riera en su cara. Pero se sentía bien ser solo una mujer hermosa y fascinante. Una mujer misteriosa sofisticada de fría elegancia salida de la nada. Todo el tiempo soy una gris y cerebral científica. Los hombres no me desean y muchas veces siento que soy solo otro hombre más entre los hombres que me admiran, respetan y me obedecen solo por mi talento científico olvidándose por completo que soy una mujer.

Me quedé de pie frente a él vestida solo con el conjunto de lencería que tenía bajo mi vestido rojo. Una tanga labrada roja, las medias de nylon y un liguero negro. Los zapatitos de tacón me los quite. El antifaz por supuesto que en ningún momento abandono mi rostro. El suelo estaba cubierto de paja y la estancia estaba tenuemente iluminada con esas lámparas de aceite antiguas que uno ve en las películas de vaqueros. El olor a madera, a sudor de caballo, a paja era embriagante. Había caballos en sus cubículos resoplando y relinchando de vez en cuando. Una fantasía erótica de muchas mujeres hecha realidad al detalle.

Sus manos se fueron directas a cogerme por la cintura, pero yo se las aparté muerta de risa.

-¡Espera!- Le dije.

-¡Tú mandas terroncito de azúcar!- me replico con perfecto acento texano.

Decidí darle un poco más de morbo empezando a acariciarme frente a sus ojos que estaban ya locos de deseo. Cuando colé mis dedos por el tanga el ya no podía evitar mostrarse incómodo. ¡Yo le había pagado 5 millones de dólares a él por acostarme con él! Él se estaba excitando de verdad y su erección era monstruosa. Sintiéndome yo también excitada me quite el tanga sin dejar de acariciarme en un baile sensual. Esperando que de un momento a otro mi vaquero no pudiera frenar sus deseos y se saliera por fin de su personaje. No tardó mucho en acercarse para acariciarme, lo cual yo aproveché para agarrar su miembro viril. La sentí enorme en mi mano, estaba dura y caliente, con las venas y arterias en relieve. Me puse de cuclillas frente a él acercando mis labios para besársela, lamerla, chuparla y tragármela.

Al poco rato se la estaba mamando con ganas. Sintiendo como se hinchaba cada vez más hasta que ya no pudo evitar correrse de placer y soltar toda su lefa en mi boca que yo saboreé como una posesa. ¡Como una dulce y tierna gatita traviesa! Su rostro reflejaba claramente lo complacido que estaba. Sobre una paca de heno me enseño por que valía miles de dólares pasar una sola noche con él. Duro sobre mi 20 minutos. ¡20 minutos maravillosos que sabían a gloria! Bebimos whisky del pico de la botella al final, yo desnuda con su sombrero en mi cabeza y el todavía con sus botas con espuelas. Me dijo que solo era un calentamiento y que yo debía prepararme para la mejor noche de mi vida… ¡una noche romántica en que todos mis sueños y fantasías más secretas se harían realidad!... me dijo que ya regresaba y que no se tardaba nada.

Me vestí y me fui en lo que me dejo sola. De quererlo me hubiera quedado toda la noche con el Cowboy, pero tenía curiosidad por ver que más me podía enseñar el teléfono. Además, esos 20 minutos en que fue en verdad un hombre que me deseaba con cada fibra de su ser valían más para mí que casi sentí pena y vergüenza de no pagarle de verdad los cinco millones de dólares que ofrecí por él en la subasta. Espero que cuando menos aprecie que solo por una noche no tuvo que fingir deseo por un buitre repugnante, ni acostarse con él, ni fingir por toda una noche ser lo que no era.

 **De: Misato**

 **Atre18**

Con el teléfono llegamos a una sala donde la delegación latina tenía una verdadera y loca fiesta en una improvisada discoteca. El licor corría a raudales, la música llamaba al derrape y las luces eran psicodélicas. Neverdie y yo bailábamos y bebíamos divirtiéndonos de los lindo… Pero nos moríamos por terminar aquello que dejamos inconcluso en un sitio más privado. Había un atractivo argentino que el teléfono identifico como Atre18, junto a una bella mujer colombiana. Como los dos éramos un par de novatos se nos ocurrió preguntarle si había una habitación disponible para una pareja.

-Tortolitos… ¡Dejen la vergüenza y la pena a un lado!...-Luego grito a todo pulmón quitándose la camisa y ondeándola con orgullo como una bandera- ¡Duro contra el muro!, ¡Sin permiso contra el piso!, ¡Lento contra el pavimento!, ¡En cuatro como el gato!, ¡En el suelo sin consuelo!, ¡Sin pena en la arena!

El argentino me agarro y se puso a bailar conmigo. La colombiana se fue con mi pareja… ¡Yo estaba por completo descolocada!... pero después no me importo. Bailaba frenéticamente con el argentino y Neverdie con la colombiana por completo eufóricos y libres de inhibiciones. En ese mar de gente nos perdimos. Yo estaba besando en la boca al argentino y él me arremangaba el vestido hacia arriba. No sé como pero llegamos al final de la sala y allí Atre18 me dio de verdad duro contra el muro al ritmo de la canción de Ricky Martin de "¡Vive la vida loca!". Sin permiso contra el piso estaba Neverdie encima de la colombiana.

 **De: Ritsuko**

 **Seeking Professional Help**

En los establos lo vi y lo reconocí. Sabía quién era el australiano, pero el teléfono lo identificaba como Seeking Professional Help. Un repugnante cadáver viviente más viejo que Matusalén, Inspector de la ONU del más alto nivel pero que en realidad trabajaba como esbirro del comité de monolitos negros. Era llevado en una silla de ruedas de alta tecnología escoltado por una banda de guardaespaldas con aspecto gansteril. Todos llevaban mascaras negras de la comedia del arte.

El viejo de vez en cuando usaba un inhalador adosado a su silla de ruedas, mientras unas intravenosas en su brazo se encargaban de purificar su sangre con otra máquina adosada a la silla. Su putrefacto cerebro y su mente senil con la ayuda de implantes cibernéticos y drogas expansivas de la mente mantenían intacto su genio. A base de torturar su carne con la ciencia y los recursos de SEELE, vender sus talentos e ingenio a SEELE y corromper su alma al servicio de SEELE es que se mantenía vivo.

Lo seguí. Ya Maggi estaba hakeando y descargando toda la información de esa red privada que tenía SEELE clandestinamente en Tokio-03… pero si podía de alguna forma hakear la silla y descargar todos sus archivos, ¡me iba a ganar la lotería!

Ritsuko no envió el mensaje de voz a su amiga. Solo guardo el mensaje. ¡No confiaba en realidad en nadie más! Pero estaba consciente que le guardaba muchos secretos a Misato que de revelarse destruirían por completo su amistad.

 **De: Misato**

 **Dalito**

Los rusos tenían también su fiesta en un jardín cercano. Era algo en verdad loco verlos bailar sus bailes cosacos con su música tan alegre. Lo que me sorprendió a mí y a Neverdie fue ver chiquillos de la edad de los pilotos en la fiesta. Chiquillos entre 13, 14 y 15 años. Uno de esos rusos era casi idéntico a Shinji, solo que tenía los ojos más almendrados y la nariz algo más picuda. Sabía hablar bastante japonés como para poder entendernos y su parecido con mi tutelado me inspiro confianza. El teléfono identifico al chico como Dalito y este fue nuestro guía. En realidad no eran rusos, o no todos eran rusos. El muchacho me explico que eran en realidad Kurghán y estaban diseminados por toda Europa oriental, medio oriente y Asia central. Que en realidad eran un pueblo sin patria que toda la vida había sido nómada. Esa gente está muy mezclada con europeos, eslavos, chinos, tártaros, hunos, turcos, árabes y qué sé yo que más.

Tenía un mal presentimiento con esa gente. Era como en la fiesta en la mansión, la gente entrando y saliendo. Todo el mundo pendiente del teléfono. La fiesta latina se había vuelto una orgia desenfrenada cuando nos fuimos, pero allá todo el mundo era adulto. ¡Aquí había menores de edad!... aunque no había niños o niñas por ningún lado. En la fiesta latina todo el mundo llevaba mascara y cuando me encontré con Neverdie, él y la gente alrededor llevaba la suya. Pero esta gente no llevaba nada en la cara y vestía normal. Tampoco les extraño que lleváramos antifaces. ¡Todo eso me daba mala espina!... pero también mucha curiosidad.

Neverdie me decía que nos fuéramos. ¡Que teníamos que terminar eso que habíamos comenzado! Yo le replique que eso que habíamos comenzado, él lo había terminado con la colombiana… que si quería fuera allá a hacerle una repasadita… ¡Por supuesto que se defendió y me echo en cara que Atre18 me había dado duro contra el muro hasta cansarse y que había gozado de lo lindo conmigo! Yo solo me reí.

-¡La noche es joven!... esos 18 centímetros de Atre18 me abrieron el apetito… ¡Ten paciencia o vete con la colombiana! Aprovecha que tienen una orgia de todos con todos y cada uno de ellos, ¡hombres y mujeres!, son como modelos de pasarela internacional…

De repente me llego como una revelación eso. No había gente fea. Todo el mundo era gente sana, atractiva y atlética. En la Mansión como había gente bonita la había fea, gorda y fofa… pero no aquí. Esta gente hubiera hecho babear de felicidad a Hitler como la encarnación de la perfección de la raza aria… ¡tal vez exagero Ritsuko!... Dalito en realidad era bien indefinido racialmente. Para mí era un ruso de cabello negro muy parecido a mi tutelado japonés. Pero él como el resto de los presentes era gente bonita y atractiva. La aplicación del teléfono es para citas clandestinas y a lo mejor había sido creada precisamente para la gente bonita y atractiva… ¡Oh, mierda!... ¡¿Me puedo tirar a Dalito si quiero y él quiere?!... ¡¿Verdad?!...

Misato no envió el mensaje de voz a su amiga. De momento lo guardo. ¡No soy una pedófila!, ¡No soy una pedófila!, ¡No soy una pedófila!, ¡No soy una pedófila!... se repetía en su mente.

-Otasim bella y herrrmosa… ¿Tu estarrr bien?- le pregunto el Shinji ruso, acentuando y haciendo vibrar mucho la r cada vez que hablaba

-¡Sí!... ¡sí!, ¡sí!, ¡sí!, ¡sí!...Dalito… ¡je, je, je!-Dijo Misato nerviosamente guardando el teléfono en su cartera.

La boca se le hizo agua y mojo las bragas del tiro cuando el Shinji ruso le sonrió con dulzura e inocencia. ¡Si estaba en el teléfono es que se podía tener una cita clandestina con él! ¿Cierto?... ¡No era ningún niño y en Japón la edad del consentimiento sexual era a partir de los 13!

-Dalito… Neverdie, la persona que me acompaña ¿Dónde está?- Pregunto Misato pensando que era mejor sacarse la calentura y el morbo que de repente tenía por el joven que apenas le llegaba al hombro con un adulto hecho y derecho como el ecuatoriano.

-¿Ser tu hombre?- Pregunto Dalito- ¿Como dicen en tu habla?... ¿Marrido? ¿Novio? ¿Amigo?

-En realidad… ¡lo acabo de conocer aquí en la fiesta!... ¡je, je, je!- Misato sintió entre vergüenza y un aumento del morbo por el chico ruso… ¡Mierda! ¡Era casi idéntico a "su" Shinji!... quien era casi como su hijo… ¡bueno! Como un sobrino… un… un… hermano menor en realidad… ¡Un menor de edad huérfano de madre y abandonado por su padre legalmente bajo tu cuidado y protección sucia puta!... ¡Reacciona Misato!

-Otasim bella y hermosa… ¿Por qué cara roja?

-Dalito… ¿Te gusto?...

Fue el turno del joven ruso de ruborizarse.

-Otasim bella y hermosa… ¡Es bella y hermosa!... ¡muy bella y muy hermosa!... tú me gustas mucho…

-Yo también siento que me gustas…

-¿Neverdie solo conocido?

-¡Sí!... ¿Tú no tienes novia?

-Es… ¡complicado Otasim!... yo no niño, yo no hombre todavía para mi gente. Yo no hijo grande adulto, Hijo pequeño que no es niño, pero tampoco hombre. ¡Ven!... te llevo con hermana mayor y hermana, ¡con ellas explicar mejor a tu!

Misato y el Shinji ruso fueron hasta donde estaba una morenaza de 18 años y otra joven rubia de aproximadamente 15 años. Eran unas bellas jóvenes de cuerpos estilizados con rasgos entre turcos y eslavos. Con una piel muy blanca. Misato al verlos a los tres juntos no les vio el parentesco de hermanos por ningún lado. Respetuosamente el muchacho hablo con la joven de mayor edad en su idioma Kurghán, por lo que Misato no tenía ni idea de que estaban hablando. Misato saco el teléfono y salía que el alias de la rubia era Anzhu… pero el de la chica de cabello negro era Chr1st14n… ¿? ¡ ¿Cómo coño se pronuncia esto?! La rubia se le acerco a Misato.

-¡Tú guarda teléfono!- Le dijo la joven tapándola y metiendo el teléfono en la cartera de Misato- ¡Hermana mayor odia aparato y detesta estar aquí!... Tú y amigo respetuosos y simpáticos. Otros con teléfono y mascara groseros y desagradables… ¡yo muy contenta de que tú quiera saber de nosotros en vez de molestar y vernos como bichos raros!

"¡¿Qué?!... ¡Yo solo le pregunte a ese chico si tenía novia para ver si me lo podía tirar!", se dijo Misato para sus adentros.

La chica rubia parecía tan feliz y tan de su parte que Misato no tuvo corazón de dar media vuelta y poner los pies en polvorosa. La discusión se estaba poniendo acalorada y se estaba formando un corro entre Dalito y… "Chr1st14n". La rubia era muy bonita, a Misato le recordó a una modelo argentina que había visto en una revista que era una Claudia Schiffer en sus 15 años. La bella joven en realidad estaba en su fenotipo con su sangre Kurghán muy mezclada y diluida con los polacos y ucranianos. Siendo estos rasgos europeos más dominantes en su bello exterior medio oriental.

-Oye Anzhu…-

-Mi nombre ser Hunaz, ser hermana de Dalito por agua y fuego. Nuestra hermana mayor por cielo y tierra se llama Chantres… "El que no se muere" nos dio teléfono a cada uno y decir que ponernos los nombres que queramos para nosotros… ¡Dijo que teléfono bueno para conocer gente nueva y para tener amigos importantes que nos ayuden para que Kurghán tenga cielo y tierra propio!... pero siempre con máscaras, con nombres de teléfono… ¡Impertinentes y groseros siempre!...

-¿El que no se muere? ¿Cielo y tierra propio?- pregunto Misato en voz alta sin entender nada y muy confundida… "¡Yo solo le pregunte a ese chico si tenía novia! ¿Qué revoltijo es este?" Se dijo a sí misma exasperada.

Chantres se acercaba a Misato con la majestad y la dignidad de una reina. Dalito estaba detrás junto al corro de curiosos. Hunaz se apartó de Misato bajando los ojos ante la mirada de la joven de pelo negro como señal de profundo respeto. Chantres hablo en su lengua. Hunaz se puso al lado de Chantres y Dalito al lado de Misato. El corro de curiosos se había hecho más grande, era un círculo alrededor de los cuatro jóvenes.

-Yo traduzco lo que mi hermana mayor de cielo y tierra quiera decirte a tú y mi hermano de fuego y agua traduce lo que quieras decir a mi Hermana mayor- le dijo Hunaz a Misato- Ella te pide perdón si es descortés contigo y te dice que respeta mucho que tú seas 20 o más años más sabia y experimentada que ella que tiene 18 y todavía es hija pequeña que no es niña- Misato solo tuvo un tic en el ojo, ¡No era tan vieja y la diferencia de edad no era tanta con la morena!, la rubia continuo su traducción - ¿Para qué quieres saber sobre "mezclar agua y fuego en donde cielo y tierra se tocan"? ¿Para "el que no se muere" acaso?

Misato le hablo al muchacho:

-¡Yo solo te pregunte si tenías novia! ¡¿Quién demonios es "el que no se muere"?!

-Yo decirte a tu que es complicado responder eso. Para responderte pregunta tu necesitar saber sobre "Mezclar el agua y el fuego en donde el cielo y la tierra se tocan"- le dijo Dalito a Misato.

Chantres volvió hablar en su lengua y Dalito se quedó mudo y lívido. Bajo los ojos. Hunaz tradujo:

-Cuando el que sabe habla, calla el que no sabe. Cuando el mayor habla, calla el menor. Cuando el jefe habla, calla el que obedece. Cuando el que no sabe, el menor y el que obedece habla el otro lo escucha hasta que diga todo con claridad y luego vuelve hablar… ¡Tu solo traduce todo lo que ella diga sin decir nada más!... ¿Para qué quieres saber sobre "mezclar el agua y el fuego en donde el cielo y la tierra se tocan"?

¡Para ser una jodida puta pedófila asalta cunas! Pensó Misato. Con el corro de curiosos alrededor la Mayor Katsuragi pensó en mejorar su respuesta. Dijo:

-Dalito me hablaba de tu pueblo, ¡de ustedes! Y yo solo quería saber si…-

Misato hablaba haciendo pausas para que el joven fuera traduciendo sus palabras. En este punto la morena no dejo continuar a Misato en lo que Dalito tradujo. Para no alargar el dialogo demasiado imaginen siempre que todo lo que se dice es traducido simultáneamente por cada uno de los chicos que Misato y Chantres tenían como intérpretes.

-¿Saber para "el que no se muere"? Siempre explicar, decir una y otra vez. El sacarnos sangre. Filmar. Usar aparatos y sensores raros para medir… ¡nosotros estar hartos! ¡Dile "al que no se muere" que no le ocultamos nada y todo es como se lo hemos enseñado!

-¡No sé nada de ese tipo, ni quien es!

-El traernos aquí con promesa de país para pueblo Kurghán a cambio de nosotros enseñar "mezclar el agua y el fuego en donde el cielo y la tierra se tocan". Nosotros querer volver a nuestra tierra y él siempre dice que somos sus invitados ¡que nos iremos cuando nosotros le digamos lo que quiere saber! Siempre promesas y mentiras con él. Nuestra gente pasa hambre para darle a él dinero para nosotros comer aquí y vivir aquí… ¡Dile al que no se muere que nos deje ir a cada uno a su tierra!

-Yo no sé nada de eso

-¡Mientes! ¡"El que no se muere" habla por tu boca!- le grito Chantres

-Si los tienen aquí contra su voluntad… Si los trajeron aquí con engaños… ¡hablen con las autoridades! Ese tipo está cometiendo un delito penado por la ley- le replico Misato.

-Nosotros ir con autoridades y estos decir pueblo Kurghán no existe, ¡Nadie conoce ni sabe nada de pueblo Kurghán!… donde vive él, cielo y tierra es de Rusia. Donde vive aquel, cielo y tierra es de Polonia o de Ucrania o Mongolia o Pakistán o se lo pelean entre ellos para decir ¡Este cielo y tierra es mío y solo mío y de nadie más! ¡Cielo y tierra es de todos! Nosotros en tierras pobres y duras que nadie quiere, ni reclama. Bajo un cielo inclemente y duro. Pueblo Kurghán siempre unido. Se ayuda entre sí. Viaja hasta el fin del mundo para ver a sus hermanos y ayudarlos. Autoridades dicen que nosotros no respetamos fronteras, ni leyes, ni derecho internacional… ¡que somos nosotros los criminales!... "El que no se muere" se ríe de nosotros y empieza de nuevo con las promesas y mentiras… ¡a sacarle dinero a nuestra gente para que nosotros no nos muramos de hambre en esta tierra y bajo este cielo!... El mundo cambia, pero Kurghán no, ¡se adapta! Porque al final el cielo y la tierra permanecen siempre y aquellos que dicen que son suyos y solo suyos siempre desaparecen… Tu mundo siempre es así. Siempre choca con mi mundo. Siempre con la misma prepotencia, arrogancia y soberbia de ser dueños de la verdad y querérsela imponer a mi pueblo con sus armas. Pero al final nosotros seguimos aquí, siendo cada vez más pocos y de aquellos que se creían dueños de la verdad, dueños del cielo y de la tierra… ¡Solo dejan ruinas y desolación! ¡Ciudades muertas y ruinas bajo el cielo y sobre la tierra!

-¡Yo no tengo nada que ver con eso y no conozco a ese "el que no se muere"!

-¡Muestra tu cara entonces y di tu nombre verdadero!

-¡¿Qué?!

-Tú ocultas cara y usas nombre de teléfono porque estás con "el que no se muere". ¡De lo contrario no estarías aquí!... si no estás con él… ¡Muestra tu cara y di tu nombre de verdad Otasim_bella_y_Hermosa!

Misato recordó que Ritsuko le había dicho precisamente que no hiciera eso. Era evidente que con las máscaras, el secreto y el teléfono eran para tirar una cana al aire con la impunidad del anonimato. Misato lo pensó un momento. Una cosa era echar una cana al aire y otra muy diferente era ser cómplice de un crimen si todo lo que ellos decían sobre "ese que no se muere" era verdad. Tomo aire y dijo quitándose la máscara.

-Soy la Mayor Misato Katsuragi, ¡Soy la jefa de operaciones tácticas de NERV!

NERV fue una palabra mágica. Todos enmudecieron y luego empezaron a gritar de júbilo y alegría. Chantres estaba muda y estupefacta. A nadie se le ocurrió pensar que fuera una mentira o que Misato tenía que demostrarlo con alguna prueba. Hunaz corrió y abrazo a Misato llorando de alegría y felicidad, con el corazón henchido de ilusiones y esperanzas. Dalito le explico a Misato:

-Cuando nosotros venir aquí siempre correr a refugio. Todo mundo miedo. Luego salir. NERV salva mundo decían. Luego se volvió rutina. Un día no energía, ni luz o teléfonos en ciudad. Los de NERV gritan ¡a los refugios!, ¡a los refugios! Vimos Ángel por primera vez. Vimos al que traería la muerte y la destrucción del mundo. Pero fue vencido. Nosotros escuchar con algo llamado EVA. Nunca ver EVA. En emergencia ir a refugios. Un día dicen hay que evacuar ciudad. Vimos "al que no se muere" chillar aterrorizado y huir como perro con el rabo entre las piernas. Ciudad vacía. ¿Dónde están ahora los que dicen "Esta tierra y este cielo es mío y no tuyo"?... Si mundo se va acabar Kurghán muere con tierra bajo sus pies y el cielo sobre su cabeza. ¡Con la frente en alto y viendo al que traerá la muerte y la destrucción con sus propios ojos! Fuimos a colinas altas, lejos de ciudad... La muerte y la destrucción rasgo el cielo hiriéndolo mortalmente. Luego sentimos la tierra vibrar bajo nuestros pies diciéndonos que quería vivir. Los EVAS corrían para enfrentar a la muerte y a la destrucción del mundo. El Morado llego primero que los otros y alzó los brazos… ¡paro a la muerte y a la destrucción en donde el cielo y la tierra se tocan!... luego vimos al rojo y al azul… al fuego y al agua… ¡Luz de mil soles nos ciegan! ¡Por un momento todos ciegos en la más completa y absoluta oscuridad!... silencio total… todo mundo abraza al que tiene al lado… a los que tiene más cerca… luego abrimos ojos, ¡Mundo no se acabó!... El cielo está sobre nuestras cabezas y la tierra bajo nuestros pies… ¡NERV salva cielo y tierra para todos! ¡Para nosotros aquí y para familia, amigos en casa!... Nosotros enseñarte como "mezclar agua y fuego donde cielo y tierra se tocan" para morado, rojo y azul ¡No para "el que no se muere"!… ¿Verdad Hunaz? ¿Verdad Chantres?

La rubia asintió. En todo momento había estado traduciendo lo que Dalito le estaba diciendo a Misato a su hermana mayor por cielo y tierra. La morena frunció el ceño, solo dijo y la rubia le tradujo.

-Si mujer de NERV promete que se encarga del que no muere, ¡lo haré!

Misato solo rechino los dientes exasperada. ¡Yo solo te pregunte si tenías novia para ver si podía ligar contigo Dalito!... las radiantes caras de los dos jóvenes y el resto de Kurhán, ¡la avinagrada de la morena!, le convencieron de seguirles la corriente. Pensó que bastaría con hacer algunas llamadas o pedirle a Hyuga que se ocupara de eso.

-Lo prometo… ¡hare todo lo que este a mi alcance y con los medios que tenga a mano para arreglar su problema con "el que no se muere"!- Dijo tratando de no comprometerse en realidad mucho con esa promesa. Para los Kurghán en cambio fue como si Misato hubiera prometido que iba a venir con morado, rojo y azul a darle su merecido "al que no se muere".

Los tres jóvenes con Misato llegaron a una tienda con aspecto de yurta mongola. Al entrar Misato se sintió transportada a la época de Gengis Khan. Tal vez un conocedor de historia y de cultura mongola le podría sacar de su error y le diría las grandes y abismales diferencias entre ambas culturas, pero ella era una pobre ignorante. En todo caso los Kurghán parecían más emparentados con los cosacos y los antiguos iraníes que con los mongoles. El suelo estaba cubierto de alfombras y había cojines y almohadas alrededor. Los cuatro se sentaron en unas sillas plegables.

-Cuando ya no ser niños, pero todavía no adultos chicos y chicas junto a hermanas mayores viven juntos en tiendas como estas- Explicaba Dalito- Más grande cuida más pequeño, el que sabe enseña al que no sabe. Más pequeño obedece a más grande y el que no sabe aprende del que sabe. En tiendas como estas ni madres, ni adultos mandan. Hermano grande y hermana grande manda sobre hermano pequeño y hermana pequeña. Hablan por ellos y responden ante adultos por ellos. Dentro de tienda mandan hermanas y fuera de tienda mandan hermanos. Tienda como está es solo para dormir, comer y hablar. Varias tiendas hacen un campamento aparte de los adultos llamado Ghutol. Campamento de jóvenes y adolescentes solamente… Hermanos grandes y pequeños más que todo duermen en tiendas que se usan como depósitos junto a corrales. Un poco más lejos tiendas donde se aprende a mezclar el agua y el fuego para hermanos pequeños. Cuando niña sangra y a niño sale leche de hombre familias juntas elige Hermana mayor de cielo y tierra de ambos- Dalito señalo a la morena-Ella hermana mayor para mí elegida por mi familia. Hija primogénita de mejor amiga de mi madre. Hunaz es de familia amiga de tierra lejana que mi padre traer para sellar alianza entre familias cuando ella tener 10 años.

Misato estaba durmiéndose con la larga explicación y trataba de fingir interés por educación. Del tiro se le quito el sueño cuando la bella morena se quitó la ropa y quedo por completo desnuda delante de ella. Tenía solo unos collares en el cuello, unos brazaletes en las muñecas, ajorcas de oro en los tobillos y un poco más arriba de los codos. Un anillo en el dedo anular de la mano derecha. Alrededor de la cintura de avispa tenía una fina cadena de oro. Ella era muy hermosa y con toda su joyería encima ¡se veía sencillamente espectacular! La siguiente en desnudarse fue la rubia. Tenía el cuerpo bonito y bien formado, pero la mayor tenía el cuerpo plenamente formado y era mucho más voluptuoso. No tenía ningún tipo de joya encima. La rubia fue la que empezó a hablar:

-Hermana mayor de cielo y tierra se encarga de enseñar a hermanos de agua y fuego. Mujer se desarrolla más rápido que hombre. En ella mucha agua y por eso sangra, le crece pecho y nalgas, se le estrechan la cintura- decía la rubia señalando las partes de su cuerpo que nombraba mientras hablaba, al mirar a Misato dijo- ¿Tu entender lo que yo decir?

-Si… si entiendo… ¡Entiendo!- Dijo Misato incomoda y con una sonrisa forzada- ¡Yo pase por eso!... ¡je, je, je!... no sabía que era por beber mucha agua…

-Agua elemento de vida y muerte. Fuego elemento de creación y destrucción- Dice la Rubia- Hermana mayor de cielo y tierra primero enseña eso a hermanos pequeños. Tú domina agua dominando vientre y cabeza. Mucho ayuno primero y estar sentados al aire libre con la mente en blanco. Luego corre mucho y hace ejercicio para sudar mucho. Todo eso fortalece cuerpo. Limpia carne y sangre. Hermana mayor enseña modales, tradiciones, a hablar con propiedad y cómo comportarse. A ser limpios y aseados. Todo eso fortalece cabeza dentro. Limpia pensamiento y habla. Agua muy fuerte en mujer, más que en hombre. Con ella Hermana mayor dice: "Tu controla y domina agua primero y después fuego… tú hace eso y ayuda mí con hermano de agua y fuego haciendo todo lo que yo diga" Agua controlada da vida, descontrolada es muerte. Mucha agua apaga fuego y crea tierra… Por eso mujer hecha de agua y tierra. A varón cuesta mucho porque él está hecho de fuego y aire… pero cuando aprende cuerpo de hombre hermoso, con mucho vigor y energía. ¡Dalito tu muestra!

En efecto el muchacho se quitó toda la ropa y quedo desnudo frente a Misato.

-Yo no desarrollado por completo…- se disculpó el Shinji ruso por su perfecto y esbelto cuerpo de efebo. Para el joven de seguro consideraba que comparado con la de un hombre adulto le faltaba mucho por alcanzar la completa perfección. Misato estaba pensando seriamente en encuerarse también. Fingía mantener la calma y estar tranquila… ¡pero el Shinji ruso estaba para comérselo a lametazos y a mordiscos!

-Tú domina fuego dominando respiración y corazón… Pero pulmones y corazón no son lo mismo que vientre y cabeza. Tú no puedes dejar de respirar por mucho tiempo porque mueres y con corazón al latir igual. Es muy difícil, pero para hombre más fácil que mujer. Pero fuego lo consume y si no ha dominado bien agua ¡Muy violento y peligroso!... cuando mucho fuego en él ¡Incendio! ¡Sequía! arrasa todo… por eso con hombre dos hermanas siempre, una que sabe y la otra que no sabe. Mucho fuego seca agua y crea cielo… ¡Cielo y tierra eternos!... a mujer cuesta mucho dominar fuego por completo, pero cuando lo logra ella mujer tranquila y sensata… cuando no, el fuego la consume y siempre excitada, molesta, irritable. Pero ella dominando agua sabe cómo irla disminuyendo en su interior, con solo poca y su fuego interno ella crea aire. Ella trae la brisa y convierte el viento en huracán. Mujer de verdad sabe hacerse respetar, escuchar y desear. Entonces nosotros decir que es puro fuego y agua, que sabe hacer tierra y cielo. Hombre tarda más en saber hacer cielo y tierra. Por eso siempre hermanas mayores son de cielo y tierra a partir de los 15 o a los 16 años. Mientras tanto es solo potrilla de hombre que está aprendiendo al principio. Luego huerto de hombre, ella abre piernas a hombre acostada en suelo y él encima es brisa y viento. Luego montura de hombre, ella a cuatro patas y hombre penetra por detrás para ser uno con la tierra o uno con el cielo. Finalmente jinete de hombre, cuando ella encima de hombre como lluvia y el hombre debajo como tierra seca. Ayuda a hermanas mayores de cielo y tierra con hermanos en la medida que va aprendiendo.

-¿Potrilla de hombre?- Se extrañó y horrorizo Misato a partes iguales-¿huerto?, ¿montura?, ¡¿Jinete?!- Misato pensó en la forma en que perdió su virginidad… ¿con quién?... Recordaba que había sido en la parte trasera del auto con un chico el primer año de la universidad mucho antes de conocer a Kaji

-¡Yo muestro! ¡Yo te enseño!...-Dijo la Rubia- Mira Dalito. El tranquilo porque domina agua y fuego mucho, pero no del todo. Cuando saca agua y apaga fuego del cuerpo, ¡él tranquilo!... brisa suave

La Morena dijo algo en su idioma. Dalito se puso de pie y Chantres también detrás de él. La morena comenzó a acariciar, manosear, restregarse contra el Shinji ruso como gata en celo lentamente y sensualmente detrás de él. Misato sintió que se le erizaban todos los vellos del cuerpo… ¡iba a gritarle que le quitara sus sucias manos de encima a la sucia perra! Cuando recordó que el ruso no era Shinji en realidad. Se controló lo mejor que pudo. Rechino los dientes disimuladamente mientras las caricias y manoseos de la morena aumentaban en intensidad y energía… La morena sonrió con malignidad y tuvo un brillo en sus ojos que le dio a entender a Misato que Chantres se daba cuenta de lo mucho molestaba a Misato lo que estaba haciendo al Shinji ruso. Hablo en su idioma.

-Hermana mayor dice "Mira y aprende mujer de NERV como cielo y tierra de mujer Kunghár de verdad domina fuego y agua de Dalito, ¡ella hace y yo te explico lo que ves!"

Misato sintió que la morena lo que en realidad le quería decir "Mira lo rico que es este dulce, ¡Y no te doy!"… ¡Pero que maldita!... ¡Sucia zorra!... pensaba Misato. El ruso no se pudo parecer a nadie más como Touji o Kensuke… ¡Tenía que ser de Shinji Ikari entre todos los chicos habidos y por haber! La morena seguía desconfiando de ella. Chantres seguía creyendo que Misato solo era una guarra, una furcia, una puta "del que no se muere". ¡La estaba provocando y desafiando a propósito!...

"¡Vas a explotar delante de mis hermanos pequeños! ¡Ellos te verán de verdad como la farsante y mentirosa que eres en realidad! ¡Tú no mujer de NERV! ¡Tú eres en realidad mujer del que no se muere!" le decía y le desafiaba la morena con los ojos... "Me ha tocado mantener la calma y la cabeza fría cuando nos atacan los ángeles y tengo que dirigir a los Pilotos de EVA en situaciones límite" pensó Misato picada en su amor propio al darse cuenta del juego de la morena...

-Tu mira como Dalito serio y tranquilo- Dijo la rubia mientras la morenaza parecía una mama gata acicalando a su cría lameteando sensualmente la espalda del ruso, sus hombros y su nuca.

El muchacho estaba de pie respirando normalmente mientras la morena estaba detrás de él. La rubia continuaba hablando.

\- Dalito se corría sin control con apenas una caricia en la espalda cuando ella nos enseñó primero eso. Ella siente fuego y agua dentro de él. Cuando fuego seca agua ¡crea aire!… con eso aviva llama de hombre o la apaga… mira como Chantres desliza dedo… acaricia con mano… mira como tetas aplastar espalda y ella masajea… para nosotros juego cuando ella enseñar eso. Dalito pierde si tiene erección y yo pierdo si no la tiene… luego ella enseñar a como besarnos y acariciarnos, yo miro a ellos primero y luego imito con él mientras ella nos mira y nos guía… ¡Solo es para que ambos gocemos! ¡No hay perdedor ni ganador en este juego! Solo disfrutar juntos en dar y recibir placer del otro…

Misato sentía que los tapones de sus oídos se le iban a salir cuando Chantres empezó a besar en la boca y acariciar al Shinji ruso como quien es dueña absoluta del joven más que amante. La parte consciente de Misato le machacaba que el ruso no era Shinji… Pero el inconsciente y el subconsciente de Misato querían sacarle los ojos a la morena y jalarla por los cabellos por osar tocar a su protegido. Misato tenía que usar todo su autocontrol para no perder su ecuanimidad que era adrede lo que Chantres quería con su juego. La rubia continuaba en donde se había quedado.

\- Él con su agua apaga su fuego interno para ser tierra, roca. Chantres te dice con su cuerpo a tú "Yo aire y Dalito Roca. Yo soy brisa y con el tiempo desgasto roca… Si soy huracán soy capaz de moverla… si enciendo fuego de Dalito soy capaz de derretir roca"… ¡Mira!... Dalito pierde… Mira erección grande y poderosa… mucho fuego y Dalito sin agua para apagarla.

Misato sentía en verdad calor. En verdad que el Shinji ruso estaba bien dotado y su polla ¡Era preciosa! Hunaz por el contrario siente mucha nostalgia por aquellos tiempos ya idos. ¡Solo besos y caricias y nada más! Dalito había sido muy precoz y ella con trece era un poco más alta que él, la morena tenía en ese entonces 15 años. La rubia continúo explicando en realidad más para ella que para la Mayor Katsuragi

-Cuando no hay penetración de ningún tipo se dice que mujer es solo potra de hombre. Que solo retoza. Solo caricias y besos. Con eso aprendemos a sentir fuego y agua del otro. Si tu siente, lo siguiente es mover dentro de él agua o fuego. Mujer tierra y su elemento agua. Ella apaga fuego con su agua y por dentro es tierra seca. Ahora busca beber leche de hombre. ¡Mira! ¡Así hace potrilla retozona para tomar leche de la ubre de su madre!...

Misato tuvo que cruzar las piernas en su asiento mientras se alisaba el vestido. Se cruzó de brazos con la mano apoyando el mentón. ¡Estaba sufriendo por dentro y siendo sádicamente torturada! Pero su cara y amigable sonrisa no cambio. Chantres ahuecaba las mejillas mientras mamaba del miembro erecto y duro del Shinji ruso. Era en verdad un espectáculo digno de ver. Chantres actuaba con una dedicación y profesionalismo digno de una estrella porno consagrada. Era muy elegante lameteando, chupando, mamando, besando y tragando el miembro viril del Shinji ruso. Ella estaba de rodillas y sin embargo el Shinji ruso estaba a su total merced. ¡Era más que obvio eso!

Hunaz estaba por completo callada. Respiraba con dificultad y se veía con las mejillas rojas y los ojos acuosos. Sus senos estaban duros y sus pezones paraditos, puntiagudos como mamilas. Ella estaba de pie al lado de Chantres y del Shinji ruso. Como si tuviera ganas de orinar frotaba sus muslos desnudos uno contra otro mientras con pudor se tapaba su sexo con las manos. El Shinji ruso estaba igual de excitado con la mamada de la morena. Empezó a gemir y a jadear tan lastimosamente como si lo estuvieran torturando de la peor manera. Misato sintió como un relámpago le sacudía la espalda desde la coronilla hasta recorrer cada vertebra de su columna vertebral. El ver a su protegido sufriendo la descoloco por completo y le hizo borrar la sonrisa de su cara… tanto el ruso como la rubia empezaron a implorar en su lengua a Chantres que parara. Misato no tenía que saber el idioma en realidad para entender sus tonos de súplica.

La morena en un sonoro ¡Plop! Saco su boca de la verga del joven ruso y con total descaro lo pajeaba. Ella le hablo a la Rubia en su idioma. Está hablo:

-Yo muy avergonzada contigo. Tu extranjera que no sabe nada de "mezclar agua y fuego en donde cielo y tierra se tocan" y firme como piedra, fresca como brisa suave. Ella te felicita por eso… ella con 18 años apenas y tú por encima de ella con 20 años o más de experiencia, ¡por favor perdona si ha sido muy arrogante y muy orgullosa contigo!… Te reconoce como mayor y cuando tú habla ella calla y escucha, con mucho respeto te habla cuando tú deja. ¡Cuando tú habla, Hombres callan y escuchan con respeto lo que tú dices!... yo, Hunaz, como vasija rota por debajo chorreando agua… ¡En verdad que por dentro quemo como horno!... yo con todavía mucho que aprender de mezclar agua y fuego.

-¡Ah!, ¡ah!, ¡ah!, ¡ah!, ¡ah!, ¡ah!, ¡ah!- El Shinji ruso le suplicaba a Chantres que parara en su lengua con la cara desencajada entre agónicos jadeos.

Misato de verdad tenía ganas de pararse y abofetear a la morena, clavarle las uñas en el rostro para desfigurárselo por hacer sufrir al muchacho… ¡Pero eso era precisamente lo que Chantres quería!... toda esa disculpa a los oídos y ojos de los jóvenes, según sus valores de su cultura, eran una humilde disculpa y señal de respeto genuinos. Pero eran en realidad insultos velados de Chantres que iban directo como puñaladas al amor propio de la Mayor. Le estaba diciendo vieja, intrusa y poco femenina en realidad con total descaro y sabiendo adrede de que Misato se daba cuenta de que esa eran sus intenciones verdaderas con sus palabras.

Chantres miraba directamente a los ojos a Misato con una mirada fiera y desafiante. El Shinji ruso gimiendo y sufriendo mientras Chantres continuaba pajeándolo con sus firmes manos expertas iba a hacer explotar en cualquier momento a Misato. Chantres lo que quería era que ella quedara en realidad como la vasija rota por debajo, el horno que quema. No se imaginaba que en realidad lo que hacía sufrir tanto a Misato y que la descontrolaba por completo era el parecido de Dalito con Shinji… ¡una persona muy querida para ella!

Misato sin embargo no sabía que pensar de todo esto. Los Kurghán se habían ganado su simpatía y lo que ahora estaba viendo con sus propios ojos le hacía creer que todos ellos eran unos degenerados depravados. Una secta de chiflados… pero lo que estaba viendo la tenía por completo fascinada y llena de morbo. ¡Con ganas de unirse a la orgia si eso era en lo que se iba a convertir todo aquello!

-Hunaz… hazte cargo ahora de Dalito. ¡Bébete toda su leche de hombre y retocen como potros solamente!- Dijo la morena en perfecto japonés y para sorpresa de Misato.

La rubia cachonda no se hizo repetir lo dicho. Se puso de rodillas y allí mismo se puso a mamar de la verga de Dalito como una posesa mientras sus jugos vaginales lagrimeaban por su vagina deslizándose por sus muslos. Misato quedo por completo sorprendida.

-¡Hablas japonés!- le grito a la morena

-Hermana mayor por cielo y tierra siempre tiene que saber más que sus hermanos menores por agua y fuego extranjera- le dijo la Morena- ¡Yo les enseñe a ellos lo mejor que pude el poco japonés que hablan!...

El Shinji ruso eyaculo, la Rubia trago y trago chorros y chorros de semen. Los dos jóvenes se sonrieron, empezaron a besarse y a acariciarse de pie. Con solo eso se sintieron sosegados y mucho más tranquilos.

Misato estaba por completo estupefacta. Chantres habló:

-Extranjera, ¡perdona la impostura!... pero no confiaba en ti y si te soy sincera ¡Todavía no lo hago! Todo me parece otro engaño y más mentiras de "el que no se muere"… todo lo que has visto ya y lo que no has visto lo tiene "el que no se muere" archivado y almacenado. Estudiado y analizado con sus científicos. Ha puesto micrófonos, cámaras, sensores y toda clase de aparatos para registrar y analizar como mezclar agua con fuego ¡Pero él sigue sin entender nada y sigue diciendo que le ocultamos todo!... yo te hablo con la verdad y quiero que tú también me hables con la verdad ¿Qué piensas de todo lo que has visto?

-¡Que ustedes están jodidamente locos!... ¡¿Qué se supone que es esto?! ¿Una escuela de sexo para convertir a niños y niñas en degenerados?... ¡Esto es lo más enfermo y depravado que he visto en mi vida!

Chantres estaba tranquila. Tanto Hunaz como Dalito bajaron la vista más que todo decepcionados.

-¡Lo ven! Así es ella de verdad-Dijo la morena a sus hermanos menores en perfecto japonés- Ella es como todos los que tienen antifaz y nombre de teléfono. ¡Todos ellos están con "el que no se muere" y en contra nuestra!...

-¡Yo no estoy en contra de ustedes ni estoy con ese jodido que no se muere!- estallo por fin Misato- ¡Es que no entiendo nada!

Dalito hablo:

-Kurghán vive en tierra dura, en estepa. Cría caballos, vacas y ovejas. Siembra, pero tierra pobre. Hombre siempre viaja y mujeres en campamentos cuidando niños, vacas y ovejas. En campamento manda mujer y en caravana manda hombre. Hombre sin mujer no tiene raíces, no tiene futuro, ni tiene pasado. No tiene a donde ir, ni a donde regresar. Mujer sin hombre, tiene familia y campamento. Ella necesita hombre para tener hijos y para que trabaje tierra por un tiempo. Después hombre puede irse si quiere y si quiere no regresa. Matrimonio y noviazgo como tienen ustedes imposible para Kurghán. Hombre siempre viaja en caravana, comercia, lleva ganado, caza, va a la guerra, hace alianzas con otros campamentos, viaja hasta el fin del mundo y visita a otros Kurghán para preservar identidad, lengua y costumbres Kurghán. Cuando pastos y tierra agotarse hay que mudar campamento y hombre lleva caravana a otra tierra dura bajo un cielo inclemente. Siempre nómadas y sin una morada fija, Kurghán feliz con tierra bajo los pies y el cielo sobre su cabeza. Cuando viejo y muere hombre es quemado y su familia y amigos beben sus cenizas. Hombre puede tener las mujeres que pueda mantener y tener satisfechas, pero si no las puede mantener o tener satisfechas ellas lo dejan, buscan otro y hasta dos. También hombre puede tener para él una mujer que sea su esposa un corto tiempo y después se va. Si es cielo y tierra le ofrecen hermanas e hijas para que deje descendencia con ellos. Los hijos son de ellas y lo que ellas hagan con sus manos, sus regalos que les hacen, son de ellas. En campamento de madre y hermanas de hombre, ella se va con sus parientes con sus hijos y con todo lo que se pueda llevar que sea suyo. En campamento de familia de mujer, se va el hombre solo con todo lo que es suyo… Todos somos hijos de una mujer, somos sangre y carne que se formó en vientre de mujer. La mujer es también palabra y pensamiento. Nuestro pueblo nunca invento escritura y todo conocimiento lo tienen madres y abuelas. Cuando ella muere es quemada y sus cenizas esparcidas en los huertos de labranza… para hombre es más importante madre y hermanas de carne y sangre que esposa, para esposa siempre es mejor para ella que hombre quede con familia de ella en campamento de ella que irse con él. En Yurta ella manda y habla, hombre calla. Fuera de Yurta ella calla y obedece a hombre.

-Nuestro modo de vida nos las impusieron las circunstancias Misato de NERV- Dijo Hunaz- El agua y el fuego pasa, pero solo la tierra y el cielo son eternos. Al final vida de hombre y mujer Kurghán se termina siendo humo y ceniza. Es lo que se aprende en Ghutol con hermanas y hermanos mayores. No solo sexo. Hombre aprende a ser hombre y la mujer aprende a ser mujer. ¡Nosotros no sentir vergüenza por eso y nosotros enseñarte todo si tu dejar para morado, azul y rojo! ¿Tú deja?

-¿Pero cuál es el jodido interés que tiene ese que no se muere con todo esto?- Pregunto Misato.

-¡Nosotros no saber!-Dijo Dalito

-Nosotros primero habla con él. Contarle todo con palabras. Pero él no entiende y dice "¡Yo quiero ver con mis propios ojos!"-Explicaba Hunaz- "Tú enseña a mí y yo te doy país solo para pueblo Kurghán". Cielo y tierra para Kurghán, como todos los pueblos del mundo tiene. Ya no más esconderse, ni ocultarse, ni nadie decir que costumbres y tradiciones antiguas son perversas, inmorales e ilegales. Kurghán dentro de fronteras de su propio país, bajo su propio cielo y tierra, ¡puede vivir según sus propias leyes, costumbres y tradiciones con gobierno propio! Ya no dice soy ruso, ucraniano o cualquier tontería que gente inventa para decir que este cielo y esta tierra es mía y no tuya. Puede decir con orgullo "Soy kurghán y este cielo es mío y esta tierra mía" Entonces nuestros padres y madres dicen: Nosotros te enseñamos. Pero el que no muere no aprende nada, ni entiende nada. ¡No tiene humildad verdadera del que no sabe kurghán, del Kurghán que es pequeño e indefenso, del kurghán que obedece por el bien de su gente! Si no tiene humildad ¿Cómo hace el que sabe, el mayor, el jefe para guiarlo y enseñarle?

-Extranjera… ¿tú tienes humildad verdadera o eres igual de orgullosa y soberbia como "el que no se muere"?- Pregunto Chantres- ¿Quieres de verdad saber la verdad o solo ser su dueña como "el que no se muere"?

Misato se quedó callada, sin saber que responder. Chantres hablo con sus hermanos menores en su lengua y ellos dos buscaron sus ropas y se fueron de la tienda. Al quedar a solas Chantres habló:

-Yo no soy tonta. El morado, el rojo y el azul no van a venir contigo para enfrentar "al que no se muere" y liberarnos por fin de él. ¡Tú promesa no fue sincera! En todo caso dirás que primero vas a averiguar si lo que decimos es verdad y después nos dirás que no se puede hacer nada, pero que hiciste todo lo que pudiste. ¡Siempre es igual! Hunaz de jinete de hombre pasó a ser hermana mayor por primera vez de un muchacho y una muchacha no hace mucho. Yo la guio y la superviso mientras Dalito le ayuda, pero es ella quien enseña. Les dije que los trajeran para seguir enseñándote más de mezclar el agua con el fuego. Si quieres te puedes quedar o irte. Yo te disculpo con ellos diciendo que tenías cosas importantes que hacer si te vas. Solo vete con tu amigo y sigue divirtiéndote fuera de aquí y lejos de mi gente. Si te vas a quedar para saciar tu curiosidad morbosa y lascivia solo te pido que te quedes callada y que solo mires. Mezclar agua y fuego no es para nada vergonzoso para nosotros y que nos vean no nos da vergüenza. ¡Solo te pido que no les arruines a esos chicos su momento especial! A la hora de la verdad es culpa nuestra el estar en esta situación y nos toca salir de ella como podamos. Muchos de la boca para afuera dicen que odian y aborrecen estar aquí, "al que no se muere" ¡pero aquí estamos haciendo una fiesta en honor de sus invitados groseros y desagradables que no dan la cara y no usan sus nombres verdaderos! Porque en el fondo todos les tenemos miedo porque sabemos que en el momento que quiera y de la forma que quiera puede hacernos daño, ¡mucho daño!, si osamos desafiarlo… tú ayúdame cuando menos a dejar todo listo para cuando ellos vengan. Hay que preparar té solamente y dejar el ambiente agradable.

Misato se puso con la cocina mientras Chantres acomodaba los cojines, las sillas y las alfombras. La morena saco un sahumerio y el ambiente se llenó de una agradable fragancia a frutas, clavo y canela. Chantres seguía desnuda. Cuando ya todo estaba listo, la morena tomo la cartera de Misato y la volteo y la registro sin el permiso de su dueña, descaradamente frente de ella. Misato seguía vestida con su ropa y algo más sobria. No le dijo nada. Tenía la mente despejada y entendió todo de golpe. Chantres en realidad estaba buscando micrófonos, cámaras o sensores ocultos cuando hacía que estaba arreglando la habitación y ahora los buscaba en su cartera.

-Te dije que no estoy con el cómo se llame… ¡registra la cartera todo lo que quieras y si quieres me registras a mí también!- Dijo Misato.

-¡Desvístete!- le ordeno la morena.

Misato obedeció y quedo igual de desnuda que Chantres. También se quitó sus aretes y todo aquello que pareciera sospechosamente útil para ocultar un artilugio de espía. Misato no tenía nada que envidiarle a la joven que era menor que ella en 10 años en cuanto al garbo y elegancia de su cuerpo, solo la cicatriz que le cruzaba el pecho.

-Vístete, ¡toma tus cosas y vete!- Dijo Chantres.

En ese momento llegaron con Dalito y Hunaz dos chicos de tan solo 13 años. Un joven moreno de piel atezada, con aire y apariencia de indio mexicano. El joven de seguro debía de tener ascendencia mora, árabe y del norte de áfrica mezclada con su sangre Kurghán. La otra joven era idéntica a Hikari Horaki o mejor dicho a la mezcla de las tres hermanas Horaki en una sola. Al contrario del otro joven era de piel más blanca, pero tostada por el sol. Era pecosa y si no fuera porque llevaba el cabello suelto en vez de las coletas Misato hubiera jurado que era Hikari Horaki. Los cuatro jóvenes se sorprendieron gratamente de ver a Misato desnuda. Misato y Chantres cruzaron miradas de entendimiento.

-¡Je, je, je!... mientras ustedes no estaban ¡nos hicimos las mejores amigas del mundo!- Dijo Misato agarrando a Chantres del cuello con una llave y con el puño de la otra mano le taladraba la cabeza- ¿Verdad?-Misato aprovecho para vengarse de todo el mal rato que había pasado con la morena.

Misato no supo cómo. Pero la morena se había liberado de su agarre y la había derribado al suelo boca abajo, torciéndole un brazo contra la espalda e inmovilizándola por completo.

-¡Cierto!... le explicaba a la extranjera lo humillante que era como algo tan íntimo, privado y sagrado para nosotros "el que no se muere" lo ensuciara con sus sucios trucos y engaños- Dijo la Morena con una fiera sonrisa

La morena fue la siguiente sorprendida cuando Misato se liberó y en un rápido movimiento fue ella la que estaba en el suelo de costado con el cuello aprisionado entre los muslos de Misato en una tijera.

-¡Menos mal que por fin entendiste que yo no tengo nada que ver con ese tipo!

La morena se liberó y luego fue ella la que tenía a Misato prisionera en un agarre.

-¡Menos mal que entendiste que no voy a dejar, ni a permitir que se nos siga humillando y pisoteando!

Los cuatro jóvenes se estaban desnudando mientras ellas seguían luchando en el suelo como las mejores amigas del mundo.

Antes que nada gracias a todos por sus comentarios y espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Me hubiera gustado dar más protagonismo y desarrollo a todos, pero no es posible. Si le he dado mucho más protagonismo a unos u a otros es más que nada por sus alias y los comentarios que han dejado. Son solo cameos y guiños.

A Seeking Professional Help le agradezco la idea general para los siguientes capítulos. Él me había escrito hace tiempo sobre un enviado de SEELE que era chantajeado por Gendou al filmarlo teniendo relaciones con Rei Ayanami. Me gusta el humor en las historias que escribo, pero no le vi sentido por ningún lado, ni nada con que trabajar hasta ahora.

Un enviado de SEELE está por encima del sistema y sencillamente no lo puedes chantajear con eso. La idea estaba allí y por fin se me ocurrió crear el peor y más repugnante villano del que estoy seguro todos amaran odiándolo. Este capítulo es Ligero, pero solo es la calma antes de la tormenta. En los siguientes capítulos podrán ver algunas ideas suyas que me había enviado, pero yo no tenía ni idea de cómo usar. Cuando digo que mi villano es repugnante, es que de verdad lo es. Si estás leyendo esto Seeking Professional Help solo te digo que le puse tú alias y tu nacionalidad de perfil, pero de aquí en adelante se le conocerá como "él que no se muere"… lamento mucho no ponerte junto con las heroínas en la lucha que viene como uno de los héroes como originalmente había pensado hacer.

Hellsink Bathhall, me gustó mucho tu alias y en los comentarios que dejas había un jalón de orejas moral que no es nada malo. Yo había escrito un sueño de Shinji y a ti te pareció tan inmoral e incorrecto que del tiro dejaste de leer lo siguiente en donde era claro que todo era una fantasía del joven Ikari. Yo escribo por diversión y en verdad que estoy consciente de que quiere en realidad la gente que me lee (FAP, FAP, FAPEO) pero me gusta que cuando menos tengan algo de contenido y que se respete las psicología de los personajes. La verdad es que el vaquero iba a ser Seeking Professional Help pero la nacionalidad y el alias no concordaban con lo que yo quería. Vamos a ver si conquistas a la rubia y te la llevas a tu rancho… o solo estas como guiño y cameo.

Neverdie, ¡tenemos mucho tiempo conociéndonos!... pero te tengo la mala noticia de que no tendrás una repasadita con Misato. De que morirás de una forma horrible y trágica en el final del arco de la fiesta. Sera una muerte tan sádica y desagradable que se hará legendaria. Espero que eso no afecte nuestra amistad y que sigas leyendo mis fics con el mismo cariño.

Gracias a todos ustedes mis lectores. Solo están en el arco de la fiesta los alias de los primeros veinte comentarios. Con la información del perfil, el alias y el comentario que me dejaron es que más o menos saco el guiño, el cameo o hasta un personaje completo. Gracias de nuevo a todos por su apoyo. Ármense de paciencia para el otro capítulo. Dejen comentarios ingeniosos y sugerencias en mensajes privados para evitar spoilers como la trágica y horrible muerte de Neverdie al final del arco que será tan sádica y desagradable que se hará legendaria, pero repito que solo son los primeros veinte comentarios los que están en el arco de la fiesta:

-Neverdie: Ecuador 6 comentarios, -Hellsink Bathhall: USA 4,

-Seeking Professional Help: Australia 1, -Atre18: Argentina 1, -Dalito:¿? 1, Zaid-Kun: ¿? 1

-Chr1st14n: ¿? 1 Kyuto89: Mexico 1, z-k: ¿? 1, Guest: ¿? 1, -Anzhu: Argentino 1, LightingChristian: 1


	10. El agua y el fuego

**Agua y fuego**

Cuando los cuatro jóvenes quedaron por completo desnudos vieron que Misato y Chantres seguían con su juego de "Mejores amigas". En verdad era un espectáculo de lucha libre mexicana en toda regla con saltos, vuelos, volteretas, agarres, caídas y proyecciones. El suelo de la Yurta estaba acolchado por las alfombras gruesas y los cojines en círculo delimitaban un ring de lucha improvisado. Hasta el sonido seco de ellas en sus caídas y en el momento de pisar fuerte o golpear el suelo era igual a una lona de lucha por su sonido contundente y poderoso.

Chantres tenía a Misato atrapada en un candado dragón con palanca al brazo izquierdo en esos momentos. Hunaz carraspeo y con timidez dijo en japonés:

-Ya estar listos… ¡ejem!... ¿ya terminar de jugar?- Las "r" los Kurghán la acentúan y la hacen vibrar mucho

-Ya casi…- La joven morena tenía bien sujeta a Misato- ¿Te rindes "querida" amiga?

Misato de alguna forma se giró con todo y morena sin partirse el cuello, liberándose a duras penas. Atrapo a Chantres en una "cruceta del enfermero" en lo que pudo cargar contra ella. La pobre Hunaz parecía el referí parada en medio del improvisado ring. Mientras el resto de los chicos no sabían si separarlas o seguir admirando el espectáculo… El par de varones estaban en shock con la total falta de vergüenza y pudor del par de luchadoras por su afán de derrotar a su rival.

-¡No!... me estoy divirtiendo mucho contigo… ¡"querida amiga"!... pero si quieres ¡Te puedes rendir tú!

La cruceta de Misato sin embargo estaba muy inestable y tenía a la morena muy mal sujeta. Chantres le dio una proyección hacia adelante y Misato cayo de boca cuan larga era sobre el suelo alfombrado en un sonido seco y duro muy fuerte. En lo que pudo la morena le hizo la famosa llave de Blue Demon, "El pulpo". Parecía que eso iba a ser el final de todo.

-Hunaz… ¡Cuenta hasta 10!- le grito la morena a la rubia sintiendo que la victoria era por fin suya.

Hunaz confundida se puso de rodillas y empezó a contar golpeando el suelo con su mano a medida que decía un número. Ya casi iba a llegar a 10 cuando Misato se liberó y antes de que Chantres se diera cuenta o pudiera reaccionar le aplico un agarre que inmortalizo al Santo, la que era prácticamente su sello personal y el peor castigo para sus adversarios. "La de a Caballo" o mejor conocida en los Estados Unidos como "La Camel Clutch". Misato estaba sentada sobre la espalda de la morena, que estaba boca abajo en el suelo. Luego la Mayor se coloca los dos brazos de su bella oponente detrás de sus muslos. Después Misato entrelazó sus manos alrededor de la barbilla de Chantres y tiro hacia atrás para provocar presión sobre la cabeza y el torso.

-¡Con esto terminamos!... ¿Te rindes o me pongo a contar hasta 10? ¿Eh?... ¡Ay, perdón! ¡Que tonta!... ¡No puedes hablar!... 1, 2, 3…-Dijo Misato con mofa y entre jadeos.

El par de varones no pudo evitar sentir escalofríos involuntarios. Las féminas estaban por completo desnudas y el agarre con que Misato aprisionaba a Chantres hacía que sus pechos, tanto de la mujer como de la adolescente, brillaran en todo su esplendor y magnificencia. Los pechos de Misato eran bien grandes y carnosos, ¡turgentes! A pesar de la fea cicatriz en medio, eran preciosos. Los senos de la morena eran mucho más pequeños, pero eran imponentes melones, altivos y firmes.

Los dos espectadores masculinos estaban con mariposas en el estómago, con muchas ganas de separarlas y meterles sus endurecidas vergas dentro de sus coños mientras se comían esas ricas tetas a mordiscos. Si Misato hubiera querido le hubiera roto la espalda a la morena, pero no quería lastimarla. El agarre estaba bien hecho y era imposible zafarse. Pero Chantres parecía dispuesta a romperse la columna vertebral antes que perder y Misato tuvo que aflojar. Antes de poder llegar a 10 la morena logro tirar a Misato de espaldas y estar libre.

Luego fue una sucesión de llaves y agarres clásicos por parte de una contra otra. "La Alejandrina" de Black Shadow, "El Nudo" de Tarzan López, "La Cerrajera" de Enrique Llanes, "El Potro" del Rayo de Jalisco, "La Swástica" del Nazi, "La Cañonera" de Baby Face, "La Rusa" de Comando Ruso, "La Pierrothina" de Pierroth, "La Cavernaria" del Cavernario Galindo, "La Anibalina" de Aníbal, "La Horqueta" del Halcón Negro, "La Valagueza" del Chamaco Valadez, "La Noria" del Villano y "La Futurama" de Bender El Volteado. Más tarde en pronunciarlas que ellas en hacerlas a la perfección para luego zafarse a la vista de todos. El espectáculo era en verdad bien ricolino y solo faltaba que ambas estuvieran peleando en barro para ser perfecto. En chocolate hubiera sido apoteósico y si la dos estuvieran peleando en el centro de un circulo de hombres que se masturban y las bañan con su semen mientras ellas pelean hubiera sido el no va más de lo porno…

Tanto Misato como Chantres estaban libres y girando alrededor en el ring improvisado cazando algún descuido en su contrincante. Hunaz perdió la paciencia.

-¡Suficiente de juegos! ¡Parar las dos!- Grito en japonés poniéndose entre ellas. Hablo en su lengua con Chantres… pero Misato ya estaba en pleno vuelo del helicóptero y agarro a la rubia en vez de a la morena por el cuello con sus piernas y la derribo con llave al hombro derecho en una "Mística" perfecta.

-¡Perdón!, ¡Perdón!... ¡Lo siento!- Se disculpaba Misato mientras liberaba a la rubia- ¡Je, je, je!... como dicen por allí, juego de manos es juego de villanos… ¡me deje llevar!... ¡Lo siento!...

Tanto Dalito como el chico que parecía mexicano tenían una increíble erección… algo grosero y de muy mal gusto si eres un Kurghán con invitados en tu Yurta. Fue el Shinji ruso el que hablo muy apenado y avergonzado.

-Nosotros pedirte disculpa a tu Otasim… ¡perdón!... Misato… es que tú y Chantres muy bellas y hermosas… El ser joven y se entiende que no dominar agua y fuego todavía con mujer tan hermosa y bella… pero yo con más experiencia y ser su hermano mayor… ¡no tengo excusas! Chantres y Hunaz mis mujeres por completo y yo su hombre por completo a pesar de no ser adultos todavía… perdona a joven que solo conoce miel de mujer de Hunaz y la de su hermana de agua y fuego, que solo ha dado su leche de hombre a ellas… su miembro solo conoce el coño de Hunaz y su boca… solo conoce la boca de su hermana y todavía no la ha penetrado por completo, ¡solo ella ser su potrilla de hombre!... Hunaz ha sido su jinete y su huerto… ¡El solo ha estado debajo y encima de ella! Por favor perdónalo a él… yo no tengo disculpa alguna… el llamarse Sacha, pero en teléfono llamarse Kyuto89…

-¡Tranquilo hombre!- Dijo Misato - Chantres y yo solo... ¡nos divertíamos!- Misato se puso como meta "secuestrarle" al Shinji ruso a la morena y hacerle de todo en lo que pudiera como venganza contra todo lo malo que había sido Chantres con ella- ¿No te molesta si te digo Kyuto89, verdad?- Dijo la Mayor al joven que parecía mexicano.

-No… ¡para nada!... ¡Chantres campeona nuestra tierra invicta y siempre ganar con facilidad! Fue bueno ver un su altura contrincante… ¡era solo calentamiento! ¡¿Verdad?! ¡Tú y Chantres van a mezclar agua y fuego con nosotros! ¿Verdad?- Le pregunto Kyuto89

Misato la verdad que tenía sentimientos encontrados y su sentido de la moral en conflicto. ¿Acaso iban a tener una orgia ellas cuatro con ellos dos? El joven que parecía mexicano estaba bien… ¡demasiado bien! ¡Era taaaaaaan lindo! ¡Precioso! ¡Una ternurita!... pero era un lindo y tierno perrito chihuahueño comparado con el Shinji ruso… pero la polla que tenía no era para despreciar… así que la rubia lo tenía en adiestramiento, ¡Ji, ji, ji!... ¡vamos a ver que trucos se sabe! La mayor aprovecho para ver mejor y al detalle al grupo.

En primer lugar, Chantres poseía una belleza resplandeciente. Tenía el cabello lustroso, que como una catarata negra caía suelto sobre la espalda hasta un poco más debajo de los hombros y ondulaba libre en cada movimiento de la cabeza. Con un buen viento era capaz de flamear como una bandera o una banda de tela de fina seda. Sus ojazos eran líquidos, brillantes y de un verde intenso. Sus facciones eran delicadas, entre eslavas y turcas. Tenía una nariz respingona y una boca generosa, de carnoso labio inferior. Estaba llena de curvas y redondeces en su desnudez, pero lo que más destacaba era la línea sensual del cuello y los hombros redondeados. El vientre plano que exhibía y las caderas eran espléndidos. Un tupido nidito de pelo negro entre las piernas era la cereza del helado.

Sus senos eran dos melones de buen tamaño coronados con unos pezones rojos, tirando a salmón. Se movían y temblaban en cada movimiento de la morena con su turgencia de gelatina, en su opulencia. Firmes y altivos desafiaban a la gravedad y a la inercia. Su culo era soberbio, unas nalgas de potranca. Muslos perfectos, de terciopelo. Los brazos y la espalda parecían cincelados y esculpidos por un artista. Sus joyas y adornos en sus destellos la hacían destacar mucho más entre las tres. Era blanca, pero no albina ni pálida. Su piel marfileña era de una blancura opaca de tenue rosa color carne más propia de una perla o un melocotón.

Hunaz era una esbelta y estatuaria quinceañera. Misato no recordaba si la modelo que había visto en la revista era argentina o salvadoreña. Pero la rubia era una Claudia Schiffer de 15 años. Era muy bella de cara, de rasgos dulces y amigables. Tenía una agresiva melena de cabellos con apariencia de paja dorados como el trigo que le llegaba a los hombros. Brillantes ojos azules y una boquita de fresa de finos labios. Los senos eran juveniles y pequeños, unas manzanitas coronados con diminutos pezones rosas de poca aureola. Era muy hermosa y todo lo tenía bien proporcionado a su edad y estatura. Pero lo mejor de ella eran las desnudas caderas y los muslos de terciopelo. Sus hombros de alabastro. Los pechos henchidos y firmes. Entre las piernas tenía finos pelillos rubios, un hocico de conejo muy lindo.

La Hikari rusa estaba muy bien dotada. El tamaño, la curvatura y la firmeza de sus pechos; la circunferencia de sus pardos pezones, entonces blandos; superaban con creces a la rubia y podían empatar con la morena si el tamaño no importara. La pecosa tenía un par de toronjas de pezones pardos con aureola grande un poco más grandes que las manzanas de la rubia. Pero tenían mucha más vistosidad y forma. Los senos de la rubia eran lindos y elegantes. Pero los de la pecosa eran mucho más lujuriosos y voluptuosos. Con todo estaba con un honroso tercer lugar.

Su cuerpo núbil de lolita tenía la promesa de igualar algún día a la Rubia y a la morena. La pequeña y flexible cintura, las estrechas caderas, los muslos llenos y las bien moldeadas piernas eran en verdad los puntos fuertes de la pecosa. En la cara, los ojos y el pelo eran idénticos a las hermanas Horaki, pero mirando con algo de más atención Misato empezó a notar claras diferencias. La delegada era muy mojigata y tímida. A lo mejor desnuda era igual a la pecosa rusa… en su hendidura la pecosa tenía una boquita de gata, era casi lampiña, tenía apenas una pelusa de rulos, rizos, y tirabuzones castaños.

La joven de pecas aprovecho para presentarse:

-Mi nombre ser Brudulbudura- Misato la bautizo en su mente como "la Hikari rusa" por los siglos de los siglos- yo escuchar que tu conoce a morado, azul y a rojo ¿Verdad?... ¡Que tú vas a decirle al que no se muere que nos deje ir a nuestra tierra! ¿Verdad?-La sonrisa de Misato se congelo en su cara.

-Yo… yo haré lo que pueda… -Le contesto con evasiva amabilidad- pero… ¡creo que les podre resolver eso para que cada quien vuelva a su tierra si así lo desean!…-Dijo finalmente.

Mentalmente pensó que podría solucionar todo con unas cuantas llamadas telefónicas y poniendo a Makoto Hyuga o a Shigeru Aoba a trabajar en solucionar eso. Hasta Maya Ibuki o la Doctora Akagi le podrían echar una mano con eso como favor personal. Si solo querían volver a su tierra, les podría resolver ese problema con tan solo mover sus influencias para que cada quien pudiera irse en un avión a su país. La Hikari rusa la abrazo muy contenta y Misato no pudo evitar sentirse conmovida muy a pesar suyo. De nuevo tenía sentimientos encontrados con esa gente. Les parecía personas buenas y decentes pero se comportaban como una secta de chiflados obsesionados con el sexo. Ella de verdad no sabía si denunciarlos o participar en la orgia que tenían en mente montar. Entre ceja y ceja Misato ya se había decidido acostarse con el Shinji ruso a como diera lugar… ¡preferiblemente en las narices de la morena!

-¡Tú ahora nuestra madre y Chantres tú hija primogénita!... nosotros solo somos tus hijos pequeños- Exclamo la rubia… ¡con el cuello y el hombro un poco adoloridos todavía!... Pero ya en su papel de hermana mayor de cielo y tierra y por lo tanto como la anfitriona y maestra de ceremonias del evento.

Misato solo tuvo un tic en el ojo al escuchar que era la madre de todos ellos… ¡La puta morena amargada de su parte era adoptada y si fuera por ella devuelta al Huerfanatorio con una buena patada en el culo!... Ella no era ninguna MILF, ¡Tenía 28 años! ¡Era una mujer joven!... modestia aparte… ¡la mejor hembra y la más mujer de las cuatro féminas reunidas!

-¿Ah?... ¡perdona!... ¿pero qué significa eso exactamente?- Pregunto Misato. La rubia sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda ante su fija mirada

-Tú solo estar aquí para mirar… Yo hermana mayor enseño y Chantres solo me supervisa y guía cuando yo se lo pida…- Explicó con timidez y en un hilo de voz, como pidiéndole perdón y permiso.

-Si es posible… ¡no solo quisiera estar mirando!... en lo posible quisiera ayudarte también si quieres y me dejas… ¡Ejem!... no entiendo mucho como va eso del agua y el fuego, ¡pero creo que tengo algo de experiencia con los hombres que te puede servir!- Indicó Misato

-¿Tú quieres ser hija grande entonces?... es permitido eso. Madre solo mirar y aconsejar. Hija grande y hermana mayor con experiencia aconsejar y ayudar a Hermana mayor novata.

-Si… ¡eso me gustaría!- Misato pensó que a lo mejor terminaba ella con el Shinji ruso como plato fuerte, con Hikari "ensalada" rusa a la Yuri y al Chihuahueño como postre dejándole las sobras a la morena y a la rubia.

-Pero… ¡Tú haber parido mucho!- Dijo el perrito chihuahueño mexicano- ¡Tu creo parir 3 veces!... ¡hija grande siendo más joven y sin parir todavía siempre!

Misato rechino los dientes y congelo su sonrisa. La Hikari rusa le toco el vientre, retrocedió y la miro de arriba abajo. Expreso:

-Sacha… Yo creo que tu ser equivocado con ella- Misato sintió que se relajaba, La Hikari rusa de seguro que no era ninguna tonta-… ¡parir como mínim veces!... - le dijo a Kyuto89 la Hikari rusa- ¡el menor de sus hijos o hijas creo que tener más o menos nuestra edad!

Ya Misato estaba perdiendo la paciencia y toda ecuanimidad.

-Chicos… ¡Yo todavía no he tenido hijos!- les informo, haciendo un supremo esfuerzo por ser amable

-¿Puras hijas?- Preguntaron a coro los dos.

-¡No!- Les grito furibunda, echando humo por la nariz y su rostro rojo de ira. Los dos chicos se abrazaron y la miraban con miedo. Misato carraspeo y volvió a su tono amable- ¡En serio!... no tengo hijas o hijos…

Los dos jóvenes del susto pasaron a la lastima y a la compasión. Empezaron a hablar entre ellos en su lengua.

-Tu no desesperar… ¡Tú encontrar hombre pronto que te aguante y te soporte mal carácter!- Le dijo la Hikari rusa a Misato invadida por los más puros sentimientos de piedad y compasión.

-Tu bella y hermosa… ¡no faltarte hombres que quieran solo preñarte e irse para nunca más volver!... ¡Tú tener tus hijos e hijas pronto!- Le dijo Kyuto89- Yo hijo pequeño aún, ¡Pero si tu querer yo te preño ahora mismo si Hunaz me da permiso!... si tu muy insoportable y muy mala madre, ¡mi familia de seguro que se hace cargo de la cría por ser de mi sangre!…

Hunaz regaño a Kyuto89 en su lengua… ¡muy seguramente diciéndole que el permiso no se lo daba ni loca!... La joven sin embargo estaba también impresionada y consternada de que Misato a su "edad" no tuviera hijos todavía, ¡creía que era una cuarentona! Eso sí, ¡bien añejada y preservada! Misato tenía la cara desencajada. Para ellos si Misato no tenía hijos era porque ningún hombre era capaz de quererla tal como era, ni era tan irresponsable como para dejarle a una tierna criatura indefensa con su sangre dentro de su vientre, ¡Porque era una loca inaguantable de lo peor!

-¡Chicos!, ¡Chicos!- Misato trataba de quitarles esa mala impresión- Si no me he casado, ni tenido hijos… ¡es porque así lo he querido yo!

Los cinco se le quedaron mirando sin expresar nada, ni decir nada, con caras de Póker. Hunaz tosió ostensiblemente y hablo con el resto en su idioma. Los cinco hablaban entre ellos y miraban a Misato para luego continuar hablando en su lengua. Finalmente al parecer llegaron a un acuerdo.

-Chantres por carne y sangre, por pensamiento y palabra ser la mayor de todos los aquí presentes- Le explicaba Dalito a Misato- ¿Tu reconoces a ella como la más vieja y experimentada? ¿La aceptas como tu madre en pensamiento y palabra?

-¡Claro!… ¡tiene la mente y el espíritu de una vieja abuela!... sin querer ofender- Dijo Misato picada y con toda la intención de ofender.

-Hunaz por pensamiento y palabra, costumbres y tradición ser nuestra hermana mayor y por pensamiento y palabra hija primogénita de Chantres… ¿La aceptas como hermana mayor tú?

-Sí… ¡no hay problema con eso!

-¿A mí como tu hermano mayor en agua y fuego para yo enseñar a tú todo?

Misato parpadeo… ¡el hermano mayor es el que se coge y se tira a las hermanas si no había entendido mal! Empezó a reírse nerviosamente como loca con la cara bien roja. Mientras de reojo miraba la tremenda erección del Shinji ruso. La tenía más grande que Kaji, pero era más pequeña que Neverdie y era de "cabeza" grande como siempre le habían gustado… aunque el lápiz de 18 centímetros del argentino Atre18 había sido bien rico…

-¡Sí!... ¡Sí!... ¡Acepto!- Dijo Misato imaginándose vestida de blanco en un altar delante de un cura con el ramo de flores entre las manos y al Shinji ruso vestido de elegante esmoquin.

-A Sacha como tu hermano menor de agua y fuego… ¿lo aceptas?

-Si… ¡Lo acepto también!- Sonrió Misato pensando que le daban como bono extra a Kyuto89

En la noche de bodas, sobre la cama matrimonial el Shinji ruso se la estaba cogiendo de perrita dándole duro a su coño mientras ella tragaba, lamia, chupaba la tierna y dulce piruleta del chihuahueño, sus melocotoncitos de carne. El joven que parecía mexicano estaba sentado con las piernas abiertas y la espalda contra el caballete del cabezal de la cama con sus manitas sujetando la cabeza de Misato. El Shinji ruso gemía y jadeaba como si corriera en un maratón, mientras el chihuahueño chillaba y aullaba como cachorrito perdido buscando a su mamá. ¡El Shinji ruso era todo un semental y el Chihuahueño pura golosina!

-A Brudulbudura como tu hermana de agua y fuego… ¿La aceptas?

Brudulbu… ¿Quién?... ¡Así, la Hikari rusa!

-Si… ¡la acepto también como eso que dijiste!- Dijo Misato súper emocionada y ya queriendo empezar la brutal orgia de una buena vez con el Shinji ruso y el Chihuahueño para ella sola y con las otras solo viendo.

Entonces Dalito se quitó del medio y Chantres la encaro. "¡Pareces una solterona amargada eternamente con la regla o que se la tiran poco y mal! ¡Ya cásate! ¡Porque tienes que ser tan hostil conmigo todo el tiempo! ¡No te he hecho nunca nada! ¡Dame un respiro!" Pensó Misato.

-Nosotros no somos promiscuos y cada uno sabe con quién se ha acostado el otro y hasta donde ha llegado con el otro. Entre nosotros hay una relación de profundo respeto, confianza y amistad ¿Tú no eres para nada promiscua, verdad?- le pregunto Chantres- ¿No te acuestas con cualquiera?

-Yo… ¡para nada!- exclamo Misato.

 **Antes de conocer a los Kurghán**

Duro contra el muro Atre18 no podía creer que la bella desconocida estuviera así de rica y buena… ¡Era la mejor hembra de las que había tenido en lo que va la noche!... "¡Toma, puta!, ¡Toma!, ¡Toma!, ¡Toma!, ¡Toma!, ¡Toma!... ¡Pero que delicia de hembra!... ¡Aaaaaah!... ¡Toma tu lechita rica!... ¡Dios! ¡Por esta puta me hago monógamo!... ¡Qué rica!... le tengo que echar una repasadita en lo que pueda… ¡hasta el amanecer con esta!… pero primero… ¡una "raya" de cocaína para recuperar fuerzas!…"

En lo que Misato vio lo que el argentino se estaba metiendo en el baño por la nariz, para que luego él ofrecérselo a ella… salió y se fue. Agarrando a Neverdie del brazo se fueron de la fiesta convertida en orgia sin que la Mayor diera más explicaciones.

...

Chantres pregunto:

-El hombre que está contigo, ¿Qué relación tienes con él?

-¡Es un conocido!... lo acabo de conocer en la fiesta con los teléfonos…

-¡Uno sabe con quién se acuesta, pero no con quien se acuesta el otro! La gente con los teléfonos solo quiere una cosa y se juntan, se buscan, por esa cosa… ¡Eso no es agua y fuego!... pero tampoco es algo malo y condenable. Sin embargo estos son mis hermanos menores y yo no puedo permitir que sean ensuciados y corrompidos. Te repito la pregunta ¿Qué relación tienes con el hombre que vino contigo más allá de la carnal? ¿Es una relación que sientes que te ensucia, de la que te avergüenzas?

-No… la verdad… ¡creo que no!... pero si soy sincera ¡no estoy segura!…

 **En los jardines**

El ecuatoriano no podía creer en su suerte. Le habían dicho que con la aplicación del teléfono era lo mismo que ligar en un bar. Que tenía muy buen físico y de seguro iba a quedar con la gente bonita buscando a la gente bonita… ¡Pero ni en sus más locos sueños se iba a imaginar tener a semejante hembra con semejante calidad y calibre!... ¡Otasim_Bella_y_Hermosa!... la tenía ensartada en su verga y no lo podía creer. En la mejor parte de la joda escucharon pasos y a la gente llegar. Se separaron. El Ecuatoriano se preguntaba si la bella mujer era en realidad una prostituta… una hetaira… ¡una puta de lujo reservada para gente rica!... ¿Sería que tendría que pagar después?... fácilmente un polvo con semejante ricura de mujer de seguro que costaba un ojo de la cara… ¡más un brazo y una pierna!… estaba tan embobado con ella que hasta era capaz de hipotecar la casa y vender el auto solo por otra repasadita… ¡no se iba a separar de ella en toda la noche!

...

-No… la verdad no siento nada de vergüenza o me siento sucia por haberlo conocido. Yo… yo… no voy a negar que tuve sexo con él… ¡Fue maravilloso!... no fue sucio. De entre toda esa gente con antifaces solo lo sentí como mi alma gemela… alguien que estaba igual de perdido que yo… ¿No es agua y fuego eso?-Pregunto Misato.

Chantres estaba inescrutable. Pero el resto de los chicos estaban conmovidos por la sinceridad de Misato. Por su franqueza y honestidad. Hunaz habló:

-En parte ser agua y fuego. A esa parte nosotros llamar risas y lágrimas. Muchos extranjeros dominan mejor esa parte del agua y fuego mucho mejor que nosotros… ¡como tú!... pero los dos solo buscaron la risa fácil porque se sentían por dentro tristes y vacíos… ¿En tu vida no hay una persona que en verdad te llene y te dé autentica felicidad, Misato?... solo siento que huyes de esa persona y buscas a gente como Neverdie para llenar el vacío que te deja… o como a Dalito… ¡Mucha gente queda herida y lastimada con esa actitud tuya después!… A Dalito le gustas, pero Chantres no quiere que solo lo uses y luego lo botes como basura como mucha gente de Teléfono quiere hacer con nosotros en realidad… ¡Como han hecho con muchos otros!… "El que no se muere" nos tiene aquí como su circo de fenómenos, como atracción turística para sus invitados, como algo que pueden usar para masturbarse y luego botar como algo sucio e inmundo…

-¡Hey!, ¡hey!, ¡hey!, ¡hey!... ¡eso es pura psicología barata de secta comecocos!... yo estoy bien… ¡Solo vine a esta fiesta con mi amiga para divertirme!... ¡Solo estamos echando una cana al aire sin ganas de herir o lastimar a nadie!... ¡Los únicos locos aquí obsesionados con el sexo son ustedes!...

 **Camino a la fiesta**

Kaji estaciono el auto en un solitario callejón oscuro sin salida. Misato no había dejado de dar lata desde que habían salido como si ella fuera su amargada esposa criticona de muchos años. Misato se veía espectacular con ese vestido, su olor lo estaba volviendo loco y si Misato volvía a cruzar "inocentemente" las piernas iban a tener un accidente automovilístico. El silencio dentro del auto era absoluto y solo se escuchaba el motor encendido.

-¡Bájate!- Ordeno Kaji

Misato salió del auto y se puso enfrente con los brazos cruzados y en una actitud desafiante. Kaji también se bajó dejando el auto encendido. Los dos se miraban fijamente. Misato se sentó sobre el capo del auto usando el parachoques como escalón y sentándose bien en el centro quedando con las piernas en el aire cruzadas una sobre otra.

-Kaji… ¡No te lo perdonare si llegamos tarde a la fiesta!- hablo Misato con impertinencia y pedantería. Juguetonamente se mordía el labio inferior y sus ojos brillaban con un fulgor extraño.

-Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber cuándo andas hambrienta de verga… ¡qué te parece si esta vez vamos directo al grano Misato!

Misato se deslizo por el capo del auto en un movimiento que le desnudo las nalgas y le corrió la minifalda hacia arriba… ¡No tenía nada debajo!... Kaji sintió un alivio cuando se desanudo la correa y se desabotono el pantalón. Su miembro duro y erecto delataba su deseo y el suplicio al que Misato lo había estado sometiendo con sus encantos y su juego femenino de seducción. Kaji también era consciente que ella solo cobraba justa venganza por su acoso y asedio constante. Misato estaba bien mojada, húmeda, lubricada al máximo. El espía seductor solo sentía que volvía a casa. El capo estaba caliente y el motor ronroneaba como gatito con todos sus caballos de fuerza. Pero el espía solo estaba pendiente del ardiente sexo de su exnovia, de su apretado interior, de su anillo de músculos vaginales que apretaban como tenazas o giraban como peonza en su abrazo a su miembro viril. Kaji y ella consumaron el acto en 5 minutos intensos… ¡lo que duraba la batería interna de un EVA! Fueron 5 minutos de tener el auto en suave vaivén.

-¡Espero que no se me haya corrido el Maquillaje!- Dijo Misato una vez que estuvieron en el auto-¡Arranca de una buena vez o llegaremos tarde por tu culpa!

Kaji sonreía y ella también durante todo el camino a la fiesta sin decirse nada más.

...

-Yo… tengo un exnovio… ¡un perfecto idiota que fue mi novio cuando era joven en el tiempo en que fui a la universidad!... ¡Lo odio y lo detesto!... en serio… solo es un fastidio… ¡No tengo nada serio con nadie más!... ¡ningún compromiso!...

Misato se sentía en verdad sucia. Que todos ellos la estaban juzgando y condenando. Era una sensación desagradable… ¿Qué? ¿Era esto un lavado de cerebros? ¿Qué sigue ahora? ¿La iban a invitar a unirse a la secta? ¿Un suicidio colectivo?... Dalito fue a buscar las ropas de Misato y sus cosas. Se las dio. Misato puso cara de no entender.

-Será mejor que te vayas y lo busques a él… ¡Lo quieres y lo amas!... solo con él puedes tener agua y fuego de verdad, risas y lágrimas de verdad… Con eso es que se mezcla el agua y el fuego en donde el cielo y la tierra se tocan.

-¡¿Qué?!... ¡Espera!... ¿Qué paso con lo que me iban a enseñar de eso que ustedes llaman mezclar esto con aquello?

-Lo que es bueno y nos funciona a nosotros… ¡No tiene que ser bueno y funcionarte a ti!... el agua y el fuego es universal y le llega a todo el mundo. Cada pueblo idea y se las arregla para cómo manejar ese momento en que los niños se transforman en adultos y es cuando el agua y el fuego son mucho más fuertes en su carne y sangre… Tú ya pasaste por eso y aprendiste por tus propios medios, siguiendo tú propio camino y eres ahora una mujer hermosa, fuerte y valiente… ¡mucho más fuerte y valiente que muchos hombres!... pero te falta aprender a cómo convertir tu agua y fuego en cielo y tierra, en algo eterno y de provecho para ti… ¡no lo vas aprender con nosotros! Tiene que ser con las personas con las que tienes profundos lazos de respeto, confianza y amor… ¡no con personas que acabas de conocer y de la que no sabes nada!... Me gustas, pero usar algo tan sagrado para nosotros para solo acostarme contigo ¡es engañarte y aprovecharme de ti!... en serio que de verdad quería hacerte el amor… ¡usar todo lo que he aprendido para darte placer y gozo!... pero como iguales… ¡Lo siento!... ¡lo mejor es que te vayas!

Misato estaba vestida y afuera de la Yurta. Su cruz tan característica estaba en su pecho y no en su cartera. ¡¿Pero qué diablos?!... del desconcierto paso a la furia, a la ira y a la rabia. ¡No entendía nada!... ¡Pero que gente tan estúpida!... "¡De mejores orgias me han corrido!" tenía ganas de gritarles... caminaba de un lado al otro como un centinela que montaba guardia, con todo el cuerpo adolorido por la pelea de gatas que había tenido con la morena. ¡Estaba sin nada! ¡Sin "su" Shinji ruso, ni "su" Chihuahueño!... ¡La morena debe de estar feliz con que su hermano de no sé qué diablos le haya rechazado como ella quería desde un principio!... ¡El muy puto la había rechazado a ella, a Misato Katsuragi! ¡La mando a volar! "¡Lo mejor es que te vayas!" Lo remedo en voz alta llena de rabia y furia... ¡niño estúpido!, ¡Marica!, ¡Imbécil!, ¡Poco hombre!, ¡Tú te lo pierdes!... de seguro que la morena amargada y la rubia tonta debían de estar encima de "su" Shinji ruso…

Dentro de la Yurta todos estaban deprimidos y serios. Kyuto89 pensaba que había salvado a una criatura inocente que tuviera su sangre de tener a semejante madre. ¡Esa mujer estaba de verdad bien jodida de la cabeza!... pero en verdad que era linda… ¡Todavía tenía la erección entre las piernas!... la Hikari rusa se le acerco y lo tomo de la mano.

-Sacha… ¡ven!... a lo que vinimos desde un principio.

El Shinji ruso se ruborizo al ver que seguía empalmado y duro con su miembro. ¡Acababa de conocer a Misato desde hace poco que menos de una hora! Pero no podía sacarse a Misato de la cabeza. No solo porque era una hermosa mujer… ¡era algo más en ella que la hacía especial! Ya antes otras mujeres… y hombres… con antifaces y teléfono habían querido lo mismo, pero él no había tenido problemas o dudas para rechazarlas o rechazarlos… ¡hasta ahora! El futuro era incierto y lo más seguro era que si las cosas con "el que no se muere" seguían empeorando… ¡iba a correr la sangre!

-Dalito… ¡ven!- Le dijo la rubia al joven tomándole de la mano.

Chantres miraba ceñuda como el par de idiotas seguían empalmados y duros. Solo rechino los dientes, pero Hunaz era la hermana mayor, Chantres solo tenía que guiar, aconsejar y ayudar a su hermana pequeña en la medida en que está se lo pidiera. El ambiente estaba tenso y todo el mundo solo tomo el té y los bocadillos. Los varones seguían con los miembros viriles erectos.

En teoría todos debían estar libres de egoísmo, de sentimientos de apego, de ser posesivos y celosos… pero en la realidad Chantres estaba siendo celosa y posesiva con su hermano menor favorito, ¡ninguna extranjera se lo iba a quitar o a ensuciar o a corromper!... aunque las reglas eran distintas, la naturaleza humana era la misma. Chantres, Hunaz y Dalito estaban en una compleja relación de maestra y alumnos en que eran también amigos íntimos, novios, amantes, esposos, que duraba un tiempo específico hasta que fueran por completo adultos responsables para su comunidad. Donde la mayor responsabilidad en el éxito o en el fracaso de la relación estaba en Chantres. Todo el mundo que tiene una novia, una esposa o una amante sabe lo jodido que es vivir con otra persona en una relación monógama. Así que una relación de tres que es y debe ser profunda e intensa ¡es mucho más jodida!

La morena era solo una adolescente y sus pupilos esperaban de ella madurez en todo momento, los adultos se lo exigían y le confiaban a los más jóvenes bajo esa premisa. Ella podía exigir obediencia absoluta en sus tutelados, pero lo que le daba legitimidad era ser alguien ecuánime, con mucha más experiencia y conocimientos. Chantres no decía nada… pero de verdad le apaciguaba un poco que fuera el propio Dalito el que se hubiera dado cuenta de que Misato… ¡era una infeliz puta perdida!... a lo mejor no trabajaba o no estaba con "él que no se muere"… pero era igual a todos los demás que usaban la máscara y el teléfono. Alguien egoísta y miserable que no valía la pena.

\- En verdad… ¡No me puedo creer que nadie quiera preñar a semejante mujer!... ¡si yo fuera hombre adulto le montara 20 hijos y 20 hijas! si no se atraviesa Hunaz, ¡de seguro que gana ella!... -Dijo Kyuto89 a todos, como chico inmaduro que era no podía guardarse nada y tenía que hablarlo o explotar- tu peleas bien Chantres, pero ¡ella peleaba mucho mejor y si no fuera que no quería lastimarte de gravedad te hubiera ganado!… La extranjera… ¡Lo tenía todo más grande y mejor!, ¡Se ve que es fuerte y valiente como las mujeres de nuestra raza!... ¡Qué mujer!... Dalito, si no la querías, ¡me la hubieras dado a mí!

Si Dalito había compuesto y arreglado algo con Chantres, Kyuto89 se encargó de empeorarlo todo de nuevo para los dos. Chantres tenía todavía todo el cuerpo adolorido.

-Debe de seguir afuera… ¡Haz tu cola!... a lo mejor después de estar con un tipo que apenas se encontró y conoció, querer seducir a Dalito y luego creer que iba a tener una orgia con nosotros los fenómenos de circo debe de estar afuera con sus mentiras, su máscara y su teléfono buscando más diversión- Dijo severa y digna, ¡visiblemente molesta!- ¡Yo la escuche muy claramente cuando dijo que nosotros éramos los locos obsesionados con el sexo! ¡Porque eso está mal y está muy bien que ella y su amiga se acuesten con cualquiera, enloquezcan a los hombres con su olor a perras en celo si es solo para divertirse!

Kyuto89 se dio cuenta porque dicen que el hombre que no sabe hablar, ni callar cuando debe ¡duerme solo!... pero la idea de ir y hacer cola, ¡no era tan mala!... ¡Misato era una mala mujer que estaba bien, pero bien, buena!

-¡Chicos! ¡Recuerden para que estamos aquí!- Dijo Hunaz tratando de apaciguar los ánimos

-Yo no pienso apagar la calentura y el deseo de un hombre por otra mujer- Dijo la morena - ¡quiero a mis hombres calientes y llenos de agua por mí y no por otra!

-¡Ni yo tampoco!- Dijo la Hikari rusa. Más que nada todavía era muy niña y admiraba mucho a Chantres. ¡Todo lo que ella decía y hacía debía de estar bien! -¡Yo no voy a dejar que Sacha me ponga un dedo encima por estar en brama por otra mujer!- Dijo la pecosa muy digna.

-¡Pero tú abrazaste a esa otra mujer y estabas muy agradecida con ella porque se iba a encargar del que no se muere! ¡Eres una hipócrita!- se defendió el chihuahueño.

-¡Lo que pasa que eres un bruto, un rustico, un egoísta que no tiene delicadeza y no sabe tratar a una mujer!-Le replico la Hikari rusa

-¡Lo que pasa es que eres una mimada y consentida llorona! ¡Yo no tengo paciencia para las lloronas consentidas que solo quieren llamar la atención!... ¡Con Hunaz no he tenido problemas y ella me ha enseñado muy bien a cómo tratar con ternura, delicadeza y paciencia a una mujer!... ¡Pero con las lloronas cobardes consentidas nadie puede!

-¡Ya suficiente!- Grito Hunaz.

Ahora entendía porque algunas hermanas mayores parecían tan serias y amargadas. ¡Ella en verdad no había sabido tener carácter y era muy blandengue!... por supuesto que también había tenido sus peleas y malentendidos con Dalito, pero Chantres era muy buena como hermana mayor. Aunque fuera muy severa y autoritaria a veces, casi como una sargento. Pero también tenía su lado tierno y dulce. Dio un suspiro y dijo:

\- Creo que lo primero y principal es quitarle la calentura a ustedes dos… Dalito se encarga de Brudulbudura y Chantres de Sacha… ¡pero yo me encargo primero de quitarles esa erección!

-¡Yo!, ¡Yo!... ¡Yo primero!- Grito el chico pegando un brinco y desesperado.

A Chantres y a Brudulbudura no les hizo gracia, pero a Dalito y a Hunaz les pareció divertido, también les servía para aliviar la tensión. Aunque Dalito por ser el de mayor edad y el hermano mayor oficial era el que iba primero, también podía ceder su turno si quería… ¡y el pobre perritillo en verdad que estaba desesperado y urgido! Aunque en teoría y por principio todos en el Ghutol eran iguales y estaba terminantemente prohibido los favoritismos. Lo cierto es que la naturaleza humana era igual, aunque las reglas fueran distintas. O lo tuyo es mejor que lo que tienen los demás o los demás tienen algo que es mejor que lo tuyo. En verdad que todo el mundo a la hora de la verdad era igual de hermoso, guapo o deseable… pero en la subjetiva y debatible opinión de los demás Chantres, Hunaz y Brudulbudura eran lo mejor de lo mejor. ¡Las más bellas, las más deseables, las más codiciadas!

Los amigos del joven, igual de inmaduros que él, no dejaban de decir que lo envidiaban… ¡que si era capaz de acostarse con las tres eran capaces de chuparle la verga solo por saborear los ricos jugos de esos tres coños juntos! ¡Que el que fuera capaz de acostarse con las tres al mismo tiempo era el más hombre de los hombres! Por unanimidad, en una subjetiva y discutible opinión grupal de chiquillos calenturientos, ellas tres eran las mejores. Por supuesto que había otros clubes de fans de admiradores para otras chicas. Mucho era en realidad pura charlatanería y hablar por hablar. Pero al joven le interesaba su grupo. Estaba terminante prohibido para todos alardear o hablar mal, decir que pasaba en las Yurtas de agua y fuego, hacer comparaciones odiosas y por encima de todo tenías que respetar y hacer respetar a las hermanas que tenías si eras hombre. Por encima de todo como hombre tenías que salvaguardar el honor y la reputación de tus dos hermanas…

Por lo mismo a los chiquillos les encantaba desahogarse entre ellos, ser groseros y obscenos, comparar a las chicas unas con otra alabándolas o denigrándolas, alardear de su progreso o pedir consejo si estaban estancados. Todo estaba bien si nada salía del grupo. Kyuto89 estaba muy orgulloso de que ya Hunaz fuera su "jinete" y su "huerto", les contaba a sus amigos como era la cosa y daba muy buenos consejos a los que lo necesitaban en base a las enseñanzas de ella y a sus experiencias con ella. Con Hunaz como hermana de cielo y tierra no había problema en salvaguardar su honor y reputación… pero su hermana de agua y fuego era muy miedosa y muy niña todavía. ¡Era muy mona y muy linda!… pero no era en lo importante como otras chicas que si eran más ardientes y complacientes con sus hermanos de agua y fuego. Hunaz le había dado permiso de estar con otras potrillas y estás estaban más que satisfechas de las habilidades del chihuahueño… ¡así que el problema era ella con su timidez y su carácter mojigato!... de los besos y los abrazos, las pajas y el sexo oral no habían pasado y si quería ir más allá se asustaba y se ponía a llorar. ¡Era en verdad frustrante!... Hunaz solo le aconsejaba que no la presionara, que le diera tiempo y su espacio…

Ella se lo continuaba diciendo encima de él o debajo de él. Hunaz era bien apasionada, divertida y un auténtico manjar. Encima de él era una cabalgata suave y un trote lento. Las tetas brincaban elegantemente en sus brincos y saltos. Cuando él estaba encima, ella le dejaba embestir y penetrarla a su gusto. El joven jadeaba y gemía, pero siempre al final terminaba por completo agotado, ¡exhausto!, y la rubia fresca como una lechuga. Ella con él en ningún momento había tenido un orgasmo y ella le decía que tenía que dominar el agua primero… que tenía mucho fuego en su interior. Le decía que el fuego le permitía ser muy intenso, fogoso y apasionado. Pero también el fuego era muy traicionero. Lo consumía todo, al final lo dejaba sin fuerzas ni energías. Sin poder de verdad haber dado placer y gozo a su pareja. Hunaz era muy bella y el Chihuahueño no podía evitar estar enamorado de ella, de idealizarla, de considerarla un ser celestial… así que no le importaba mucho si no tenía orgasmos, o si no se cansaba, si no jadeaba o gemía como lo hacía él porque eso la humanizaba y la ponía al mismo nivel que las otras chicas de carne y hueso.

-Una hermana mayor solo te muestra, te guía y te supervisa… ¡Pero no es una maestra! Yo solo te enseño todo lo que sé y lo que me han enseñado, a ustedes dos les toca aprender a su ritmo y a su manera… Los dos dominan muy bien la teoría y la practica… pero los hermanos de agua y fuego tienen que estar unidos, complementarse, equilibrarse y estar en armonía-Les decía Hunaz a los dos.

Por el contrario la pecosa, según Hunaz, dominaba muy bien el agua en todos sus aspectos. Pero eso no bastaba. También tenía que "sentirla" y dejarla "fluir". En los ejercicios de meditación, en los ayunos, en controlar la respiración y los latidos de su corazón lo hacía extraordinariamente bien y otras hermanas mayores se la "pedían" prestada a Hunaz para que las ayudara con sus hermanos menores donde solo se limitaba a hacer eso. Era muy bella, muy mona en su seriedad y los jóvenes quedaban encantados con ella. Les ayudaba mucho a dominar el agua y el fuego, pero el agua apaga al fuego cuando es demasiada. Algo en ella les apagaba la libido y desearla como mujer, como hembra, no podían hacerlo… pero si fantasear con ella con todas las fibras de su ser. Su hermano de agua y fuego era el único que la había besado, saboreado la miel de su sexo, tocado y acariciado ese hermoso cuerpo núbil. ¡Ella era muy buena para las pajas! Pero el chihuahueño no había podido penetrarla y hacerla su mujer porque ella con su agua endurecía su himen hasta hacerlo impenetrable o lo "apagaba" y su miembro se volvía flácido. De todas formas el joven prefería a su hermana de cielo y tierra por encima a la de agua y fuego mil veces.

El joven en verdad que estaba excitado y ansioso. No podía quitarse a Misato de la cabeza y su deseo por ella lo tenía por completo desequilibrado y fuera de control por dentro sin él saberlo. Jadeaba, excitado y muy ansioso por hacer el amor. Hunaz en verdad que se veía por completo encantadora y hermosa. Ella arqueó la espalda, levantando ligeramente las caderas, mientras él guiaba su pene hacia el orificio de la vagina. Ella notó que la punta del pene le tocaba los labios vaginales y se preparó para la penetración. ¡Pero no la hubo! Levantó la cabeza. Las facciones de él estaban contraídas. Entonces Hunaz notó la humedad del semen fuera de su vagina, en su vientre y pechos. El joven había eyaculado fuera de control y lo peor era que se sentía sin nada de fuego… ¡como por una semana no se le iba a volver a parar ni a ponerse dura! El joven se sintió por completo humillado y tonto. Se estaba aguantando las ganas de llorar a duras penas.

-Sacha… ¡está bien!- le reconforto la rubia y le dio un tierno beso en la punta de sus labios- Deja que Chantres y yo te ayudemos… ¡pero quiero que veas y mires con atención como Dalito me hace el amor y como desflora a tu hermana!... te podemos mostrar y enseñar todo lo mejor que podamos, pero ¡te toca a ti aprender y entender por tu cuenta!…

Dalito cariñosamente le revolvió los cabellos y le sacudió la cabeza. Aunque era solo un año mayor, su leche de hombre le había llegado mucho antes y por lo tanto él tenía mucho mayor experiencia que él. También mucha mayor madurez. Estaba igual de excitado y ansioso por Misato, en total y completo descontrol por dentro. Pero la diferencia era que Hunaz no era una sustituta de Misato, si no su hermana de agua y fuego. El joven solo se entregó sin reservas a ella y le dejo el papel dominante. Parados de rodillas se besaron en la boca mientras se abrazaban y acariciaban.

Tanto para Brudulbudura como para Sacha fue impactante ver por primera vez a su hermana mayor de cielo y tierra suspirar, jadear y gemir de gozo con total descaro, sin vergüenza. Reír en forma cristalina y disfrutar como hembra de carne y hueso a un auténtico macho. La joven tan inhumanamente bella como una estatua de mármol no era de dura piedra esculpida y labrada a cincel. No era una diosa hecha de luz de sol y aire como inconscientemente habían llegado a creer. Bajo las caricias del joven ruso la carne de la quinceañera se revelaba tierna, pulposa y turgente, ¡humana y mortal! Ella se dejaba manosear y magrear por su hermano de agua y fuego visiblemente contenta y excitada. En verdad que tenía mucho rato deseándolo desde que tenía su sabor en la boca. Ella quedo al final acostada cuan larga era sobre la mullida alfombra y el joven ruso se ponía y se posicionaba sobre ella caminando sobre sus rodillas como un penitente.

El dorso de su pie Hunaz lo deslizo sensualmente en una caricia por la cara de Dalito. El joven solo se limitó a disfrutar de la suavidad de terciopelo de su piel, su agradable olor a hierbas aromáticas y a flores silvestres. Con el talón la chica le engancho un hombro e hizo que se encorvara hasta encararlo con su otro pie desnudo. La rubia deslizo las plantas de sus piececitos sobre el pecho imberbe del joven. Ella se apoyaba en sus antebrazos mientras la punta de su lengua pasaba de una comisura de su boca a otra en un gesto travieso y pícaro. Dalito respiraba con dificultad. Ella continuaba sonriendo en forma seductora, con la gracia del gato que juega con el ratón antes de comérselo. Hacia malabares con su peso apoyándose en un glúteo y luego en otro mientras sus largas piernas… ¿manoseaban?... todo el cuerpo de la cintura para arriba del joven con las plantas y los deditos de sus piececitos de princesa.

-¡Acuéstate!- ordeno ella con dulzura.

Dalito se acostó boca arriba y ella se puso sobre él como una rana a punto de saltar. El miembro del muchacho apuntaba el techo. La rubia jugo con su rígido miembro a subir y a bajar por el palo ensebado. El sexo de la quinceañera estaba abierto como un pan cortado por la mitad. La verga de Dalito se deslizaba por su carril, entre sus pliegues, como una salchicha. Hunaz comenzaba a ponerse cachonda, estaba muy sonrojada y gemía con voz bajita. El muchacho tomo a la chica por sus caderas de guitarra y la forzó a empalarse. La chica solo dejaba entrar la puntica y luego deslizaba el miembro por su surco. El glande se volvía apoyar en la entrada de la vagina y luego recorría de abajo hacia arriba la hendidura lubricándose con sus jugos. Dalito estaba impaciente, pero se contenía.

Casi sin darse cuenta los dos jóvenes, el miembro de Dalito estaba dentro de la vulva de Hunaz. La chica lo sentía duro en su interior hasta la mitad y luego subía con lentitud. Dalito veía embelesado los bellos senos de la rubia. Con el pulgar Dalito sintió el plumón de fino y ralo vello dorado que como un perfecto huerto estaba entre las piernas dando el aspecto de su sexo al hocico de un conejo. La joven se acostó sobre él aplastando sus senos contra sus incipientes pectorales. El muchacho hundía las palmas de sus manos abiertas en las carnosas nalgas. En un suave e imperceptible vaivén comenzaron la danza ancestral del amor. El falo estaba bien adentro del cuello de su matriz, en lo más hondo de su vagina.

El culo de Hunaz subía y bajaba mientras ella se movía hacia adelante y atrás. Dalito le apretaba las ancas de la rubia marcándole la punta de sus dedos mientras elevaba y hacía descender sus caderas al ritmo de las caderas de ella para que su estaca dura, combada y firme gozara las delicias del vientre femenino. La chica se apoyaba en sus antebrazos y sus pechos rasguñaban con sus piquitos lo pectorales del Shinji ruso. Chantres veía con cierto orgullo a sus dos hermanos menores siendo uno, compenetrados y en perfecta armonía. Para ella era una secreta venganza que ellos dos al mostrar el agua y el fuego delante de los científicos de "el que no se muere" dañaran las cámaras, hicieran enloquecer todos los apartaos y sensores con la pureza de su agua y el ardor de su fuego. Los dos más jóvenes, Sacha y Brudulbudura, no salían de su asombro y en verdad podían "sentir" el agua y el fuego de los amantes como algo físico muy intenso.

Dalito se giró con ella encima y fue él quien quedo arriba. Su miembro embestía con violencia y era él quien aplastaba a Hunaz con su peso. El muchacho le metía de lleno la lengua en la boca mientras Hunaz lo abrazaba con sus brazos y sus piernas. La punta de los talones de la chica estaba en sus nalgas aguijoneándole y espoleándole. Vientre sobre vientre, la vagina de ella se puso mucho más húmeda y caliente lo que facilitaba las furiosas y salvajes embestidas del ariete de carne del muchacho. La Hikari rusa solo podía inconscientemente taparse su tierno y virginal hocico de gata al ver aquello. El chihuahueño pensaba que en verdad no tenía ni aguante o resistencia para follar a la rubia con semejantes ganas y energía. Los gemidos, jadeos y rugidos de placer de la rubia era lo que lo tenía más anonadado. Dalito era un hombre mucho más completo y viril que él, que era solo apenas un principiante. En verdad que sus dos hermanos mayores estaban muy por encima, ¡en otro nivel!...

Dalito estaba sobre Hunaz como si estuviera haciendo flexiones apoyándose en sus brazos y sujetando a la rubia por las muñecas. La rubia parecía en verdad que estaba sufriendo y siendo torturada por su cara. El joven solo continuaba aporreándola como si solo fuera un montón de inerte carne. Desde donde los observaban podía ver entrar y salir el miembro del Shinji ruso de la vulva de la quinceañera por entre los senos como una mirilla. Los dos jóvenes hermanos de agua y fuego de Hunaz, ¡no estaban preparados para ver el sexo en toda su prosaica crudeza y brutalidad!... hasta ahora les parecía que solo eran niños jugando a ser novios con solo abrazos y besitos. Con las piernas semi flexionadas, las rodillas de la rubia estaban a los costados del muchacho. Dalito solo se apoyaba en sus brazos y en la punta de sus pies, hacia bajar y subir sus caderas. Los jóvenes cuerpos solo se tocaban en los sexos. Todavía tumbada de espaldas contra el suelo la bella rubia replegó sus piernas. Dalito sujetaba las rodillas de ella y se apoyaba en los muslos de la joven poniéndolas contra el vientre de la chica. Con un ritmo más suave y un lento vaivén la continúo follando.

Dalito se irguió sobre sus rodillas mientras juntaba las de Hunaz. Los deditos y la planta de los pies de la rubia estaban contra los incipientes pectorales del muchacho. Dalito se inclinó hacia adelante y los muslos de la morena se apretaron contra sus senos. La penetración era máxima y profunda, el interior de la bella era mucho más apretado y estrecho. Inclemente el muchacho seguía taladrando y embistiendo. Los ojos de Hunaz se perlaron de lágrimas y empezó a llorar… ¡Que hermoso! ¡Qué maravilloso!... era en verdad un puro deleite y un intenso gozo indescriptible lo que sentía. El joven le puso las manos por detrás de las rodillas y se las puso a la altura de la orejas para penetrar su ano. Tanto Brudulbudura como Sacha se taparon por detrás en un puro acto reflejo. El miembro viril estaba bien lubricado con los jugos vaginales y entró dentro de la rubia con fuerza y poder. Dalito parecía estar en estado Berseker violando a Hunaz su culo con violencia y en el más completo de los salvajismos. Hunaz aguanto todo lo que pudo, pero se corría poco después en un violento e increíble orgasmo. Ella jadeaba y gemía… ¡ronroneaba!... estaba bañada en sudor y exhausta… pero feliz y satisfecha.

Dalito continuaba fresco como una lechuga y con su erección igual. Dalito estaba sorprendido por no acabar. Hunaz solo se mordió el labio inferior y miro a la morena adolescente a los ojos divertida. Chantres solo bufo de fastidio. Agarrando al joven por su pene se lo llevo a un lado de la Yurta y empezó a limpiarlo con unas toallas húmedas muy frescas, llenas también de una solución desinfectante. La joven morena hacía todo adrede con brusquedad. Estaba muy molesta con su hermano menor de agua y fuego, muy ofendida y herida en su orgullo por el deseo que sentía el joven por Misato. Hunaz solo empezó a reírse disimuladamente encontrando todo muy cómico. El pobre Dalito cerraba un ojo y aguantaba lo mejor que podía mientras Chantres le restregaba con fuerza con la fina toalla toda la entrepierna, las bolas, la verga y el glande como quien limpia un bebe… ¡con muy mala gana y sin nada de cuidado!

Luego Chantres sentó al joven ruso en una banca de madera mientras se arrodillaba frente a él, entre sus piernas. Con los dedos pulgar e índice de su mano derecha la chica comenzó a masturbarlo mientras su otra mano sopesaba sus bolas. Hunaz era muy buena, ¡pero ella era mucho mejor! ¡Por el honor de las mujeres Kurghán le iba a quitar esa calentura y esa lujuria que esa mujer extranjera le había provocado!... sus pulseras y collares tintineaban como campanillas y cascabeles en cada uno de sus movimientos.

-¡Aaaaaah!, ¡ah!, ¡ah!, ¡ah!, ¡ah!, ¡ah! – jadeaba y gemía el chico echándose hacia atrás y sujetándose de los salientes del banco.

La chica cerró su mano derecha anillando los dedos alrededor del falo enfebrecido. Lo sentía caliente y palpitante. El miembro se sentía duro. Chantres se puso a jugar con la punta del glande y sus piquitos rojos. Sus pezones estaban estirados al máximo como mamilas de biberón. La carne rígida y ligeramente curvada hacía arriba como una cimitarra estaba convulsa entre sus dos manitas. La chica hacia que la punta lloriqueante del glande siguiera la circunferencia de la aureola de su pezón o rozara la punta de sus piquitos. El derecho o el izquierdo eran hundidos, rozado o golpeado por el glande para luego volver a su estado original. La morena comenzó hacerle una paja rusa con sus melones de carne. Estar entre sus senos firmes y duros eran una delicia para Dalito. Chantres sentía su dureza y calor, las venas palpitando de su miembro y eso la estaba excitando mucho… pero ¡le enfurecía que fuera en deseo por esa extranjera que apenas acababa de conocer!... La chica estaba con la cara roja, entre la ira y el deseo, mientras sus manitas hacían chocar uno contra otro sus senos con la verga del muchacho en medio. El pene del muchacho aparecía y desaparecía apretado entre los montículos de carne mientras la chica se erguía y se encorvaba.

La morena adolescente empezaba a saborear el miembro del muchacho con la punta de su fina y pequeña lengua. El húmedo estilete recorría desde la raíz hasta la punta en una liquida caricia. Los lametazos eran con el lado plano de su lengua como si de un rico helado se tratara o con la fina punta. El muchacho cerró un ojo y trago saliva. Chantres lameteaba los salientes de su glande o a mordisquear la delicada piel de sus bolas. Los lametazos eran sonoros y nítidos si uno escuchaba con atención. -¡Slurp!, ¡slurp!... ¡slurp!... ¡slurp!... ¡slurp!... ¡slurp!... ¡slurp!...-

El muchacho parecía que iba a enloquecer ante los lametones de la pequeña lengua de la morena. Los presentes estaban en silencio. Hunaz y la pecosa sintieron renacer la excitación y el deseo. Si el Chihuahueño se había sentido impresionado por Dalito se sintió por completo abrumado por Chantres. Dalito y Hunaz dominaban por completo el agua y el fuego… ¡Pero Chantres era el cielo y la tierra! Chantres comenzó a besar y luego chupar para finalmente comenzar a tragar. Se metía solo la punta en su boca entreabierta metiendo cada vez más carne, centímetro a centímetro. Lo hacía con gozo, en sensuales y lentos movimientos, disfrutando lo que hacía… El Shinji ruso parecía que tenía un ataque de asma, ¡su cara estaba muy roja! Chantres movía la cabeza de adelante hacia atrás, subiéndola hasta que sus labios tocaban la punta del pene del muchacho y luego bajaba unos cuantos centímetros más. Los sonidos de succión se escuchaban con claridad como acompañamiento a los jadeos del joven ruso.

Los ojos de la chica estaban fijos en la cara del muchacho. Las mejillas de ella se hundían por completo o el miembro pasaba de un carrillo a otro como si fuera un cepillo de dientes. ¡Dalito sentía que le hacían la mejor mamada de su vida!… Jadeando el joven se puso de pie y tomó con sus manos la cabeza de la morena mientras que con su cintura comenzando un movimiento rítmico de caderas. Chantres chupaba y tragaba carne dura y palpitante con gracia. Dalito follaba la boca de la bella morena con desesperación moviendo las caderas y sacudiendo la pelvis. Las gotas de sudor del muchacho resbalaban y cubrían todo su delgado cuerpo. Entre las sacudidas y golpes de cadera el sudor del muchacho caía como llovizna de rocío sobre el rostro de la morena adolescente. El Shinji ruso no pudo aguantar más, muy fatigado apretó ojos y dientes mientras su polla comenzó a lanzar chorros de caliente semen. Chantres al sentir la primera oleada en su boca se apartó a un lado, recibiendo el resto de la corrida en su cara, el cálido esperma estaba resbalando por sus mejillas y nariz, bajando por su cuello, hasta sus pechos.

Dalito la miró con los labios entreabiertos y la cara al rojo vivo, la tomó de la cintura y comenzaron a besarse de forma más apasionada. Sus jóvenes cuerpos se abrazaron, sudados y calientes. El roce de sus pieles excitaba al chico que enseguida se empalmó de nuevo al estar acariciando las curvas femeninas a la vez que sus lenguas jugaban salpicando de saliva sus mentones. Chantres estaba satisfecha y contenta de sentir la lujuria y el deseo de su macho por ella y solo por ella. Sintió su coño húmedo y listo para ser penetrado… Estaba en verdad cachonda y lujuriosa al máximo.

Dalito se sentó en el suelo alfombrado y ella le daba la espalda mientras se iba sentando sobre los muslos del joven. Su coñito era la silla de montar y la verga del muchacho el brioso corcel. Agachándose hacia adelante y apoyándose en las rodillas del muchacho Chantres se iba empalando lentamente. Dalito la sostenía agarrándola por los senos, apretándoselos y saboreándolos con las manos. La cabalgata comenzó suave, en un lento vaivén vertical que se iba convirtiendo en un rápido galope. Los pulgares de Dalito acariciaban los pezones de la chica. La espalda de Chantres parecía cincelada por ángeles y el Shinji ruso no se cansaba de ver los finos músculos debajo de la tersa piel haciendo su trabajo de tensarse y aflojarse. Las cangrejeras de Chantres lo estaban volviendo loco, pero Dalito también quería del culito apretadito de su linda jinete. El joven se echó hacia atrás hasta estar por completo acostado sobre la mullida alfombra. Chantres paro el trote para cambiar de su coño a su anito. No necesitaban hablarse, solo continuar cabalgando por las praderas del placer. Chantres parecía una sonaja con su tintineo perpetuo.

Las nalgas de potrancas de la morena estaban en todo su esplendor y gloria meneándose, vibrando y sacudiéndose mientras los músculos de los glúteos y los muslos de la morena se tensaban y aflojaban. Los músculos pelvianos desnudos hacían un esfuerzo visible y se hinchaban al compás de la cabalgata y su trote. La morena suspiraba y su cara se teñía de carmín anta el placer y el gozo, los deleites que daba y recibía. Ella quebraba, movía y sacudía sus caderas en un ritmo loco, en una suave danza haciendo círculos y ochos. Lo importante para disfrutar y durar al máximo era variar de posiciones. El Shinji ruso le acariciaba las nalgas o los muslos a Chantres para indicarle la velocidad y el ritmo o cuando quería cambiar de orificio o la profundidad de la penetración. La chica era toda una jineta experta y demostraba porque ser jinete de hombre era un arte aparte y la etapa final para ser una mujer por completo. Haciendo una gala de flexibilidad y dominio del equilibrio lentamente se iba girando para darle la espalda o sentarse de ladito o de frente. Finalmente tuvieron un nuevo orgasmo mientras estaban cara a cara.

Chantres cayó sobre el joven, totalmente exhausta y extenuada. Gruesos lagrimones le recorrían las mejillas y en verdad se sentía enternecida y conmovida. Satisfecha y feliz. ¡En verdad que había sido un polvo maravilloso!… aunque tanto Hunaz como ella solo habían tenido un "rapidito" con su amante para solo ir calentando. Para empezar estaba bien. Hunaz se secó las lágrimas y Chantres hizo lo mismo. La morena le dio un tierno beso en los labios a Dalito y se le quitó de encima. El miembro del muchacho estaba encogido, blando y flácido. Hunaz le dio un empujoncito a la Hikari rusa.

-¡Vamos!... ¡hoy te haces mujer!... ¡adelante!- Le dijo ella.

La pecosa estaba mirando a Dalito con miedo y terror. ¡Como si fuera un monstruo!

-¡Las puso a llorar a las dos!- Dijo temblando. Las dos jóvenes solo se miraron con femenina complicidad y se rieron.

-¡A ti te va a poner a llorar como una Magdalena y te pondrá a gritar como una marrana en el matadero!- Le dijo Chantres de buen humor y en broma. La pecosa se puso lívida y pálida.

-¡Chantres!... ¡No seas mala!- Le amonesto la rubia a la adolescente morena- Cariño, ¡Nada de malo hay cuando lloras de felicidad porque te follan bien y con ganas!-Le hablo la rubia con dulzura a su hermana pequeña- Ya le quitamos lo fogoso, lo salvaje y lo violento para que lo puedas manejar… ¡Míralo!... está bien manso y domado por tus dos hermanas mayores… ¡Es Dalito!... lo conoces bien ¿no es cierto?

-Está bien si no quieres nenita- Le dijo Dalito- No tiene que ser ahora o mañana o conmigo. ¡Ya viste que me dejaron seco y sin nada de fuego!... no te hare nada que no quieras o no desees y solo llegare hasta donde me dejes ir ¿está bien?... Con Hunaz fui rudo, porque a ella le gusta así. ¡Pero en ningún momento quise buscar mi placer con su dolor! ¿Entiendes?

-Cariño… - le explicaba la rubia con dulzura- ¡por supuesto que cuando están aprendiendo es necesario ir con cuidado, ser lentos, delicados y suaves al principio!... pero después te gusta sentir el vigor, la fuerza y la fogosidad de tu hombre sin frenos, ni control… enloquecido y desatado por su deseo por ti… ¡Dominas por completo el agua en tu interior!... pero la tienes por completo estancada. Sacha tiene mucho fuego, pero ni lo domina, ni lo controla como tu dominas el agua. El fuego lo hace un muy buen amante… pero ¡ya ves!... también es traicionero.

-¡Perdón!-Se disculpaba el Chihuahueño con la pecosa- De verdad me creí que la del problema eras tú, pero no yo… se me olvido que para caminar necesitas la pierna izquierda y la derecha… no entendía que tú eras mi otra mitad y si tú no avanzas y creces… ¡yo tampoco puedo avanzar y crecer!... Dalito tiene más experiencia y autocontrol que yo… ¡yo te lastimaría y te haría daño!... ¡Por favor!... aprende con él todo lo que necesitas saber para que volvamos a estar al mismo nivel y podamos aprender juntos… También quiero ver para aprender y mejorar…

-Creo que lo mejor es que la dejen sola… ¡Y que nadie vea!- Dijo Dalito.

La Yurta estaba diseñada para que con gruesos cortinajes separar los espacios en su interior e improvisar unos cuartos para mayor privacidad. El joven así lo hizo y se quedó con la pecosa dentro de una habitación por completo insonorizada para que cualquier cosa que hablaran solo quedara entre ellos dos.

-No quiero que te sientas presionada ni hagas nada que en realidad no quieras- Le dijo Dalito- Si solo te quieres quedar conmigo sin hacer nada… ¡está bien!... si quieres irte o que yo me vaya ¡está bien!...

-¡No quiero irme!... ¡ni quiero que te vayas!... en realidad… ¡me gustas mucho!... siempre me has gustado… y si quiero hacer el amor contigo… ¡En serio quiero ser desflorada por ti!... ¡Es que Sacha es un bruto! ¡Un necio! ¡Un tonto!... sin embargo me gusta mucho… y me hubiera gustado ser desflorada por él y aprender con él todo primero para luego estar contigo como toda una mujer… ¡Pero le gusta más nuestra hermana mayor!... yo soy poca cosa comparada con ella… las otras chicas son mejores que yo… y… y… ¡más graciosas y hermosas!... ¡Más fuertes y valientes!... yo soy muy cobarde y torpe…

Dalito escuchaba con paciencia todo lo que ella tenía guardado en su interior y no se atrevía a decir. ¡Ella comenzó a sollozar quedito! Sacha de nuevo le había roto el corazón con unas de sus estupideces habituales y sin mala intención que solo dejaban en claro su indiferencia y egoísmo. De ella solo quería… ¡satisfacer su ego! ¡El muy desgraciado quería ver cómo era desflorada por Dalito para él aprender e ir a desflorar a otras incautas como ella!

-¡Solo trata de ponerte en el lugar de Sacha y de ver las cosas como las ve él!... Sacha va a ser como es, ¡no como tú quieres que sea!... es grosero, machista, tonto y muy obstinado… ¡bueno! Tú eres todo lo contrario, excepto en lo último… Hunaz te necesita para que le ayudes a que Sacha crezca y madure… ¡pero tú tienes que hacerlo también!- Le dijo Dalito- Puedes ser mejor de lo que eres ahora y con eso le ayudas, lo motivas a mejorar y a querer ser mejor…

-Dalito… ¡dime la verdad!... ¿No soy atractiva?... ¿soy fea acaso?- refunfuño la chica como una niña pequeña - Chantres es maravillosa, Hunaz muy dulce y bella… ¡las otras chicas son mucho más lindas que yo y mucho más complacientes!

-¡No te sobra, ni te falta nada!... Eres muy recatada y gazmoña, ¡pero es parte de tu encanto y de quien eres!... Le gustas a muchos chicos y a Sacha mucho más de lo que crees, pero como todo ¡Nadie aprecia lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde!... eres muy linda y hermosa, ¡a tu manera!... No a la manera de Chantres, Hunaz y de las otras chicas… intimidas a los chicos con tu seriedad y Sacha no ha sabido apreciarte en tu justo valor, ni ha sabido cómo tratarte, ¡por que está igual de perdido que tú!…

-¿En verdad crees que soy linda y deseable?

-¡Hueles muy bien y tu piel es tan suave!- El muchacho deslizaba la yema de sus dedos por su plano y suave vientre- Tus labios… ¿me dejas besarte?- El muchacho la beso en la boca y se puso sobre ella, solo rozaba sus labios con los de ella moviendo la boca y ladeando la cabeza para ir de una comisura hasta la otra-¡son tan dulces! Tu cabello es muy lindo… ¡También tienes una cara muy hermosa que afeas siendo gruñona y regañona!- Continuo Dalito besándole las pecosas mejillas encendidas de rubor- ¡un cuello de cisne!- besos en la garganta, a los lados del cuello y en los hombros- ¡Manos de hada con dedos de Diosa!- el muchacho le beso la punta de los dedos y desde la muñeca hasta el hombro aspiro su aroma- Me gustaría no salir nunca de tus brazos… ¡ni de entre tus piernas!- Dalito se posiciono entre sus muslos de terciopelo mientras sus brazos estaban a los lados de la cabeza de la Hikari rusa. Su miembro estaba flácido todavía entre sus piernas- ¡Tus pechos son perfectos!, ¡divinos!... es lo que más me gusta de ti… ¡Solo déjame besarte y acariciarte! ¡Por favor!... eres en verdad linda y preciosa… ¡Me muero de ganas de hacerte el amor!... en verdad quiero ponerte a llorar de felicidad y a gritar de placer como una marrana… ¡pero tú no quieres eso!... me conformo con que solo me dejes besarte y tocarte a placer… ¿Puedo? ¿Me dejas?

-Dalito… ¡qué cosas dices!- La Hikari rusa ladeo la cabeza con sentimientos encontrados de pudor y vergüenza mientras Dalito se le ponía encima de ella.

-Tus pechos son muy tiernos… ¡son muy hermosos!... no deberías esconderlos como haces siempre con tu ropa- La pecosa sintió como sus senos hormigueaban y su piel se ponía como piel de gallina bajo la mirada del Shinji ruso- Si no te atreves a usar escotes, usa ropa ajustada que los resalten… ¡son tan lindos!... ni muy pequeños, ni muy grandes… ¡son del tamaño ideal!- el muchacho tomo una de las tetas de la lolita rusa con delicadeza ahuecando una mano sobre él, dejando salir el pezón marrón de entre el circulo hecho con su pulgar e índice- son tan suaves y tiernos… ¡no parecen hechos de carne, ni ser de este mundo!... Tienes un buen par… ¡unas gemelas de ensueño!- la rusita dio un respingo mientras el muchacho comenzaba a magrearle y estrujarle el seno con su mano con lentitud, en movimientos circulares, apretando y aflojando como si quisiera que un chorro de su leche saliera disparado de su pezón a su boca

-Dalito… ¡para!

-¡No puedo!- el muchacho hizo girar el pezón entre su pulgar e índice. El seno de la rusita se estaba poniendo duro y sus piquitos se estaban eréctando- ¡Tus tetas son magníficas! ¡Divinas!... no me pidas que dejes de acariciarlas… - con la punta del pulgar el muchacho empezó a masajear la aureola haciendo círculos al ras de la piel con la yema de su dedo- ¡la otra se ve igual de rica!- el muchacho comenzó apretar y a estrujar la otra teta de la Hikari rusa. El muchacho parecía un panadero amasando pan. La Hikari rusa se retorcía y gemía con los brazos extendidos por el piso alfombrado arriba de su cabeza- solo voy a acariciarte y a besarte… ¡No voy a hacerte nada que no quieras y no desees!... ¡te lo suplico!... no me pidas que pare… ¡sería muy cruel de tu parte!...

Los pezones de la rusita estaban firmes y altivos. Dalito sentía un incomparable e indescriptible cosquilleo en las palmas de las manos al sentir la delicada y delgada piel de los senos que parecían inflarse mientras la excitación de la lolita rusa aumentaba. La pobrecita no se dejaba tocar por nadie más que su hermano de agua y fuego, bajo la guía y supervisión de la rubia… ¡era su primera vez con otra persona y estando completamente sola!

-¡No sé cual me gusta más!… ¿la tética derecha o la izquierda?... las dos son igual de divinas… ¡casi me hacen desear tener dos bocas!- Dalito se calló un momento. Comenzó a lamer y succionar los túmidos pezones. Succionaba con toda la boca de leve a más fuerte, apretando con los labios, para luego soplar con suavidad y lentitud. A las dos téticas las trataba igual, dándoles el mismo tiempo y tratamiento. Estrujaba los dos senos uno contra otro para lametear a los dos pezones juntos. Como un recién nacido se puso a mamar de una de las tetas para luego pasar a otra

-Dalito…- alcanzo a decir Brudulbudura, pero no termino lo que iba a decir…

-¡Sabes bien!- continuo el muchacho lamiendo su torso desnudo, haciendo círculos y espirales con la lengua o dejándole la piel llena de marcas de chupones- ¡tengo ganas de comerte a dentelladas!... ¡eres un manjar para los Dioses!- el muchacho comenzó a morderla y a dejarle las marcas de media luna de dientes- ¡Solo olerte me enloquece!- la pecosa sintió como el Shinji ruso aspiraba su olor natural de hembra con su nariz siguiendo su línea abdominal. La joven se asustó un poco al notar como el muchacho en efecto era más desenfrenado. Con sus manitos tapo su huerto al sentir el hocico del joven respirando sobre él

-Dalito… ¡allí no!...

-¡Ya llegamos a la mejor parte de ti!- Dijo el muchacho apartándole las manos y acariciando el suave plumón de rizos y tirabuzones con las puntas de sus dedos.

La rusita trato de cerrar las piernas, ¡pero no pudo! Abierta y expuesta el interior rosado de su sexo estaba a la vista. El Shinji ruso le hizo dedos con su índice, mientras el pulgar se revolcaba en el huerto de finos rizos castaños y en el momento en que la chica estaba a punto de correrse paro de golpe. La rusita tenía su chochito lleno a rebosar de sus jugos, pero apenas era una cucharada de sopa. El joven se la bebió en un tierno beso al hocico de gato de la chica, a la boca oblonga de su sexo de labios verticales. La chica sentía miedo y gusto a la vez. El joven ruso le comía el coño a la lolita rusa que manaba sus jugos como una fuente. El olor del sexo de la pecosa era a dulce y almizcleña mariscada. Las mejillas de la joven ardían por la sangre que martillaba en las venas y en las arterias en su fluir. El muchacho puso a la pecosa como a Hunaz cuando le puso las manos sobre la parte de atrás de las rodillas. La rusita sintió como su anito quedaba expuesto y ella era doblada hasta solo quedar con la espalda arqueada, los hombros y la nuca sobre el suelo y el culito al aire. La lengua del joven ruso recorría la raja de su sexo y el surco de sus nalgas sin pudor, ni asco. ¡Para la lolita rusa fue demasiado!

-Dalito… ¡no hagas eso!... es sucio y antihigiénico- protesto débilmente la Hikari rusa, pero el Shinji ruso solo metió la punta de su lengua en su anito arrugadito y rosa mientras separaba las redondas y carnosas nalgas con sus manos

-¡Tú eres muy limpia y aseada!- le replico el muchacho- Tu coño y tu culo… ¡se merecen un trono!... huelen y saben muy bien…

La rusita sentía que iba a enloquecer con la lengua y los dedos del muchacho hurgando su coñito y su culito. Sus dedos, labios y lengua estaban solo torturándola metiéndose en lo más sensible y delicado de su carne. Dalito solo la excitaba al máximo sin dejarla llegar al orgasmo liberador, siempre dejándola en espera del placer, prolongando la agonía de alcanzar algo que se desea con desesperación y que está allí con solo estirar la mano para agarrarlo. El tallo tembloroso de su clítoris era asediado en forma inmisericorde por la punta hábil de su lengua. La parte interna de sus muslos eran acariciadas por la piel de sus mejillas. El muchacho paro de golpe y le sonrió a la rusita con embarazo. Solo dijo:

-¡Lo siento!... mira como me dejaste- Le dijo mostrándole su erección monstruosa. La joven se ruborizo y abrió los ojos como si fuera la primera vez en su vida que veía eso- No te asustes- Le tranquilizo Dalito- ¡Pero de verdad estoy excitado y cachondo por ti y solo por ti!... ¿me dejas hacerte esto?

Dalito le puso las manos sobre los senos y su miembro duro entre ellos. Le empezó a magrear las tetas, a sobarlas con delicadeza y acariciarle la punta de los pezones con sus pulgares. En suave vaivén se movía sobre ella con su duro miembro viril en medio deslizándose entre sus suaves y turgentes montículos de carne. Los gemidos de Dalito eran acompañados por los movimientos pélvicos que provocaban el frote de su pene duro contra los senos suaves y tiernos de la Hikari rusa, que miraba roja y excitada como el pene del joven moreno se movía entre ellos. La Hikari rusa sujetaba sus pechitos y los movía acompasando los movimientos de caderas del joven ruso. Veía el glande asomar y muy golosa sacaba la lengua para darle lamiditas que ayudaban a seguir con la lubricación.

-¡Uf!... ¡Si usas así tu lengua yo... yo...! –Dalito casi echaba humo por las orejas de lo mucho que disfrutaba con aquellos cuidados de la rusita que al escucharle tan animado lamía más y movía rápido sus manos. ¡Era muy bueno salir de su pasividad y tener el control!... pero Dalito no se corría y ella sentía que se ponía más y más cachonda. Dalito tenía cara de estar igual.

-Nenita… ¿me dejas meterte solo la puntita en ese coñito tan rico que tienes?... ¡en serio!... ¡solo la puntita!… solo deslizar mi miembro en ese surco de carne tan rico… ¿puedo?

El joven ruso se le estaba poniendo encima. Le dio unos besos en el cuello y unos lametazos a los pechos, el canalillo y el hueco de la garganta de la pecosa.

-¡Anda!... ¡No seas mala, ni cruel!… Solo te voy a meter la puntita- le suplico Dalito.

-¡Es que me da mucho miedo!... ¡A Sacha lo puedo manejar y parar con mi agua!... pero a ti no…

-¡Vamos, cariñito!... solo abre la boquita de abajo y yo solo te voy a meter la puntita… ¡No te voy a lastimar, ni hacerte daño!...

-¡No!- La chica cubría con sus manitas su sexo.

-¡Anda nena! ¡Abre la boquita y quita las manos!

La lolita rusa tenía un coñito virgen, infantil, ¡inmaculado! El joven ruso olio y aspiro el olor almizcleño y dulce, ¡a mariscada!, que ese dulce coñito exudaba ensopado en sus jugos y en su saliva. Era un tierno hocico de gato.

-¡Mira lo hambrienta que está tu otra boquita! ¡Cómo se le hace agua la idea de solo meterte la puntita y arar ese surco tuyo!... ¡ese huerto tan lindo!... ¡no seas mala, ni cruel contigo misma!...

La Hikari rusa se estremeció al sentir el dedo del joven ruso meterse en su sitio más sagrado e íntimo.

-¡Mira como tu otra boquita chupa desesperada mi dedo! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel con una parte de tu cuerpo?

En efecto, los músculos vaginales se dilataban y dejaban pasar el dedo medio de Dalito, lo apretaban y aflojaban en forma por completo autónoma… ¿o no era así?... la lolita rusa tensaba y aflojaba su anillo de músculos buscando en forma inconsciente su gozo.

-¡No voy a dejar que me metas nada!

Dalito insistió

-¡Anda!...

-¡No, no y no! ¡No voy a dejar que me metas nada!... me da mucha vergüenza… ¡deja eso!... ¡me voy a poner a llorar si sigues!... ¡Te juro que me pongo a gritar pidiendo ayuda!

-¡Bueno!, ¡bueno!...

Dalito estaba sobándose y masajeándose el miembro con una mano para aliviarse.

-¡En verdad me duele mucho! ¡Anda! ¡Por favor!... cuando menos hazme una paja con tus manitas de princesa.

La joven casi se corrió con solo tener ese miembro duro y caliente entre sus manitas… Dalito solo cerraba un ojo y con sus manos sobre las de ella le guiaba en cómo hacerle una paja.

-Bueno… ¡pero solo la puntica y nada más!- Dijo la chica sin Dalito tener que insistirle más. En verdad ella sentía un vacío en su interior que ansiaba con ser llenado hasta el punto de ser doloroso.

-¡Sólo la puntita! – Le replico Dalito relamiéndose de gusto en forma descarada. La rusita no sabía si sentirse ofendida o halagada… el joven ruso oscilaba y era ambiguo en su actitud de perfecto caballero a canalla redomado.

El Shinji ruso agarro su pene con la mano derecha. Con la punta frotó de arriba a abajo los labios vaginales de la Hikari rusa que estaban mojados. La chica miraba toda la acción sonrojada y nerviosa, sus pechos subían y bajaban por el ritmo de su respiración agitada. El chico empezó a ingresar su duro miembro en el interior de la pecosa. Su glande se abrió paso entre los labios vaginales de ella y poco a poco se fue metiendo hasta dar con el himen, barrera de su inocencia. Dalito empujó y lo rasgó, metiendo toda su carne dentro de su carne. Su miembro viril había entrado por completo llenándola a reventar. La Rusita sintió que le atravesaba las entrañas y le iba a salir por la boca.

-¡Aaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyy! – Grito la lolita rusa y sus ojos se perlaron de lágrimas- -Sá... Sácalo... ¡Me haces daño! -Protestaba la dulce chica con los ojos apretados y llorando. Cerrando los puños golpeaba los hombros del joven que había entrado en ella.

-Tranquila, ¡es normal!, en cuanto te acostumbres pasará… te prometo que después de este dolor viene mucho placer, gozo y deleite… - Le consolaba Dalito colocándose en posición de coito con las manos apoyadas en el suelo a ambos lados de la cabeza de la chica.

-No creo que sea normal... ¡Hasta creo que estoy echando sangre! -Se alarmaba la chica al sentir algo cálido y húmedo en su entrepierna.

-¡Te digo que es normal!, Siempre duele por primera vez un poco cuando las chicas lindas como tú son humildes violetas tan tímidas y nerviosas… cuando son rosas llenas de espinas que perfuman el aire con su aroma… ¡perdona si fui un bruto y no supe hacerlo mejor!...- El ruso no dejaba de meter y sacar un poquito su duro palo del coñito apretado y ahora algo dolorido de la rusita, tenía la intención de distraerla charlando para acostumbrarla.

-¡Mentiroso! ¡Sácamela!-

-¡Si te la saco de golpe será peor, nena!... ¡arf!, ¡arf!, ¡arf!, ¡arf!... ¡Dios que apretadito y estrecho lo tienes!... mueve las caderas un poco… ¡para ver si te la puedo sacar sin que te duela!

-¿Así?

Brudulbudura sintió que en verdad el dolor se le estaba pasando. Con la planta de los pies apoyados en el suelo y las rodillas flexionadas subía y bajaba su pelvis al encuentro de las caderas del joven.

-Ahora tienes que chupar… ¡con tu agujerito!... ¡aprieta y afloja!... ¡aprieta y afloja!... ¡aprieta y afloja!...-Le decía el joven ruso a la chica- ¡ya casi sale, nenita!

-¿A… a… así?

-¡Ah!, ¡ah!, ¡así!... ¡ah!, ¡ah!, ¡ah!... ¡Qué rico!... ¡Oh, Dios!... ¿No tienes prisa? ¿Verdad, nena?... en verdad creo que me voy a tardar un poco en sacártela… ¿ya no te duele tanto? ¿Verdad?

-No… ¡no me duele!... pero sácamela…

Su coñito en forma automática e instintiva apretaba y aflojaba su anillo de músculos. El sonido húmedo, tenue de succión y salpique, se escuchaba entre los jadeos de Dalito y los gimoteos de la rusita. Las caderas se movían separándose y uniéndose, chocando, mientras el resto de sus cuerpos buscaban fundirse en un solo ser. La Hikari rusa sentía como su coñito, su vulva, ¡todo su útero! usaban todo para apretar y aflojar, chupar y asir el duro palo del joven ruso. Sus jugos se escurrían hasta su anito en un hilillo continuo de líquido que manaba como una fuente. La bella sentía mucho dolor por todos esos músculos en su interior que se movían frenéticamente por primera vez en un coito pleno y completo.

Viendo que la joven no tenía argumentos en contra y que no peleaba realmente por que sacase su pene de ella, Dalito sonrió y comenzó a moverse más. Sus nalgas duras se levantaban y bajaban escuchándose el húmedo ruido de las metidas y sacadas. La Hikari rusa cerró los ojos suspirando. No sólo se sentía bien las metidas del ruso moreno. Sentía como sus bolas rebotaban en su culo de lo duro que empezaba a darle. Sus manos fueron a acariciar la dura espalda. Los dos jóvenes seguían en la joda. La Hikari rusa se dejaba besar en la boca y extasiada abrazaba el magnífico ejemplar masculino que tenía encima.

-¡Ah!, ¡ah!, ¡ah!, ¡ah!, ¡ah!, ¡ah!... ¡más duro!... ¡métemelo más adentro!... ¡ah!, ¡ah!, ¡ah!, ¡ah!

Dalito se hubiera reído de buena gana, pero jadeaba en forma lastimera. ¡La chica en verdad era fogosa y estaba bien rica!... no podía articular palabra, ni pensar con claridad mientras embestía y empujaba con ganas. ¡Las cangrejeras de la pecosa eran de vértigo! La chica había aprendido a usarlas con la rubia y solo usando sus deditos. El joven creía que estaba en el cielo. Sin poderlo aguantar más eyaculo sin control fuera de ella.

La rusita hizo morritos porque Dalito le había sacado su pene en lo más sabroso y gustoso. El joven pensó en aprovechar que estaba bien excitada y cachonda para también encularla y estrenarle su anito… ¡ella era muy nerviosa, tímida y gazmoña!... lo mejor para ella era ahorrarle el trauma de otra desfloración. Su pene se puso muy duro de nuevo. La lolita rusa estaba encendida y se puso a cuatro patas para colocarse de manera en que pudiera ser cubierta por su macho. Dalito le unto un aceite que estaba a mano con sus dedos, entre halagos y chanzas le iba dilatando y preparando su anito para la penetración… Pero a él le gustaba mucho hacer el amor cara a cara y ver el rostro de sus amantes. En vez de montarla como perra, la tumbo boca arriba y se preparó a penetrarle su culito como se lo había penetrado a Hunaz.

Poco tardaron en entregarse al placer de nuevo. La chica de pecas gemía mientras la polla dura del ruso moreno llenaba su anito y en un lento vaivén avanzaba, retrocedía para meterse más adentro cada vez en su recto. Las caderas masculinas daban golpes firmes que hacían temblar sus nalgas como azotes. La chica se sentía mucho más cachonda y excitada… Dalito se le echo encima con todo su peso, como cuando el toro del pueblo montaba a sus vacas. La rusita contuvo un berrido y sus ojos manaban gruesos lagrimones. La joven sentía y creía que el miembro viril le había atravesado los intestinos y le iba a salir por la boca.

-¡Ya nenita!... todo este mal rato que te hice pasar te lo voy a pagar con creces con mucho placer y gozo- le susurró a la lolita su amante.

Con lo borracha que estaba de placer no fue tan traumática la desfloración de su culo. Dalito en verdad parecía un cerdo gruñendo y rumiando mientras culeaba a la rusita con ganas… ella también pensaba que era una cerda… ¡Porque lo estaba disfrutando sin nada de vergüenza, ni el decoro o la decencia de una señorita! El ano de la lolita rusa se bebió toda la leche de Dalito. La rusita… ¡Estaba toda sucia! Con saliva y fluidos sexuales por todo el cuerpo, sangre entre las piernas y el aspecto de haber sido brutalmente violada. Los dos se reían y se daban besos y arrumacos. En pocos minutos estaban listos para una nueva joda y Dalito la puso en cuatro patas y le dio duro y sabroso a su coñito recién estrenado. Ella chillaba y se reía mientras sus nalguitas resonaban al chocar contra las duras caderas de su macho…

Mientras tanto y en paralelo Hunaz y Chantres se encargaban de Kyuto89. El joven estaba muy arrepentido por haber menospreciado a su hermana de agua y fuego. También estaba muy avergonzado con su pobre desempeño, intimidado por tener a ese par de Diosas, ¡esos hembrones de ensueño!... a su alcance y él sin nada de "fuego". Su miembro estaba flácido y sin vida entre sus piernas.

-Yo… yo creo que debo irme… -Les decía alicaido.

-Cariño… ¡está bien!...-Le replico Hunaz

-¡No! ¡No está bien!... yo me burlaba y acosaba a Brudulbudura pensando que toda la culpa era de ella por ser tan cobarde y miedosa… y ahora estoy así… ¡Como un eunuco impotente!... ¡de verdad que me muero de la vergüenza!

-Cariño… ¡No es culpa de nadie y no tienes que sentir vergüenza por algo que le pasa a los hombres siempre alguna vez!-Le explicaba Hunaz- Tienes un "fuego" muy brillante y poderoso… ¡pero te falta saber aprovecharlo y dominarlo!... los polos opuestos se atraen y a ustedes dos les faltaba un empujoncito… ¡que no supe cómo darlo!... cariño… a todas las mujeres nos da miedo y somos cobardes a la hora de ser penetradas por ustedes los hombres… Nos da miedo su fuerza y que nos sometan contra nuestra voluntad… que después de saciarse y aprovecharse de nosotras, sencillamente nos abandonen y se busquen a otra… ¡Eres muy dulce y tierno a la hora de hacer el amor, cariño!... pero te falto lo más importante que es ganarte la plena confianza de tu hermana de agua y fuego… ¡sobre todo su respeto!…

-Acostarte con una mujer es mucho más que darle placer e irte satisfecho de ti mismo por tu habilidad- Continuo Chantres- Para nosotros genera compromisos y lazos… ¡como bien sabes!... los hombres son siempre hojas que lleva el viento… en el momento en que le hacen el amor a una mujer, en que son uno en carne y sangre, se convierten en parte de nuestra comunidad… tienen el compromiso de dar amparo y protección a la mujer y a su familia, obedecer a nuestros jefes y colaborar en todo lo que puedan con nuestra comunidad… ¡Dalito de haberlo querido se hubiera tirado a la extranjera a nuestras espaldas, sin mi permiso y sin nuestro conocimiento!... pero hubiera traicionado a toda mujer con la que ha hecho el amor en lo más sagrado que es la inquebrantable confianza que tenemos en él, en su honor y en su palabra…

-Cariño… el mismo miedo que sentimos nosotras, lo sienten ustedes también… es un miedo mucho más sutil e indefinido… es el miedo al rechazo, a perder la libertad, a ser heridos y lastimados en lo emocional… ¡por eso quieren ser nuestros héroes y salvarnos de lo que sea que nos amenace!... estar en un plan de superioridad y dominio sobre nosotras… pero a la larga el agua y el fuego solo se puede dar entre iguales, sin vencedores, ni vencidos… cariño… ¡ven!- Hunaz lo atrajo hacía si y le beso en los labios- ¡No pienses que no puedes con las dos tu solo!... porque no estás solo… ¡Confía en nosotras por completo!... déjanos usarte para nuestro placer y encuentra el placer de solo darnos placer… ¡No hables!, ¡No digas nada!, ¡Ni hagas nada!, ¡No pienses en nada y solo deja tu mente en blanco!... solo limítate a sentir y a darnos placer y gozo con todo tu ser…

Al cabo de unos minutos de caricias preliminares, Hunaz le empujó con suavidad para acostarle y empezó a pasar sus dedos por la cara y el pecho de él y después por sus muslos. Luego se puso a jugar por fin con los testículos y a acariciarle el pene. Notó que éste se hinchaba, no hasta alcanzar una posición totalmente erguida, pero sí un mayor tamaño. Decidió que ya era suficiente. Lo montó con agilidad y cogió el pene apenas hinchado para dirigirlo hacia su vagina. Lo introdujo lenta y certeramente en su vulva y lo sintió dentro de ella. A horcajadas sobre él, Hunaz tensó los músculos interiores de su útero. Kyuto89 sintió como el calor en el interior de Hunaz iba a su cuerpo por el puente de carne, en los puntos de contacto de su cuerpo con el de ella.

-Nada de moverte, Sacha. ¡No empujes, ni intentes Nada!… ¿Qué sientes?

\- ¡Tú calor!... tu fuego pasando a mi cuerpo por mi verga… ¡Quema!... pero es agradable

Permanecieron un rato inmóviles y ella notó que el pene se ablandaba y se retiraba ligeramente del interior de su vulva. Entonces empezó a moverse hacia adelante y hacia atrás, varias veces. Apretó los muslos mientras él empezaba a moverse dentro de ella. Sintió que el miembro viril se hacía más rígido, entonces ella junto a su vaivén empezó a apretar y aflojar su útero con más rapidez. La bella joven movía las caderas muy suavemente mientras sus hombros estaban inmóviles y el bello rostro sonreía serenamente. Kyuto89 sentía que tenía una montaña encima y aguanto lo más que pudo para luego correrse gimiendo y chillando de placer como marrana en el matadero y con los ojos cuajados de gruesas lagrimas que caían por sus afiebradas mejillas refrescándolas. Las dos bellas jóvenes solo sonreían como si no lo hubieran escuchado chillar y cada una se bebió el torrente de sus lágrimas en un beso, en cariñosas lamiditas a sus cachetes de la cara.

Chantres tomo el lugar de Hunaz acostándose a su lado en toda su gloria y esplendor. En cuanto la mano de Kyuto89 le tocó los pechos, su erección fue instantánea y violenta… ¡casi dolorosa! Ella lo notó contra su cuerpo, pero actuó como si nada. Kyuto89 sintió que se iba a correr solo por sus besos y caricias. Ella no le hablaba, pero era muy expresiva con sus gestos y miradas, con la forma de tocarlo. Él se colocó en posición supina y Chantres se arrodilló y se puso a horcajadas encima de él, acercándose hasta que la punta del pene le rozó el vello púbico. Con los ojos cerrados y la expresión contraída, Kyuto89 paró en seco un gatillazo. Inmediatamente, ella le puso la mano sobre el falo y apretó la punta entre tres dedos. El miembro viril se ablandaba y Chantres se dispuso empezar de nuevo.

-¡Perdón!- Se disculpó el joven.

-¡No hables, ni pienses!... tampoco te disculpes…-Le replico Chantres- Cada encuentro intimo es único y estas cosas lo hacen interesante… ¡Hunaz te enseño bien!... pero ¡eres en verdad muy ansioso e impaciente!... ella es dulce, amable y cariñosa… ¡Eso es muy bueno cuando eres la hermana de agua y fuego, pero es malo si eres la hermana mayor de cielo y tierra!

Todavía a horcajadas sobre él, los dedos de Chantres le rozaron la cara, el cuello y el pecho mientras hablaba. Con un ademán automático, él alargó la mano para tocarle los pechos. En el acto, el pene empezó a hincharse y levantarse. Ella se lo dirigió nuevamente hacia su vagina y una vez más le advirtió él que estaba a punto de eyacular. Chantres tomó el pene, lo apretó y retrasó el orgasmo. El proceso volvió a empezar y continuó durante al menos diez minutos. Ella lo llevaba cada vez más dentro de su vagina y cada vez impedía una eyaculación precoz. Mientras seguían en la misma posición, Chantres notó que él se iba relajando, que los músculos se le aflojaban. Despacio, volvió a acariciarlo. Esta vez costó más levantar el fláccido miembro. Al cabo de diez minutos, después de dar masaje a los pechos de Chantres, el miembro viril empezó a agrandarse. Cuando hubo logrado una erección plena, ella se movió para que el miembro se deslizara completamente dentro de su vagina.

Si con Hunaz, Kyuto89 había sentido una montaña encima… ¡con Chantres sintió todo el peso del cielo aplastándolo! La bella morena solo movía las caderas sin hacer nada de ruido con sus pulseras o con sus collares. El joven sentía su calor y su fuego quemándolo y abrazándolo… ¡era delicioso! ¡Sublime!... Pero en aquel momento su cuerpo empezó a estremecerse y a temblar debajo de ella; Chantres se inmovilizó, sintiendo el orgasmo de él en su interior. La joven le beso en los labios y se acostó a su lado. El joven estaba exhausto y todo sudado mientras el par de bellezas estaban frescas y por completo descansadas… ¡lo que fue un duro golpe a su ego!

-¡Duraste bastante!- Dijo Chantres, ¿Cómo elogio?- Tienes en verdad un fuego brillante y ardiente… ¡pero necesitas el agua para tener más resistencia y poder dar placer a tu pareja mejor!...

Hunaz a su lado lo beso en los labios

-¡Perdón!... fui muy blanda y complaciente contigo y con tu hermana… ¡es que todavía soy una novata sin experiencia como hermana mayor!...

Hunaz se colocó acostada a su lado y sonrió. Kyuto89 empezó a pasar las yemas de los dedos de la mano derecha por la frente, los ojos y la nariz de ella y a rozar apenas sus labios. Pronto llegó a los pechos, que acarició ligeramente, y luego se inclinó para besar los pezones. Ella sentía su eficacia. Sin que pudiera controlarlos, los pezones se endurecieron y la humedad empezó a aumentar entre sus piernas. Entonces se dio cuenta de que algo le rozaba el muslo. Miró hacia allí y vio el pequeño y fláccido pene en franca erección. Alargó una mano y lo cogió, mientras con la otra aplicaba un ligero masaje a los hombros y espalda del joven. Si en el cielo y tierra era un desastre, ¡en el agua y el fuego era una genio! El joven sintió como su fuego lo revitalizaba y le daba energías con sus caricias, con solo su contacto.

De repente, sin que mediara una sola palabra entre ellos, él se arrodilló encima de la rubia. Tuvo una sensación de placer, y también de triunfo cuando la punta del pene se movió a tientas y empezó a deslizarse dentro de ella. Hunaz oía palpitar el corazón de Sacha mientras se movía hacia adelante y hacia atrás. Lo que más la sorprendía era la fuerza con que la tenía sujeta y la firmeza e insistencia de las embestidas. Había temido que llegaría a un orgasmo rápido. Él continuaba encima de ella, moviéndose con regularidad; involuntariamente, Hunaz se sorprendió levantando y bajando las nalgas al mismo ritmo. El movimiento seguía y Hunaz empezó a pensar que tal vez Sacha de eyaculador precoz había pasado a ser un eyaculador tardío que podía no llegar a correrse nunca... Sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmín y en verdad que ya le estaba empezando a coger gusto. Entonces oyó un grito ronco, le notó empujar con furia y supo que estaba en pleno orgasmo.

Chantres lo dejo descansar unos cinco minutos y luego se le echo encima como una pantera sobre su presa, con mucho sigilo y lentitud. Mientras le pasaba las manos por el rostro y el abdomen, él se puso encima de ella. Kyuto89 tuvo momento de titubeo mientras le introducía el pene. ¡No hubo eyaculación precoz esta vez! Automáticamente empezó a moverse dentro de ella, hacia arriba y hacia abajo.

-¡Despacio!-Le dijo Chantres- ¿Se siente rico?

-¡Siiiiiiiii!- Grito eufórico y lleno de entusiasmo el chihuahueño. La morena solo se río en forma cristalina.

Chantres deseaba ponerle las manos en las nalgas y ayudarle, pero no quería excitarlo demasiado. Puso las palmas sobre sus hombros. Kyuto89 empezó a moverse con más fuerza y rapidez y ella vio que su rostro se crispaba cada vez más. La bella morena le acaricio la espalda y le puso las manos sobre las nalgas y él se detuvo por completo. Ella debajo de él se empezó a mover apoyándose con las plantas de los pies sobre el suelo y con las rodillas flexionadas apuntando el techo. El joven estaba sobre ella suspendido en sus brazos y en la punta de los dedos de los pies mientras ella elevaba y bajaba sus caderas, apretando y aflojando su coño.

-¡Déjate caer!- le susurro Chantres.

El joven se acostó sobre ella en todo su peso aplastando los melones de carne con su pecho imberbe. Estaba laxo y relajado sintiendo todo el cuerpo de Chantres en toda su carnosidad, turgencia y pulposidad. Carne sobre carne la sentía por completo dándole la bienvenida, solo su miembro tieso y en plena erección era chupado, jalado, por los músculos de ese delicioso coño en una sucesión infinita, sentía como el coño de ella lo ordeñaba. Él empezó a moverse dentro de ella, continua y profundamente con más calma y lentitud. Fue un orgasmo ruidoso y prolongado que lo cogió de imprevisto. Resbaló de encima de ella como fulminado.

Las dos continuaron con el encima o debajo de ellas… lo "energizaban" y le devolvían su vigor para cabalgarlo a placer o para tenerlo encima todo fogoso y lleno de entusiasmo… Hunaz era una bella y deliciosa Hurí, Chantres una fiera y apasionada valquiria. ¡El joven no podía creer en verdad que les estuviera haciendo el amor a semejantes Diosas siendo apenas un pobre mortal! Finalmente el joven se desplomo sobre Chantres por completo agotado y exhausto después de estar encima de ella dándole con ganas como si no hubiera un mañana.

-¡Ha sido fabuloso! -Dijo sin aliento el joven- ¡Las dos estuvieron increíbles!... ¡Perdón si no estuve a su altura!... ¡Mierda!... ¡por no llegarles ni a las suelas de sus zapatos!... ¡Oh, Dios!... ¡Me puedo morir tranquilo! ¡No he vivido en vano!...

Ella sonrió. Hunaz solo dijo:

-¡Adulador!... ahora espero que a la parte aburrida y tediosa del agua y el fuego le prestes más atención… ¡tienes todo para igualar o hasta superar a Dalito!... de ahora en adelante tu hermana mayor buena y amable se acabó… ¡Voy a ser mucho más severa y exigente de aquí en adelante con los dos!

Pero el pobre chihuahueño se había metido en la carnicería y estaba en verdad con la panza a reventar llena y tensa como cuero de tambor después de darse semejante banquete él solo. ¡Harto y satisfecho de comer tanta carne de primera! Totalmente exhausto y agotado, fuera por completo de combate, se quedó dormido. Las dos chicas lo arroparon. Dalito venía con la Hikari rusa igual de exhausta y cansada, dormida en sus brazos con una bella sonrisa. La puso al lado de Sacha con mucha ternura y delicadeza para luego arroparla.

Mientras tanto y en paralelo a lo que pasaba con ellos en la Yurta, Misato había llamado a Makoto Hyuga. ¡Estaba en verdad furiosa todavía por perder a "su" Shinji ruso!… adolorida en todas sus articulaciones por la pelea "amistosa" que había tenido con Chantres, ¡chasqueada y con las manos vacías!… pero ¡una promesa era una promesa!... iba primero a averiguar quién era "el que no se muere", cuál era la situación real de esa gente y ver si podía hacer algo para que volvieran a su tierra. ¡Cuánto antes pudiera resolver eso sería lo mejor!

El pobre y explotado de Hyuga primero creyó que era un Ángel que los estaba atacando en lo que se despertó en su casa. Misato lo hacía trabajar casi 14 horas diarias todos los días de la semana y prácticamente era su esclavo personal… no solo hacía su trabajo, también el de ella como falsificar su firma y estamparlas en pilas y pilas de informes, reclamos, memorándums, etc. de inútil y tediosa burocracia que nadie en realidad leía. En cosas personales como ir a la lavandería con su ropa sucia… pero ¡el pobre era más fiel y abnegado que un perro! Aunque estuviera olvidado, explotado y abusado por su jefa; velando y preocupándose por ella más que un novio o un marido; desterrado a la Friend Zone para siempre y por siempre… ¡Allí estaba él!, listo para todo lo que quisiera Misato…

Makoto estaba averiguando lo que podía hakeando ilegalmente con Magi desde su laptop y llamando a sus contactos por teléfono… ¡Todo por complacer a su Khaleesi, a la madre de dragones, a la que no arde de Misato Katsuragi!... El esperar exasperaba más a Misato que se imaginaba a esa puta de la morena adolescente y a la rubia tonta manoseando a "su" Shinji… ¡Haciéndole cosas sucias y pervertidas a "su" niñito!... por enésima vez su parte racional le explicaba a su inconsciente y a su subconsciente que Dalito no era Shinji. Que en esos momentos el Shinji original debía de estar dormido en su casa, en su cuarto, sobre su Futton ¡con su virginidad intacta! Con la arrogante de Asuka que lo despreciaba y la casi autista e indiferente de Rei Ayanami acompañándolo en su departamento. ¡Ninguna mala mujer estaba manoseando o haciéndole cosas sucias o pervertidas a "su" santo e inmaculado niñito! ¡La virginidad, pureza e inocencia de "su" auténtico y único Shinji japonés estaba por completo a salvo!

...

* * *

Shinji está sobre Asuka en otro apasionado coito… ¡Pero que rico! ¡Qué sabroso! ¡Qué delicia!... su miembro entra y sale de esa estrecha cueva húmeda y caliente que lo enloquece. Shinji eyacula al final fuera, con mucho cuidado de no ensuciar a Asuka, ni a su lencería. Chorros y chorros de su semen salen de su miembro para un lado de la joven. La pelirroja está en pleno orgasmo, con espasmos de placer y gozo intenso uno tras otro. Shinji se tumba a su lado exhausto… y en verdad sorprendido de que después de estar primero con Rei hubiera tenido fuerzas y energías para Asuka.

* * *

...

-Mayor… la finca le pertenece a un Cónsul de la Comunidad Británica de Naciones, ¡es un australiano!, un Inspector general de la ONU y oficial de SEELE de alto rango… ¡Está incluso por encima del Comandante Ikari en jerarquía! -Le decía Makoto a su jefa- ... prácticamente toda su propiedad es un país pequeño, ¡Su ciudad del Vaticano en donde es el Papa!... tiene inmunidad diplomática y protección legal especial… le estoy mandando todo lo que he podido averiguar a su teléfono…

-¿Qué?... ¿Protección legal especial?- Se horrorizo Misato.

"Protección legal especial" es un eufemismo y un vacío legal que indicaba que ese hombre podía matar, secuestrar y torturar gente con total impunidad si lo consideraba necesario. En el caos político y social del segundo impacto la ONU la había utilizado para combatir el terrorismo anárquico de grupos rebeldes con un terrorismo de estado totalitario mucho más refinado, absoluto y cruel. En poco tiempo la ONU impuso el orden… ¡pero a un alto precio en dolor y vidas humanas!... NERV era de las pocas organizaciones que tenían Protección Legal Especial en esos tiempos, pero tenía que responder y justificar sus actos ante SEELE y la ONU quienes en teoría le podían revocar ese privilegio en el momento que quisieran.

Los invitados de las máscaras estaban por los alrededores y era evidente que sus anfitriones estaban ya hartos y querían que se fueran. Ya sea por curiosidad, por morbo, por creer que con eso ayudaban a su causa de tener su propio país o para que alguien los ayudara a volver a sus países de origen ya habían entrado en el juego de citas clandestinas del teléfono en el pasado… ¡para salir escarmentados y con las manos vacías!... Los de las máscaras no solo eran groseros y arrogantes. En su lascivia y lujuria, evidente estado de ebriedad, habían perdido todo decoro y decencia importunando a sus anfitriones y hasta descaradamente ofrecerles dinero para saciar sus bajos apetitos… Los hombres los estaban sacando a golpes y a patadas, en eso aparecieron las fuerzas de seguridad armados con pistolas y ametralladoras. Hombres de traje negro y corbata con el rostro tapado por completo con una máscara de Sachiel. Los Kurghán pretendían enfrentarlos armados solo con palos y piedras. Misato se atravesó entre las dos facciones:

-¡Alto!- Grito - ¡Soy la Mayor Misato Katsuragi, Jefa de operaciones de NERV y oficial acreditada de la ONU!... ¡Ordeno que se detengan todos inmediatamente!

Los de las máscaras, los Kurghán y los de las fuerzas de seguridad estaban mudos y perplejos. Uno de los de la seguridad, armado con una ametralladora y una pistola en una sobaquera, con una máscara de Sachiel que le tapaba por completo la cara fue hasta ella y la agarro por el brazo con violencia con la clara intención de llevarla detenida… Misato lo derribo ágilmente, lo desarmo y ahora estaba armada también con una pistola y una ametralladora. Todos los de seguridad le estaban apuntando con sus armas. Los invitados de las máscaras de carnaval veneciano entraron en pánico y los Kurghán estaban más envalentonados. Los Kurghán rodearon a los hombres armados y a los invitados. Estos estaban en la línea de fuego de los hombres armados, cobardemente se les ponían enfrente o por detrás estorbándolos y rompiendo su formación. El silencio y la tensión se incrementaban mientras los invitados con máscaras de carnaval veneciano gimoteaban y gritaban aterrados e histéricos.

-¡Repito!... ¡Soy la Mayor Misato Katsuragi, Jefa de operaciones de NERV y oficial acreditada de la ONU!... ¡Demando hablar inmediatamente con la persona que esté a cargo! ¡Evitemos un derramamiento de sangre innecesario!... ¡Que todo el mundo baje sus armas y se tranquilice!

Como Misato había previsto "derramamiento de sangre" aumento el horror y el miedo de los invitados haciendo que estos de estorbar pasaran a anular por completo a los hombres armados. Con todo la tensión seguía aumentando. De haber un enfrentamiento tenía que ser cuerpo a cuerpo y los hombres armados estaban en franca minoría. Presas del pánico podían disparar a lo loco y a quemarropa, pero ni así hubieran podido evitar ser superados por la mayoría. La masa histérica de civiles con mascara veneciana se hubiera convertido en una estampida y en cobertura para el enemigo. Misato también estaba preocupada aparentando calma y sangre fría… ¡Un petardo que explotara de repente y todo se volvería en un todo contra todos sangriento!

El que parecía ser el jefe hizo una señal y los hombres armados bajaron sus armas. Era un enmascarado con traje y corbata.

-Mayor… ¡entregue sus armas!... estará detenida hasta que se pueda verificar su identidad…

-¡Le repito que soy oficial de la ONU!... mientras usted no se identifique debidamente no lo reconozco como autoridad legítima para entregarle nada o para detenerme… ¡Solo puedo considerarlo a usted y a sus hombres como agresores peligrosos que se colaron a la fiesta!... no lo repetiré… ¡Exijo hablar cara a cara con la persona a cargo debidamente identificada!... si necesita verificar mi identidad y rango… ¡Pónganse en contacto con NERV inmediatamente!... ¡Soy la Mayor Misato Katsuragi, Jefa de operaciones de NERV y oficial acreditada de la ONU!

-Lo único en lo que puedo pensar es que usted es una loca peligrosa que ataco a uno de mis hombres y está armada… o depone sus armas y se entrega pacíficamente o me veré obligado a someterla por la fuerza… ¡La única responsable si hay heridos y muertos será usted!

¡Dios! ¿Dónde están los ángeles cuando uno los necesita?... si en esos momentos atacara uno saldría de ese embrollo en que estaba metida… ¡Del que lo más probable perdiera su empleo en el mejor de los casos! Pensó Misato.

-¡Quítese la máscara e identifíquese con su nombre y rango como lo he hecho yo!... de lo contrario actuare en legítima defensa ante cualquier acto hostil que provenga de ustedes… Soy una invitada de esta fiesta con todo mis papeles en regla… ¡No tengo nada que temer o que ocultar!... -Misato tomo su teléfono y hablo con Hyuga ostensiblemente- ¡Makoto, necesito que te comuniques inmediatamente con el comandante en jefe de los cascos azules y dile que venga aquí a aclarar un mal entendido!... – En voz alta y con tono de mando grito - Todos los presentes deberán quedarse y dar testimonio imparcial de lo que ha pasado aquí… ¡De seguro que habrá una investigación!... solo me entregare y me dejare desarmar por autoridades legítimas debidamente identificadas… Soy la única aquí que da la cara y es una oficial de la ONU debidamente identificada… hay funcionarios, embajadores, diplomáticos, políticos, oficiales de alto rango de la ONU, NERV y de muchos países aquí… ¡Si considero que su grupo armado de desconocidos enmascarados es una amenaza para su seguridad puedo exigirle a usted y a su gente que depongan sus armas y ser yo quien los tenga detenidos hasta que se hagan las averiguaciones pertinentes!... ¡Toda persona que me ayude estará respaldada por mí como Oficial de la ONU y como una de las máximas autoridades de NERV! ¡Me hare responsable de todo lo que haga si lo hace bajo mis órdenes! ¡Sea quien sea!- Los Kurghán estaban más que dispuestos a desarmar a los enmascarados y a tenerlos detenidos bajo el mando de Misato si ella lo ordenaba- Esto es Tokio-03 y yo soy parte importante de la directiva de NERV y una de sus máximas autoridades… ¡Solo el Comandante Ikari o el Cónsul australiano están por encima de mí!... Le ordeno que retire a todo sus hombres de aquí y le exijo que corrobore todo lo dicho por mí con quien considere pertinente, luego regrese con alguien que dé la cara y asuma por completo toda responsabilidad… en estos momentos tengo en línea a uno de mis subordinados y solo espera que dé la confirmación para que los cascos azules de la ONU vengan aquí… ¡Usted y su gente serán los responsables si algo malo me pasa o si gente inocente es herida o muerta!

Makoto estaba petrificado oyéndolo todo desde su casa… ¡Llamar a los cascos azules de la ONU! ¡Misato se había vuelto loca acaso! ¡Eso iba a convertir ese problema en algo mucho más grande!... ¿En un incidente internacional acaso?... en realidad todo era un farol de Misato, jugar a la gallina con los enmascarados, un bluffeo de póker. Tenía la peor mano, pero tenía que aparentar que tenía una escalera real o un full de ases con reyes y apostar todo… Makoto lo estaba escuchando todo por el teléfono y se comía las uñas, ¡tentado en colgar y abandonar a su jefa a su suerte!... El Comandante Ikari y el Vicecomandante Fuyutsuki por supuesto que jamás de los jamases iban a respaldar que la propiedad de un Cónsul de la Comunidad Británica De Naciones fuera invadida por un destacamento de cascos azules en medio de una fiesta de gala ¡en la que eran invitados!…

Los de las máscaras venecianas se arremolinaban alrededor del jefe y le imploraban que se fuera… ¡Ninguno estaba dispuesto a renunciar a su anonimato y mucho menos que hubiera una investigación o la presencia de los cascos azules! ¡O salir heridos o muertos!... el hombre debía de estar pensando y cavilando que hacer o que decir… El nombre del Cónsul no podía ser comprometido, ni ligado a un escándalo o a una investigación… de hecho el Cónsul los podía abandonar a su suerte y simplemente decir que ignoraba sobre la fiesta clandestina paralela que se hacía en su propiedad en donde se daba rienda suelta a la lujuria más desenfrenada… y otras cosas ilegales que de seguro iban a salir a la luz si se hacía una investigación.

-¡No puedo dejarla armada!... entenderá eso ¿cierto?... Regrese a su fiesta y olvidemos que esto paso… ¡es lo mejor para todos!- Claudico.

Hyuga dio un suspiro de alivio desde su casa… Misato en verdad que estaba tentada de salir del embrollo en que estaba metida así… pero…

-Estas personas me han dicho que han sido traídas aquí bajo engaños y se les retiene en contra de su voluntad… ¿es cierto eso?- Pregunto

-Solo regrese a su fiesta Mayor Katsuragi… Estas personas son… ¡invitadas del Cónsul! y están gozando de su hospitalidad y generosidad… ¡Están bajo su protección! ¡Es por completo mentira que se les haya traído bajo engaños o estén retenidos en contra de su voluntad!... No entra en la jurisdicción de NERV o la de nadie todo lo que pasa en esta propiedad privada del Cónsul… El Cónsul goza de Inmunidad diplomática y de Protección Legal Especial… Lo que está gente le haya dicho no tiene ningún valor o fundamento… ¡Es la palabra de ellos en contra de la palabra del Cónsul!

-Si no son retenidos en contra de su voluntad… ¡No habrá ningún problema si todos lo que se quieran venir conmigo y salir de esta propiedad lo quieran hacer! ¿Cierto?

-Me temo que eso no es posible… Si el Cónsul considera necesario retenerlos aquí por razones que considere convenientes… ¡Deberán quedarse aquí todo el tiempo que el Cónsul considere necesario!

Misato se encolerizo… si solo se iba de seguro que iba a dejar a toda esa gente desamparada y que lo más seguro era que sufrirían represalias y castigos por partes de los esbirros del Cónsul. La ametralladora que cargaba… se la dio al Kurghán que tenía más cerca.

-Todos ustedes ahora están bajo mi mando y solo harán lo que yo diga… ¡He sido clara!- Trono. Los Kurghán dijeron que sí a coro –Oficialmente está gente son agentes del orden de la ONU y yo las autorizo a usar la fuerza y los medios que tengan a mano para defenderse ante cualquier agresión que venga de ustedes-Le dijo al enmascarado en jefe- Usted y sus hombres armados son solo para mí amenazas para los invitados de la fiesta y estas personas con máscaras son solo gorrones que se colaron ilegalmente… ¡Todos ustedes deberán retirarse inmediatamente o atenerse a las consecuencias!... usted y sus hombres ¡se irán desarmados!... pondrán sus armas en el suelo o se las entregaran a mi gente si ofrecer resistencia- Ostensiblemente Misato hablo por el teléfono- Makoto… ¡Quiero que prepares a los tres EVAS para lanzamiento y que estén listos para venir si no te llamo cada 15 minutos!... quiero que movilices a todas las fuerzas de seguridad de NERV y que vengan… ¡Habla con los cascos azules y a la gente responsable de la seguridad de esta villa! Diles que a partir de ahora asumo el mando y que habrá una investigación en toda regla…

Hyuga sentía que Misato era el general George Patton dando órdenes a sus tropas… siendo él… ¡el triste, maltrecho, harapiento y único soldado que tenía en todo su ejército!… armado con solo un cuchillo sin filo contra todo un ejército de Nazis armados con ametralladoras, tanques de guerra y aviones. ¡En serio que estaba tentado en solo colgar y abandonar a su jefa a su suerte!... se dio un duelo de voluntades entre el enmascarado líder y Misato "sangre y agallas" Katsuragi.

-¡El Cónsul!...

-Como le dije… ¡El Cónsul y el Comandante Ikari son los únicos que están por encima de mí!... y encima de ellos dos está el secretario de las Naciones Unidas, los miembros del consejo de seguridad de la ONU y el comité de Instrumentalización humana de SEELE… ¿quiere que los llame también?... tengo comunicación directa y prioritaria con ellos en todo momento… ¡Soy la encargada de desplegar a los EVAS cuando nos atacan los ángeles!... Si el Cónsul tiene a esta gente ilegalmente y sin un motivo valido en contra de su voluntad ¡Cualquiera de ellos pueden revocarle su protección legal especial y todos sus privilegios!- Misato cruzo los dedos índice y medio de una mano y se los puso delante de la cara del Líder- ¡El Comandante Ikari y yo somos así de unidos!... le aseguro que tengo respaldo total e incondicional de NERV y si doy la orden va a tener a los tres EVAS aquí armados hasta los dientes con todas nuestras fuerzas armadas como apoyo… ¡El secretario general de la ONU se encargara de hablar personalmente con el Cónsul por teléfono si yo se lo pido como favor personal!...

Makoto Hyuga lloraba y sollozaba completamente horrorizado tapándose la cara con las manos en su casa mientras escuchaba todo los desatinos y delirios de Misato… ¡que eran puras mentiras descaradas de cajón!... De seguro a partir de ahora Misato sería su ex-jefa e iría a engrosar a la masa de desempleados… Los hombres de traje ahora también se arremolinaban alrededor de su jefe… ¡Misato era quien decía ser! Le habían hecho un reconocimiento facial y subrepticiamente habían confirmado su identidad… El líder era un simple esbirro, un matón que se ganaba honradamente el pan trabajando en lo mejor que sabía hacer que era ser intimidante, en infundir miedo… ahora le tocaba a él estar por completo intimidado y muerto de miedo por esa mujer.

Una cosa era masacrar a gente desarmada con total impunidad y otra era cuando esa gente te podía devolver los golpes vivos... ¡o después de muertos! Ellos estaban armados, pero los Kurghán estaban en mayoría… con NERV, la ONU y sabrá Dios que más como respaldo por culpa de esa mujer entrometida… La fiesta paralela de citas clandestinas, el ser hombres enmascarados armados de identidad desconocida que retenían a personas en contra de su voluntad… El Cónsul se podía zafar de toda responsabilidad con mucha pericia, pero ellos podían ser los chivos expiatorios y cargar con todas las culpas.

-Nos retiramos… ¡Todos nos retiramos!... sin entregar nuestras armas a usted ni a nadie… ¿Usted se hace por completo responsable?

-¡Sí!

El hombre dio un suspiro de alivio. Si ella era el chivo expiatorio y quien iba a cargar con todas las culpas no habría problema por él.

-No hay necesidad de molestar al Cónsul o convertir esto en un problema más grande… ¡Todos nos retiraremos!... mi gente… y todos los gorrones que se colaron a la fiesta ilegalmente nos iremos… ¡Pero usted regresara a su fiesta desarmada y olvidara todo!

-¿Qué pasara con esta gente?

-Son… ¡Invitados del Cónsul!... el hablara con ellos y espero que lleguen a un acuerdo… No está en mi poder el dejarlos ir sin su autorización…

Misato sintió que volvía al principio. Que si solo se iba dejaría a los Kurghán por completo desamparados y a merced del capricho de ese Cónsul… ¡que seguramente serian castigados en represalia por las acciones de ella!

-Me quedare y yo misma hablare con el Cónsul… ¡Hasta entonces está gente se encuentra bajo la protección y amparo de NERV y de la ONU!

-¡Está bien!- Claudico el líder enmascarado sabiendo que era inútil contrariarla- ¡Pero ellos no se moverán de aquí, ni saldrán fuera de la propiedad del Cónsul sin su permiso!

-¡Eso me suena a ser un prisionero en vez de un invitado!- Se indignó Misato.

-¡Eso se lo dirá usted a él en su cara cuando hable con él!... si lo convence de dejarlos ir yo mismo los escoltare fuera de la propiedad…

-Las armas que les quite… ¡seguirán en mi poder y está gente si se siente amenazada legalmente podrá usar la fuerza en legítima defensa! ¡No habrá impunidad o ninguna Protección Legal Especial para nadie!... espero que no sea necesario llegar a esos extremos… ¡pero se lo advierto de todas formas!- Misato se puso a hablar por el teléfono delante del hombre- Makoto… ¡cancela todo!... creo que hemos llegado a un acuerdo… sin embargo quiero que estés alerta y por completo pendiente de mis llamadas… ¡Con los EVAS y nuestras fuerzas armadas listas para entrar en acción si las llego a necesitar!...

Makoto solo guardo un minuto de silencio… ¡pero qué diablos!... Si iban a despedir a Misato… ¡Que lo despidieran a él también!... Se puso firme y se cuadro militarmente frente al celular que estaba en altavoz

-¡Sí!... cuente conmigo Mayor Katsuragi… No me despegare del teléfono, ni dormiré en toda la noche por usted… ¡Los EVAS están en espera y listos para lanzamiento!... llegaran por la ruta 110 en menos de 20 minutos… ya hable con los cascos azules y las autoridades para que den paso libre a nuestras tropas… ¡Estarán en alerta amarilla y listos para entrar en acción bajo sus órdenes!...

Misato solo sintió una gran gota de sudor en su cabeza… Hyuga parecía que también iba a llamar a un bombardero y tirar una bomba N2 en toda la propiedad del Cónsul…

-¡Bien, Makoto!... ¡Bien!... eso es todo de momento- Dijo y luego guardo el teléfono en su cartera.

Los invitados con sus antifaces de carnaval veneciano y los hombres armados con sus rostros tapados con sus máscaras se fueron. Los Kurghán levantaron en hombros a Misato, la vitorearon y le aplaudieron. ¡Ahora era su Khaleesi!, ¡la madre de dragones!, ¡la que no arde!, ¡La rompedora de cadenas!... Misato pensaba que en realidad había empeorado todo para ellos… ¡Al Cónsul de seguro no lo iba a amedrentar e impresionar con simples bravatas como había pasado con sus esbirros!... Se puso hablar con los Kurhán con la esperanza de saber más… Neverdie no se había ido y Misato sintió pena y vergüenza por él… no era una mala persona y nada tenía que ver con el resto de gentuza que usaban el teléfono. Misato lo interrogo a fondo, pero él había llegado a la fiesta clandestina gracias al amigo de un amigo que le puso la aplicación en su teléfono.

-Yo… ¡trabajo en la embajada como traductor y secretario!... no soy muy importante, ni tengo mucho dinero… me… me estaba divorciando y estaba muy deprimido cuando me dijeron sobre la aplicación…

Misato sentía que el pobre tipo estaba que le iba a pedir matrimonio allí mismo… ¡No podía creer que sin apenas conocerlo le hubiera hecho el amor!... de seguro que también iba a salir perjudicado con todo el embrollo en que estaba metida y en que no encontraba ninguna salida… pero lo primero era sacar a la gente de la propiedad y la jurisdicción del Cónsul… eran apenas un centenar entre 300 a 200 personas… ¡Ellos eran quienes estaban en mayor riesgo y peligro!... lo peor que le podía pasar a ella en el mejor de los escenarios era perder su empleo… ¡Pero ellos estaban a merced de un tipo que los podía torturar y masacrar con total impunidad de quererlo y desearlo!

-Neverdie… ¡Necesito que la gente de tu embajada les dé asilo político a esta gente!... ¡Hay que sacarla de aquí cuanto antes mejor!... tengo un plan para sacarlos a todos y voy necesitar tu ayuda…


	11. El que no muere

**El que no muere**

 **Antes de la fiesta:**

Sobre la cama matrimonial, en su casa… Ritsuko estaba completamente desnuda a cuatro patas. Encima de ella montándola estaba Gendo Ikari desnudo con solo sus guantes blancos puestos. Golpeaba con sus caderas para encularla de manera tan profunda que solo sus bolas quedaban fuera cuando su gorda verga con forma de saeta entraba por completo en el ano de la falsa rubia. Ella metía una mano entre sus piernas para frotar en círculos su sexo que goteaba sobre las sábanas. Las manos del hombre estaban ocupadas cubriendo los pechos de su amante y ambos se besaban para contener sus gemidos. Sus cuerpos relucían de sudor. Finalmente cayeron fulminados sobre la cama por completo agotados.

Tras una hora de sexo en las más variadas posiciones, Gendo Ikari y Ritsuko permanecían acostados lado a lado. Ambos cuerpos estaban cubiertos por gotas de sudor movidas por la agitada respiración de ambos. En silencio miraban al techo. Ritsuko pensaba que en cualquier momento su amante se iría sin más como siempre lo hacía una vez que quedaba saciado. La falsa rubia sabía o sospechaba que solo era una forma del Comandante Ikari de liberarse del estrés… que era en realidad una sustituto de Rei Ayanami… ¡a la que en realidad deseaba!... pero a quien no quería estropear con su lujuria y bajos apetitos. Él era un dios para ella y hacerle el amor solo hubiera sido rebajarse al nivel de los mortales. Si Gendo Ikari quisiera a Rei Ayanami como amante solo tenía que pedírselo y ella no se le negaría… pero ella era sagrada y prohibida para todos… ¡Sobre todo para él!... le era más útil como Piloto que como amante y era mucho mejor tenerla como hija obediente que hacerla su mujer… o eso creía ella.

-Ritsuko... ¡tengo ganas de más! -Susurró el hombre acariciando el vientre plano y húmedo de la Doctora con sus dedos enguantados.

-¿Más? -La Doctora Akagi no podía creerse que tras el salvaje y furioso sexo que habían tenido Gendo Ikari siguiera pidiendo más… Le extrañaba y le halagaba a partes iguales. Rei Ayanami lo más seguro era que fuera frígida, sin nada de lívido o deseo por su acondicionamiento y restricciones mentales que la mantenían fiel y sumisa… ¡Pero ella era todo lo contrario!... La mujer se recrimino a si misma esa manía de tener a la primera niña dentro de su cabeza echándole a perder ese momento intimo con su hombre. ¡Ya déjala en paz y sácatela de tu mente! Se dijo.

Su amante se acomodó entre las piernas de ella y cargó sus muslos sobre sus hombros amenazando con penetrar su sexo decorado con un nido de vello púbico negro. Gendo Ikari apoyó cada una de sus manos sobre la almohada a los lados de la cabeza de la Doctora. Frotó su glande caliente y mojado contra los labios sexuales también húmedos y algo pegajoso de la mujer y con la punta fue abriéndose paso a paso, centímetro a centímetro dentro de ella.

-¡Ah!... que estrecho... -Gimió el Comandante Ikari al sentir la succión de la curtida y experta vagina de Ritsuko.

-¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah!-Gemía Ritsuko entre jadeos de placer al taladrar su amante su mojado sexo. La falsa rubia rodeó el cuello de Gendo Ikari con sus brazos y lo atrajo más a ella para besarle con lengua, beso que él devolvió naturalmente. Cada vez que sus caderas chocaban la una contra la otra se escuchaba un golpeteo húmedo. Los senos sudados de la mujer se frotaban contra el duro y peludo pectoral del Comandante. Gendo Ikari parecía insaciable e incansable… sus fuertes manos aferraba los tobillos de Ritsuko como grilletes obligando a la falsa rubia a abrir o cerrar más la boca oblonga de su sexo para intensificar el roce o variar el ángulo de la penetración. Gendo Ikari estaba también sorprendido con el aguante y la resistencia de Ritsuko… la piel de ella estaba tensa sobre los músculos cincelados de su cuerpo sin nada de grasa que solo era puras curvas. El dulce olor de Ritsuko era agradable.

Por primera vez el hombre sintió la necesidad de no solo buscar su placer, si no dé también proporcionárselo a su compañera. Fue más lento y suave. Imperceptiblemente Ritsuko subía y bajaba sus caderas a su encuentro. Sus blancas piernas rosa perla abrazaban por la cintura al hombre moreno. Gendo Ikari sintió el pulgar de Ritsuko acariciando con su yema el fruncido pezón de su pecho mientras la otra mano rozaba su costado en un tenue roce. Las caderas de la bella mujer se deslizaban maravillosamente, subían y bajaban haciendo círculos y ochos. Ritsuko no pudo evitar sentir orgullo al ver como esa polla monstruosa entraba y salía dentro de ella… los dos llegaron juntos al orgasmo. Ritsuko se sentía en la gloria. ¡Por fin su amante le habían echado un buen polvo!... de verdad que se sentía feliz… chorros y chorros de caliente semen eran inyectados a presión al interior de su vagina hasta colmar su útero.

El Comandante Ikari se puso de pie y fue al baño. Regreso con un vaso de agua y una pastilla del día después. Ritsuko solo sintió que ya estaba en verdad curtida y bien escarmentada con el egoísmo y la insensibilidad de Gendo Ikari. ¿Era así siempre con su difunta madre?... de seguro que con su difunta esposa no era así. Así que solo dio un suspiro, sin sentirse herida o decepcionada se tomó la medicina. Gendo Ikari empezó a vestirse para irse. Ritsuko solo se puso a fumar sobre la cama. Sabía que el Comandante Ikari estaba preocupado por algo… hasta el punto de convertirlo en un fogoso semental.

-Si no quieres ir a esa fiesta… ¡No vayas!- Dijo.

-¡Tengo que ir!- Le replico el Comandante mientras se vestía

-Si quieres… ¡Te acompaño!

-Iré con Fuyutsuki… ir contigo, ¡sería inapropiado!

Ritsuko solo dio una chupada al cigarrillo y expulso el humo por su boca en un círculo perfecto.

-Yo voy a ir… ¡Con Misato!

-¿Misato? ¿Quién es esa?

Ritsuko dio un suspiro.

-¡Misato Katsuragi!

-¡Ah!... ¡La Mayor Katsuragi! La jefa de operaciones tácticas…

¡También es la tutora de tu hijo!, iba a decir Ritsuko. Pero se calló y dio otra calada a su cigarrillo.

-Ritsuko… en la fiesta mantente alejada del Cónsul tú y tu amiga… ¡De él y su guardaespaldas!... diviértanse todo lo que quieran, pero no llamen su atención… ¡Ese hombre y su entorno son en verdad peligrosos!- Le advirtió el Comandante Ikari antes de irse.

Ritsuko no supo porque esa advertencia le hizo sentir feliz… Gendo Ikari en verdad estaba preocupado por su seguridad y bienestar. Fue a bañarse y a arreglarse como una colegiala que va a una fiesta de graduación en que ha sido elegida como la reina del baile. ¡Estaba en verdad segura que iba impactar con su vestido rojo escotado!

* * *

El albino era un hombre joven de edad indefinida. En apariencia no menor de 18 años ni mayor de 20. Ojos rojos y cabello gris metálico, tirando a azul. Su rostro era atractivo, delicado y dulce pero por paradójico y contradictorio que suene era un rostro muy viril y masculino. Era alto, esbelto y muy estilizado casi como si lo hubiera pintado Doménikos Theotokópoulos "El greco" o un Tiziano Vecellio, mejor conocido como Tiziano. Era un hombre amaneradamente bello en los términos del arte del Renacimiento digno de representar a un joven dios Apolo de la mitología o a un imberbe David matando a Goliat. Todo en él irradiaba algo que no era humano, que era más bien un ser celestial, ¡divino!, que estaba muy por encima de los simples mortales.

El albino vestía un traje de tres piezas. Usaba zapatos Derby negros y medias blancas. El pantalón y la chaqueta eran azul marino, la camisa era blanca, un nacarado blanco opaco comparada con la nívea blancura marfileña casi luminosa de su piel. Un chaleco rojo sangre con una corbata roja ribeteada con cruces doradas y guantes de cuero blancos de mayordomo resaltaba el hipnótico brillo rubí de sus ojos y su enigmático rostro pálido. Sus finos labios parecían estar siempre en el rictus de una sonrisa de Mona Lisa que era perturbadora y enigmática. El cabello era fino y sedoso, estaba recogido en una coleta de caballo con una cinta negra. Su aspecto era clásico, romántico y anacrónico… ¡atemporal!

En un escritorio leía informes y desde allí preparaba todo para la fiesta de gala de esa noche. Era la mano derecha del Cónsul australiano. Al hombre que los Kurghán habían apodado "El que no se muere" y en la aplicación del teléfono tenía el alias de "Seeking Professional Help". La villa era de un lujo versallesco y la propiedad era grandísima. Acres y acres de terreno iban engrosando el feudo personal del Cónsul en la medida que la gente abandonaba la ciudad de Tokio-03 cada vez que los Ángeles eran más violentos y destructivos en sus ataques. Las tierras eran simplemente compradas al precio de nada o sencillamente ocupadas sin que nadie protestara para ser convertidas en bellos jardines, campos de labranza, caballerizas. En la propiedad rural de un Lord inglés. Como le había dicho Makoto Hyuga a Misato, era prácticamente un país pequeño completamente autónomo e independiente al lado de Tokio-03. Un Vaticano campestre y bucólico en donde el Cónsul era el Papa. Como un déspota ilustrado de la Europa absolutista de Carlos V o Luis XIV era embellecido con lo mejor del arte para mayor gloria y magnificencia del tirano. Como muestra palpable de su poder y riqueza.

Los gustos estéticos del Cónsul eran anacrónicos y pasados de moda, incluso poco prácticos. Parecían estancados en los estilos renacentistas, barrocos, rococó, manieristas, neoclásicos, románticos, etc. de la Europa aristocrática de las épocas en que eran dueños del mundo y en sus imperios coloniales jamás se ocultaba el sol. Con todo era exquisito, de un lujo principesco magnífico, de irreal y encantador cuento de hadas. Lo moderno y actual estaba escondido entre las glorias imperiales de la España del siglo de oro, de la refinada Francia cortesana de Madame Pompadour y la majestad imperial napoleónica, de la sobria elegancia austriaca, la marcial disciplina prusiana, la opulencia de la Rusia de los zares, el positivismo ingles victoriano y la romántica Inglaterra isabelina de Shakespeare.

El albino era eficiente y metódico. Ya tenía todo listo y supervisado. Se puso de pie y fue a despertar a su jefe a sus aposentos. En un ala del palacio del Cónsul había doctores y enfermeras, la clínica más moderna y completa para un solo paciente. Un eterno enfermo terminal que se negaba a morirse. Para entrar el albino fue sometido a un escrutinio completo y a ser desinfectado a fondo por aparatos sofisticados y poderosos propios de la ciencia ficción que solo una persona con la riqueza y el poder del Cónsul podía tener. Las habitaciones privadas del Cónsul se mantenían en el más riguroso estado de esterilización y eran un bunker impenetrable custodiado por su guardia personal las 24 horas del día. En un cajón oblongo de inoxidable acero galvanizado y titanio dormía el anciano. Su respiración se podía escuchar débil, jadeante, carrasposa; producía escalofríos involuntarios.

El albino de ojos rojos entro al dormitorio de su jefe escoltado por médicos y enfermeras. Todos usaban tapabocas, menos él. Tecleando un código sobre un teclado y poniendo su mano sobre un scanner el joven hizo que la tapa oblonga se abriera. Las puertas solo giraron sobre sus goznes y se deslizaron a los costados del cajón de metal mostrando el cuerpo enclenque, decrepito y achacoso del Cónsul. Era puro huesos y piel, una momia sin vendajes en su sarcófago. La arrugada piel parecía de pergamino, con la textura y la apariencia quebradiza de las hojas secas. El cuerpo era escuálido, flaco, nudoso, con aspecto de tronco de árbol podrido. Su virilidad marchita, reseca y muerta colgaba flácida entre sus arrugadas bolas sin pena ni gloria. Emergía desnudo de su ataúd como un vampiro en su verdadera forma de pútrido cadáver insepulto entre vapores, niebla y humo.

Lo peor era su nauseabundo y repugnante olor. Un olor fuerte y penetrante a bilis, heces, orina y vomito. A carne putrefacta mezclada con azufre. Despertaba ensopado en un rancio sudor espeso. Con sus riñones y órganos excretores irremediablemente dañados las toxinas y las impurezas de su cuerpo tenían que ser expulsadas por las glándulas sudoríparas, por todos los poros de su apergaminada piel. Su envoltura húmeda le daba un aspecto repelente de babosa de jardín, a serpiente venenosa. No tenía nada de pelo en el cuerpo y estaba desdentado por completo. Sin embargo el fulgor y el brillo de sus ojos denotaban su fuerza de voluntad inquebrantable, su gran inteligencia y astucia. ¡Las ganas de seguir viviendo al precio que sea!

Los médicos empezaron con la rutina de auscultarlo y las enfermeras de asearlo. El anciano se veía frágil, débil y vulnerable. Las enfermeras y los médicos lo atendían con total profesionalismo. Sin embargo el cadáver viviente era el protagonista asiduo de sus pesadillas, de sus horrores más viscerales e inconscientes. Un indefinido y secreto sentimiento de terror, angustia y desasosiego se apoderaba de todos ellos cada vez que el Cónsul despertaba de su sueño como si resucitara de entre los muertos. El Cónsul nunca los maltrataba, era siempre cortes y educado con ellos. Pero su cortesía y buenos modales eran de orgulloso y arrogante aristócrata, solo eran para señalar que él era el amo y señor a sus lacayos.

Las enfermeras sentían asco y repulsión. A pesar de usar guantes de goma hasta el codo, delantales de caucho, cepillos y esponjas, sentían por la piel del Cónsul en lo más profundo, instintivo, visceral y atávico de todo su ser una aversión total casi imposible de disimular. Para ellas su piel era la de un sucio indigente tuberculoso lleno de contagiosas llagas con pus, sarna, piojos y pulgas. ¡La de un leproso!... les pagaba bien y eran profesionales, pero después irían a las duchas a bañarse y a restregarse todo el cuerpo en forma maniática, ¡obsesiva!, tratando de quitarse su hedor y pestilencia de la piel. Los médicos no lo pasaban mejor. Tenían que tocarlo para revisarlo y auscultarlo con sus guantes de látex… pero también hablarle y su mal aliento al despertar de su impío sueño a más de uno había hecho vomitar.

Con todo gracias a un profundo y completo aseo con fuertes y aromáticos jabones, a gárgaras y gárgaras de enjuague bucal, a un masaje en donde se le untaba y se le friccionaba la piel con finos y delicados aceite de buen olor; el cadáver putrefacto, la asquerosa babosa, se convertía poco a poco en un agradable anciano de aspecto sabio y venerable. Un afectuoso y cariñoso abuelito. Ya completamente vestido por sus valets, perfumado y oloroso a una varonil colonia, con su aliento oliendo a menta y a flores, el Cónsul parecía un Conde, un Márquez, un Duque, ¡un Rey!... irradiaba la majestad y la hidalguía de un noble aristócrata de cuna de la más rancia sangre azul. El embajador se veía radiante en su traje de gala más por el mismo que por la fina prenda confeccionada para él. Su apariencia era la de un genuino gentleman británico.

Su silla de ruedas con servomotores era única. Era el trono de un emperador en su lujo sobrio y distinguido. Como un rito sagrado el anciano camino con paso firme y se sentó en la silla en el más completo de los silencios. Las intravenosas a su brazo izquierdo, a la altura del codo el anciano se las puso a sí mismo en una abertura en las mangas de su camisa y chaqueta hecha para tal fin, en un implante cibernético de su brazo. En la parte en que el cuello y la cabeza se unían estaban unos orificios donde se podía conectar directamente a su cerebro por medio de sus implantes cibernéticos con la potente computadora de la silla por medio de cables. Como Napoleón Bonaparte le quito su corona al Papa para ponérsela a sí mismo en su coronación, cada uno de sus gestos y movimientos eran claros desafíos a la muerte, a la madre naturaleza y a Dios. En su mano derecha estaban los mandos para mover la silla. El Cónsul apretó un botón y la silla se encendió. En ese momento eran uno solo, el anciano sintió revitalizarse y llenarse de energía. Con el albino caminando detrás de él dejo sus habitaciones y fue a su gabinete privado. En el momento en que estuvieran a solas el anciano habló:

-Ssssupongo que el Comandante Ikari sssse negó de nuevo a traer a lossss pilotossss a mi fiessssta ¿Cierto?- Su voz ronca se escuchaba fuerte y clara, entonando y pronunciando cada palabra con propiedad. Su boca desdentada producía entre un siseo agudo de serpiente al hablar y un sonido gutural semejante al rugido de un oso.

El albino solo contesto:

-Su Excelencia sabe tan bien como yo que ese hombre es caso perdido… ¡continuara con su insolencia y conspirando contra SEELE mientras NERV sea su feudo privado y los EVAS estén bajo su mando!…-Dijo con una aterciopelada y viril voz.

El Cónsul apretando un botón de su silla hizo que las imágenes de Rei Ayanami se materializaran en una pantalla de la pared. Era ella en su uniforme escolar o con su traje de piloto en varias poses tomada desde lejos como si fueran de un fotógrafo paparazzi.

-¡Ah! ¡Que bella es Urowak! ¡Que hermosa jovencita!- Dijo embelesado el Cónsul- ¡Estoy en verdad enamorado de ella y condenado a que nunca este a mi alcance! ¡Que este vedada y prohibida para mí!... Solo puedo mirarla de lejos a escondidas como un rufián… ¡Es tan frustrante eso para mí!... solo verla en persona y tal vez tocarla… ¡que cuando menos supiera que yo existo!... pero Ikari es un avaro y un egoísta… ¡habrá que darle una lección de modales!... retírate… ¡tengo que recibir a mis invitados!... ¡aburrirme como una ostra con ellos!

-Sí, Excelencia… ¿Desea algo más antes de que me retire?

\- Mi "otra" fiesta… ¡la de verdad!... quiero que sea perfecta… ¡que nos superemos en todo!

-Así será su Excelencia

El Albino se retiró haciendo una reverencia y después de dar tres pasos caminando de espaldas se giró y con paso firme salió del gabinete. "Seeking Professional Help" se quedó mirando encandilado las imágenes de Rei Ayanami… hasta donde los guardaespaldas y escoltas de la primera niña no se habían dado cuenta o no habían detectado como peligro o amenaza a su protegida, los agentes del Cónsul se habían acercado y le habían tomado las fotos sin levantar sospechas. El dinero y el presupuesto para la seguridad de los pilotos iban menguando mientras aumentaba la necesidad de reparar a los EVAS y la Ciudad después de cada ataque de los Ángeles. "El que no se muere" sonreía:

-¡Solo tengo que estirar la mano y serás mía en el momento que quiera!

El albino se trasladó a otra parte de la ciudad, casi a las afueras en una zona de edificios abandonados. En un bunker subterráneo lo esperaban entre gente armada y hombres en bata. En un laboratorio secreto y pobremente iluminado estaba ella dentro de un tubo transparente lleno de ambarino y cristalino LCL. Era una bella joven albina que flotaba con los ojos cerrados, completamente desnuda. Era de cortos cabellos azules, boca pequeña y rostro triangular. El albino dio orden de que la despertaran y la sacaran. Ella al abrir los ojos mostro su desconcierto y temor, pero se tranquilizó al ver al albino. Sus pupilas eran rojas, sus ojos eran vivaces. Era por completo igual, ¡exacta!, a Rei Ayanami como si fuera una copia al carbón. El Tubo se vacío del líquido por completo y una mitad ascendió al techo, mientras la inferior se hundía en el piso. El albino se apresuró a cubrir a la joven con una bata de paño blanca con delicadeza y mucha finura. La bella joven era igual en lo físico a Rei Ayanami, pero en lo emocional era por completo diferente. No era para nada estoica o inexpresiva. Se sentía en verdad aliviada de salir por fin de ese encierro y se mostraba agradecida con el simple gesto del albino de cubrir su desnudez con una bata.

-Señorita Beatriz… ¿Cómo se siente?- Le pregunto solicito el albino de los ojos rojos.

-¡Bien!... ¡Muy bien!... "Eso" es mucho mejor que el otro liquido en el que me tenían metida… ¡lo estuve tosiendo y escupiendo durante días!... con mareos y nauseas… pero ese líquido… ¡Es en verdad maravillosos!...

-Se llama LCL… un líquido que se comporta como un gas… ¡Pero usted está temblando!... ¡venga!... De verdad me alegra que usted se encuentre bien señorita Beatriz.

El albino se llevó a la joven a una habitación. La joven lo quería mucho y era la única persona en quien confiaba… ¡Prácticamente había sido secuestrada por esa gente desconocida!... sentía que había sido abducida por extraterrestres. Ella tenía que cooperar con ellos por las buenas o por las malas… ¡así que era mejor hacer las cosas por las buenas!... Con Urowak sin embargo todo era diferente, en su trato, en la forma en que le hablaba. Por un tiempo le darían un respiro. Le habían hecho cirugías, drogado, tratamientos médicos que nunca había pedido, ni solicitado y le habían inyectado sustancias desconocidas. Ella sencillamente era un ser por completo desvalido y desamparado que estaba por completo a su merced, ¡a la merced de "ellos"!… pero Urowak era por completo diferente… ¡No sabía nada en realidad sobre él!... ni su nombre… pero su rostro era el único amigable y la única persona con quien podía hablar… ¡Era tan elegante, educado, amable, hermoso y joven!... como un príncipe.

La joven tomo una ducha para quitarse el LCL del cuerpo. Para vestirse tenía un sostén y bragas blancas junto al uniforme de colegio de Tokio-03 al que los tres pilotos asistían. Urowak sonreía de plena satisfacción al verla salir ya vestida. La joven se sentía desconcertada, desorientada por completo. La droga que le administraban para mantenerla dócil y sumisa, semi-consciente, estaba pasando su efecto y ella iba recuperando lucidez y dominio de sí misma. Con delicadeza Urowak le tomo de la mano y la encaro frente a un espejo. Beatriz sintió que sus piernas flaqueaban y que sus ojos la traicionaban cuando en vez de su reflejo vio a otra persona por completo diferente a ella. Al mirarse las palmas y el dorso de sus manos se dio cuenta de que ahora era albina, blanca como una hoja de papel. Al tocarse la cara y ver su reflejo en el espejo solo sirvió para confirmar que esa desconocida albina de ojos rojos y pelo azul… ¡era ella!

Ella no sabía que hacer o cómo reaccionar. Se giró sobre si misma dispuesta a echarse a correr y escapar de esa gente loca cuando chocó contra el albino. El la abrazo con fuerza y ella solo pudo llorar de impotencia y desesperación al saber que no había escape… que en realidad no tenía a donde ir, ni había nadie quien pudiera ayudarla o socorrerla o ampararla… que esa gente tenía a sus hermanos pequeños como rehenes y ella era todo lo que tenían y contaban. Urowak la abrazaba y la alentaba a llorar y a desahogarse.

-Señorita Beatriz… ¡Esta bien! ¡Todo está bien!... ¡Llora mi pequeña por la vieja tú!... haz renacido de tus cenizas como ave fénix y ahora eres por completo un ser maravilloso y único… ¡Te juro que lo peor ya ha pasado!... solo mira y admírate… ¿En serio vas a extrañar ese cuerpo flaco y desnutrido que entregabas a borrachos, a palurdos y a brutos desconocidos en callejones oscuros a cambio de míseros centavos para comprar comida?... ¡Mírate!... de esa fea oruga ha salido de su crisálida una bella mariposa… ¡tienes toda una nueva vida por delante, querida!... ¡Una vida en verdad maravillosa en la que nunca volverás a pasar hambre ni necesidades! ¡Donde nadie volverá a humillarte jamás!

Ella lloro sobre su hombro por largo rato. Toda su triste vida paso por sus ojos. Ella era filipina y había nacido en el horror del Segundo Impacto. En el infierno que se había convertido el mundo había perdido a sus padres y cualquier amparo o protección de los adultos. Para sobrevivir ella y sus dos hermanos pequeños tuvo que recurrir al más viejo y vil de los oficios. Ella lloraba sintiéndose peor que violada y ultrajada… Después de llorar y calmarse la joven se armó de valor y miro de nuevo en el espejo… a la desconocida que estaba frente a ella. Se limpió las lágrimas de sus ojos y luego se dio cuenta que el "príncipe" era igual que ella… un albino de pupilas rojas y cabellos grises.

-A ti… ¿Te hicieron lo mismo que a mí? ¿Cierto?

El albino no le contesto. Ella solo se llenó de piedad y compasión por él.

-¿Me dirías tu nombre?... ¡Por favor!... o como debo llamarte…-Le pregunto ella

-Mi nombre no tiene importancia Señorita Beatriz… pero como quieras llamarme estará bien para mí- Dijo él con suavidad

La joven se sonrojo. Él era uno de sus captores, de sus secuestradores, de sus carceleros… ¡Pero era siempre tan amable con ella!... no tenía a nadie en quien confiar. Lo peor era esa incertidumbre de no saber que querían de ella o por que le hacían todo esto o quienes eran en realidad esa gente. Pero al albino le habían hecho lo mismo que ella ¿Verdad?... a lo mejor estaba como ella en contra de su voluntad con "ellos"… La joven solo podía estar callada, confundida y desconcertada. El albino sonrío para ella de una forma luminosa mostrando sus dientes blancos como perlas y sus ojos rojos con brillo de rubíes brillaban en la más dulce de las miradas.

-Urowak Asigan es el nombre que me dio su Excelencia… ¡El hombre que es mi jefe!... puedes llamarme así si así lo deseas – Dijo.

La joven sentía cada palabra que salía de su boca como besos sobre su piel. Con embarazo y timidez desvió la mirada y se puso a alisar su cabello como manía que tenía cada vez que estaba nerviosa… para amargamente recordar que lo tenía corto y no largo. Dio un hondo suspiro y se volvió a mirar en el espejo… En verdad… ¡Estaba mucho más bonita!... con la apariencia de comer tres veces al día y de ir a un instituto… ¡Ella no sabía ni leer o escribir!... pero sencillamente estaba por completo irreconocible.

-Mis hermanos… ¿Cómo están?

-Bien… ¡Les prometí que si sacan buenas notas este semestre hablarían con usted señorita Beatriz!... El señorito Marco y la señorita Ana se pondrían muy contentos si usted habla con ellos… ¡Ahora!

La joven de la desesperación y el completo abatimiento pasó a la euforia y a la alegría. Abrazo muy contenta al albino. Hablarían por Skype. Ella estaba llorando de felicidad, más que hermanos menores eran como sus hijos. Más que ellos necesitarla a ella, ¡era ella quien los necesitaba! El albino con discreción y sutileza le enseñaba a cómo usar el Skype… ella podría ver y hablar con sus hermanos, pero ellos solo podrían oírla viendo una foto de ella. Una chica castaña de ojos verdes, flaca y demacrada con cabello largo que sonreía entre ellos dos… Sus hermanos estaban bien, ¡era un peso que se le quitaba de encima! Ellos se veían bien. Estaban en Tokio-02 y el albino los visitaba con las cartas de su hermana. Ella solo se las dictaba y el albino las escribía con su fina caligrafía. Ella les mentía diciéndoles que estaba bien y que no se preocuparan. Ellos en cambio le decían en sus cartas que la extrañaban y querían que volviera pronto. Si ella cooperaba y no daba problemas ellos estarían bien, le decían los hombres con la máscara de Sachiel tapándoles la cara.

Ellos estaban en una casa, cuidados con un tutor, yendo a la escuela. El albino se había ganado su confianza y su cariño. Le traía las cartas de su hermana y noticias de ella. O las mentiras del Cónsul. Ella estaba con ellos trabajando muy duro para que ellos dos nunca, jamás, volvieran a vivir en la calle. Beatriz solo se preguntaba cuanto tiempo llevaba prisionera y secuestrada de esa gente… pero en ese tiempo sus hermanos habían estado viviendo bien, comían tres veces al día e iban a la escuela… ¡Ya sabían leer y escribir!

-Señorita Beatriz… ¡pronto se reunirá con ellos y podrán vivir juntos como una familia!... se lo juro- Hablaba el albino- Mi jefe quiere conocerla y hablar con usted… ¡La invita a su fiesta!…

De la mano del albino salieron al mundo exterior. No al mundo pobre y miserable, oscuro y lúgubre de donde ella provenía si no a un centro comercial brillante y luminoso. Quien conociera a Rei Ayanami se hubiera quedado de una pieza al verla por completo animada y gratamente sorprendida por todas las maravillas que estaban a la vista. Verla palmotear de alegría y de correr como una loca de allí para allá queriendo verlo todo. Riendo y sonriendo. Urowak parecía su hermano mayor y ella una hermana menor muy consentida. Al pasar por una tienda de mascotas la joven se quedó mirando embelesada a un conejo blanco de ojos rojos. Urowak entro en la tienda y salió con el conejo en brazos. El pequeño animal tenía un lazo azul. Por completo enternecida y conmovida la joven lo tomo entre sus brazos con cariño maternal, acunándolo como un bebe. Urowak le puso un brazo alrededor de sus hombros y ella se ruborizo abrazando más al conejo.

Ella se dejaba llevar por el albino hasta que llegaron a una casa de modas. Urowak le explico que su jefe había encargado un vestido para ella para que fuera a la fiesta… pero solo le faltaban algunos detalles. Un francés amanerado salió a su encuentro… ¡y estaba por completo horrorizado al verla!

-¡Noooo!, no, no, no… ¡Mi niña! ¡Qué te han hecho!... ¡Eres por completo un desastre!, ¡Por completo un insulto al buen gusto!... ¡Por Dios! ¡Qué horror!... Lo primero y principal es quitarte ese disfraz de huérfana y si es posible quemarlo… ¡No vuelvas nunca en mi presencia con semejante horror sobre el cuerpo!... ¡No solo hay que vestirte! ¡Hay que maquillarte y perfumarte!... ¡Peinarte!... querida niña, en estos momentos eres cenicienta y yo tu hada madrina… ¡Déjame a mí hacer mi magia!... ¡Bibidi! ¡Babidi! ¡Búuu!...

Urowak se quedó con el conejo mientras Beatriz era llevada por el modista francés al interior de la tienda. En los vestidores ella se quedó de braguitas y sostén mientras el francés tomaba su uniforme con una barra para abrir cajas de madera y lo echaba en una cubeta de metal para luego tirarle un fosforo encendido. Su uniforme ardía y el hombre cerro los ojo con fuerza.

-¡Shhhhhh!... ¡primero tengo que lavarme los ojos y olvidar por completo que tenías eso puesto en mi presencia, mi niña!…

El hombre dio unas palmadas y un cortejo de bellas mujeres se acercaron para tomar las medidas a Beatriz mientras el francés amanerado se lavaba la cara con agua y jabón en una jofaina que le habían traído. Prácticamente era un Spa de belleza a la vez que un salón de modas. A Beatriz le hicieron la pedicura y la manicura. La peinaron, la perfumaron y la maquillaron. Finalmente la vistieron.

Madame Récamier es un cuadro al óleo sobre lienzo pintado por el artista francés Jacques-Louis David en 1800. Se conserva en el Museo del Louvre de París, Francia. David la retrata como una heroína de la República o protagonista del Imperio, cuando en realidad era opuesta a ambas cosas. Está recostada, vistiendo un sencillo vestido blanco de estilo helénico. Se la ve desde una cierta distancia, de tal manera que el rostro parece bastante pequeño, lo que al final hace que se trate menos de un retrato de una persona y más de un ideal de elegancia femenina. La ambientación es clásica: un tipo de diván o triclinio que a partir de entonces se conoció como Récamier, un reposapiés y un candelabro o lámpara romana. Aparece así como una moderna virgen vestal con la mirada desenfadada, pero con el cuerpo girado para indicar castidad.

Otro cuadro muy famoso de David era la coronación de Napoleón. Aparece auto-coronado y tras esto, corona a su esposa Josefina. Ella aparece rejuvenecida en el retrato, con un espectacular manto real de armiño, una diadema y joyas con diamantes. La emperatriz luce arrodillada frente a su esposo como señal de sumisión. Usa una túnica inspirada de las antiguas estatuas griegas y romanas. Un vestido de talle alto, muy escotado, de mangas largas con brocado dorado. El estilo imperio se caracteriza básicamente por tener un corte bajo el busto que, al mismo tiempo, lo recoge y le da soporte. Deja suelta la cintura sin entallar la figura, dando como resultado una línea delicada y femenina.

Inspirado en ambas obras el francés había confeccionado un bello disfraz que le realzaba a la albina de ojos rojos y de corto pelo azul todo. Otorgándole la dignidad y la magnificencia de una princesa imperial napoleónica. Al Cónsul de seguro que le encantaba una persona como Napoleón Bonaparte que a sus 35 años era el dueño de Europa y emperador de Francia por su propio esfuerzo. El modista francés estaba por completo emocionado y tanto él como sus costureras ayudantes se arrodillaron en sincero homenaje a la princesa de cuento de hadas que tenían enfrente. Bella y sensual como Paulina Bonaparte en la Venus de Cánovas, elegante y con genuina clase como Madame Récamier, con el lujo y esplendor de la emperatriz Josefina Bonaparte en los cuadros de Jacques-Louis David la pobre Beatriz brillaba como una estrella. Aunque su cuerpo y su aspecto eran de Rei Ayanami la filipina irradiaba su propio brillo interno, en sus miradas, ademanes y gestos. Urowak entro con el conejo en brazos y también se arrodillo en homenaje.

-¡Por favor!... ¡Ya paren!- Dijo la joven mientras sus mejillas se teñían de carmín haciéndola lucir mucho más encantadora sin proponérselo.

Urowak tuvo el máximo honor de terminarla de vestir. De una caja sacaron unas bellas zapatillas que parecían hechas de cristal y plata. El albino le puso las zapatillas en los pies y Beatriz sentía que caminaba descalza sobre las nubes. Nuevamente se vio en un espejo de cuerpo entero y no podía creer que ese ser maravilloso que reflejaba era ella. ¡Se veía como ella soñaba y creía que se veían las hadas y los ángeles del cielo que estaban al servicio de Dios!

En una Limosina blanca tanto Beatriz como Urowak fueron a la fiesta. La joven estaba muy nerviosa y cuando quiso alisarse un mechón de su largo cabello… recordó que ahora lo tenía corto y azul. Acariciaba al pobre conejo, lo abrazaba y lo besaba como si fuera un bebe que tenía entre sus brazos para tratar de calmarse y armarse de valor. Finalmente le hablo al albino:

-¿Qué es lo que quieren conmigo?... ¿para qué me han hecho todo esto?

El albino le sonrió y trato de tranquilizarla.

-Mi jefe quiere verte y hablar contigo… ¡solo eso!... después quedaras por completo libre y estarás junto con tus hermanos muy pronto…

-¿A cambio de qué?

-Señorita Beatriz… ¡por favor sea paciente!... no quiero ser grosero, ¡pero haz sido en verdad afortunada! ¿No lo crees?... vivías en la calle prostituyéndote por centavos siendo muy joven con dos niños pequeños que no se podían valer por sí solos… ¡Que eran para ti una carga que no pediste, ni querías!... pero te la arreglaste para sobrevivir con ellos, ¡pasando hambre para que ellos comieran bien!… Su Excelencia es más que nada un artista y tú eras un diamante en bruto con mucho potencial. Tallarte y darte forma para convertirte en algo único y hermoso fue para él un gran placer… Tus hermanos pequeños son sus invitados y gozan de su protección, ¡de su generosidad!...

La joven se calló. Pero no podía olvidar el tiempo en que estuvo encerrada sin saber porque. En que era drogada, cortada, usada como conejillo de indias… ¡No quería volver a eso! ¡Pero tampoco volver a las calles sin nada con que llevarse a la boca y sin un techo sobre sus cabezas!

-Yo… yo puedo trabajar… ¡trabajar bien duro por tu jefe!... puedo ser su sirvienta… barrer, lavar, limpiar, cocinar ¡hacer todo lo que haga falta!... ¡Hasta acostarme con él o con quien él quiera!...

Urowak la abrazo y la sentó en sus piernas como si ella fuera una niña pequeña que está asustada por escuchar los truenos de una tormenta.

-Señorita Beatriz… ¡entiendo que tenga miedo y este aterrada!... solo confié en mí… yo la protegeré y la cuidare… ¡No permitiré que nada ni nadie le hagan más daño!... todo se terminara pronto y usted estará junto con sus hermanos muy pronto… ¡Se lo juro!

Silencio

\- No quiero volver con "ellos"… ¡No quiero volver a estar dentro de ese tubo nunca más!... ¿Él te hizo lo mismo a ti? ¿Verdad?... te encontró solo y desvalido… ¡hambriento y sin esperanzas!... pero él te salvo… te convirtió en un príncipe… ¡No es una persona mala! ¿Verdad?... ¡es una persona buena!…- Beatriz susurraba mientras abrazaba al conejo y Urowak la abrazaba a ella… Ella solo conocía el estar cubierta de harapos y suciedad, de pasar hambre. Se sentía ridícula vestida con telas finas, enjoyada y perfumada. Solo estaba disfrazada de princesa y le parecía cruel que luego volviera a ser Cenicienta en lo que el sueño se terminara.

-Su Excelencia es un artista… ¡Pero muchas veces los artistas son incomprendidos!... No se rigen, o se dejan limitar por lo ético y lo moral, ¡Solo por su ideal de belleza!... yo soy una de sus obras de arte… modestia aparte… ¡una de sus obras maestras!… ¡Ya!... no temas… No volverás a estar dentro de ese tubo, ni más cirugías, ni más inyecciones o a tenerte drogada… como el martillo y el cincel, el pincel y la pintura, un lápiz y una hoja en blanco, solo fueron los medios del artista para crear su obra… Mi dulce Beatriz, ¡Se terminó!... estás completa y eres una obra maestra… ¡Una Mona Lisa! ¡Una Capilla Sixtina!... Su Excelencia solo quiere verte y admirarte… ¡hablar contigo!... para un artista su obra es mucho más importante que su vida… ¡morirían y matarían por proteger sus creaciones!... no va a hacerte daño a ti o a tus hermanos

En un punto indeterminado se bajaron del auto y continuaron a pie rumbo a la villa. Beatriz se sentía sobrecogida por la belleza serena que le rodeaba. El sonido de las cigarras, el rumor del viento entre los árboles. La luz de la luna y las estrellas teñían de triste melancolía el paisaje. Al poco rato llegaron a una alcabala y la joven con miedo se puso detrás de Urowak al ver que eran los hombres con la máscara de Sachiel. Urowak se puso un antifaz rojo con cuernos pequeños y la joven uno blanco plateado sencillo que le combinaba con su disfraz y el color antinatural de su pelo. El conejo seguía acunado entre sus brazos, pero ella sentía como el animalito temblaba y su corazón latía desbocado porque estaba muerto de miedo. Los fuegos artificiales teñían el cielo de colores, eran un jardín de luz y fuego que rivalizaban con las estrellas con su brillo fugaz.

La joven pensó que el conejo blanco de ojos rojos y ella eran iguales. Alguien sencillamente se había encaprichado con ellos y les había quitado la libertad. Ella pensó que de quererlo ella solo tenía que retorcerle el pescuezo al conejo para matarlo. Que estaba por completo indefenso y desamparado… ¡como ella! Esa gente de quererlo la podían aplastar entre sus dedos como una uva en el momento que quisieran… ¡devolverla al tubo!... ella como el conejo solo quería huir lo más lejos que pudiera de esa gente… pero ella no podía hacerlo mientras sus hermanos pequeños estuvieran como rehenes. La joven puso al conejo en el suelo y le quito el lazo azul de su cuello. Este salió disparado como alma que se lo lleva el Diablo. La joven solo hizo un gesto a Urowak señalando que no tenía importancia, ¡Que estaba bien si el conejo era libre!

Entraron a algo parecido a unas catacumbas. Era húmedo y oscuro, pero al final llegaron a un gran salón iluminado con un candelabro que pendía del techo, faroles a gas y cariátides que sostenían antorchas. Ellos estaban en la parte superior de una escalera y en la parte de abajo estaba la fiesta de disfraces. El silencio se hizo al ellos entrar.

Beatriz de verdad parecía de la realeza en su túnica blanca de vestal con hilos y brocados de oro, con sus guantes largos de satén, con una capa roja de armiño que solo los reyes podían usar sobre los hombros. El collar de zafiros y esmeraldas resaltaban su escote redondo, la marfileña piel luminosa de sus pechos, hombros, cuello y cara. Su diadema de plata y diamantes resaltaba su bello rostro, haciéndole parecer augusta y majestuosa. Los disfraces eran de lo más variopintos y todas las mujeres allí eran hermosas reinas, marquesas, condesas, duquesas, emperatrices, cortesanas y princesas de países y reinos de ensueño. Pero ante todos ellos y por encima de todos ellos estaba Beatriz como una princesa imperial del brazo de un apuesto lacayo. El silencio era total y al llegar ellos al final de la escalera se hizo un vacío a su alrededor. Todos hincaron una rodilla en tierra con fina elegancia o hicieron una respetuosa reverencia a la pareja de recién llegados.

Todos menos dos personas que desentonaban por completo con sus sobrios y anodinos uniformes entre militar y de obrero de fábrica. Un anciano de cabellos grises y de rostro pulcramente rasurado vestido de un uniforme marrón. Otro más joven, pero de mediana edad, con una barba como la de Abraham Lincoln y con guantes blancos que usaba un uniforme negro. Los dos hombres tenían un aire plebeyo y proletario que desentonaba por completo con los demás que lucían como nobles y aristócratas con sus disfraces y sus antifaces. La joven sintió el vago recuerdo de las imágenes de los santos de una iglesia. Parecían profetas anunciando la ira de Dios por sus rostros serios y avinagrados. No llevaban mascaras o antifaz, aunque el hombre de mediana edad llevaba unas gafas. De los dos era el más imponente y eclesiástico en su aire de Profeta del fin del mundo. Urowak solo los ignoro y tomando por el fino talle a Beatriz la llevo al centro del salón pasando de largo. Un sirviente de librea se encargó de la capa de la dama. La orquesta tocaba un vals y Beatriz solo se dejaba llevar por su pareja que bailaba divinamente.

La pareja de albinos estaban en el centro del salón entre círculos concéntricos de danzantes y bailarines. ¡Todo era como un mágico sueño!... ¡toda esa riqueza y opulencia!… ¡la belleza y la elegancia que le rodeaba! La joven tenía miedo de despertar y volver a su realidad miserable, a pasar hambre de nuevo, a mojarse bajo la lluvia, a entregarse para alivio de desconocidos para que ella y sus hermanitos tuvieran algo que comer. Urowak era un príncipe apuesto. Sentía su fuerza y su delicadeza en la forma en que sus manos la sujetaban y bailaban haciendo giros y figuras. Su corazón latía con fuerza en la medida que bailaban y las manos de su acompañante masculino le apretaban la mano y el talle. Ella sonreía tímidamente y él también, pero de una forma muy enigmática y ambigua. Beatriz parecía hecha de luz de sol y de luna por su albina piel, sus ojos rojos, su pelo azul, sus joyas y la túnica blanca como la leche de hilos de oro. El resto de danzarines con sus ropas multicolores eran en verdad un derroche caleidoscópico hermoso. Había refinados cortesanos, piratas, cosacos, húsares, casacas rojas, mosqueteros, hidalgos españoles, elegantes petimetres… una mezcla variopinta de todas las épocas en que Europa resplandeció como dueña del mundo. Todo en verdad era poético y de ensueño.

Al finalizar la música, todas las luces se apagaron. Se encendieron unas bombillas de luz ultravioleta… ¡una luz extraña!… que hizo que todo alrededor tuviera un aspecto lúgubre y siniestro de pesadilla. Gendo Ikari y Kozo Fuyutsuki palidecieron como si hubieran visto un fantasma. Estaban enfrente de ellos dos. La luz cambiaba por completo al par de albinos que pasaban a tener la piel con aspecto normal, sus cabellos se volvieron castaños y sus ojos verdes. El color de sus ropas también cambio. El resto de invitados parecían espectros, fantasmas, apariciones, al invertirse y cambiarse sus colores por la luz. Beatriz se sintió aterrada y miraba en todas direcciones. Sus ojos verdes se toparon con los ojos del Comandante Ikari. Gendo Ikari era ahora un albino de pelo y barbas azules, de ojos con pupilas rojas… ¡un fantasma, un espectro, una ilusión!… con todo ella lo siguió mirando implorando su ayuda en silencio, ¡pidiendo con los ojos ser salvada por él de un horror y un final atroz que ella intuía a que estaba destinada por la fatalidad! Gendo Ikari solo podía ver a su esposa mucho más joven implorando y suplicándole ser rescatada de ser sacrificada a la maldad y a la depravación del Cónsul y eso le partió el alma… o la poca alma que todavía tenía. La luz volvió pronto. Urowak se llevó a Beatriz, tranquilizándola primero.

-Fuyutsuki… ¡Vámonos!- Dijo el Comandante Ikari.

-Esa chica…

-Esa chica no es Rei Ayanami y lo que el Cónsul quiera hacer con ella me tiene sin cuidado… ¡No es mi problema! ¡Vámonos o lo dejare aquí solo!

Fuyutsuki obedeció cabizbajo.

Urowak llevo a la joven por fin delante de su jefe que se encontraba en un reservado. Beatriz se sintió algo decepcionada al ver que solo se trataba de un amable anciano que estaba en las últimas. Era un europeo, un hombre blanco muy viejo sentado en una silla de ruedas, totalmente calvo y desdentado. Delante de él había una mesa llena de ricas viandas. Gentilmente Urowak se encargó de sentar a Beatriz en frente del anciano y servirle en un plato. La joven tenía muchas preguntas y no sabía con cual empezar.

-¡Por favor, querida!... ¡come primero!- le dijo el anciano amablemente.

-¿Usted no quiere comer conmigo?

-¡Querida!... soy como una mosca y verlas comer es en verdad desagradable… ¡Te quitaría el apetito y te arruinaría por completo la digestión! en serio, ¡ya comí!... ¡tranquila! La comida no está envenenada…

La joven ya no quiso comer nada. El anciano solo se reía deliciosamente. La joven solo pensaba que ese viejo era el responsable de haber sido secuestrada, drogada y de todas sus cirugías… ¡de todas las veces en que la metieron en ese tubo!… de ser ahora otra persona por completo diferente… pero también tenía que admitir que su vida ya de por sí era una pesadilla mucho antes de eso.

-¿Quién es usted?... ¿Qué quiere usted de mí?- Pregunto ella al fin

-Soy un artista… ¡en cuerpo, mente y alma soy eso y solo eso!... es lo que soy realmente… mi nombre y mis títulos carecen de importancia, Beatriz… pero es la primera vez que alguien me pregunta sobre que quiero yo… ¡Mira a toda esta gente a tu alrededor!... vinieron a mí queriendo algo o yo los encontré como a ti vacíos y rotos. Ellos querían y ansiaban algo y yo se los concedí… ¡desde entonces me sirven y me obedecen!…

-Yo… ¡yo no le pedí a usted nunca nada!

-Entonces… ¿No querías algo mejor en tu vida?... ¿En verdad no quieres nada de mí en estos momentos?... Beatriz, ¡mi pequeña!... todos somos esclavos de nuestros deseos… son nuestros deseos los que dan sentido a nuestra vida… en el momento que dejamos de desear, ¡morimos!... ¡Tu vida era horrible! Pero tu deseo te mantuvo viva a pesar de todo… ¡No abandonaste a tus hermanos pequeños! Y fue tu deseo de protegerlos lo que aumento ya de por sí la pesada carga que llevabas… te toco llevar y cargar con deberes y responsabilidades que no se correspondían a tu juventud y a tus fuerzas… en un mundo que te trato con crueldad supiste mantener tu alma pura y compasiva libre de egoísmo… ¡eso era tan hermoso!... la gente ha olvidado lo que es el hambre de verdad… ¡El flaco quiere engordar y el gordo estar flaco!... desean cosas de manera frívola que no les dan felicidad… Mi pequeña, ¡Tus deseos eran tan simples y tan fáciles de conceder!... ¿Qué otra cosa más puedes querer sino la completa y la más absoluta libertad? ¿No deseas vivir feliz, sin preocupaciones, en tu casa con tus hermanos pequeños con los medios para ganarte el sustento de forma honrada? ¿No deseas eso?

-¡Sí!

-¿Qué me darás a cambio por cumplir ese deseo?

-¡Usted se burla de mí!... no tengo nada que dar… ¡no soy nada, ni nadie!... solo puedo ofrecerme a mí misma…

-¡Pequeña!... Ya no te perteneces más a ti misma… ¡me perteneces por completo a mí y puedo hacer contigo todo lo que me plazca!... Yo te di forma con mi deseo y te he transformado en lo que eres ahora…

-¡Todo eso lo hizo en contra de mi voluntad!

-¡Exacto!... Puedo obligarte y hacerte todo lo que yo quiera y desee… Ni siquiera puedes suicidarte, ¡Por que tus hermanos pagarían muy caro tu desobediencia e ingratitud!... pero tranquila… no les he hecho nada malo, ¡porque eso te mantiene dominada y atada a mí!... sencillamente podrías huir y dejarlos a mi merced y a mi capricho… ¡nadie te culparía!... entonces serias por fin libre…

-¿Pero qué quiere usted de mí?

-¿Venderías tu alma al diablo?... yo solo quiero que seas por completo mía… ¡que me ames de verdad y me quieras!... en cuerpo, mente y alma… ¡Solo deseo eso y solo eso estás en poder de dar!... el amor es más fuerte que la muerte… ¡Eres pura y limpia de corazón! ¡Pura y limpia de alma!... ¡ámame y quiéreme de verdad!... soy un pobre pecador y si un alma pura como la tuya reza por mí, ¡mis muchos y horrendos pecados serán perdonados!

-¡No lo entiendo!... Usted no puede obligarme a amarlo y a quererlo… ¡Con todo lo que me ha dicho es para odiarlo!

-¡Lo ves!... eres sincera, ¡no falsa!... Ni se te ha cruzado por la mente engañarme y luego traicionarme… ¡ámame y quiéreme de verdad y seré bueno!… ¡me tendrás como tu esclavo y cumpliré el menor de tus caprichos! ¡Cualquier deseo tuyo! Seré compasivo y misericordioso si eres mi musa… ¡mi guía!... ¡Pídeme el sol, la luna y las estrellas y yo extenderé mi mano para dártelas!

La joven solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Déjeme vivir con mis hermanos… ¡que sigan bajo su protección y disfrutando de su generosidad!... solo mándeme a llamar cuando me necesite y haga conmigo lo que quiera… ¡Si usted me jura y me promete que siempre será bueno con ellos yo lo amare y lo querré de verdad!... ¡Nunca seré ingrata con usted!...

-Mi dulce flor… ¡No te arrepentirás!... seré en verdad bueno y generoso de aquí en adelante con todo el mundo… te quiero como mi mujer, mi amante… ¡Soy muy viejo y muy desdichado! ¡Muy infeliz!... Tú eres bondadosa y pura de alma… Tu corazón y tu alma es lo único que no puedo quitarte, ¡solo corromperlos!… cosa que no quiero… ¡Solo puedo poseer y comprar tu cuerpo y tu vida!... pero no tu alma pura, ni tu corazón generoso… ¡Solo ámame en forma sincera, sin engaños, ni mentiras con tu corazón puro y bondadoso!... ¡Nunca volverás a pasar hambre tú, ni los tuyos!... serás una reina rodeada de lo más fino y selecto… ¡De lujos y comodidades!... Quien te haga derramar una sola lagrima, ¡Yo le hare derramar litros y litros de su sangre!

-Yo… ¡No quiero nada más de usted!... a mis hermanos, ¡no los malcríe por favor!... solo ayúdelos hasta que se puedan valer por completo ellos solos… ¡Yo no sé leer, ni escribir, pero ellos sí!... es algo que en verdad se lo agradezco en el alma…

-¡Eso lo puedo arreglar yo con un maestro particular y clases privadas!... ¡No aceptare que me digas que no!... ¡No sabes cómo te deseo mi pequeña!... ¡Como haz superado por completo cualquier sueño mío!... haz conocido el horror, la miseria, el hambre… Pero tu alma brilla impoluta y pura sobre el vicio y la maldad humana incapaz de opacarte, ni de ensuciarte con su inmundicia, mezquindad y oscuridad… ¡Solo quiero ese poco de tu brillo para mí!

La joven solo sentía que desde siempre había sabido que eso era lo que le esperaba. Estaba por completo resignada. Era sencillamente una putilla que no valía nada a pesar de toda la ropa fina, las joyas, los halagos, ¡todo!... No sabía que pensar del anciano y solo podía concluir que eran puros caprichos seniles. ¡No importaba! ¿Qué diferencia había para ella en entregar su cuerpo a desconocidos en un callejón oscuro a entregarse al anciano cada vez que este lo quisiera?... lo mejor sería aprovecharlo mientras le duraba el capricho. Cuando menos con tener algo para no volver a depender de nadie. ¿En verdad le iban a poner un maestro que le enseñara a leer y a escribir? ¿A sumar y a restar y todo eso? Si podía estar junto con sus hermanos ¡todo estaría bien!

Beatriz y el anciano habían ido a una habitación cercana. Urowak los acompañaba, pero se quedó en la puerta como si montara guardia. La joven y el anciano en su silla de ruedas entraron. La habitación era cálida, ¡muy hogareña!... el anciano se estrujaba las manos arrugadas, huesudas, de dedos largos. Se veía inseguro, con mucha vergüenza y por completo tímido.

-En esa puerta… ¡está el baño!... te puedes cambiar y ponerte cómoda allí… ¡yo te esperare!

La joven fue al baño y allí se desnudó por completo. Frente al espejo veía el cuerpo de Rei Ayanami desnuda. Esa albina de ojos rojos y pelo azul era en verdad muy hermosa. Ella se recordaba flaca y demacrada, ¡mal alimentada!... con los senos caídos y sin nada de trasero… pero ahora veía como su piel pálida parecía tener su propia luz por dentro. Ella era muy expresiva y los hermosos rasgos de la cara de Rei Ayanami se iluminaban con sus sonrisas o se oscurecían por completo con su tristeza. Esa chica linda que el espejo mostraba era ahora ella. Tenía ahora un bello cuerpo con cintura de guitarra, un vientre plano, pechos plenos y nalgas firmes. Aquellos pechos divinamente redondos, suaves, sugerentes, con un capullo rojizo en la punta en verdad que eran lo mejor de ella. La joven era puras curvas y entre las piernas tenía su sexo lampiño con apenas una línea vertical imperceptible. ¡Era en verdad muy hermosa y agraciada!

Ella salió del baño por fin, después de tomar una profunda bocanada de aire. Sus senos y sus nalgas bamboleaban y temblaban en cada uno de sus pasos sacudiéndose deliciosamente en su turgencia y plenitud. El anciano la vio y sonrió con mucha dulzura. Le enseño una foto de él joven. Era una foto en blanco y negro. El anciano en su juventud era un hombre atractivo, atlético y muy guapo. El anciano con un pañuelo improviso una venda con la cual cubrió los ojos de la joven.

-Eres en verdad hermosa y me da mucha vergüenza que me veas- Le dijo- puedo caminar y hacer actividades físicas por cortos periodos de tiempo… ¡Solo piensa que soy el hombre de la foto!... solo déjame acariciarte y besarte… ¡hacerte el amor como pueda y hasta donde pueda!…

Ella se tumbó de espaldas sobre la cama matrimonial con los ojos vendados y espero a que el viejo se desnudara por completo. Sintió al viejo tocándola con la yema de sus dedos. Con el dorso de la mano él le acaricio las mejillas. Sus manos, toda su apergaminada piel, es áspera como lija. Las venas y arterias se sienten en relieves pulsantes y llenos de una fría sangre. Ella quiere pensar que es lisa y tersa como la foto, pero no es así. Ella le toca la cara y la siente arrugada, flácida y mucho más suave en las mejillas. Tanteando se da cuenta que el anciano está por completo desnudo. Lo siente como puro pellejos y huesos. A pesar de todo le sonríe porque siente mucha ternura por él. Porque siente que él esta desvalido y desamparado. Sin embargo se da cuenta que el anciano lo que le faltaba en vigor y en fogosidad lo suple con su experiencia y paciencia. Sus ásperas manos se deslizan sobre su piel en tiernas y lentas caricias que poco a poco la van poniendo cachonda.

El anciano gime y empieza a respirar con dificultad. Beatriz no lo ve, pero se pone una mano en el corazón y contrae la cara. Se tumba a su lado.

-¡Tócame!... acaríciame… ¡sencillamente ya no soy el hombre de antes!- Le dijo en débil suplica- Beatriz, ¡Somos en realidad seres luminosos!... no esta carne que enferma, envejece y muere que nos aprisiona y está hecha de pura oscuridad… Yo solo quiero sentir el calor de tu luz calentando mi pobre espíritu y tu brillo guiándome para salir de la espesa oscuridad que aprisiona mi alma…

Ella sin quitarse la venda de la cara más que tocarlo y acariciarlo lo masajea con sus manitas y amasa todos los músculos fofos de su cuerpo. El cuerpo es tan frágil que ella tiene miedo de apretar demasiado. Sus dedos se hunden y dejan marca en donde todavía hay carne y musculo. Ella le siente las costillas en relieve y el pecho, toda la caja torácica se le ensancha y se le desinfla mientras le dura el ataque de asma. Pero el anciano se recupera y empieza a respirar con normalidad. La joven da un suspiro de alivio y se le echa encima. Quiere acariciarlo con todo su cuerpo. Ella restriega su sexo contra sus genitales, pero estos no reaccionan. Se giran y se tumban de lado para quedar frente a frente. Se besan en la boca y como dos serpientes se entrelazan.

La boca de él no tiene nada de dientes, pero su lengua es gruesa y ágil. Está cubierta de una abominable saliva espesa muy amarga. La albina se mordía el labio inferior mientras sentía como su pecho izquierdo era masajeado y succionado por esa boca desdentada, su lengua se siente rasposa y húmeda, como la lengua de un gato o como una serpiente llena de duras y finas escamas que emergiera de un pútrido charco. Cuando el anciano se hubo saciado de esa zona paso la lengua entre los dos pecho, la barbilla y hallo refugio para su lengua en la boca de la chica. Ella ya estaba acostumbrada a dar placer y alivio a los hombres obviando el asco o la repugnancia que en verdad sentía. Ella lo recibió servicial y ahora el anciano le comía la boca.

Ella lo deja besarle todo el cuerpo y deja que baje hasta la parte más sagrada de su ser. Ella suelta un par de lágrimas al sentir como su lengua entra en los pliegues de su tierno sexo y sus labios vaginales besan la boca desdentada del viejo… ¡Su boca y su lengua la follan y ella solloza!... Si la necrofilia es el acto de abusar y profanar un cadáver… ¿Cómo llamar el acto de un cadáver cuando profana y abusa a una bella doncella plena de vida? Las manos ásperas y arrugadas, de finos y largos dedos esqueléticos, se deslizaban por sus lechosos y suaves muslos de terciopelo. La escasa luz daba al anciano una apariencia vampiresca, demoniaca, de pesadilla y horror. Pero ella no podía verlo, ni saber que ya no era ese amable y dulce anciano que había conocido y que se mostraba tal cual era en toda su maldad, depravación y corrupción… ¡su placer era ensuciar y ultrajar a ese ser puro y bello!… como un leproso, como un enfermo terminal con SIDA, como alguien que tiene gonorrea y sífilis deseaba transmitirle su enfermedad mortal a esa bella joven sana que estaba por completo a su merced, ¡por completo desvalida y desamparada!

La lengua del cadáver era larga y gruesa, ¡húmeda y fría! Ella la siente en su coño como una serpiente que intenta meterse dentro de ella en su dulce y cálido orificio. Sus flácidas mejillas y su afilada barbilla raspaban la delicada piel de la muchacha en su parte más íntima con su apergaminada piel de lija. Ella no siente ya nada o no le importa ya nada. Bajo la venda ella solo cierra sus ojos y se desconecta por completo de su cuerpo. Solo deja que su anatomía femenina y todos sus órganos trabajen en automático para dar placer y satisfacer al cliente ocasional a cambio del dinero que necesita para comprar comida. ¡Solo eso importa!... quiere pensar sin embargo que el anciano en realidad es una buena persona en el fondo y sinceramente trata y pone todo de su parte para disfrutar y hacerlo disfrutar como él quiere.

El viejo siente que su miembro marchito y muerto vuelve a la vida. Ella no lo ve, pero él sonríe con malignidad. El viejo tiene una morcilla con cabeza de lagartija que se infla y se pone dura. Ella siente como el ariete la penetra… pero no puede atravesar el himen reconstruido por cirugía. El anciano empuja, arremete y embiste… ¡pero no puede quitarle la honra con su marchita y putrefacta virilidad!... su miembro se empieza a desinflar y el vuelve a tener un ataque de asma. Ella de nuevo se pone sobre él y lo cubre con su cuerpo como si fuera una sábana. Ella lo siente frío como un despojo humano, pero el ataque de asma se le va pasando. Tiernamente ella lo besa en la boca y lo calienta con su calor. El vuelve a sentirse revitalizado. El anciano la besa en los labios y mientras tanto le hace una paja con sus esqueléticos dedos largos y huesudos. Le pellizca los pezones y los besa. Ella está por completo húmeda y lista para ser penetrada y el siente de nuevo su miembro erecto. Con sus dedos le acaricia su sexo y colándose entre sus labios vaginales mayores y menores el dedo medio e índice la desvirgan y la desfloran por completo. Ella solo se estremece cuando la blanquecina y delgada tela de carne se rasga. El anciano solo saca sus dedos para verlos, olerlos y luego chuparlos con su sangre con perverso deleite.

Él le pidió a ella que se pusieran de lado. Ella accedió, el cadáver viejo y arrugado se puso detrás de ella. Mojando su dedo con saliva se puso a lubricar y masturbar el coño de ella. La chica lo encontraba agradable, poco a poco se fue relajando y su coño lubricando por sí solo. La cabecita bulbosa de la verga del anciano se fue abriendo paso hasta entrar por completo dentro de Beatriz. El anciano gemía y jadeaba mientras Beatriz le facilitaba todo para su placer. El coñito de la albina pelo azul era estrecho y apretado. Su verga salía y entraba en forma lenta y parsimoniosa, degustando al máximo el momento. Ella jadeaba y gemía al ritmo de los jadeos y gemidos del anciano. No lo estaba disfrutando… ¡pero tampoco era desagradable! Ella podía sentir como los testículos marchitos del viejo decrepito se aplastaban y golpeteaban contra sus suaves muslos tersos y lisos. La joven gemía al ritmo de cada acometida y eso excitaba más al cadáver. La albina movía las caderas haciéndolo perder la cabeza. La joven fantaseaba e imaginaba el hombre que la devoraba y le hacía el amor no era otro más que el albino de ojos rojos. Solo así podía gozar y sentir algo de placer. Poco menos de cinco o 7 minutos después, el anciano se convulsiono y tuvo un potente y fulminante orgasmo. En tan solo unos cuantos empujes se deja ir y se estremece. De su miembro no sale nada, solo se desinfla y vuelve a estar muerto, marchito y seco.

El anciano siente que ya no puede más… pero Beatriz solo siente quedar vestida y alborotada. No le dice nada, ni le recrimina nada. Sigue con los ojos vendados. Siente que él viejo se retira y se vuelve a acostar. Como por arte de magia su cuerpo es joven, de piel tersa y su miembro… ¡la llena a reventar!... era una polla ancha y larga, muy dura y rígida. No puede hablar por que los siente encima en todo su peso y su boca… ¡es de labios finos y con dientes como perlas!... la besan y le meten la lengua.

-A su Excelencia le gusta la belleza… ¡hagamos el amor en forma bella para él!- Le dijo Urowak.

Obligando a Beatriz a tenderse sobre la cama, se dispuso a penetrar su preciado coñito. Quería que ella disfrutara aquel momento al máximo, así que se tomó un tiempo en colocar su instrumento en posición, paseando su glande a lo largo de la húmeda rajita, como si tratara de advertirla de la inminente follada que iba a recibir. Al empezar a penetrarla, sintió una resistencia en su interior. Ella sencillamente no conocía, ni sabía que era la felicidad, el gozo o el deleite… solo sabía lo que era el dolor. No sabía lo que eran las caricias, solo de manoseos torpes y soeces. Nunca le habían hecho el amor, solo la habían usado para sacarse del cuerpo algo sucio.

-¡Tu corazón es tan frágil como el cristal!- le susurro el albino a la albina- Mereces ser amada… ¡Deja que yo te amé!

Acto seguido, Urowak hundió en ella su herramienta de un único empujón. Beatriz estaba tan mojada que no hubo ninguna resistencia al avance del ariete de carne. Ella dejó escapar un alarido de placer tan sonoro e intenso como un grito de agonía. Urowak seguía clavando en ella su duro miembro sin darle el más mínimo respiro. Ella escuchaba dentro de su cabeza una canción en ingles de David Bowie que ahora entendía en perfecto español. Una canción que le encantaba y era uno de sus pocos placeres escucharla sin haber entendido nunca su significado hasta ahora… solo embelesada en la música y en la voz del cantante.

Hay un amor tan triste,

Profundo en tus ojos, como una especie de joya pálida

Abierta y cerrada, dentro de tus ojos.

¡Colocaré el cielo dentro de tus ojos!

Hay un corazón tan desengañado

Latiendo rápidamente, en busca de nuevos sueños

Un amor que perdurará, dentro de tu corazón,

¡Colocaré la luna, dentro de tu corazón!

Mientras el dolor se extiende,

No tiene sentido para tí,

La ilusión se esfumó,

No fue para nada divertido

Pero yo estaré ahí para ti

Mientras el mundo se derrumba

¡Enamorándose!

Pintaré tus mañanas de dorado

Llenaré tus noches de amor

Aunque hemos sido extraños hasta ahora

Estamos escogiendo el camino, entre las estrellas

Pondré mi amor entre las estrellas.

Mientras el dolor se extiende,

¡No tiene sentido para ti!,

La ilusión se esfumó,

No fue para nada divertido

Pero yo estaré ahí para ti

Mientras el mundo se derrumba

Sus caderas pronto se habían habituado al ritmo de las embestidas del joven y ambos se fundían entre sí como hacen los animales al acoplarse. Beatriz era incapaz de asimilar todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Su mente, ¡confusa todavía!, trataba de analizar la sucesión de extraños acontecimientos que la habían llevado a dejarse follar por su príncipe por fin. Por mucho que luchaba por resistirse al placer que sentía, su coño palpitante chorreaba flujos sin parar. Urowak hundía su polla en el resbaladizo agujero de la chiquilla sin ningún miramiento, tratando a la princesita como si fuera un objeto de su propiedad exclusiva. Mientras arrancaba a pollazos hasta el último rastro de sus recuerdos tristes, de la dolorosa vida miserable que hasta ahora había tenido.

-¡Este momento es real!- Le susurraba el albino- ¿No deseas ser uno conmigo en cuerpo, mente y alma?... ¡En verdad que es una sensación tan agradable y maravillosa!... solo déjame hacerte feliz… ¡quiero enseñarte gozos y deleites que ustedes los lilims no conocen y solo pueden vislumbrar en sus sueños!

Beatriz, superada por la situación, se limitó a dejarse follar por su compañero, reclinando su cuerpo sobre la cama en actitud sumisa. Nunca antes había sentido un placer tan intenso como el que le estaba proporcionando aquel compacto pedazo de carne que llenaban sus entrañas. Nunca antes había sido tratada con semejante gentileza. Urowak seguía manteniéndola bajo su control llevando su cuerpo en contra de su cerebro, su instinto en contra de su razón, mientras seguía hundiendo implacable su inflamado miembro en el dulce coño de la joven. Cuando Urowak sintió que iba a correrse susurro una orden en su oído, la obligó a ir encadenando una larga serie de orgasmos mientras él se preparaba a deslizar su polla fuera de su interior. Lo hizo con suavidad, alargando todo lo posible el contacto con aquel jugoso y carnoso útero inundado de fluidos.

Después de correrse, se quedó contemplando a la albina cuyo rostro ya no reflejaba ningún sentimiento más allá del agotamiento y la más completa sumisión. Seguía en la misma postura en la que acababa de ser follada, con la reciente corrida aun resbalando por sus muslos. Beatriz aún estaba aturdida por los implacables orgasmos que acababan de sacudir su cuerpo. Sin poderlo evitar estallo en sollozos. ¡Se sentía tan bien!... Sus lágrimas se escurrían por las vendas que le tapaban los ojos. Urowak beso sus labios en un tierno roce con los suyos y bebió sus lágrimas de gozo y felicidad de sus mejillas con más besos. Enganchando la venda con sus pulgares se la quitó y ella lo pudo ver por completo desnudo en todo su esplendor divino.

-Amor mío- Le dijo el albino- ¡Solo mírame a mí! Solo existo yo para ti ahora y tú para mí…

El Cónsul tenía puesto su bata y estaba sentado en su silla viendo a los albinos teniendo sexo. La silla le purificaba su sangre y estaba usando su inhalador. ¡Eros y Psique hechos carne y hueso! Más que hacer algo pornográfico lo que veía era ese bello mito frente a sus ojos materializados. Beatriz era Psique y su alma solo quería transcender y liberarse del cuerpo de Rei Ayanami para fundirse y ser uno con su amado. Transcender y elevarse por encima de sus limitaciones y miserias humanas. Urowak y el cuerpo de Rei Ayanami eran perfectos para representar a Eros y a Psique frente a sus ojos en las poses en que escultores y pintores de la más renombrada fama plasmaron el mito con su inigualable genio y talento en la piedra o en el lienzo.

Entre el charco de telas de seda, lino y algodón de las sabanas de la cama, los dos bellos jóvenes amantes se cubrían de esos pliegues que pintores y escultores gustaban para ornar y resaltar, más que ocultar, la desnudez humana en sus obras. Solo bastaba el movimiento de los cuerpos de cada uno para resaltar la carnalidad pura de Beatriz con la espiritualidad pura de Urowak. El albino en su divinidad y la albina en su humanidad en la eterna dicotomía de sueño y realidad. Espiritualidad y materialismo. Placer y dolor. Solo un escultor, un pintor, un poeta o un músico de gran talento podrían plasmar en su genio lo que el Cónsul veía en esos momentos con entera justicia. La joven solo podía llorar y gritar torturada por la verga albina que inmisericorde era metida en sus agujeros, en esas manos que la acariciaban, pellizcaban y apretaban. Esa boca y esos labios que la quemaban con sus besos. Para el placer, el gozo y el deleite del Cónsul la bella albina era poseída en todas las posiciones imaginables con la suave candencia de una danza por el albino. Con lentitud y a veces quedándose por completo inmóviles para que el Cónsul pudiera ver todo con detalle. Beatriz era salvada y raptada de los infiernos y elevada a los cielos en un vuelo vertiginoso que la llevaban cada vez más hacia arriba, ¡hacia el sol!...

Solo el pincel y el talento de un genio del Renacimiento como Rafael Sanzio podía tan solo inmortalizar lo que sus ojos veían. Beatriz solo podía ser una virgen rafaelina por el brillo y resplandor de luz divina que provenía de su interior y quería elevarse a los cielos. En ese momento en que se estaba transfigurando y abandonaba por completo la envoltura humana que la aprisionaba a ella y al resto de la humanidad. El fruto del conocimiento dado a los hombres se unía al fruto de la vida de los Ángeles. Urowak era lo divino en su forma más pura y excelsa. Un Dios incomprensible para la mente humana, una divinidad implacable que se unía a una mortal. El bello y apuesto joven miraba al anciano con su mirada enigmática como pidiéndole permiso, como esperando una orden suya que sabía de antemano.

-¡Hazla brillar para mí!- trono el viejo- ¡Que su luz sea por completo mía!... ¡Libera su alma de esa prisión carnal!

Urowak estaba sentado en el borde de la cama. Ella estaba sentada sobre sus muslos dándole la espalda y ensartada en su verga. El albino la sujeta por la cintura para que ella suba y baje por su falo. Ella está bien abierta de piernas y sus tetas brincan y se bambolean. El albino solo quiere que su jefe disfrute del espectáculo y que vea bien todo. La albina era en verdad hermosa y verla ser bien follada fue un deleite para el Cónsul. Ella estaba sudando sangre. Grito y rugió de placer con todas sus fuerzas en un escalofriante grito hasta quedarse ronca para luego explotar (literalmente) y volverse puro LCL. De entre las manos del albino había algo que brillaba como punto dorado no más grande que la punta de un alfiler, pero que era capaz de iluminar toda la habitación con una tenue luz azul. Esa pequeña luz parecía una luciérnaga. El hombre viejo busco en su joyero un anillo con un zafiro engarzado. La diminuta luz fue aprisionada por la joya y la hizo brillar con su luz. De la pobre Beatriz no había quedado nada, solo un charco naranja. El albino sonreía y su jefe lo felicitaba.

-¡Urowak!... ¡Fue en verdad sublime!... ¡te superaste de verdad!

-Solo me alegra haberlo complacido, su Excelencia

-¡La próxima quiero que sea la pelirroja!... ¡usa a una que sea en verdad una cínica zorra hipócrita sin escrúpulos!... pero por fuera quiero que sea igual y exacta a la segunda niña… ¡La quiero para estrenar el nuevo cuerpo que voy a tener!

-Sí, su Excelencia…

-Beatriz… ¡mi dulce, pura e inocente niña!... fuiste en verdad deliciosa y un sol resplandeciente… ¡pero necesito a la original, no a la copia!... no te preocupes, ¡cuidare bien de tus hermanos!... cuando crezcan no serán meras copias… ¡serán auténticas obras maestras originales y únicas!- Le decía a su anillo el anciano mientras se lo ponía en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda- Este viejo y decadente cuerpo mío te agradece todo el gozo y el deleite que le proporcionaste…

* * *

Gendo Ikari y Kozo Fuyutsuki se fueron temprano de la fiesta. Iban juntos en la limosina negra. El antiguo profesor estaba acostumbrado al carácter taciturno y hosco de su antiguo discípulo. Todavía veía a… ¡esa Rei Ayanami falsa!... a esa pobre chica transformarse en una versión más joven de Yui. Sin embargo intuía que Gendo Ikari había quedado mucho más afectado de lo que quería reconocer. El comandante Ikari parecía mucho más ensimismado y encerrado en sus pensamientos que de costumbre. Concretamente en sus recuerdos. Fuyutsuki hizo lo mismo.

xxx

Fuyutsuki recibió un gran disgusto al enterarse de que Yui estaba de novia de Gendo Rokubungi. ¡Ella misma le había pedido sacarlo de la cárcel y ser su consejero!... Los dos solían salir a caminar juntos de excursión por los bosques cercanos. Yui parecía su hija o una sobrina… ¡tenía la edad para ello!... ella ya había cumplido 20 años y él tenía 44. Dentro de poco se graduaría y ya no la vería más, solo ocasionalmente.

-¿Es cierto?

-¡Sí!... ¡Estoy saliendo con Rokubungi-san!

Fuyutsuki no pudo ocultar su sorpresa. ¡Ni su decepción!

-¿Sales con ese muchacho?

-¡Oh!, ¡Dr. Fuyutsuki, es un hombre tan lindo!... es sólo que nadie lo sabe…

-¡La ignorancia puede ser fuente de la felicidad!... ¡Bueno!, admito que es un muchacho interesante, pero… ¡No me agrada!...

Él quisiera decirle que la ama con locura, ¡prohibirle volver a verlo! En cierta forma se ve reflejado en Gendo. Él era como él en su juventud y eso lo asusta. Era alguien sin escrúpulos que se llevaba a todo el mundo por delante para alcanzar sus objetivos.

\- Profesor, ¡yo lo respeto y admiro muchísimo!- Le aclaro Yui al verlo callado- pero yo amo a Gendo. Lo nuestro es algo por completo diferente a lo que tengo con él… ¿Lo entiende verdad?

-Sí… ¡lo entiendo!... Lo nuestro es sin meter las emociones, ni los sentimientos… ¡Solo es para estudiar e investigar la instrumentalidad y la complementación en su forma más pura!

…

Esa noche, en la casa del profesor… Yui estaba de rodillas por completo desnuda frente a su profesor que estaba por completo desnudo sentado sobre la cama. En las muñecas y en los tobillos tienen apretados brazaletes de metal que son solo prototipos que irán evolucionando hasta convertirse en los cintillos neurales que usan los pilotos de EVA en sus cabezas. Ella se inclinó y usó su lengua para tomar una de sus bolas en la boca, rodeándola suavemente. Fuyutsuki contuvo el aliento. Los músculos de sus viriles muslos se apretaron y tensaron bajo las palmas suaves de las manos de hada de su alumna. Ella se perdió por el momento por la fascinación de lo suave que era la delicada y fina piel. Saboreó el gusto de él, liberando sus bolas de su boca con el fin de ir más allá, tratando de llegar a ese punto sensible entre ellas. Quería demostrarle que no había perdido su tiempo enseñándole. Que ya no era una niña, si no toda una mujer.

Él la apartó suavemente, elevándola y desplazándola a la cama, obligándola colocarse de espaldas cerniéndose sobre ella, rozando sus labios con los suyos. Ella suspiró abriendo su boca para recibir su lengua. La probó tranquilamente. Primero rozando su lengua en sus labios. Fácilmente el pedagogo acomodó su peso sobre su alumna, meciendo sus caderas con la suya. Mientras ella succionaba su lengua. Sus labios dejaron un sendero de saliva por el mentón, luego bajaron por el cuello. Cerca de ellos una cámara en un trípode los filmaba y unas máquinas registraban la actividad cerebral y los cambios en el metabolismo de los amantes

Ella suspiró, alzando las manos al cabello de Fuyutsuki para guiar sus labios a su pezón. Kozo mordió su rosado pezón y luego lamio la cima de su seno. Cuando Fuyutsuki soltó su pecho y se trasladó descendiendo por su cuerpo, ella lo agarró por el pelo. Ella empujó hasta quedar de rodillas. Levantó sus muslos, y los engancho sobre sus codos. Se agachó para coger su verga y lo guio en lo profundo de su vulva. Kozo se deslizó hacia adelante en una larga y lenta estocada que la hizo arquear su espalda ante el placer. El aire se escapó de sus labios en un soplo de aliento. La sensación de tenerlo llenándola era total. Las manos de ella se cerraron alrededor de sus caderas, anclándolo mientras salía y empujaba hacia atrás, haciéndola gemir. Inclinando sus caderas, tratando de ayudarle a empujar dentro de ella.

-¡Más fuerte!- Le grito ella

Kozo se inclinó hacia delante, ajustando sus piernas por debajo de sus caderas para darle lo que quería penetrándola más fuertemente y profundamente. Gritos desesperados e ininteligibles salieron de los pulmones de su alumna. El profesor empujó hacia adelante, haciendo una pausa al final de cada impulso para meter toda su erección en ella, presionando y atormentando su clítoris. Los cuerpos luchaban por presionarse, golpeando, y empujándose uno al otro. Yui se estremeció y su anillo de músculos vaginales apretó, arrancando el control de Fuyutsuki y lanzándolo a unirse a ella en un placer efervescente e intenso. Fuyutsuki casi había olvidado lo que era gozar y disfrutar del cuerpo de una mujer. El orgasmo lo invadía y lo llenaba en forma total y completa. Yui sonreía embobada. Sin querer destruyo el momento feliz de Fuyutsuki

-¡¿Lo hice bien?!... ¿verdad?... ¡Me sincronizo ahora mucho mejor y mi pulso de ego es mucho más fuerte y nítido! ¿Verdad?

-Si… ¡Lo hiciste muy bien!- fue lo que atino a decir el profesor.

Le estaba enseñando a controlar su sincronización en forma activa dando y recibiendo placer con su cuerpo. El hombre empujo y empujo con sus caderas y controlo a voluntad su eyaculación inminente solo para prolongar el coito con su alumna lo más posible… Fuyutsuki se irguió sobre sus rodillas mientras juntaba las de Yui. Los deditos y la planta de los pies de la morena estaban contra los pectorales del Hombre. Fuyutsuki se inclinó hacia adelante y los muslos de la morena se apretaron contra sus senos. La penetración era máxima y profunda. Fuyutsuki finalmente "termino". Eyaculo fuera de ella como manguera de bomberos bañándola de semen la cara, los pechos y el vientre. Fuyutsuki no recordaba la última vez que una mujer lo hubiera hecho gozar así hasta el punto de perder por completo el control… ¡Yui sencillamente lo había superado y ya nada más tenía para enseñarle!

-¡Uuuuuufffff!... fue de miedo- Dijo Fuyutsuki jadeando y cubierto de sudor- ¡me dejaste seco!... no me imaginaba que tuvieras un nivel de sincronización tan alto… ¡ah!, ¡ah!, ¡ah!… ¡no tienes ni idea de todo lo que puedes hacer!… ¡vencer a la muerte y ser inmortal!... podrías entrar en estado metafísico y traspasar tu conciencia a una maquina o existir eternamente como pura energía libre de toda limitación humana…

-¡Ninguna de esas cosas me atraen! Yo sencillamente quiero casarme, tener hijos y morirme de vieja ¡eso es todo!... todas esas cosas que usted dice me parecen indeseables…

\- ¡Tu habilidad para sincronizarte no es para desperdiciarlas en cosas tan frívolas!…

\- En vez de buscar el conocimiento para dejar de ser humanos… ¡debemos buscarlo para ser mejores seres humanos! ¿No cree?... es por eso que usted y yo somos científicos…

Yui solo se limpiaba la cara y el pecho con un pañuelo. Ella lo miraba con embeleso y con felicidad. Fuyutsuki solo le dijo que se vistiera, que tenía que mostrarle algo muy importante. El serio y flemático profesor le mostro un acuario lleno de peces de colores que tenía en su sala. Su rostro severo y adusto se suavizo, con un tono triste y melancólico empezó a hablar:

-Cuando era niño mis padres me regalaron un acuario como este… ¡todas mis ideas sobre la meta-biología partieron de contemplar este frágil universo contenido y protegido por estas paredes de cristal!…-Uno de los peces de colores seguía el dedo de Fuyutsuki al deslizarse por la superficie de vidrio- ¡quiero que veas esto!... con la sincronización activa puedo controlar el sistema nervioso más simple de este pez e imponerle mi voluntad- Yui miraba como el pequeño pez realizaba giros y piruetas en el agua- puedo hacer lo mismo con todos los demás… ¡pero tendré dolor de cabeza y nauseas durante días, después!- los peces se agruparon en grupos, según su color y tamaño- Siempre me pareció un castigo a la soberbia y arrogancia de mi juventud el que el trabajo de toda mi vida no tuviera otro uso práctico que no fuera seducir mujeres y este patético acto circense con peces de colores…

El profesor cerró los ojos y en el centro de la pared de vidrio del acuario puso la palma extendida de su mano. Yui sintió erizársele los vellos de la nuca. Los peces de colores estaban todos muertos, empezaron a flotar panza arriba mientras la sangre que le salían de sus agallas teñían el agua de rojo. El profesor sudaba y respiraba con dificultad

-Solo por una fracción de segundo proyecte mi campo AT usando mi pulso de ego… un fugaz campo AT débil e inestable que es prácticamente imperceptible e inocuo para todo el resto del mundo… mi campo AT penetro el campo AT de los peces e hizo explotar desde dentro todo su sistema nervioso… si hubiera sido un poco más potente los hubiera desintegrado por completo y convertido en el caldo primitivo del origen de la vida… en este punto me detuve y no quise seguir con mis investigaciones… ¡No quise que se usaran para crear armas o medios de destrucción!... pero considera las posibilidades por un momento… ¡la cura del cáncer!, ¡energía ilimitada limpia y que no daña el ambiente!... pero el progreso científico tiene que estar a la par con el progreso moral y espiritual de la humanidad… ¡o será su ruina!

Yui ayudo al profesor a sentarse en una silla. Pálido y rígido, con la ropa ensopada en sudor, el catedrático temblaba y le castañeaban los dientes como si estuviera muriéndose de frío. El profesor continúo hablando:

-No me tengas lastima, ni piedad o compasión… ¡este es mi justo castigo!... y… ¡la razón de porque no hago este truco en las fiestas y reuniones a las que voy!… quisiera creer que soy como Prometeo castigado por Zeus por entregarle el secreto del fuego a los hombres… ¡pero eso sería demasiada presunción y vanidad de mi parte!... con Einstein o sin Einstein la teoría de la relatividad hubiera sido descubierta… lo mismo que con Newton, Darwin o Freud… si yo pude, ¡otros también pueden descubrir esto por si mismos!… incluso por mejores vías, con resultados más claros y precisos, sin nunca haber oído hablar sobre mi o leído nada de mis libros y sin saber nada de mis ideas, ni teorías… la vía para dominar la sincronización es el de liberarse de toda atadura y restricción a través del placer y el dolor… pero ¡yo pervertí y corrompí todo eso!… usé y herí a mucha gente hasta quedarme solo… ¡no tengo un águila que me coma el hígado cuando menos!... solo la sensación de paredes de cristal aprisionándome… indiferencia ante todo… ¡Hastió y disgusto!... lamentablemente la humildad y la sabiduría me llego después de arruinarme la vida y deshumanizarme por completo… Yui yo no puedo darte humildad y sabiduría, ¡solo mostrarte mis errores y equivocaciones con la esperanza de que tú no los repitas!… solo te ahorre 20 años de investigaciones y el terminar como yo… En mi locura, en mis experimentos conmigo mismo… ¡me volví por completo estéril!... no puedo tener hijos… ¡No puedo darte hijos Yui!... pero a pesar de eso te amo… ¡y quiero que seas mi esposa!... ¡Usar todo el tiempo que me reste de vida en hacerte feliz!

Yui no dijo nada. Lo ayudo a que se acostara en su cama y lo cuido por tres días en que estuvo por completo postrado y enfermo. Lilith había seducido a Dios para obtener el secreto de su sagrado nombre verdadero y liberarse del dominio de Adam. Ella había seducido a su maestro como Lilith había seducido a Dios. Para perfeccionar sus habilidades y fortalecerse. Por la fórmula que el profesor Fuyutsuki había descubierto de su cuenta y en forma por completo autodidacta con su mente brillante en las complejas matemáticas puras.

A=E (S.N)

Donde A = Campo de terror absoluto E=Limites del ego N=Núcleo de poder y S= Sincronización

Gendo Ikari no solo era el hombre a quien amaba. Tenía el genio y el talento para usar la fórmula de Fuyutsuki en la realidad física… y estaba destinado a ser el padre del futuro mesías pronosticado en los Manuscritos del Mar Muerto que salvaría el mundo de los ángeles. Ella lo sentía y lo creía así.

ooo

¡Él ama a su mujer con locura!... pero a su hijo, no. ¡No lo odia!... pero no puede evitar sentir los celos y la envidia. Desde que su hijo nació ella parece estar por completo obsesionada con él… El cuerpo embarazado de su esposa lo asqueaba. ¡Le repugnaba verlo y tocarlo! Naoko Akagi se convirtió en el sustituto de su esposa durante el embarazo de Yui y el trabajo es más una excusa para escapar de ella y su hijo. Como su segunda al mando de GERHIN nadie se extraña si viajan juntos o se quedan hasta tarde… Yui no se extraña o no se molesta con nada que no esté relacionado con su primogénito en realidad. Gendo Ikari no tiene que ser muy cuidadoso en ocultar su amorío ilícito o muy imaginativo para inventar excusas. Ella es feliz por completo como madre… ¡Lo que haga su esposo le tiene sin cuidado! Yui no sale de casa y desde allí diseña y hace planes para el EVA 01. Él se encarga de la parte administrativa y logística. Viaja mucho y se ausenta de casa por días en el primer año de vida de Shinji.

El desea a Yui… ¡la quiere y la necesita!... Pero Naoko Akagi no solo es una aventura. Es muy inteligente y talentosa. Conquistarla y convertirla en su amante es una forma de tenerla controlada y dominada. Gendo explota a fondo sus debilidades y la ataca en donde sabe que es más vulnerable. Están en una oficina los dos solos revisando unos documentos y Gendo le acaricia la cara con la punta de sus dedos y la besa en la boca. Gendo Ikari es casado y tiene un hijo… pero Naoko se olvida de todo eso. ¡Están fundidos en ese beso!... El Director de GERHIN desabotona la camisa de la Sub Directora, le sube la falda y la tumba de bruces sobre el escritorio. La ropa interior de la Doctora Akagi madre es de un rojo fuego transparente, un diseño atrevido que contrasta por completo con su frio y formal traje de oficina.

Las manos de Gendo Ikari no estaban quemadas en ese entonces. Van directos a sus pechos, unos pechos suaves y calientes. Las manos son ásperas, fuertes, de pulso firme. Son las manos de un obrero, de un albañil, un carpintero, un jardinero, un cirujano. Son manos hábiles y toscas, rudas en sus caricias. El hombre es 10 años menor que ella, aunque parece mayor y casi contemporáneo suyo. La madre y la científica se siente rejuvenecida y viva como mujer. Está comiéndole la boca. Palpando esos labios con sus labios. Sus sentidos se magnificaron, sus pezones se sentían duritos y su vagina estaba haciendo agua por todos lados. ¡Hasta su cola parecía latir! Así que entre los besos y mordidas iba desabrochándole el cinturón, luego desabotonándole el pantalón y bajándole la ropa interior. Lo palpa con sus manos… no podía verlo porque el hombre estaba encima de ella comiéndole la boca como un poseso. Era algo grande que parecía un cañón de guerra lo que toca y manosea.

Ella para y lo aparta. Se arrodilla frente a él, clavando sus ojos en los suyos. Agarra su verga con sus dos manos, empezando a pajearlo. Le da un beso a la punta, causándole un respingo de placer. Su enorme verga se zarandeó para un lado y otro producto de ello, pero rápidamente ella lo vuelve a sujetar con sus manos. Le da un lametón en la base de la cabeza hasta la cima. Hábilmente mete un poco la punta de la lengua en la uretra, Gendo Ikari dobló las rodillas y gimió fuertemente. Ella retira su boca y su fina lengua lame de arriba abajo todo el tronco sintiendo ese montón de venas en relieve.

Sus finos labios abrigaron por largo rato la herramienta del hombre. Ella tenía que retirarse a veces para retomar la respiración y luego volver al asalto. A ella le desesperaba no poder hacer mucho ya que su boca es pequeña, o mejor dicho, su verga era demasiado larga y además ancha. Naoko tuvo una puntada de celos y rabia en pensar que la princesa de SEELE tenía una boquita de fresa y una lengua de gorrión… ¡De seguro que esa niña mimada no le hacía estas cosas a su marido propio de las prostitutas! Gendo Ikari impaciente tomó su cabeza con ambas manos y empujó su cintura para penetrarle la boca. La primera reacción de la doctora fue abrir sus ojos como platos porque aquella verga estaba acercándose hasta la campanilla. Le clavo sus uñas en su cadera para que parase con aquello. Gendo Ikari era puro musculo macizo e indiferente continuo follándose esa boca. De la Doctora solo salían gemidos ahogados.

Empezó a lagrimear, ¡le faltaba el aire y la quijada le dolía horrores! Pero siempre era así con Gendo Ikari. Hacerle el amor eran sesiones de tortura y maltrato para solo darle placer a él. Gendo tomó impulso y metió más carne. Era… algo… ¡terriblemente fuerte!… ¡desesperante!… para la Doctora Akagi madre. El hombre empezó a arremeter como un toro, follándose su boca y gozando de lo apretado de su interior. En el momento que ya era evidente que a la mujer le faltaba aire, el hombre bufó y cuando retiró su verga, el semen brotaba sin parar. Ella se tragó el primer chorro que terminó saliéndose no solo hacia la comisura de su pobre boca, sino hasta por su nariz. Estaba de cuatro patas, totalmente vencida y humillada, tratando de tomar aire, tosiendo semen, saliva y llorando salvajemente… ella no podía entender cómo era posible estar disfrutando esa forma tan ruda, salvaje y humillante que tenía Gendo Ikari para hacerle el amor. Solo podía concluir que muy en el fondo era una masoquista… y ¡Gendo Ikari era el peor cabrón hijo de puta que había conocido!

Gendo le bajo las copas al sostén mientras volvían a besarse, sus pechos salieron y explotaron con todo su peso, exuberancia y turgencia. Los pezones son pequeños en comparación al tamaño de sus senos, son rosaditos y extremadamente sensibles. Ella de nuevo esta arrodillada, mientras sus tetazas abrazaban con fuerza su largo, venoso y monstruoso instrumento. Ella empezó a subir y bajar lentamente conforme se las apretaba y pudiera ofrecerle un cobijo lo más apretadito posible. Levanto la mirada: Gendo, estaba completamente absorbido por el placer. La doctora se sintió muy bien… ¡Tu esposa de seguro que no te hace esto! ¿Verdad?

Sobre el escritorio Gendo Ikari le remangó la faldita y le hizo a un lado la tela de su tanga. Ella sintió dolor cuando fue abierta con tosquedad como una ostra. El hombre se detuvo un rato a jugar con el sensitivo clítoris con los dedos. Él tomaba su verga y le restregaba por su rajita la punta de su glande. Ella tragó aire y empuñó las manos. Su almeja estaba bañando su verga de jugos, lo de friccionarse la estaba volviendo loca. Ella se estremeció cuando le metió la cabecita un poco. Ella chillo y arqueo la espalda echando la cabeza hacia atrás cuando de un empujón le encajo toda su carne de golpe.

\- ¡Bastardo!- Le grito

\- ¿La quito?

Ella no dijo nada. ¡Solo se odiaba y se aborrecía así misma!... inmisericorde Gendo Ikari empezó a arremeter y a empujar, ¡Duro!, ¡Fuerte!... Naoko no entendía como todo ese dolor y sufrimiento que sentía era para su cuerpo placer y deleite… ¡Soy una puerca!, ¡Me merezco esto!, ¡Él es un hombre casado que tiene un hijo! ¡Soy una sinvergüenza! ¡Una mala mujer!... ¡Como odiaba a ese hombre!... pero Gendo Ikari sencillamente sabía cómo meterse en su cabeza y obligarla a hacer lo que él quisiera.

...

El tiempo pasa, "ella" continua amamantándolo. Lo acaricia cuando lo baña de una forma que Gendo Ikari encuentra inquietante… "Ella" cuando lo baña… ¡lo hace con adoración!... en sensuales y lentas caricias. ¿Son sus celos enfermizos acaso los que excitan su imaginación y le hacen ver las cosas como no son?... "ella" ahora lo seca y lo viste… En forma cariñosa roza la punta de su nariz con la naricita del niño… Shinji apenas tiene un vocabulario básico de 150 a 300 palabras. Es muy curioso, activo e independiente. Nadie podría imaginar viéndolo que se iba a convertir en el futuro en un pusilánime, depresivo e inseguro adolescente.

Él insiste en que el niño duerma en su propia habitación y así se hace. Es más traumática la separación para Yui que para el niño que está encantado con su cuarto y sus juguetes, ¡brinca feliz en su camita! Gendo siente ambigüedad en sus sentimientos. Él se afeita con su máquina y Shinji juega imitándolo con un cubo de madera con letras estampadas. Es la primera vez que siente algo parecido al afecto o al cariño por su hijo al verlo. Su hijo es él en alma y espíritu en la carne y en la sangre de su esposa. En la carne y en la sangre de la mujer que ama con locura. Él le dice esa noche a Yui que le hagan una hermanita a Shinji. ¡En verdad quiere una hija que sea igual a Yui para quererla a ella con amor de padre como Yui quiere y ama a su hijo que se parece a él con amor de madre! Ella está soñolienta y reacia… o por solo el femenino placer de llevarle la contraria se hace de rogar. Entre besos le quita el camisón y la deja con solo su braguita.

El embarazo y el dar a luz a un niño le han sentado muy bien a Yui que la ha dejado mucho más curvilínea y mujer. Una voluptuosa MILF, aunque es una mujer muy joven todavía con tan solo 25 años. Incluso se ve como si fuera una adolescente de 17 años. Las japonesas son muy delgadas y esbeltas, sin nada de culo o tetas. Yui antes de dar a luz era flaca y delgada con un físico como el de París Hilton pero ahora está más llena y gruesa. ¡En su punto y en su mejor momento! Entre Kim Kardashian y Mónica Bellucci. Es más ancha y redonda en sus caderas y mucho más carnosa en sus muslos, brazos y nalgas. Sus pechos son más grandes, turgentes y opulentos. Como todavía amamanta a Shinji los tiene llenos de leche.

Gendo Ikari es muy velludo, de pelos duros e hirsutos como cepillos. Siempre va con el rostro afeitado en ese entonces por su esposa que le dice que los cañones de su barba le lastiman las mejillas… la cara interna de sus muslos... y la delicada piel de su entrepierna. Es mayor de su esposa en 10 años y aparenta tener más edad de la que tiene en realidad. A Yui le divierte y le halaga que a veces crean que ella es su hija adolescente y él su padre cuarentón… a él no tanto. ¡Desde el nacimiento de su hijo no le ha hecho el amor a su esposa!... Yui ha estado en completo celibato y abstinencia, con su lívido dormido y por completo absorbida, ¡obsesionada hasta la manía!, en su papel de madre. Él está a tope en su deseo y excitación… pero ella está como desganada, soñolienta. Más por complacerlo a él que por desearlo de verdad se deja tocar y acariciar. Ella no quiere que le toque los senos… ¡Le duelen mucho!... ¡están llenos a reventar!

-Shinji ya no quiere mamar de mis pechos- le confiesa entre lágrimas, hipando y sollozando- ¡Se desteto el solo!... quiere vestirse solo, bañarse solo, dormir solo, comer solo… ¡No quiere que lo abrace o lo toque o lo ayude con nada o me quiere cerca!... ¡Ya no me necesita!...

-¡Está en la edad!- Le dice su esposo.

-¡Ayúdame!... ¡No aguanto!... ¡Bébete toda mi leche!

Ella se sienta sobre la cama y Gendo se pone frente a ella parándose sobre sus rodillas en el piso. Yui gime y jadea abrazándolo contra uno de sus opulentos pechos. Gendo Ikari traga y traga chorros y chorros de ese manjar lácteo. El sabor dulce de sus senos invadía sus papilas gustativas. Los melones de su esposa eran casi tan grades como su cabeza y eran en verdad ubres lecheras. Aguijoneadas por la lengua de su esposo, el rosado pezón aprisionado entre sus labios era un grifo inagotable que el pellizca con los dientes y tironea con deleite.

-¡Ah!, ¡ah!, ¡ah!, ¡ah!, ¡ah!... Amor… ¡El otro también está bien lleno!... ¡ah!, ¡ah!, ¡ah!... ¡Me duele mucho!...

Los senos de su esposa eran dos espitas y él parecía insaciable. Estaba excitado, pero Yui solo quería darle de mamar a su hijo aunque fuera una vez más. Gendo Ikari… se siente incómodo cuando Yui le alborota los cabellos y sensualmente le acaricia los hombros y los brazos. Le recuerda a como su esposa baña a su hijo. Se le erizan los vellos del cuerpo y deja de mamar.

-¡Amor!... ¡no pares!... Shinji ya no quiere mamar de mis pechos, ni quiere que lo acaricie o lo toque. ¡Es un niño! ¡Mi hijo!... pero tú eres un hombre… ¡Mi esposo!... ¡Su padre!

Ella toma su cabeza entre sus manos y lo besa en la boca metiéndole la lengua. Saborea su leche materna y se relame los labios para luego seguir besándolo… ella cierra los ojos e imagina que es a Shinji a quien besa después de que su hijo mamara de sus pechos. Se da cuenta de que es un pensamiento extraño y una fantasía retorcida… pero no le hace ningún mal a nadie y nadie va a saber lo que en realidad está pensando e imaginando… ¡para que reprimirse o contenerse!... Gendo es su esposo y tienen casi dos años completos sin tener relaciones… aunque la boca es de su esposo en realidad, en su fantasía besa la boca diminuta de su hijo de dos años, su lengua pequeña impregnada de su leche y sazonada con la saliva del niño es deliciosa. Ella quiere que siga mamando de sus pechos, para luego ella tomar su propia leche de su boquita. Gendo Ikari hace precisamente eso en realidad, mamar de sus pechos para luego besarla.

Su esposa está arrodillada ante él que está sentado sobre la cama y ella en el piso, masajeándole los muslos. Gendo está en estado de shock y solo puede mirar mientras Yui toma su erección y como una posesa le realiza un sexo oral húmedo y sucio... ¡propio de la más viciosa, depravada y perversa de las putas!... En la febril imaginación de ella Shinji los está mirando sin entender que están haciendo… ¡La verga de papa es la piruleta de mami! ¡Es bien rica! Le dice en su mente, ¡en su fantasía! Él está congelado mientras su esposa le hace la mejor felación de la historia. El gozo y el placer son indescriptibles… Pero Yui está en un frenesí loco. ¡En completo estado Berserk!... Su esposo gime, grita y ruge mientras agarra y aprieta las sabanas. ¡En verdad tiene miedo que esa demente desquiciada le arranque la verga de un mordisco y se la trague de golpe!... pero lo único que le arranca es un monstruoso y bestial orgasmo. Chorros y Chorros de jugo de espermatozoides son vomitados por su verga y Yui se los traga, se relame, se baña y se lo restriega en la cara y por el torso en completo estado psicópata yandere… Shinji la está viendo sin entender nada… ¡La leche de papa es lo que más le gusta a mami!

Ella entre besos y caricias se le pone encima a la vaquera inversa, ella cierra los ojos y echa la cabeza hacia atrás arqueando la espalda y apoyando sus manos en la cama. Gendo le agarra los pechos, a Yui ya no le duelen. Su esposo se siente usado… ¡es solo un muñeco! ¡Un sustituto de su propio hijo!… Yui imagina que su hijo de dos años los está viendo, sin saber, ni entender, que están haciendo. ¡Se ve tan lindo con su pijama! ¡Inocente y puro! Él gime cuando siente que su coño se aprieta y se humedece, nota que sus pezones se vuelven más duros, sus suspiros entrecortados, sus jadeos y gemidos se hacen más fuertes mientras ella cierra los ojos con su hijo sonriéndole en su imaginación. ¡Papa es el caballito de mami!... En su mente Shinji se acerca a mamar de sus pechos y ella lo abraza no como una madre, si no como un depredador que captura a una presa.

Gendo Ikari siente que el coño, la vulva, ¡todo el útero de su mujer lo está ordeñando con ansia y desesperación! Pero su verga con forma de saeta no pueden compararse con el niño que estuvo nueve meses en su interior gestándose. No puede llenarla como lo hizo su hijo que casi peso 4 kilos al momento de nacer. Ella recuerda y revive los trabajos de parto, las contracciones, ¡pujar! Sus sentones y meneos son una delicia. Gira y empuja sus caderas contra su entrepierna más y más rápido. La vista que tiene de su culo es soberbia. Los cachetes de sus nalgas se unen y separan mostrando y ocultando el cerrado ojete de Yui. Los músculos se tensan y se relajan mientras los hoyuelos de sus nalgas aparecen y desaparecen.

Él llega al clímax más o menos al mismo tiempo que ella. Cuando ella grita en éxtasis, él sabe que no fue para él… ella sigue cachonda y solo se ha estado calentando… Gendo Ikari no lo sabe, pero está sudando sangre… Yui no lo sabe… ¡pero de quererlo puede convertir a su esposo en un charco naranja de LCL!... pero no quiere eso, ni nota que su esposo está sudando sangre… ¡Como gata en celo solo quiere follar y ser follada mientras su hijo pequeño la ve!… ¡No es una gata!, ¡es una tigresa apareándose! ¡Es una leona destazando y devorando a su presa con sus garras y sus dientes! ¡Una venenosa araña viuda negra que devora al macho después de que este cumple con fecundarla!

Gendo Ikari amanece ojeroso y demacrado. Cubierto de arañazo y mordiscos. Yui anoche… ¡estaba insaciable e imparable!... la verga le arde al orinar y la siente en carne viva. Se toma una ducha y regresa a la cama para dormir de un tirón por seis horas completas estando como muerto. Shinji entra como una brisa fresca y lleno de energía a despertar a Yui como siempre lo hace por las mañanas. Ella lo cubre de besos y lo abraza… ¡él la rechaza!... pero en realidad le gusta. No quiere que lo carguen y quiere desayunar ¡ya! Yui le dice:

-¡No hagas ruido y deja descansar a Papa!... el pobrecito quedo muy cansado después de jugar con Mami toda la noche…

Gendo Ikari los siguientes días fue un esposo y padre modelo. Yui volvió al trabajo en el puesto que sería de Ritsuko Akagi en el futuro. A Shinji lo dejaban en una guardería durante el día y le asignaron una niñera para que lo cuidara cuando ellos no pudieran. Shinji no lloro, ni protesto cuando lo dejaron el primer día, ¡Le encantaba ir y que lo dejaran estar con otros niños! Era muy obediente y tranquilo. Su niñera no tenía ningún problema con él. La que estaba desquiciada e intranquila era Yui que no pudo evitar llorar y sollozar todo el viaje hasta el trabajo el primer día que lo dejaron como si en vez de una guardería lo estuviera abandonando en un orfelinato ¡para nunca jamás volver a verlo! Gendo Ikari solo la ignoro y puso a todo volumen música en el radio del coche ¡Ella se ponía en verdad celosa si su hijo era muy cariñoso con sus niñeras! Por cualquier excusa o fruslería se buscaba a otra y la despedía sin miramientos si ese era el caso. Las niñeras no podían ser jóvenes, ni bonitas. En la medida que ellas fueran viejas y feas es que tenían el trabajo. Sobre todo quería que fueran formales y severas… ¡Nada de malcriar o mimar a su hijo o ser "muy" afectuosa con él en su presencia o a sus espaldas!

Para Gendo Ikari fue la época de mayor felicidad de su vida. Yui lo dejaba en verdad seco y tan saciado que era monógamo sin traumas. Mamar y beber de la leche de Yui era lo que más le gustaba. Shinji… en realidad no le molestaba. Podía en verdad ser afectuoso con él y tratarlo bien. Él era egoísta y pragmático. Shinji era un medio para tener a Yui bajo control, "su" control. Tenerlo siempre de su lado era su as bajo la manga cuando tenía cualquier desavenencia domestica con Yui. Cosa que era fácil con ese amor maternal obsesivo que tenía al pequeño asfixiado. Su padre era quien la frenaba y el niño lo apoyaba en todo. Trabajar con su esposa y su amante no era tan difícil porque era un canalla redomado y un caradura. Un manipulador nato. A Naoko la trataba en forma seca y formal. Con lo obsesionada que Yui estaba con su hijo ni se daba cuenta de la secreta hostilidad de Naoko Akagi, ni de su profundo odio hacia ella. Las dos mujeres sin embargo eran profesionales y pilares fundamentales por su genio y talento en el proyecto E.

Naoko Akagi era una cuarentona y tenía una hija de 16 o 17 años que estaba finalizando su bachillerato y pronto ingresaría a la universidad. Era igual de brillante que su madre y Yui parecía tener su edad a pesar de ser mayor en 8 años. Si el haber dado a luz había favorecido mucho a Yui para verse más mujer y menos niña, Naoko Akagi era en verdad de apariencia mucho más madura y de señora comparada con ella. Ella era apenas una chiquilla a su lado y los que no los conocían creían que ella era la hija adolescente de Naoko Akagi cuando las veían juntas. Con miradas y gestos Naoko sabía darse a respetar por sus subordinados y con su bata puesta era más que evidente que era una científica y ¡La jefa!... Yui con su bata parecía su joven asistente, una becaria o su secretaria… o la dependiente de una farmacia… ¡No la tercera al mando de GERHIN!... cuando los tres tenían que viajar o ir a reuniones juntos; a Yui le empezaba a molestar que siempre creyeran que Gendo Ikari era el marido de Naoko, ella y Shinji los hijos de ellos dos. Naoko era una hermosa mujer madura muy elegante y sofisticada que sabía imponer su presencia. Cualquiera se hubiera extrañado que la joven y bonita fuera la esposa y la MILF la amante.

El cementerio de EVAS estaba lleno de los fracasos de Ikari. Junto a otros fracasos desde antes del Segundo Impacto. La unida 00 era hasta ahora más máquina que otra cosa. No era un clon de Adam totalmente, pero una vez terminada y funcional serviría para hacer pruebas y experimentos. Gendo Ikari deseaba terminarlo… ¿Pero cómo fusionar la parte maquina con la parte Ángel de la Unidad 00? Los del comité de instrumentalización lo estaban presionando. También tenían sus propios planes y actuaban a sus espaldas en el intrincado y desquiciado juego de ajedrez de mentiras, intrigas y traiciones que jugaban.

Sus espías le tenían informado que el propio Keel Lorentz se había puesto en contacto con un científico australiano que estaba en Tokio-03. Gendo sabía de quien se trataba. Gendo Ikari había sido su protegido y niño mimado por un tiempo. El aristócrata había sido su mecenas y era gracias a su influencia que él había podido ir a la Universidad y allí conocer a Yui y a Fuyutsuki. Seducir y casarse con la princesa de SEELE había sido su idea, además de su interés en sacarle a Fuyutsuki sus secretos… ¡Pero Gendo Rokubungi lo había traicionado prefiriendo aliarse a Keel Lorentz en el momento clave siendo su espía y saboteándolo para que no fuera el Presidente del Comité de Instrumentalización! ¡Quedándose con todo! ¡Con la princesa de SEELE y los descubrimientos de Fuyutsuki!

Yui y Naoko lo acompañaron cuando fueron a verlo a su mansión después de concertar una cita para cenar. Yui llevaba a Shinji con ellos. El hombre hubiera preferido ir solo, pero los lacayos le dijeron que el Cónsul había sido muy claro en que solo accedería a hablar con él si iba con su esposa y con la famosa Naoko Akagi. En la entrada de la casa los recibió en persona y les dio la bienvenida. Recientemente había sido nombrado Cónsul. Las dos mujeres no lo conocían y nunca habían oído hablar de él. El anciano decrepito parecía simpático y bonachón. Frágil y desvalido era digno de lastima verlo postrado en su silla de ruedas, completamente calvo y sin dientes. Con todo tenía la presencia y la majestad de un noble y su mansión era en verdad un palacio del buen gusto y la elegancia.

Ellas parecían encantadas, pero Shinji se escondió detrás de las piernas de su padre y no dejo que el anciano le tocara o le pusiera las manos encima. Yui estaba contrariada… ¡Shinji no era para nada tímido o miedoso con la gente extraña y desconocida!... Gendo Ikari por el contrario estaba orgulloso de que su hijo pudiera reconocer a una amenaza, un peligro, a una mala persona casi de inmediato con solo verlo. El niño no dejaba de mirar al anciano con miedo y desconfianza en toda la velada… ¡a cada rato decía que quería irse a casa!

-¡Me habían hablado de su juventud y belleza señora Ikari! Pero no le han hecho justicia a la princesa de SEELE… esperaba una Helena de Troya, una Diosa Venus... pero veo ante mí a una Diosa Juno resplandeciente y majestuosa o a una luminosa Minerva, Diosa de la sabiduría… ¡Una belleza y la majestad de una Reina es lo que diré de ahora en adelante cuando se hable de Yui Ikari!... – Le decía con galantería el viejo… a Naoko Akagi

-Usted se equivoca conmigo… ¡Soy la doctora Naoko Akagi!

\- ¡Oh, perdón!... en su identidad me equivoque, pero ¡no en su majestad de Reina!... entonces está bella joven… ¡Es su hija!... ¡Oh, pequeña te debo una disculpa!... creía que eras una empleada, ¡la niñera!, y que te habían traído para cuidar a ese hermoso niño mientras los adultos hablaban de sus cosas serias y aburridas… ¿pero entonces la señora Ikari no pudo venir? ¡Oh!, ¡Que decepción más grande!...

-Yo soy Yui… ¡Gendo Ikari es mi esposo y ese niño es Shinji, mi hijo!- Dijo Yui. Como para confirmar lo que decía se puso al lado de su marido tomándolo de un brazo. Gendo Ikari cargaba a su hijo y este decía que se fueran ¡ya! de regreso para la casa…

El anciano parecía sorprendido y estupefacto.

-¡Por dios! ¡Si apenas eres una criatura!... ¡Gendo Ikari!- le recrimino el anciano al hombre- ¡Una cosa es que te gusten las jovencitas y otra muy distinta es ser un pedófilo!... ¡Querida niña!... Soy solo un viejo anticuado y senil, ¡perdona mi atrevimiento! ¿Pero cuántos años tienes?...

-¡Tengo 25!

-¡Cielos!... me has quitado un peso de encima mi niña… ¡perdón!... Señora Ikari… ¡Oh!, ¡Mis modales!... perdonen las dos este momento tan incómodo y bochornoso que les he hecho pasar… ¡no me hagan caso y olviden todo!... estoy en verdad decrepito y chocho…

La mesa estaba servida para la cena con deliciosas viandas y manjares exquisitos. Salmon, trucha, un lechón, pavo, ternera, huevos de codornices, caviar… sobre la mesa estaban los más finos y selectos alimentos preparados con verdadero esmero y arte. La vajilla y la cristalería eran de un lujo refinado y los cubiertos eran de refulgente plata. El anfitrión se sentó en el cabezal de la mesa con Gendo Ikari a la derecha y su esposa a la izquierda, quedando ella frente a frente a su esposo. Shinji se sentó a su lado y Naoko Akagi al lado de Gendo Ikari. La etiqueta y el protocolo en la mesa era absoluto, solo era roto por Shinji que no sabía qué hacer con todos esos cuchillos, tenedores y cucharillas de todos los tamaños que más para comer parecían estar allí como adorno por la forma geométrica en que estaban distribuidas alrededor de su plato. Sencillamente se puso a comer a manos llenas. Yui le recrimino, pero su anfitrión le restó importancia.

-¡Es solo un niño, Señora Ikari!... déjelo comer a su gusto…

Todos comían… menos su anfitrión que solo se limitaba a beber sorbos de agua de vez en cuando mientras le servían lo mismo que sus invitados, sin embargo no tocaba sus alimentos ni para probarlos.

-¿Usted no piensa comer?- Pregunto Yui.

-¡Mas tarde querida!... su compañía me alimenta el espíritu y el verlos comer de verdad que me abre el apetito… ¡Soy un hombre muy enfermo!... comer como comen ustedes me es imposible por mi delicada salud, pero disfruto mucho está cena en compañía de damas tan hermosas y en compañía de un niño tan adorable como su hijo…

Gendo Ikari estaba desde hace rato aguantándose y conteniéndose… ¡El maldito y sucio viejo solo les hacía perder el tiempo a propósito y lo más seguro era que les dijera que no los iba ayudar en nada! Naoko le iba a poner la mano encima de la suya para calmarlo, pero él la detuvo con una fría mirada. La mujer sintió que le daban una bofetada en el rostro y su mano rechazada tomo el cuchillo para picar la carne y llevarse el bocado a la boca con el tenedor en la otra. Solo por un momento miro con odio a Yui, para luego solo bajar los ojos y seguir comiendo impasible, sin exteriorizar nada.

-¡Felicite al Chef de mi parte!... ¡en verdad que todo está delicioso!- Exclamo jovial, como si nada le estuviera pasando… ¡como si por dentro no estuviera llorando!

El anciano solo sonrío y tomo un sorbo de agua.

-La velada en verdad que ha sido maravillosa… ¡pero tendré que rogarles que se retiren!... la verdad es que me muero de hambre y quisiera quedarme solo para comer…

Gendo Ikari ya sospechaba eso del viejo.

-¡Nos urge hablar con usted!- Dijo.

-¡Será otro día!... en realidad no sé cuándo… ¡estoy muy viejo y enfermo!... a pesar de eso he sido nombrado Cónsul y tengo muchos deberes y obligaciones que cumplir… ¡Lo siento mucho!... es muy posible que este momento sea el único que tengan para poder hablar conmigo de algo… ¡agradezco de corazón su visita y me llena de dicha el haber conocido a damas tan hermosas!... ¡si tan solo tuviera algunos años menos!... ¡Por favor!... retírense… ¡desfallezco de hambre!... ¡Me avergüenza mucho admitirlo y deseaba mucho que se fueran con la mejor impresión de mí!... pero verme comer no es para estómagos frágiles y delicados… No es algo que un caballero como yo quisiera hacer frente a las damas… ¡Ni es algo apropiado que deba ver un niño!... De seguro que le provocaría pesadillas… ¡Por favor no insistan!... ¡retírense!

¡Sucio e inmundo cadáver! Pensaba Gendo Ikari ¡Sepulcro blanqueado lleno de gusanos! ¡Viejo hipócrita! Gendo Ikari no dejaba que sus emociones y sentimientos se exteriorizaran jamás. Que se hiciera evidente lo que en realidad pensaba o deseaba. Se puso de pie y dijo con perfecta educación.

-Si es así, ¡lo mejor es retirarnos!... cuando usted pueda, sus obligaciones lo permitan y su salud este mejor… ¡Podremos hablar usted y yo solos!... solo mándeme a llamar o venga a mi oficina en lo que pueda… ¡Yui vámonos!... ¡Gracias por tan maravillosa velada y por tan exquisita cena!

La esposa se estaba poniendo de pie. El Cónsul habló:

-Solo dentro de un EVA es que alguien en verdad estará a salvo cuando lleguen los ángeles… ¡Los EVAS necesitaran pilotos y en las manos de estos estará el futuro de la humanidad!... es lo que les puedo decir para que no se vayan… ¡con las manos vacias!… también que es un error en clonar a Adam… ¡Deberían usar a Lilith!... pero lamentablemente solo podrían sacar una sola copia en vez de las muchas que pueden sacar de Adam… ¡Esa copia sería invencible y además un valioso respaldo de Lilith! El problema que tienen es que un clon tiene su propia alma y desarrolla su propia mente… el alma y la mente del EVA debe permanecer dormida y neutra para que el alma y la mente del piloto lo pueda controlar, así ¡Que haz copias y no clones!… ¡es tan sencillo y evidente que me sorprende que ustedes tres no lo hubieran pensado!... Sin embargo es la copia de Lilith la mejor arma contra los ángeles… todos los nacidos de Lilith vuelven a Lilith al morir… ¡Los ángeles cuando sean destruidos volverán al Adam!... así que al piloto le es más fácil instrumentalizar a la copia de Lilith y complementarla… Las copias de Adam solo úsenlos para hacer experimentos y como carne de cañón contra los ángeles ¡usen para ellos pilotos que sean sacrificables y prescindibles!… El EVA más importante y al que deben invertir todos sus recursos es al de la copia de Lilith y su piloto es al que más hay que cuidar y proteger… ¡Copias! ¡No clones!... Solo hagan copias y modifiquen a los EVAS para que tengan pilotos…

Todos se fueron a sus casas. Yui no puede dormir en su cama. Cada palabra del anciano se ha clavado como certeras saetas en su mente y en su corazón. Gendo Ikari está despierto y en el estudio de su casa revisa documentos, informes, hace cálculos y cuentas. Dibuja haciendo gráficos en una pizarra, formulas incomprensibles que más parecen jeroglíficos o un código secreto indescifrable para todo el mundo menos él. Yui lo ve y quiere decirle que lo necesita… ¡que sus pechos le duelen otra vez!... pero no se atreve. Ahora piensa y se da cuenta de que mucha gente vive en el infierno y que todos los recursos que se deberían de usar para ayudarlos son invertidos en el Proyecto E. Siente culpa y remordimiento pensando que para que ella vivir bien ¡con todos los lujos y las comodidades!, tener comida y un techo… millones viven y mueren sin esperanzas en la más abyecta miseria. Ella se va a la cama y cierra los ojos tratando de dormir.

Shinji se le aparece llorando a su padre. Gendo Ikari solo bufa de fastidio y tiene ganas de mandarlo a dormir con Yui si tuvo una pesadilla pero se queda helado al escucharlo:

-¡Papa!... no dejes sola a mamá… ¡ese hombre es malo!... le quiere hacer daño… ¡No la dejes sola!- gimotea y llora - ¡es un hombre malo! ¡Llama a la policía para que lo metan en la cárcel para que no le haga daño a mamá!

XXX

Ritsuko los vio en ese momento salir y dirigirse hacia un sitio indeterminado. ¡Había reconocido al Cónsul!... que en el teléfono era llamado "Seeking Professional Help". Su interés estaba en la silla y en la posibilidad que tenía de hakearla. Disimuladamente los seguía mientras trazaba un plan para acercarse… Solo necesitaba conectar su teléfono con la silla para que MAGGI descargara toda la información y archivos contenidos. El Cónsul era uno de los peores y más odiados enemigos del Comandante Ikari, incluso mucho peor que el Comité de ancianos. A los viejos podía más o menos neutralizarlos y llegar a un acuerdo con ellos, incluso razonar con ellos en el eterno tira y afloja que tenían. ¡Pero el Cónsul australiano era por completo un hijo de puta demente y perverso!...


End file.
